¿ Qué Es Lo Que Verdaderamente Importa?
by Jinsei No Maboroshi
Summary: Lo que verdaderamente es importante para Michiru y Haruka. Una historia de pasado sin futuro. Una tragedia tristemente real e injusta.


Titulo: "¿ Qué Es Lo Que Verdaderamente Importa?" Autor: Jinsei No Maboroshi Estilo :Serie de 2 capítulos en uno: El principio del Fin. El Fin Del Final Estado: Finalizado Tipo: Yuri semi- explícito. Shoujo Ai. Clasificación: NC-17 Serie: Sailor Moon Personajes: Haruka x Michiru. Reseña: Lo que verdaderamente es importante para Michiru y Haruka. Una historia de pasado sin futuro. Una tragedia tristemente real e injusta.

¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VERDADERAMENTE IMPORTA?

Por Jinsei No Maboroshi

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido Yuri semi-explicito(creo) o algo por el estilo, así que si no eres adept a tal material, te recomiendo no leerlo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Solo cuando encuentras a esa persona especial en tu vida, sientes que hasta ese momento no tenias vida. Solo hallándola te reencuentras con la vida, te amigas con ella, le perdonas, en definitiva, el martirio de haberte hecho nacer.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

Caminando por la tranquila calle, un domingo en horario del almuerzo, ella vagaba. Era una pequeña niña de no mas de 12 años, y transitaba en las solitarias calles. Se detuvo frente a un escaparate. No vio lo que había detrás del vidrio, sino su reflejo. Un niño rubio, prometedor.  
Eso es lo que ella pensaba. Tal vez ella, desde pequeña, hubiese dado muestras de esa autosuficiencia, de su valentía para estar en contra de todas las 'normas sociales'. Ella tenia el valor de enfrentarse a quien fuera capaz de cuestionar su posición en sus ideas. Ella era libre. Ella se sentía libre. Ella era la libertad en carne y espíritu.  
Continuo con su camino finalizada su inspección de su reflejo. Marchaba sin rumbo. Quería ir a un lugar distante, desolado, como siempre la libertad se presenta a los hombres, como un ente distante, inalcanzable... platónico.

Llegó finalmente a una plaza, con gran cantidad de árboles. Se sentó cerca de una laguna artificial, rodeada de arbustos. El sol era fuerte, y quemaba su delicada piel.  
Tomó piedras y las arrojaba a la laguna, las cuales caían en la profundidad, movimentando el agua en bellas y armoniosas ondas.  
Ondas. Mar. Viento. Libertad.  
Desde pequeña, su meta era la libertad.

- Haruka! Que dijiste? Como que no quieres este vestido! Tienes que usarlo - porque tengo que usarlo?  
- Porque te lo hemos regalado tus padres, con mucho amor, además, pronto serás grande, debes comenzar a vestirte como una dama - No me interesa. A mi me gusta mi forma de vestir.  
- Niña! Si pareces un chico! Eso no es agradable!  
- El problema es que yo no te agrado, madre!  
La madre no soporto semejante impertinencia, y le abofeteo.  
Haruka no lloró, llevó su mano a su mejilla, y vio a su madre con rencor, con odio, con tristeza. Estaba cansada de ser la muñeca de la madre, de que siempre tuviera que hacer todo acorde sus ideas.  
Haruka dio media vuelta y salió de su casa, sin haber almorzado.  
La joven estaba tendida en el suelo, ya no arrojaba piedras al lago, se había aburrido de las ondas. Recostada sobre la hierba, con una leve brisa veraniega, observó el cielo. Su gran ídolo. Allí podía ver la majestuosidad de algo tan abstracto e imaginario como era el 'cielo'. Su visión era oportunamente afectada por pájaros que volaban.  
Vivía rodeada de elementos que no hacían otra cosa que mostrarle lo bello de la libertad. Ya no lo soportaba.  
Se levantó, limpió sus ropas, y se dirigió a la estación de tren. Allí, esquivó la seguridad necesaria, simulando ser algún pariente infantil de una señora distraída, y logró ingresar al shinkansen -tren bala-. Por fin dejaría la jaula de su Fukuoka natal, y marcharía para Osaka. Allí sería el lugar donde ella despertaría del letargo, y sería salva de las cadenas a las que lentamente le iban colocando. Allí estaría su libertad.

A partir de los 4 años, sus padres la habían obligado a asistir a clases de violín. Ella no gustaba de ese instrumento, pero sus progenitores se empecinaban en hacerla una dama de alta sociedad habilidosa en todas las artes. Asistía a colegios de señoritas, y a medida que pasaban los años, la obligaban a ir a cursos y clases extras de protocolo, comportamiento, artes, y un sinfín de banalidades. Había aprendido a ser lo que su familia deseaba que fuera. Pero no era feliz. Carecía de un motivo de existencia.  
Desde los 10 años, comenzó a tener una extraña necesidad de contactarse con el agua. Sus padres aceptaron el pedido de la joven, y le permitieron entre el innumerable de actividades que realizaba, la de poder practicar natación.  
Vivía pensando en el agua, en la relajante sensación de aislamiento que experimentaba cuando se sumergía. Su cabello confundido con el agua, como sedosas algas, se movía en suave ritmo, mientras sentía la presión del liquido sobre su cuerpo, y el silencio de la quietud. Abrir los ojos bajo del agua e intentar ver a través de la superficie, hallándose con su propio reflejo borroso era una situación relajante. A veces tenia la impresión de que esa imagen la mostraba a ella misma vestida como una marinera, pero al siguiente parpadear, observaba su reflejo tranquilo, bajo la paz del agua.  
Al emerger, y tomar aire, suspiraba resignada a la idea de no poder permanecer eternamente bajo las aguas, que la purificaban, que le daban una tranquilidad ancestral.  
Vivía ensoñada en el océano, cada año que pasaba, su necesidad de mar, aumentaba. Amaba ir a la playa, escuchar los rugidos calmos del océano, que de alguna misteriosa manera, sentía que pronunciaban su nombre. Adoraba ver la noche reflejada en esas dinámicas aguas, modificar las formas a su antojo, y reflejar luces y colores, que solo adornaban majestuosamente la belleza innata del océano.  
Su afinidad con el violín en esas solitarias noches frente al bello paisaje marítimo, aumentaba, permitiéndole componer bellas creaciones, tranquilas, delicadas, logrando perdonar de alguna manera, el odio que de pequeña experimentaba cuando tenia que estudiar el instrumento.  
Su arte lentamente se inclinaba por la belleza de los océanos, con la tranquilidad de los paisajes horizontales, con el sonido del mar.

- Michiru?. Hija, estas bien?  
La joven salió de su ensoñación acostumbrada, para notar que estaba en medio de una fiesta de la alta sociedad. - si madre.  
- Hija, aquel joven quiere hablar contigo sobre los cuadros que has pintado. Parece que esta interesado.  
- Quiere uno?  
- No creo. - sonrió finamente la madre, mientras llamó con la mano, en total delicadeza, al joven del cual hablaban.  
- Michiru, este es el joven del que te hablé - presento la madre.  
Michiru realizo una reverencia como su estudio del protocolo exigía, el joven, tomo la mano de la chica, y rozo la suave piel, sin osar tocarla.  
- señorita Kaiou, mi nombre es Kanryuu Itsuki. Es un verdadero placer poder compartir con usted la belleza de la sala.  
- Bien, jóvenes, los dejo solos, con permiso. - se disculpo la madre, para luego alejarse.  
- Estoy muy halagada señor Kanryuu. Mi madre me ha dicho que esta muy interesado en los cuadros que he pintado.  
- Si. Es increíble que una joven en sus tiernos 14 años tenga habilidad semejante, tan propia de los ancianos maestros.  
- Muchas gracias por los halagos.  
- Pero mayor es mi sorpresa ver que tal belleza tan habilidosa, no este acompañada por una presencia masculina que le entregue todo lo que ya no puede crear.  
- Créame. Sí hay alguien.  
- Eh? Como es posible?. Su madre no me lo ha dicho.  
- Que ella no lo sepa, no implica que no exista.  
- Pues, entonces, es una verdadera pena. Sepa que mi corazón siempre estará dispuesto a compartir la vida a su lado, con sumo gozo, siendo usted tan bella sirena.  
- Sigo siendo muy halagada. Le agradezco, pero le afirmo, que mi corazón ya tiene dueño. Y le ruego también, que guarde el secreto. Puedo confiar en su discreción.  
- Por supuesto mi dama.  
La noche paso tan aburrida como siempre solía ocurrir en esas fiestas. Michiru era cortejada por todos los jóvenes de alta sociedad, mas a todos les mentía con el mismo pretexto. Era la única forma de evitar una relación formal, determinada por los padres a primera vista. Ella solía alegar su amor por otro, ante lo cual, los jóvenes se excusaban ante los padres de Michiru, afirmando que la afinidad entre la joven y ellos no era la que consideraban que podía llegar a existir. Ellos orgullosos se disculpaban ante la madre, creyéndose poseedores de un secreto oculto a los padres de la joven. Michiru, era buena estratega. Nunca dejo de despedir a un pretendiente sin hacerle prometer la conservación secreta de su enigma.  
De esa forma, sus padres nunca descubrirían que era ella quien los rechazaba.  
Estaba cansada de esa parsimonia de vida. Los jóvenes se acercaban a ella por lo que mostraba en apariencia, pero su verdadera forma, era desconocida, incluso para sus propios padres.  
Su vida era sin sentido, aburrida, y sumergida en la mayor soledad posible. Pasaba horas en su cuarto de estudios, creando realidades que deseaba vivir, y que se conformaba con plasmar en el lienzo. Buscaba con desesperación algo que no sabia con certeza que era. El mar ya era parte de su vida, de su mente y de su piel. El océano era su amigo silencioso, el único que la cobijaba en un cálido abrazo, que la contenía, que la sumergía en un silencio de paz.  
- Michiru, hija, pasas mucho tiempo en el agua. No crees que eso dañe tu piel? - le dijo su madre cuando pasó por la piscina que hacia años estaba instalada en su casa.  
- No madre. Tomo los recaudos necesarios.  
- Te aviso que esta noche habrá una fiesta en los Mayou, y desean escuchar tu violín. Solo prepárate para cuando sea la hora.  
- Bien. Solo dame una hora mas, madre. Ya me arreglare.  
- Cuida tu piel.  
- Lo haré.  
La madre se alejó por la puerta de la que había salido. Michiru cerró sus ojos, y se sumergió en las profundidad de la piscina, para luego abrirlos y mirar la superficie.  
De repente, logró distinguir con sumo detalle, la imagen que hacia tiempo la perseguía entre los reflejos acuíferos. Era ella, vestida como una marinera. Era ella. Su verdadera esencia.  
Cerró sus ojos, y una fuerte sensación rodeo su cuerpo. Recordó un castillo olvidado, maremotos saliendo de sus manos, y una princesa con una luna en su frente.  
Súbitamente sintió un fuego quemar su propia frente. Abrió sus ojos, y al ver el reflejo en la superficie, logró ver el símbolo en su frente.  
Emergió alterada, confundida.  
Se seco, a medida que se tranquilizaba. Debía prepararse para la fiesta.

Para ir a la fiesta de los Mayou, Michiru prefirió elegir un vestido azul intenso, de seda, que se ceñía caprichosamente a su cuerpo. Gustaba de esa noble tela, por hacerle recordar el roce del agua en su piel.  
Todos los jóvenes cortejaban a la sensual Michiru, quien siempre continuaba con su estrategia. La noche paso tan frívolamente como todas las fiestas a las que había asistido.  
Sin embargo, esta vez, su actuación con el violín iba a ser distinta.  
Comenzó una composición que creó en esas noches de nostalgia marina, dulce y triste.  
- NEPTUNE. - resonó una voz en su cabeza.  
Los ojos cerrados que acostumbraba tener para su interpretación de las melodías se abrieron súbitamente ante ese llamado.  
Sin embargo, la canción continuaba.  
- NEPTUNE, DESPIERTA!  
Una suave voz lunar la llamó, ante lo cual obedeció como fiel guerrera.  
Su música se transformó en una aguerrida composición, que se interpretaba por si sola, Michiru cerró sus ojos de nuevo, y comenzó a recordar todo el pasado perdido.  
Recordó el mar, su mar, su castillo, sus poderes.  
Las imágenes que hacia tiempo veía en sus transes acuáticos, comenzaron a tener significación. Los maremotos que emergían de sus manos era su ataque, su pasión por el mar, era su elemento. Y esa princesa con la luna en su frente, era su princesa, Serenity.  
- NEPTUNE DESPIERTA!.- Insistió la suave voz.  
Y finalmente, ese reflejo de si misma vestida de marinera, adquirió la gran significación. Era ella misma, era ELLA: Sailor Neptune.  
La música se detuvo súbitamente, y Michiru cayó al suelo.  
Toda la gente de la fiesta conmovida por la música se alarmó ante el desmayo de la joven. Michiru ya no estaba conciente de donde estaba.

Un bello atardecer se mostraba silencioso ante su alta y disimulada figura. Disfrutaba pasar horas en la terraza de su apartamento, observando el lánguido ocaso. Finalmente su deseo de libertad se había concretado, tras tres años duros de trabajo.  
Era campeona de circuitos de formula 1, con un equipo magnifico, que preparaban su auto de manera colosal. Nunca le habían fallado. Haruka cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Recordó la primera vez que ingreso a un garaje de preparación. Todos ellos quedaron observando a la niña que tenían frente a ellos.

-- oOo -- -- oOo -- -- oOo --

- quiero correr! - había dicho ordenando al grupo.  
Los mecánicos se miraron entre sí, y echaron a reír.  
- un niño como tu, sin tutor, ni lo sueñes!  
- Yo quiero ser corredora. Si necesito un tutor, díganme donde lo puedo hallar, pero mi meta es correr.  
Un joven que había ingresado al taller unos minutos antes, observó la escena, y quedó maravillado con la energía y la predisposición de esa aparente niña.  
- ¿por que deseas correr? Mira que no es como jugar con autos de juguetes - le comento con tranquilidad. Haruka se giró inmediatamente sobre sus talones, para quedar frente a ese joven. Lo miró con determinación en sus ojos.  
- ¿Porque?- como inquiriéndose a si misma - no lo se. Yo se que necesito de libertad, de ir con el viento Respondió en un susurro sin perder su arrogancia.  
El joven se detuvo ante la respuesta. Él mismo corría por esa necesidad. La necesidad de superarse, de elevarse ante la limitada condición de ser humano. Correr como el viento, para que sus miedos no lo alcanzaran, para que el dolor no lo tomara por sorpresa. Libertad. La niña, de no mas de 11 años, pedía por libertad, como una necesidad. ¿De donde habría salido, cómo sería de su pasado, si ya a esa tierna edad pedía libertad.  
El joven no lo pensó más, sonrió satisfecho, y le extendió la mano.  
- bien, soy Takeda Ryuunosuke, seré tu tutor.  
Los ojos de Haruka se agrandaron con felicidad, y una gran sonrisa entusiasta emergió de sus labios. El joven observó ese tierno rostro, y sonrió, agregando:  
- pero jovencita, no subirás ni harás nada sin mi tutela o permiso en este circuito, pues de lo contrario no.  
- ¡no es necesario amenazas!. Yo respetaré este regalo que me esta dando, y en algún momento se lo devolveré. Se lo prometo Ryuunosuke sonrió. Esa joven parecía mas madura de lo que aparentaba.  
- bueno, esperemos eso. Por ahora, dime, tu nombre es.  
- Ten'ou Haruka.  
- Mmm... y cuantos años tienes, no pareces mas de 11.  
- No, señor, tengo 12.  
- Menuda diferencia! - bromeó Ryuunosuke y Haruka se incomodó. Viendo esto, el joven continuo con su charla.  
- Bien, Haruka, aquí esta todo el equipo mecánico que prepara los autos. Poco a poco se irán conociendo. Me gustaría charlar un poco contigo, pero tengo que hacer unos preparativos. ¿Me esperarías afuera?  
- ¡Si! - asintió con la cabeza, enérgicamente, y salió del taller. Estaba realmente feliz.  
- Oye Ryuunosuke, esto es una broma¿cierto? -agrego un mecánico algo desconcertado con la decisión de su amigo.  
- Nada de bromas. Esa niña tiene fuerza, energía, y entusiasmo, todo lo necesario para ser campeona.  
- Pero, no se si te habrás dado cuenta, es una niña.  
- ¿Problema? -miró con recelo.  
- Pues... suelen huir corriendo donde hay peligro.  
- ¡Y todos los que tienen sobrepeso corren tras las masas dulces, por eso tu nunca me dejas unas cuando las admiradoras me las dan a MI! - rió Ryuunosuke.  
- ¡No bromees, te lo digo en serio - Yo también. No todas son así. No tengas preconceptos.  
- Tu ya los tienes, Ryuunosuke, pero a su favor.  
- Yo no tengo preconceptos¡yo tengo razón!  
Todos rieron, la arrogancia del amigo era indiscutible, pero su sentido de humor permitía que todos le perdonaran sus excesos.

Una vez finalizado los preparativos del auto, Ryuunosuke se despidió del equipo y salió del taller. Allí, al lado del circuito, mirando ensoñadoramente, la joven de cabellos rubios esperaba. - ¡hey¡Haruka¿Te gusta no?  
- Si. Es bello. Se huele el aroma de libertad.  
- Ja ja ja. ¿Libertad¡Eso es aroma a llanta quemada! No es libertad, créeme.  
La niña lo miró un poco enfadada al principio. Ella también tenia orgullo, y no agradaba que la tomaran por ingenua. Mas, luego, el joven la miro tan divertido, que prefirió callar, y sonreír.  
- vamos, no creas que te tomo por ingenua. ¡Se a lo que te refieres!... y tienes razón... ¡ven! vamos a platicar en algún bar... ¿quieres?  
Haruka lo observó con sorpresa. Había comprendido su entender. Él, un desconocido, la había comprendido. Sonrió con la mayor de las ganas y aceptó sin dudas, el ofrecimiento del joven.

Una vez dentro del bar, Haruka comenzó a sentirse extraña. Pensaba que era muy indebido haber confiado tanto en un desconocido a primer momento, pero... ¿que podría hacer?. No tenia lugar a donde ir, ni dinero para comer. Había dormido muy mal en el tren que le llevó hasta Osaka. Una vez en la estación, pregunto a la gente del lugar por algún circuito de carreras cercano, y todos le aconsejaban tomar un determinado bus. Como carecía de dinero, realizó el trayecto siguiendo el bus, y en otros tramos preguntando, hasta que finalmente, tras muchas horas de caminata, llegó hasta ese circuito.  
Ahora, que ya caía el sol, sentía el cansancio en su cuerpo.  
... brrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuppppp.  
Ryuunosuke la miró sorprendido. Haruka se sonrojó.  
- Perdón - susurró la rubia.  
- ¿Eh¡no tienes por que, pero dime¿¿¿hace cuanto que no comes¡Tu estomago esta desesperado! Jajaja - ambos sonrieron.  
- Casi dos días - dijo en voz baja. Ryuunosuke dejó de sonreír y se puso serio.  
- ¿Por que no has comido?  
- Es que... no tengo dinero.  
- ¿Tus padres no están contigo?  
- No.  
- ...pero alguien mayor debe estar contigo¿cierto?  
- ... - Haruka miró hacia un costado.  
- No tienes acento de Osaka¿de donde eres?  
- Fukuoka.  
- ¡Fukuoka¡¡¡Pero como has llegado hasta aquí!  
- En el shinkansen.  
- Pero... ¿sin dinero? - ironizó el joven - Esquivé a los guardias e inspectores, y me infiltré. - la sonrisa socarrona del joven se esfumo al ver la frialdad con que la joven hablaba.  
- Mmm... te escapaste de casa¿verdad?  
- Si.  
- Pues, bien, mira, es mi deber avisar a tus padres, y vas a tener que volver.  
- ¡NO¡¡¡Por favor¡¡¡usted me ha dicho que seria mi tutor¡¡¡¡Porfavor¡¡¡No me regrese con ellos! - Haruka estaba desesperada - Pero niña, si tus padres hacen una denuncia, luego seré yo quien terminé en problemas.  
- Avíseles si quiere, pero no me haga regresar. Dígale que no me busquen.  
- Oye, Haruka, por una pelea de niña no puedes hacer eso a tus padres.  
- Ellos no me dejaron alternativa. Si usted realmente me entiende, entenderá que si me regresa a mi pueblo natal, terminaré como un ave enjaulada, que tendrá que hacer todo lo que ellos digan. Yo no podré elegir. Perderé la poca libertad que me resta¡¡¡me condenará a morir!... por favor --- Haruka suplico.  
El joven la observó, se cruzó de brazos, y miró en profundidad esos verdes ojos de la niña. En ellos se dibujaban la determinación y el ruego. Nunca había visto en persona de tan tierna edad, una mirada tan insondable e imponente. Con esa mirada no le rogaba, le exigía. Cerró sus ojos, y negando con la cabeza sonrió descreídamente. Haruka, seria, lo observó. No supo que interpretación tenia esa actitud.  
- Bien, Haruka, no se porque rayos me estoy metiendo en esto, pero espero que nunca me hagas arrepentirme de ello... - la observó, ella estaba algo ansiosa por la respuesta, pero la curiosidad era la mayor sensación que daban sus inquisidores ojos - llamaré a tus padres, para decirles que te tome en calidad de alumna. Si ponen resistencia, veré como los convenzo, pero es necesario avisarles, Haruka... no quiero tener mas problemas de los que ya voy a tener.  
Haruka abrió sus ojos con una gran sonrisa, para luego agachar su cabeza en forma de reverencia agradecida, y al levantarla miró al joven con la incipiente arrogancia que mostraba su mirar - Señor¡muchas gracias!. ¡Haré todo lo que sea, incluso lo imposible, para que usted nunca se arrepienta de lo que acaba de hacer!. Le doy mi palabra.  
La actitud de esa niña había impresionado al joven, el cual continuaba con el presentimiento de que esa niña no seria una mediocre.  
..Brrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuupppppp.  
- ¿eh?... ¡ay¡Haruka, perdóname! No encargué nada por la charla... ¿encargo pizza?  
- ¡Si!  
- ¡Mozo¡Dos pizzas grandes por favor!- gritó a los camareros, y regresando a Haruka - y por cierto, no me digas señor... ¿cuantos años crees que tengo?  
- No lo se...¿20?  
- ¡Ja!... buena observadora - sonrió Ryuunosuke, esperando que la joven le diera una edad menor, pero ella había acertado, era un poco frustrante.- bueno, pero justamente, como aun soy muy joven, no me debes hablar con un trato tan formal.  
- Pero ya eres adulto(en Japón la mayoría de edad es a los 20)  
- Bueno¡¡pero eso no significa que me trates como viejo¡Venga¡serás como una hermanita loca!  
Haruka sonrió ante la inusual sugerencia. Finalmente había hallado alguien que le daba una mano, y que la comprendía.

Luego de cenar, el joven invitó a Haruka a subir al coche, la llevaría a comprar un poco de cosas para ella, pues no había traído nada de su natal pueblo.  
La llevó al primer comercio de ropa que halló.  
- Vamos Haruka, elige lo que quieras... ¡siempre y cuando no me haga caer en la ruina! - bromeó el joven, mientras hacia pasar a Haruka al comercio de ropa femenina.  
Ryuunosuke quedó a un costado viendo ropa distraídamente, tratando de ver que vestidos y ropas podrían ser del agrado de la joven. Al poco tiempo, Haruka se hallaba a su espalda, esperando que él terminara de ver ropa femenina.  
- ¿Mm? - se sorprendió Ryuunosuke al verla tras de si, sin ropa escogida - ¿que ocurre Haruka¿ya elegiste todo?  
- No.  
- Y entonces¿¿esperas mi opinión acaso? Mira este vertido verde, es bonito¡combinará con tus ojos! - sonrió dulcemente el joven. Haruka contrajo el rostro en enojo, y vio con profundo rencor ese vestido que le mostraba.  
- Si tanto te gusta¡úsalo tú!. A mi no me gusta la ropa que hay en estos lugares. Además, ese vestido es el mismo que mi madre me iba a obligar a usar. No quiero nada. Mejor me quedaré con la ropa que llevo puesta.  
- Haruka... - se sorprendió el joven, dejando en su lugar el vestido...- no puedes vivir con solo una muda de ropa... - Podré. - determinó la rubia - ¡Ja! - Ryuunosuke sonrió socarronamente. - ya veo que eres bien testaruda. Pero como gustes, no es agradable hallar a los padres en otra persona, así que bien, dejemos este lugar... pero tendremos que conseguirte ropa. Mejor vayamos a ver escaparates. ¿Que dices?  
- Me aburre eso también. Mejor compra un par de camisas y pantalones baratos, y listo. No me importa como sean, yo no me preocupo por eso.  
Ryuunosuke la miró sorprendido. Una joven que buscaba libertad, despreocupada de la apariencia, de la banalidad femenina... tendría mucho aun que conocer de la jovencita. Le sonrió y revolvió los cabellos rubios de la joven con fuerza.  
- ¡oye! - le gritó - ¡no hagas eso¡¡no me gusta!  
- ¡Ja!. ¡Vamos a conseguir esas camisas!  
El joven le inspiraba confianza lentamente.

- ¡bien, llegamos a casa! - gritó Ryuunosuke, dejando pasar a Haruka a su apartamento. - Haruka, puedes ir al baño que está allí - señalo una puerta - y ponerte el pijama, me imagino que debes estar muy cansada. Mientras, yo iré a preparar la cama para que duermas, yo dormiré en el sofá.  
- ¡No!. - dijo Haruka con tono de orden - ¿Hm?...- el joven se sorprendió por la agresiva actitud, pero no lo amedrentó, y con una sonrisa picara, agrego - acaso... ¿quieres dormir conmigo?  
- ¡Queee¿¿¿¡Estas loco? Mejor me voy - Haruka se había puesto roja, y con decisión se encaminó hacia la puerta. Ryuunosuke admiraba esa actitud tan decidida de una niña tan pequeña, y le divertía incomodarla.  
- ¡Ya¡Ya, es solo una broma¡no te vayas!... ¡vamos! Que no hay otro lugar mas seguro que este... - corrigió divertido el muchacho. Haruka lo miró con recelo, pero aceptó permanecer allí, después de todo, el joven se había portado bien con ella. - ¡anda, toma - le lanzó a la cara el pijama que había comprado - ve a cambiarte, luego discutimos.  
- No sin antes decirte que yo seré quien duerma en el sillón. Yo soy la que sobra aquí. - determinó con seriedad, antes de cerrar la puerta del baño. Ryuunosuke sonrió, imaginaba que esa era la verdadera causa de aquel 'no' tan agresivo. Fue hasta su habitación y tomo la mejor almohada que tenia, y una manta. No contradiría a la joven.  
Preparó un par de te, mientras esperaba a Haruka en el sillón. Había sido un día largo, y solo le restaba una cosa mas para hacer, pare evitar cualquier problema.  
Haruka salió del baño vistiendo el holgado pijama, y acepto la taza de té que Ryuunosuke le ofrecía.  
- ven Haruka, siéntate en el sillón, después de todo, esta bien, tu dormirás aquí, pero antes... - dijo mientras se extendía hasta alcanzar el teléfono inalámbrico mas cercano. - tenemos que hablar con tus padres¿si?- Haruka asintió con la cabeza. - ¡toma! - le dijo entregándole el teléfono - marca el numero de tu casa, yo hablaré.  
Haruka obedeció y le entrego el receptor.  
- ¿si? Hola¿con la casa de la familia Ten'ou?  
- Si¿que desea?  
- Bueno, mire, señora, yo... es un poco difícil de decir, pero aquí a mi lado tengo a su hija - ¿Como¿¿¿La secuestro?  
- No, no, señora, la niña... este... apareció por el lugar donde trabajo, y me pidió que fuera su tutor... yo la convencí para llamarles y que no se preocuparan, pero me encantaría tener a esta joven como alumna¡tiene muchas capacidades!  
- ¿Capacidades¡Solo para haraganear!. Pero escúcheme, señor¿donde esta usted?  
- En Osaka.  
- ¿OSAKA¿¿¿¿Como fue mi hija a parar allá?  
- ¡Ella vino sola!  
- Esta mintiendo... ¿verdad?  
- No, Señora... yo... - Ryuunosuke comenzó a desesperarse ante la difícil situación de convencer con sus argumentos. Viendo la debilidad del joven , Haruka arrebato el teléfono de su mano, y enojada, grito.  
- ¿Ahora te importo madre¡¡¡Que rayos te debe interesar mi vida si solo querías hacerme vivir como tu quieres¡¡no me molestes más, déjame vivir como quiero¡  
- ¡Jovencita¡¡¡Impertinente! Esto solo daña el nombre de la familia Ten'ou - ¡Me importa una mierda!  
- ¡Haruka, ahora mismo salgo por ti.  
- ¡No, no quiero que me busques, ni que me vuelvas a ver... déjame en paz, y déjame aprender de mi tutor! - No estas hablando en serio hija¿no?  
- ¡Claro que si!  
- No voy a permitir que mi hija sea una carga para un señor que ni te conoce.  
- Déjame en paz, solo prométeme que no me buscaras y que no me molestaras, y yo solamente seré el recuerdo de una mala hija que alguna vez tuviste. ¡Solo déjame en paz!  
- ¡Haruka! - comenzó a llorar la voz por teléfono.  
- ¿Me dejarás ser lo que quiero ser, y ¡me dejarás en paz?  
- Hija.  
- ¡Yo no soy tu hija, porque tu no me querías a mi, sino a una imagen que tu tenias en tu cabeza, yo no soy esa imagen que es tu hija en tu imaginación. Yo no soy tu hija, no me busques, ni des problemas. Si me quieres un poco, simplemente, déjame en paz.  
Haruka cortó el teléfono, aliviando su contraído rostro, suspiró. Ryuunosuke quedó observándola. El silencio se ahondaba entre ellos.  
Luego de un rato, Haruka le entrego el inalámbrico al joven, quien aún sorprendido, lo tomó y lo colocó en su lugar.  
- Lo lamento, Ryuunosuke. - dijo suavemente.  
- ¿Mm?... naaaa¿¿¿que es eso¡¡¡La indomable joven de recién no contrasta con esa actitud! - sonrió para evitar tensión en el lugar.  
- Mi madre es imposible. - Haruka bajo su rostro hasta ver su imagen en la taza de te, la cual tomaba de a sorbos.  
- Mmm... todos los padres suelen ser una lata, de vez en cuando. -sonrió de vuelta, pero regreso a una seriedad majestuosa - dime, Haruka¿tienes hermanos?  
- dos.  
- ¿dos hombres?  
- No, una hermana y un hermano. Ambos son lo que desean mis padres. Son los sueños frustrados de mis padres concretados en el sacrificio de mis pobres hermanos.  
- ¿Frustrados¿Porque?  
- Mi hermana es una ama de casa excelente. Logró hacer feliz a mi madre, pero ella quería ser actriz. Mi hermano se encarga de los negocios de mi padre, y se casó a través de un arreglo entre padres, tu sabes, mis padres con los de la novia se encontraron y coordinaron la pareja, ellos ni se conocían. Ahora vive con esa mujer desconocida, infeliz, pero salvaguardando la imagen ante mi padre. El quería ser jugador de tenis.  
- Mmmm... ya entiendo... veo que es una mala costumbre de tus padres¿no?  
- Asi es. - Y a ti, a que te estaban obligando.  
- A ser la doncella perfecta para atraer cualquier tipo y hacerme aceptar el casamiento de vaya uno a saber el idiota que se les hubiese presentado a mis padres. Son inescrupulosos.  
- Ya veo. Es difícil la situación. ¿Crees que con lo que le has dicho, tu madre no va a venir hasta aquí y jalarme de la oreja, hasta arrancarla?  
- Jaja, que ocurrencia. No lo se, pero si viene¡yo evito que te toque!. Te prometí que no te ibas a arrepentir de haberme tomado como pupila. No te meteré en problemas... serios... -agregó en susurro. Ryuunosuke hecho a reír. El joven era propenso a una risa fácil, que contagiaba a Haruka.  
- Bueno, Haruka, tendremos tiempo para hablar. Por ahora, tendremos que ir a dormir, te debes sentir muy cansada, y mañana será un día duro.  
- ¿Iremos al circuito¿¿¿Y comenzaremos las clases?  
- Mmm... podría ser, si y solo si en la mañana asistes al colegio.  
- ¿Colegio? - se sorprendió- las clases se han acabado.  
- Si, pero el curso lectivo empezará pronto, quiero que te anotes en una escuela. Tienes que terminar tus estudios.  
- Pero.  
- Sino no seré tu tutor. No me interesan pupilas ignorantes.  
- De acuerdo.  
Haruka aceptó con algo de resignación. Ryuunosuke, divertido, revolvió nuevamente los cabellos de la rubia quien se molesto.  
Terminado de tomar el te, el joven despidió a Haruka y se fue a su cuarto. Haruka se acomodó en el sillón, y de inmediato, el cansancio la sumergió en el sueño.  
Desde la habitación, Ryuunosuke volvió a discar el teléfono que aun estaba en la memoria del aparato.  
- ¿si¿señora Ten'ou?  
- Es usted¡¡de vuelta¡Deme con mi hija!  
- Disculpe, se ha quedado dormida. Esta muy cansada. Comprendo lo turbada que debe estar.  
- ¡No creo que lo sepa!  
- Mire, yo convencí a Haruka a que me permitiera llamarle, porque le soy sincero, no me gustaría tener problemas, pero también se que ella tiene mucho potencial. Señora, por favor, si ama a su hija verdaderamente, debe dejarla ser lo que ella desea. - ... no debería meterse en estos asuntos.  
- lo se, pero lo lamento, debo hacerlo, porque yo pase por lo mismo. Por favor, señora, no me quite a una excelente alumna...- hablo Ryuunosuke con la voz mas tranquilizadora que poseía.  
- ¡Pero usted debe tener noción de la distancia!  
- Si le preocupa, le llamaré todas las semanas, para hablarle sobre el avance de Haruka. Para mayor tranquilidad suya, le doy mi teléfono...anote.  
- Si, bien... gracias, pero... ¿porque hace esto?  
- ¿No le he dicho¡Su hija tiene el mayor potencial que nunca vi en mi vida!  
- Y usted... ¿es profesor de que, dudo que mi hija tenga capacidades mas allá de estar tirada en el césped.  
- No sea dura con su hija, señora... yo... soy... ¡abogado.  
- ¿Abogado?  
- Si, si. El carácter de su hija es excepcional, si ella llega a estudiar abogacía, logrará ser la mujer mas exitosa de los tiempos, es más, el nombre de la familia Ten'ou brillará por todo el Japón. Se lo puedo asegurar. Tengo experiencia de sobra.  
- ¿Usted cree.  
- Si, por supuesto. Pero solo necesito que me permita tenerla como pupila.  
- Yo, no se que decir... debería hablarlo con mi esposo.  
- Por favor, trate de convencerlo.  
- Veré que puedo hacer,... pero.  
- Mire que una oportunidad como esta no se da dos veces en la vida. Haruka se puede llegar a convertir en una afamada abogada.  
- ... lo hablare con mi esposo.  
- gracia señora. Ya sabe, usted tiene mi nombre y teléfono, para que no se preocupe.  
- Joven. Gracias. creo que finalmente Haruka encontró a alguien que la encamine por la buena senda.  
- No, yo soy quien agradece. Haruka irá por la 'buena senda.  
- Adiós.  
- Adiós.  
Ryuunosuke suspiró aliviado. - ¿abogado¿¿¿Que clase de historia es esa? - una voz arrogante e inquisidora lo perturbó. Haruka en el marco de la puerta había ingresado a ese cuarto sin que Ryuunosuke lo notara.  
- ¿Y como es que tu espías¡¡¡Eso es una mala educación!  
- Oye, esto es serio¿¿¿que es eso de que soy un potencial en abogacía?  
- Jajaja, Haruka, que prefieres, a tu madre lejos y en paz y que te crea abogada, o que le diga la verdad, me envié a cárcel por querer enseñarte algo que tu madre nunca aceptaría. - Haruka lo observo. - además, no había otra profesión en la cual yo pueda ver que seas buena, sin que tu madre sospeche que es una mentira, y que no este acorde a tu temperamento.  
- ¡Ja, - ¿Crees que se haya creído eso, dime¿¿es mejor esa historia de la abogacía que de corredora de coches, no?  
- Pues, si. Al menos le has llenado la mente de estrellas, tal vez acepte, con tal de que el nombre de la familia quede bien parado... hasta que se entere de la verdad. Luego vendrá por ti, y te arrancará a falta de una¡las dos orejas! - Bueno, para ese entonces, tu estarás ahí, para protegerme¿no? - bromeó el joven. Haruka le sonrió agradecida.  
- Ryuunosuke, gracias. y hasta mañana.  
- Descansa. Y Haruka se fue al sofá.  
Ryuunosuke se quitó la ropa, se puso el pijama, y se introdujo en la cama, observando la noche a través de la ventana. Miró un viejo portarretrato en su mesa de luz, lo acerco a su rostro para observarlo ayudado por la penumbra de la luna.  
Lo dejó en su lugar, y se dio media vuelta, para abandonarse al sueño.

-- oOo -- -- oOo -- -- oOo --

- ¡vaya, siempre te encuentro meditando en los atardeceres. Ya me lo imaginaba. Llame a tu timbre hasta cansarme, sin respuesta alguna. Tuve que molestar a una vieja para que me abriera la puerta del edificio. ¡Casi me rompe una costilla con una sartén, simplemente porque le interrumpí su tardía siesta! - exageró ese joven, del cual ya no recordaba cuando había pasado de ser un desconocido a un hermano de alma.  
- Ryuuno, tu siempre tan exagerado¿verdad?. ¿Que necesitas?  
- Mañana tenemos pruebas en el circuito, quería hacerte recordar.  
- Para eso me hubieras llamado por teléfono.  
- Tu siempre tan sensible¿no?. ¿Tampoco puedo pasar a ver a una amiga?  
- ¡Ja.  
Ryuunosuke se apoyó en la barandilla de la terraza al lado de Haruka.  
El joven la observó, y vio en ella lo que hacia tres años había imaginado en esa pequeña niña. Haruka ya no era su pupila, sino su compañera de equipo en las carreras de formula 1. Sus habilidades innatas para el manejo se develaron inmediatamente, y en menos de un año, logró equiparar la habilidad del joven Takeda. - ¿mm?.. ¿y que sucede¿¡te quedas mirándome como un bobo?...¡ no me digas que te ha dado nostalgia alguna locura de las tuyas! - preguntó irónica Haruka.  
Ryuunosuke la miró con una sonrisa socarrona, y rápidamente revolvió los cabellos de la joven, con fuerza.  
- ¡oye¡¡¡Sal de encima¡¡¡¡Odio cuando haces eso!  
- Ja, ja, y a mi me encanta ver esa cara de vieja, parecida a la que acabo de despertar.  
Haruka se mofó y continuo contemplando el atardecer apoyada en la balaustrada.  
El amistoso silencio se hizo entre ellos. Era una sensación que estaban acostumbrados a compartir. - Es gracioso. - interrumpió el joven - ¿Que cosa? - contesto Haruka indiferente.  
- ¡Lo infantil que eres a veces! - rió, entre dientes.  
- ¡Ahh¿¿Y tu que, tu y tu complejo de hermano mayor.  
Contestó resignada a las molestias de su amigo.  
El silencio nuevamente se instaló entre ellos, mientras los últimos rayos de sol morían sobre las ciudad, tan lejana al mar. Haruka recordó los atardeceres que observaba en su Fukuoka natal, prefectura que era una con el mar. El mar, el principio y el fin de su pueblo. Allí, los crepúsculos mixturaban con colores de fuego el agua marina con el cielo insondable, y la brisa náutica acariciando sus cabellos.  
La noche había caído. Haruka invitó a comer a Ryuunosuke a algún lugar alejado.  
La cena finalizó tranquilamente entre charlas de mecánica, de los circuitos y la preparación para el próximo campeonato.  
- ¿Sabes, Haruka, necesito hablar algo contigo, muy personal.  
- ¡Y hasta que al fin te has decidido! Ryuuno, yo sabia que no habías venido para otra cosa. No entiendo porque te haces el bobo.  
- Bueno, tengo buena maestra.  
- ¡Ryuuuuuuuuno! - dijo en tono de amenaza. El joven se rió, sin embargo, lentamente regresó a su inicial seriedad.  
- Haruka, necesito consejos de mujer...- Haruka que estaba tomando su cerveza bajó súbitamente el vaso y tosió evitando el ahogo.  
- ¿Que? - Es que... necesito el punto de vista de una mujer.  
- ¿Y justo a mi me vienes a pedir eso?..oye, yo no soy precisamente el mejor prospecto para que te hagas una generalidad.  
- Justamente por eso... además¿en quién mas puedo confiar?  
- Mmm, si, pero dime¿¿ya no estas lo suficientemente grandecito como para ya saber todos los secretos y artimañas de las situaciones? Digo, ya tienes experiencia de sobra¿no?  
- Aaayyy, Haruka... eres toda una hermanita molesta - le dijo, mientras revolvía fuertemente el cabello de la joven.  
- ¡Basta¡¡déjame en paz¡¡¡¡Saca tu mano de mi cabeza!  
Rieron por un momento, para continuar con la conversación.  
- ¿recuerdas a Kyoko?  
- ¿Mm¿la que te dejó por otro?  
- Bueno, no me lo recuerdes. Si ella.  
- ¡Que le pasa a esa.  
- Oye, no la trates así... ella desea regresar.  
- Mmmmmm.  
- Yo no lo se... tu sabes el afecto que le tengo.  
Haruka asintió con la cabeza. Recordó en un instante todas las largas noches que Ryuunosuke converso con ella sobre sus desamores. Luego de haberla mantenido como pupila por un año, el se abrió ante ella, con ciega confianza. Le había contado sus miedos y sus sueños. Haruka se había sentido muy agradecida por esa intimidad, y siempre que pudo, ayudó a su amigo en sus citas.  
El joven Ryuunosuke vivía lleno de temores de rechazo y perdida. Sus desamores eran numerosos, principalmente por su sobreprotección. El joven había perdido de muy pequeño a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, y su hermana menor, como él, habían quedado desamparados. El joven se había aferrado mucho a ella y se sacrificó al punto de casi abandonar sus sueños para protegerla . La niña era asmática. Debido a la carencia de medios, Ryuunosuke debió comenzar a trabajar desde muy pequeño, para que ambos pudieran sobrevivir, eso le demandaba un trabajo de tiempo completo el cual impedía la posibilidad de acompañar a su hermana, que estaba siempre en la casa sola. Una noche cuando regresó a su pequeña pensión, halló a su hermana muerta. Fue un gran shock para el joven. Los médicos determinaron que un ataque de asma grave había afectado a la joven, y su corazón no había resistido. Haruka sabia, desde aquella noche de confidencias, la causa, tal vez inconsciente, tal vez no, por la cual Ryuunosuke le había dado hogar y comida a una desconocida como ella, la primera vez que se conocieron. Ryuunosuke cargaba con un gran peso en su espalda. Se sentía culpable de la muerte de su hermana. Haruka podía descifrar ese sentimiento en los ojos del muchacho cada vez que Ryuunosuke hablaba de esa infancia, de su hermana. También sabia que todas las noches, Ryuunosuke, antes de dormir, miraba con angustia, la vieja foto de su mesa de luz, donde sus padres, y su hermana, aun seguían con vida.  
Esa dolida niñez le impidió ser feliz en su presente, y las mujeres con las que se topaba, solo utilizaban a su amigo, hasta que el hastío las obligaba a buscar otro personaje menos melancólico y triste como Ryuunosuke.  
Haruka sabia mejor que nadie, que tras aquella simpática y divertida mascara que suele usar Ryuunosuke, se esconde el dolor de ese pasado.  
- ¿Haruka?  
- ¿Eh?... perdón...¿decías?  
- ¿Donde rayos estas, Haruka?  
- ¡Aquí, aquí¡¡¡Dime!- sonrió importunada.  
- Pues que Kyoko desea regresar conmigo, dijo que tras este año de separación, había logrado ver que yo le hacia falta.  
- ¡Ja!. A esa lo que le hace falta es tu dinero, créeme.  
- ¡Haruka!. ¡No seas celosa!  
- ¿Celosa¡Ja¿¿¿Yo¿Por quien me tomas?  
- ¿u también tienes complejo de hermana¿no? - ambos sonrieron. En el fondo, podría ser verdad. Haruka solo deseaba que su amigo encontrara a la persona indicada.  
- ¿Y bien¿ donde es que quieres que de mi opinión?  
- Ella quiere volver conmigo... y yo no se.  
- Pues bien, Ryuuno. Si tu mismo no sabes que sientes, no esperes que otra persona, que le tiene bastante fastidio a esa mujercita hueca, decida por ti. Dime¿la quieres?  
- Pues,... si.  
- ¿Le has perdonado?  
- Pues... creo que si.  
- ¿Le has perdonado, los 'creo' no sirven.  
- Si.  
- Bien. ¿La amas?  
- Yo no lo se.  
- ¡Como es que no puedes saber si amas o no a ese pato feo!  
- ¡Oyeee¡¡¡¡Haruka! No le digas así... y no creas que el mundo es siempre un 'si' o un 'no.  
- Pues yo te dije que soy la menos indicada para estas cosas.  
- ¡Ja!. Nada de eso. Lo ves muy fríamente, eso sirve.  
- Si tu lo dices. - dijo Haruka apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, y su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas entre si. - yo creo que si no estas seguro de lo que sientes, es mejor que vayas con cautela... estas seguro que ella te lo pedía sinceramente.  
- Muy seguro.  
- Mmm... ya veo... entonces ya la aceptaste¿verdad?  
- ¿Eh.  
- Ja, ja, Ryuuno, no estas hablando con una desconocida¡¡lo veo en tus ojos! Ya le has dicho que si, y ya veo que estas muriendo de amor como esos estúpidos que muestran en las películas.  
- ¡No ofendas!  
- Jajajajaj, hay Ryuuno, no cambias... y entonces ¿para que me pides consejo?  
- Ya sabes... nunca me siento muy seguro de las decisiones que tomo en ese asunto.  
- Apuesto que es buena en la cama¿no?  
- ¡Haruka! - se sonrojó Ryuunosuke - Nunca vi una decisión tan rápida por simple 'sinceridad en el pedido'..jejejeje - ¡Haruka! - le dijo regañonamente.  
Cuando estaban por salir del desolado restaurante, una pareja ingresa, besándose y abrazándose muy insinuante.  
Haruka los ve y se queda petrificada. Miró a su amigo, aun hablando con el mozo para una reserva a futuro. Haruka regreso la mirada a la pareja, pensando rápidamente que hacer.  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la pareja se quedo mirando a Ryuunosuke, y éste a la pareja.  
Haruka permaneció expectante ante la situación tensa.  
- Kyoko!. Pensé que eras sincera. - se escuchó una quebrada voz que provenía del joven.  
La mujer que estaba siendo abrazada por ese hombre solo mantuvo el silencio, bajando la mirada.  
Ryuunosuke salió del restaurante sin emitir una palabra mas. Haruka vio a su amigo salir con tristeza. La corredora, indignada se acercó a la jovencita y le dijo en voz alta, con rencor:  
- no quiero saber que te vuelves a acercar a él. Kyoko¿no conoces a Ryuuno? Que estabas buscando de él¿eh?. ¡Dime!. ¿Dinero?. ¿No te das asco.  
La arrogancia de Haruka se mezcló con odio y la voz fría salió de sus labios provocando escalofríos en la mujer.  
Haruka abandono ese lugar, y persiguió a Ryuunosuke.  
Él la esperaba en el auto, en silencio. Fueron al departamento de él en sumo mutismo. Haruka sabia que esa reacción no era nada buena. Preparó un par de café y ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Aquel sillón que durante meses había sido la cama de Haruka.  
Finalmente Ryuunosuke rompió el silencio.  
- ¿porque me pasa siempre lo mismo? Haruka¿que hago mal?  
- Si lo supiera Ryuuno, créeme que ya te lo habría dicho...-suspiró dolida - Como puede ser que sea tan cruel. Yo creí tanto en su arrepentimiento. Su mirada era sincera, sus palabras eran verdad.  
- Creías que eran verdad.  
- Creí.  
- Bueno, Ryuuno, que vamos a hacer. Así son las cosas. Tomate tu tiempo, renuévate, y vuelve a empezar. De amor nadie se ha muerto.  
- Si. Es triste.  
- ¿Que no se muera por amor¿Triste?  
- Es triste, que tantas mujeres me hayan demostrado que nunca moriré por amor.  
- ... - Haruka sabia que ya no podía hablar. Ryuunosuke necesitaba hablar, y descargar sus opresiones.  
- Es triste, porque uno se golpea con la verdadera realidad, de que nunca podremos ser mas que seres solitarios. Y de que esa fantasía de amor tras la muerte es solo una ilusión que los hombres se crean para idealizar sus relaciones. Tal vez, en el fondo, solo haya sexo en eso que se tilda de amor.  
- Ryuuno, si tuviera la verdad... te la diría... pero no la tengo.  
- Si, si la tienes... tu Haruka siempre me has dicho que es estúpido enamorarse. Es solo una ilusión para no sentir la naturaleza animal de nuestro cuerpo, que solo pide por satisfacción, y prefiere ocultarlo, apelando a una ilusión de fidelidad, de amor, y sinceridad, que no existen. Solo para creer que de esta forma, los hombres se diferencian de los animales. - Bueno, no te lo tomes tan a pecho... ya sabes que yo no soy muy dada a esas cosas.  
- Con justa razón. Tienes la verdad Haruka. Siempre estaremos con nuestra propia soledad.  
Ryuunosuke abrazó a Haruka, conteniendo las lagrimas de un nuevo desengaño más, mientras que Haruka, en silencio, acaricio la cabeza del muchacho. Ryuunosuke, a pesar de su edad, aún era un niño. Un niño que nunca superaría el dolor del rechazo, de la perdida, y de la culpabilidad.

Lentamente se despertó. Estaba en cama, en su habitación.  
Por un momento sintió un gran vacío.  
- ¿Michiru? - su madre ingresó en su cuarto. - ¡que bien que ya estas despierta! Hija¿que paso?  
- ¿Madre?. No se...un simple mareo.  
- ¿Tan simple? - sonrió su madre. Se acercó a la ventana, y corrió las cortinas dejando entrar el sol de la mañana. - es mejor que descanses hija.  
- Si.  
La madre se acercó a la cama, y besó la frente de Michiru, dándole un par de caricias tiernas, para posteriormente retirarse.  
Michiru observó el día a través de su ventana. Se levantó, y cerró el cortinado.  
Necesitaba con suma urgencia volver a ese estado de paz que solo le daba el agua en sus profundidades. Allí, en silencio, en la penumbra, rodeada por su elemento. Era su principal deseo, pero se conformó con hundir su rostro en el almohadón.  
Cayó profundamente dormida.

Corría, pero la gente por doquier estaba petrificada. Algunos gritos de muerte se oían, y la ciudad estaba en pleno caos. Los edificios se derrumbaban, y el cielo arrojaba su ira contra la tierra. El mar estaba alborotado. Cuando la desesperación la hizo presa apareció ante ella la figura de otra Sailor. Una Sailor oscura, de muerte.  
Sailor Saturn.  
Le apuntaba con su hoz de expiración. Invocó la destrucción absoluta. Y Michiru cayó en el silencio.

Súbitamente se incorporó de la cama, sudando, con una respiración entrecortada.  
El caos. Ese era la verdadera causa de su existencia. Debía evitar el silencio. El silencio de la destrucción. En ese momento, juró proteger a la humanidad. Aunque su convicción era muy ambigua. ¿Estaría dispuesta a sacrificarse por una humanidad que se alimenta de banalidades¿por una humanidad que no busca la esencia de las cosas¿Por una humanidad que ríe mientras toda otra cara de miserias ocurren a su pasar?. ¿Una humanidad que derrocha, que malgasta, que daña y lastima a la tierra¿ una humanidad que daña tanto al mar¿Que la daña a ella.  
Al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de su juramento.  
¿Sería necesario?. ¿Valdría la pena, luchar y morir por gente que nunca se conmovería por otra persona? gente que como su madre, estaba mas preocupada en las fiestas frívolas que en el verdadero sentir de su propia hija. Sentada en la cama, se puso a reflexionar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sintió desprecio por pertenecer a esa clase de gente, por ser una mas de ese montón detestable de seres.  
Necesitaba su elemento inmediatamente, por lo que se dirigió a la piscina, y no salió en todo el día. Solo el agua podía darle el reconforto que necesitaba.

Los meses iban pasando y cada detalle de su antiguo pasado se revelaba mas nítidamente, mientras que las pesadillas nocturnas se intensificaban día tras día.  
Michiru sabía que algo terrible se avecinaba, y que era su misión salvar el mundo. Pero no estaba del todo convencida. Aun se planteaba si era necesario salvar a una humanidad como esta, y si lo valía, pues era demasiado sacrificio para una sola persona.  
Fue en esos días, cuando en sus pesadillas, apareció una joven rubia, que la observaba.  
- ¿quien eres? - le preguntaba y Michiru solo la observaba.  
Luego, despertaba con una extraña sensación.  
Esa joven era otra elegida, y la debía encontrar. Pero sus ansias de hallarla no eran causadas principalmente por la necesidad de salvar el mundo, sino por explicar esa extraña sensación que invadía su cuerpo con solo mirar a la joven.  
Nunca había sentido ese estremecimiento antes.

- ¡Rayos¡¡¡corres de una forma colosal¡¡¡El grupo esta muy contento contigo!- le dijo el viejo mecánico a Haruka - ¡Ja¡están contentos porque no arruino los motores como Ryuuno!  
- ¡Eeeiii¡Te escuché, no te olvides que eres mi pupila, me debes respeto!  
- Claro¡señor Takeda! - bromeó Haruka.  
Habían practicado toda la mañana y la tarde de un sábado veraniego. Al día siguiente, sería la ultima carrera del año. Haruka se quitó el casco, mostrando sus rubios cabellos mojados.  
- ¡Rayos¡el clima esta matándome! - dijo mientras tomaba la botella de agua que los integrantes del grupo le habían ofrecido a ella y a su amigo.  
- Prepárate que mañana anuncian mayor calor.  
- ¡Ja¡en pista no hay nada que me moleste!  
- Pero jóvenes, deben cuidarse - dijo un mecánico mientras le daba un par de toallas a los corredores.  
- ¿Porqué? - pregunto Ryuunosuke - Volverá Uehara.  
- ¡Que¡¡¡En serio! - trago rápidamente Ryuunosuke al escuchar el nombre.  
- ¿Uehara¿quien es ese?- interpelo algo desconcertada Haruka.  
- Uehara es el peor corredor de los tiempos. Tu aun no lo conoces porque poco tiempo antes de que tu vinieras al circuito, tuvo un serio accidente con otro compañero de carreras, y tuvo que realizar rehabilitación. Su columna había quedado comprometida.  
- Si es tan malo, no hay de que preocuparse¿no? - sonrió Haruka, sin comprender el disgusto de su amigo.  
- No lo entiendes. ¡Es maligno!. No es un corredor de buena ley, usa tretas sucias y las usa de forma tal, que nunca parecen intencionales. Los jueces nunca lo suspenden porque los videos no muestran faltas. Las realiza con tal discreción. Hace cinco años atrás, mató a mi maestro.  
- ¿Que¿mato? explícate Ryuuno:  
- Era una chicana muy cerrada. Mi maestro buscó superarlo por fuera, pero cuando estaba por conseguirlo, Uehara golpeo con tal habilidad en el chasis de mi maestro, que le provocó la perdida del eje, y no pudo controlar el auto. Su auto se suspendió en el aire y colapso con una pared de concreto. Uehara salió ganador, y en el video nunca se notó el golpe. Se lo catalogó de accidente.  
- ¿Como que no se notó¡¡¡Ustedes vieron la maniobra!  
- No. Tampoco. Mi maestro se estaba comunicando con el equipo por micrófono, y antes de chocar grito que le había golpeado. Nunca pudimos demostrarlo. - el equipo de mecánicos como Ryuunosuke bajaron la mirada, entristecidos. El maestro de Ryuunosuke habría sido un gran corredor. El joven no se cansaba de relatarle las maravillosas carreras de su maestro.  
- Y este Uehara tuvo un accidente¿has dicho?  
- Si. Poco antes de que aparecieras en el circuito, Haruka. Intentó ganar el primer puesto en la recta final. Se había acercado mucho al primero, sus ruedas delanteras se rozaron, y estallaron por la fricción, ambos perdieron el control, y colapsaron contra las paredes. Uehara quedó gravemente herido. Todos pensamos que nunca mas manejaría, como te dije, su columna había sido afectada seriamente. El otro corredor involucrado solo tuvo un par de fracturas en miembros. Nada serio que un par de meses no solucionara.  
- ¡Pero que curiosidad! - sonrió socarronamente Haruka. Ryuunosuke vio en los ojos de la joven lo que siempre admiraba, esa arrogancia de triunfo innato. Pero esta vez, le molesto y mas allá de eso, le preocupo, lo que fuera que estuviese pensando la rubia.  
- ¡Haruka¡Mañana no correrás! - determinó Ryuunosuke.  
- ¿Que! - le gritó enojada.  
- No quiero que corras mañana. No sabes quien es ese tipo. Primero míralo desde fuera.  
- ¡Ja, olvídalo Ryuuno, por lo que me has dicho, la única forma de verlo es dentro de pista. Le enseñare a ese miserable.  
- ¡Te lo prohíbo¡¿entendiste¡PROHIBIDO!- le grito Ryuunosuke. Haruka lo observo algo sorprendida, como así también el grupo de mecánicos. Ryuunosuke nunca gritaba a nadie con la seriedad con la que lo hizo. El joven notó la situación tensa que había provocado, y con una voz mas tranquila, se excuso - por favor, Haruka. No quiero que nada te pase. Entiéndelo. Aunque sea, por favor, mira por una vez la carrera, y observa como maneja¿me lo prometes?. - Haruka que mantenía su seriedad, pensó por un momento, distante, y una extraña sonrisa picara asomo por sus labios, mirándolo con esa petulancia tan perdonada por sus amigos, y le contesto:  
- ¡Claro!. Seguro. ¡Te prometo que veré una carrera!  
Ryuunosuke le sonrió, mas no quedó sosegado. Esa extraña actitud de la joven no resultaba tranquilizadora. Sabia que algo se traía en las manos. Haruka era imprevisible, y ahora mas que nunca, sabia que le deparaba una sorpresa.  
La tarde finalizó quedamente. Los mecánicos terminaron de realizar los últimos retoques al auto de Ryuunosuke. El joven se había ido a su departamento, excusándose por cansancio. Haruka, sin embargo, se había quedado en el taller con los mecánicos.  
Fue hasta la sala de archivos y paso todo el resto de la tarde dentro, mirando videos.  
- ¡aayy, esta niña no me trae ningún buen presagio! - se quejó el viejo mecánico mientras cerraba el motor del auto.- ¡oye, Hiroshi, mira el auto de Haruka.  
- Pero señor, ella no va a participar mañana.  
- ¡Hazlo!  
- De acuerdo.  
El viejo sabia por experiencia propia la euforia de la juventud, y lo que la muchacha probablemente estuviera haciendo.  
El viejo miró los últimos detalles de la revisión de Hiroshi en el otro auto, y dio por finalizada la inspección de los mismos.  
- bien, muchachos¡¡buen trabajo! Vayan a descansar, mañana tendremos acción.  
Todos los mecánicos abandonaron el taller, y solo el viejo se quedó hasta que ninguno mas rondó el lugar. Cerró el local con suma cautela, y se dirigió a la sala de archivos. Allí encontró a Haruka, viendo carreras viejas.  
- ¡ja, niña¡ya me imaginaba que estabas aquí!  
- ¿Eh? - Haruka se dio vuelta inmediatamente, asustada por la voz a sus espaldas - Itaru. ¿Que haces por aquí?  
- ¡Eso debería preguntar yo! - sonrió el viejo.  
- Aahh, mirando antiguos genios. Mira, esta es una carrera donde participó Fangio.  
- Aahhh, extranjero y bastante bueno.  
- Era un genio. ¡Mira esas cosas¡Como puede que se llamaran autos¡Ni suspensión tenían!. Mira el balance, cuando tomaban una chicana¡el auto era mas propenso a dar vueltas sobre si, que tomar la curva!. En esos cacharros debían hacer maravillas. Ahora es todo muy distinto.  
- Y si, joven, épocas distintas. Pero debo recordarte que el alemán esta muy cerca de ti, y ha superado a Fangio en cantidad de Carreras y campeonatos.  
- ¡Ja¡¡¡pero su Ferrari es impresionante¿¿¿Tu conoces a los mecánicos que tiene¡Son magos¡Son el grupo de mecánicos mas famosos que hay en el mundo, y son los mejores de los mejores!  
- ¡Ejem! - tosió el viejo, sintiéndose ofendido.  
- ¡Vamos! Itaru¡¡¡no te vas a ofender con el comentario! - sonrió amigable Haruka - por supuesto que yo no hubiera podido ganarle al alemán ese sin mis mecánicos preferidos... ¡no los conoce nadie, pero son los mejores de Japón! Jajajaj - sonrió abiertamente.  
El viejo miró con recelo a la joven, pero terminó por dejarse contagiar la risa.  
- ¡ja¡Haruka, no quieras evadir la conversación. Yo se perfectamente que no estas aquí viendo precisamente a Fangio.  
- No te entiendo... -comento Haruka, buscando simular distraimiento. - ¡Vamos jovencita, ya he pasado por tu edad, muchas veces en mi vida... no creas que no se lo que estas haciendo.  
- ¡Imaginas cosas, Itaru!. - sonrió, mientras apagaba el video y guardaba las ultimas cintas.  
- Has visto la carrera del maestro¿verdad? - Haruka lo miró seriamente, no podía evitar mas el asunto. El viejo era astuto, y ya la había descubierto.  
- Si.  
- Y dime¿has notado el golpe?  
- Realmente, no.  
- ¿Has visto las otras carreras?  
- Si.  
- ¿Y¿Que te han parecido.  
- Impecable sus tretas. Realmente los videos no muestran ninguna falta aparente. Ahora entiendo la preocupación de Ryuuno.  
- Haruka, Ryuunosuke ha perdido mucho en su corta vida. Tu le has dado una segunda oportunidad para encontrar lo quebrantado. El solo quiere protegerte. No hagas locuras¿si.  
- ¿Y que crees que pienso hacer? - sonrió con astucia.  
- ¡No provoques, Haruka!. Se perfectamente que quieres participar mañana.  
- ¿Le dirás a Ryuuno.  
- No. Solo te diré que vi tu auto y esta en perfectas condiciones. Puedes exigirle como lo has hecho hoy a la mañana.  
- ¿Mm¡¡Pensé que me ibas a pedir que no corriera mañana!  
- Contigo no se puede Haruka. ¿Alguna vez aceptaste consejo u orden de alguien?... un viejo como yo sabe como es la personalidad de jóvenes como tu. Y se que en el fondo, lo que harás es lo correcto, pero sabes, es muy peligroso meterse en zonas desconocidas, con personajes nefastos como este. Por eso, solo te pido cordura Haruka. Si llegas a sentir peligro, deja que pase. Una carrera no afectará nada tu ascenso en el campeonato. Aun con el segundo puesto, ya eres la ganadora indiscutible del mismo.  
El viejo apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven y le sonrió.  
- ten cuidado Haruka. Y mucha suerte.  
Palmeó su hombro un par de veces, y abandonó el lugar.  
Haruka sonrió agradecida tras la puerta que se cerraba. Ese viejo tenia la sabiduría de los años. Todo lo dicho era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.  
Bostezó, y estiró sus brazos. Ya era tarde demás, y se retiró a descansar a su apartamento. Mañana iba a ser un gran día.

bienvenidos a la última carrera del año! Publico, hoy tendremos la participación del todos los corredores habituales, y la incorporación de un viejo conocido, Uehara Hanichi. Estudios¿están con él, por favor, denos unas palabras  
se escuchaba por el altavoz del circuito. La emisión por televisión era transmitida por grandes pantallas en todo el estadio.  
- vaaaaa... ¡viejo conocido¿¿¿que ameno puede ser tenerlo de vuelta en la pista? - gruñó Ryuunosuke mientras terminaba de cerrar su traje.  
- Siempre gruñendo antes de la salida¿no? - ironizó Haruka tras del joven. Ryuunosuke giró para verla en su traje de carrera, sosteniendo en su mano el casco.  
- ¡Haruka¿¿¿¡¡¡Que te dije¡¡¡¡Pensé que me habías prometido ver una carrera antes de hacer algo!  
- ¡Y lo hice, no solo vi una carrera, sino varias. Toda la tarde estuve en la sala de archivos. Vi todo lo que allí había sobre este tipo.  
- ¡Haruka! - grito indignado Ryuunosuke.  
- Vamos Ryuunosuke, tanto tu como yo sabíamos que ella no iba a desistir tan fácilmente¿o si? - contesto con su voz cansada el viejo Itaru. - déjala. Ya hable con ella. Será razonable. ¿No es así Haruka?  
- ¡Por supuesto! - sonrió triunfal.  
- ¡Ja, Haruka nunca es razonable - golpeó la puerta de su coche con el pie.  
- Oye, no maltrates al auto, no tiene la culpa. - se divirtió Haruka. - si quieres, puedes ser tu quien se quede mirando la carrera, se te ve muy tenso, Ryuuno.  
- ¡NO¡no estoy Tenso! - gritó encrespado.  
- No. Seguro que no. Es solo impresión mía - susurro Haruka, poniéndose el casco.  
- Bueno, hermanitos, dejen de pelear, y prepárense, que en pocos minutos empieza la carrera. - alivio la situación el viejo.

Todos los coches estaban en fila dispuestos a salir. Haruka tenia el segundo lugar, y Ryuunosuke el primero. El tal Uehara se hallaba en la fila 5.  
Haruka se apeno por no poder comparar las habilidades de ese sucio deportista con las suyas. Su distancia era abismal, según la propia opinión de la joven.  
La señal del semáforo se encendió en su rojo sangre, y al minuto siguiente el vivo verde se mostró, haciendo que todos los motores de los autos aceleraran crujiendo ensordecedoramente, mientras quemaban las gomas en el suelo. 22 vueltas al circuito, y el campeonato estaría coronado de triunfo por Haruka. Con facilidad supero a Ryuunosuke, el cual por primera vez, no puso resistencia. Haruka sabía que lo hacia por si ese tan temido Uehara quería acercársele. Ryuunosuke resultaba muchas veces, muy sobreprotector.  
Pronto vio la bandera amarilla en el circuito. Y el auto de la paz ingreso a la pista, provocando que todos los coches marcharan a menor velocidad.  
- ¿que paso? - preguntó Haruka a su equipo por su micrófono adosado al casco.  
- ¡Ja, ese malviviente ya esta haciendo de las suyas, ni dos minutos de carrera y ya se ha tragado cinco autos.  
- ¿Que¿que pasó?  
- Hizo desviar un auto y termino arrastrando a cinco. El salió ileso. Ya tiene cinco autos menos en su frente.  
- ¿Están bien los otros corredores?  
- Si, solo han caído en las paredes de ruedas. Nada serio.  
El auto de la paz salió del camino, y la señal de reinicio de carrera fue dado. Haruka aceleró a fondo.  
15 vueltas se habían pasado sin problema alguno, hasta que sintió por el auricular la voz de su amigo.  
- ¡Mierda!  
- ¡Ryuuno¿¡Que pasa?  
- ¡Nada! - dijo cortante.  
Uehara había alcanzado el tercer puesto, y comenzaba a disputar el segundo con Ryuunosuke. Haruka notó por el espejo retrovisor como aceleraba Ryuunosuke. Ella aceleró, pero al dar vuelta en la chicana, logro ver al tercer auto. Era el de Uehara. Eso explicaba la tensión en la voz de Ryuunosuke.  
De repente, un sonido de goma frenada atravesó la pista. Uehara nuevamente había logrado pasar a Ryuunosuke por dentro de la chicana, haciendo que el auto de su amigo saliera de la pista y se incrustara en un lago de lodo.  
Haruka, finalmente vio tras de si el auto.  
- ¡Haruka¡¡¡Rayos, por lo que mas quieras, no te hagas la estrella, mira que es peligroso. - comenzaron a gritar los mecánicos a la joven - ¡Ya, cállense miedosos! - grito molesta por el micrófono, cortando el cable de comunicación con su mano, quedando aislada.  
El grupo notó el cese de señal, y se quedaron estupefactos. Ryuunosuke estaba un poco shockeado por la treta utilizada por Uehara, que había sido la misma con la que había matado a su maestro. Sin embargo esta vez tuvo suerte de que no hubiera una pared de concreto en ese lugar en el que ahora se hallaba estancado. A pesar del shock pudo escuchar la respuesta de Haruka al grupo.  
- ¡ja!... y pensar que tu Itaru me decías que ella huiría donde habría peligro... - susurró socarronamente. Los mecánicos se miraron entre si. Y regresaron sus miradas en las pantallas.  
Haruka estaba siendo alcanzada por el auto de Uehara. Recordó que Itaru le había dicho que su auto no tendría problemas en ser exigido y piso hasta el fondo el acelerador, saliendo del alcance del auto de Uehara, tomando una curva a una velocidad sumamente peligrosa, pero que con su habilidad todo quedo bajo control. Las ultimas vueltas eran tensas. En muchos tramos ambos coches se unían y se disputaban el primer puesto.  
En la ultima vuelta, tomando la recta final, Haruka noto el súbito acelerar de Uehara, y se dio cuenta que era la misma treta que había visto en el video, treta en la cual había salido el mismo herido, pero viendo ahora el lugar, el se acercaba por la derecha, donde estaba la pared de ruedas, y ella, que quedaba a la izquierda, solo tenia el concreto. Sintió una sensación de peligro que no había sentido antes. Aceleró el doble. Ambos coches, a mas de 400 km/h se acercaban vertiginosamente a la recta final. Pero el infortunio toco en el final.  
El auto de Haruka perdió el control y dio vueltas sobre si mismo, manteniendo la línea recta que seguía. El auto de Uehara se estrelló contra la pared de ruedas.  
El coche de la joven comenzó a humear una vez quieto sobre el asfalto, luego de haber girado varias veces.  
Ryuunosuke al ver eso en las pantallas gritó el nombre de su amiga dejando sordo al grupo de mecánicos que solo pudieron ver sorprendidos el hecho. Todo el estadio se quedó estupefacto.  
De repente, del auto de Haruka salió el piloto, con una actitud agresiva y se dirigió al coche de Uehara estancado en la pared de ruedas de gomas.  
Sacándose el casco, mostrando la sangre que en su sien comenzaba a brotar, obligó al otro piloto a salir del auto. Le sacó el casco, y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo.  
Se volvió a acercar y tomándolo de la solapa de su vestimenta lo levantó.  
- ¡imbécil hijo de puta¿¿¿que mierda pretendías¡¡¡¡asesino¿¿¿Quieres matar a alguien más¿¿¿¡¡Ya no te alcanza los que has matado?  
- ¿Una mujer?  
- Que te importa, infeliz, te juro que si vuelves a realizar una maniobra de esas, te bajaré todos los dientes del golpe que te voy a dar.  
La ambulancia llego inmediatamente, y separó a Haruka, quien solo gritaba insultos al corredor sentado en el suelo. Ryuunosuke y el equipo llegó hasta el lugar pero se quedaron atónitos al ver como la joven, luego de semejante choque, aun estaba parada, tan conciente y agresiva como siempre, insultando al corredor tramposo.  
- señorita, por favor, no debe hacer esto, tenemos que ver sus heridas - ¡naaaa¡¡¡Déjeme en paz, que no tengo nada, solo quiero romperle la cara a ese desgraciado tramposo! Hay que darle un merecido a ese cretino.  
El viejo Itaru se acerco a la muchacha y le tocó con el dedo índice la costilla derecha. Haruka se contrajo del dolor, y cayó al suelo. La paramédica lo observó con cuestionamiento.  
- Señorita, sino hacia eso, nunca podrá revisar a esta testaruda muchacha. - respondió ante la indagadora mirada

Los jueces tardaron en dar su criterio, y determinaron que la ganadora del primer puesto era Haruka, pues a escasos segundos de que su auto hubo tocado la línea final, se produjo el inconveniente. Con lo cual el corredor Uehara obtenía el segundo lugar.

Haruka se hallaba en el hospital. Los médicos aseguraban que había sido una verdadera suerte que luego de tal impacto, solo tuviera una costilla fisurada.  
Ryuunosuke se hallaba con Haruka en la sala de recuperación, para unos últimos estudios, y si nada mas era detectado, podría regresar a su casa, a realizar reposo.  
- ¡Haruka, eres una inconsciente!  
- ¡No me riñas¡ que no ha pasado nada!  
- Pero... ¿y si pasaba? - comento tristemente Ryuunosuke.  
- Bueno, ya¡no paso!. lo único que va a pasar es que a ese cretino le voy a desfigurar el rostro. Como se atreve a realizar treta tan asquerosa... y casi te mata... - dijo con voz queda, en un súbito recuerdo que la alcanzó.  
- ... - Ryuunosuke solo miro el suelo, y luego sus manos.  
- ¿Te diste cuenta, verdad, Ryuuno?  
- ¿De que? - susurro tratando de no entender.  
- ¡Vamos¡ el imbécil ese quiso hacer contigo lo mismo que le hizo a tu maestro!. ¿Acaso creíste que no me iba a enterar?... Itaru me contó hace unas horas atrás. - Si. Fue un poco shockeante. Fue por eso que no salí del coche hasta que sentí el estruendo de tu choque con Uehara. ¡Fuiste una inconsciente, Haruka!. Me habías prometido.  
- ¿Y que pretendías que hiciera¿¡Que le diera el paso sin pelearla?. ¡No le tengo miedo, es un asqueroso tramposo, y si no ha aprendido con el accidente que tuvo hace tiempo, aprenderá conmigo. Y si no lo hace, lo dejare lisiado pero esta vez¡para siempre! - dijo con enojo Haruka, ante lo cual Ryuunosuke la observó con cierto temor.  
- Haruka¿acaso piensas convertirte en él?  
Haruka lo miró con arrogancia y molestia.  
- dices cosas muy hiriente¡Ryuuno¿ acaso me crees capaz?  
- No lo se, Haruka. Yo nunca te vi perder. No se lo que harías cuando pierdas.  
- ¿Perder¡Oye¿estas mal de la memoria, 'recuerda mis inicios, tuve muchos inconvenientes y perdí muchas veces.  
- No desde hace tiempo. Además, no solo me refiero a eso - dijo tristemente Ryuuno, que se levantó de la silla al lado de la de Haruka en el consultorio del medico y se dirigió a la ventana. Mirando el atardecer de Osaka, estuvo en silencio un buen rato.  
- ¿Pero Ryuuno, que quieres decir? - preguntó intrigada.  
- Quiero decir, Haruka que siempre has sido tan libre, que nunca nada te ató, siempre se hizo tu voluntad, y siempre obtenías lo que deseabas... si un día lo que deseas no se logra... si fracasas, si pierdes tu deseo... ¿como será que reaccionarias?. Me asusta pensar en eso. Sabes, Haruka, siento que el día que pierdas algo precioso para ti, no lo soportaras.  
Haruka observó a su amigo, meditabundo, en esa actitud que tantas veces se le hacia símil a un antiguo sabio, dando un consejo oculto tras una parábola. Ella quedó desconcertada, pero por alguna extraña razón, esas palabras se grabaron en ella.  
Ryuunosuke se dio la vuelta y le dijo con una suave sonrisa.  
- Haruka, si pierdes tus deseos, no te rindas. Recuerda que aquí hay siempre un amigo.  
Haruka sintió un mal presentimiento.  
El sonido de la puerta del consultorio hizo eco en el silencio instalado entre los dos amigos. El medico entró.  
Al cerrar la puerta, Haruka sintió que todo se oscurecía, que caía en un agujero que no tenia final, hasta que una vez alcanzado el suelo, pudo ver una ciudad, gritos desgarradores de muerte, de ancianos, de niños... la furia del cielo, el viento, el agua y el fuego se extendían por toda la tierra. Sintió un ahogo en su pecho, y comenzó a correr. Corría sin que su paisaje se acercara o alejara. Corría mas siempre estaba en el lugar, hasta que tras de sí, sintió una extraña presencia maligna. Encaró esa figura, para darse cuenta de que era una mujer, vestida como marinero, sosteniendo una hoz en su mano, dispuesta a cortar su cabeza.  
La muchacha levantó su hoz en forma de último veredicto, y descargó con toda su fuerza sobre el cuello de Haruka. Solo se escucho el silencio aterrador.

Haruka se levantó sudando y con la respiración agitada.  
Su visión rápidamente se acomodo al lugar, y pudo reconocer a Ryuunosuke con su preocupación marcada en el rostro, y a su costado, un hombre... un medico.  
- ¡Haruka¿¿¡¡¡Que te paso? - pregunto angustiado su amigo.  
- --------- - Haruka solo tocó su cuello, y miró sus manos.  
- Señorita¿como se siente?  
- Yo... estoy bien... supongo que fue un simple mareo.  
- Mmmm... será mejor que preste atención a eso. - ¿Los estudios¿Ya se acabaron? - pregunto Haruka, ansiosa de abandonar ese lugar, se sintió encerrada.  
- Si. Le damos el alta, pero mantenga el reposo, y debido a este repentino desmayo, le recomiendo venir dentro de una semana. Preste mucha atención a síntomas de dolor de cabeza, nauseas o mareos. Los golpes en la cabeza son delicados.  
- De acuerdo.  
Asintió Haruka, mientras se levantaba de la camilla donde estuvo reposando. Ryuunosuke ayudo a la joven a incorporarse, y se despidieron del medico.  
Haruka estuvo inquieta todo el resto del día. Esa imagen que había visto la consideró muy real, y mas allá de esa impresión, notó que tenia características visionarias, futuristas. - ¿Haruka? - preguntó el joven, el cual había llevado a la muchacha a su departamento, y había decidido quedarse con ella, por si ese desmayo era el inicio de desmayos reiterativos.  
- ¿Mm? - lo miró parpadeando varias veces, saliendo del trance que poseía.  
- Haruka, estas extraña. ¿Que pasa¿Acaso no te sientes bien¿Sientes que te puedes desmayar?  
- ¿Que¡¡¡naaaaaa¡¡¡Nada de eso¿ que te piensas que soy, una debilucha?  
- ¡Por supuesto que no, mira que tener semejante accidente y aun así, solo tener una costilla fisurada¡¡eso muestra que mi amiga es mas dura que una roca¿Ves¡¡a veces lo testarudo es bueno! - rió el joven - pero Haruka¿que te pasa? El desmayo de esta tarde te mantuvo todo el día aislada. ¿Que ocurre?  
- Mmm... no se... es extraño... - dijo, mientras pensó para si misma - ¡vaaa, en realidad es una estupidez, una completa estupidez! - ¿Que cosa? - pregunto seriamente su amigo.  
- Ryuuno¿crees en presagios.  
- No lo se.  
- Vaaa.. ya me lo imaginaba... tu y tu absoluto 'no lo se.  
- ¿Que quieres que te conteste¡Dime, así escuchas lo que quieres escuchar! - dijo irónicamente el joven.  
- ¡Idiota! - Ryuunosuke sonrió.  
- Bueno, digamos que nunca tuve una experiencia de ese tipo para saber si creo o no. ¿A que viene ese tema con lo que te pregunte?  
- Ryuuno, no le digas a nadie...¿ si?  
- ¿Ah¿¿Me preguntas eso¿Y todo este tiempo no te ha significado nada como para saber que es innecesaria esa pregunta? - simuló ofenderse, pero Haruka le pegó un leve puñetazo en el hombro.  
- ¡Bueno!. Lo que ha pasado es que... va¡es una idiotez, no puedo estar contándote esto... - negó con su cabeza reposando sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo del sillón.  
- Vamos, Haruka, no te hagas la interesante... - bromeo.  
- En el desmayo, sentí la muerte.  
- Bueno, es normal que haya quedado esa impresión en tu cerebro.. recuerda que hoy has tenido un choque impresionante.  
- No, Ryuuno, no es eso. La ciudad estaba en llamas, el cielo estaba revuelto. El aire era denso. Y una mujer con una hoz me cortó la cabeza. Era una imagen muy real. Sentí mi cabeza ser cortada, antes de caer en el sumo silencio. Fue aterrador. Un silencio mortal, de extinción, de acabamiento, de absoluta expiración. Sentí como el alma misma se esfumaba en ese silencio... con desesperación... fue escalofriante.  
- Pues... a mi me parece mas un sueño extraño.  
- Si, ya lo sabia yo, era una estupidez, olvídalo... - le sonrió Haruka, y el tema fue olvidado.

Corría buscando una salida en esa desesperante ciudad. Fuego, dolor, gritos, humo, sangre. Todo se mixturaba, y cargaba con una sombría energía el alma de cualquier sobreviviente.  
Ella corría.  
Sintió la presencia de esa maligna presencia que la visitaba casi diariamente.  
Pero en esta oportunidad, no se presentó ante ella.  
La joven, corría en dirección a donde aumentaba el poder perverso de ese ser, intentado hallar la causa por la cual ya no se fijaba en ella como víctima especial.  
Corrió desesperadamente, rodeada de los gritos de las personas, con el escalofriante sentimiento de silencio en su interior. Todos los días tenia la misma pesadilla, terminando en ese silencio tan espeluznante.  
Corrió hasta que se detuvo frente a la escena. La joven muerte, sosteniendo su hoz en señal de ultimo segundo para descargar su furia, y esa mujer rubia que cada vez la veía con mayor frecuencia en sus visiones.  
Esa mujer tenia el pavor en su rostro. No era como todas las veces, que solamente aprecia en su visión , y preguntaba el porque, o preguntaba quien era la persona que la soñaba.  
Esta vez fue distinto, porque Michiru notó el dolor, el desperado anhelo de salida de situación tan ahogante, de la joven rubia.  
Michiru se dio cuenta, que por primera vez, la joven estaba teniendo la misma visión. Cuando pudo reaccionar ante este hecho, la niña muerte descargó su hoz sobre esa muchacha, y le cortó su cabeza.  
Michiru dejó de respirar súbitamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, que cayeron en el suelo, evaporándose al segundo de contacto con el infernal suelo.  
La niña muerte la miró, y recogiendo esa cabeza desprendida del cuerpo, se la arrojó a los pies de Michiru.  
Michiru se horrorizó, y gritó desesperada. Gritó como nunca había hecho.  
- ¿Michiru¡Michiru¡hija¿¿Que ocurre?  
Michiru despertó siendo llamada por su madre. Estaba sudando, y en un estado de nerviosismo importante. La madre de la joven estaba asustada, había hecho que su hija visitara médicos especializados para determinar el porque de desmayos tan reiterativos, y de las pesadillas diarias. Los médicos no hallaban indicio alguno para sospechar que la salud de la joven estaba en peligro. La situación de Michiru era un caso sumamente extraño.  
- Madre. No te preocupes, fue solo una pesadilla.  
- ¡Hija! Me desespera ver esta situación, todos los días sucede lo mismo.  
- Lo siento, madre - dijo con voz que simuló tristeza, mientras se sentaba en su cama. Michiru estaba cansada de los indirectos reclamos de su madre, por no ser la hija perfecta que deseaba, a pesar de todo el empeño que había puesto la joven en hacer el sueño de su madre realidad.  
- Sabes hija, creo que tienes mucho estrés. Será mejor que te tomes unas vacaciones... ¿te gustaría?  
- Suena encantador.  
- ¿A donde deseas pasar tus vacaciones.  
- Cerca del mar.  
- Bien. Irás a Fukuoka. Allí tenemos una casa en la ribera. Iras con los guardaespaldas y con tres sirvientes.  
- No, madre. Porfavor, déjame ir sola.  
- ¡Pero hija!  
- Madre - le rogó tomándole las manos y besándoselas dulcemente - estaré bien. Pero necesita absoluta soledad.  
La madre asintió.  
Michiru se reanimó con esa propuesta, y paso todo el día preparando sus maletas para ir a Fukuoka.  
Fue esa misma noche que partió a la campestre prefectura, sin mayor cantidad de cosa que dos valijas con ropa y un par de libros y partituras, y su ya querido, y hasta amado, violín.  
Llegó en la madrugada, justo antes del amanecer. Sintió una fuerza renovadora que provenía del mar, y que a la vez, movía sus cabellos como una caricia de extraña nostalgia. Cerró sus ojos, y místicamente cayó en un ensueño.  
Era madrugada, y en una extraña habitación estaba ella, recostada sobre una suave cama. Sobre ella, un cuerpo extraño, que la acariciaba seductoramente. No podía ver el rostro de esa persona, ni su cuerpo, pero podía sentir una calidez desbordante. Cada caricia de ese ser, le simulaba una brisa que la arropaba, que la abrigaba, y que le daba frescura.  
Lentamente ese ser se acercó al cuello de Michiru, quien solo suspiraba, seducida por las caricias.  
Beso cada uno de sus poros, subiendo hasta sus labios, y finalmente, los labios de ambos seres se unieron con ternura y pasión.  
Michiru abrió sus ojos, sorprendida de semejante imagen. Se sonrojó, desconociendo la persona de esa misteriosa imagen. Ella carecía de ser alguno que despertara semejantes sentimientos.  
Miró el mar una vez mas, y se dejo llevar por su encanto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó a los brazos de su elemento, hasta que el sol despuntara cruelmente.  
Cuando el mediodía se instauró en la mañana, Michiru ya había acondicionado la pequeña casa en la ribera. Se sentía muy cómoda de poder sentarse al lado de la ventana, dejando entrar la suave brisa marina, mientras tocaba su violín. Era una soledad que añoraba desde hacía tiempo. Una necesidad de conectarse con algo más allá de las banalidades en que la familia Kaiou estaba tan inmiscuida.  
Esa noche fue muy distinta.  
Al sumirse en los sueños, no vio esa ciudad destruida, ya no vio esa niña muerte, ni sintió la gran desolación que diariamente la torturaban noche tras noche. Esta vez solo soñó con unos antiguos castillos, en algún lugar lejanos, desconocidos.  
Solo soñaba lugares, territorios que sentía haber conocido, pero que nunca antes había visto. Le desconcertaba la sensación.  
Los días fueron pasando, y noches tras noche, soñaba comarcas, paisajes, castillos donde solo se observaba tranquilidad y paz. No despertaba angustiada, ni desesperada. Despertaba como si de una antigua nostalgia se tratara.  
Poco a poco comenzó a descubrir en esos sueños, personas que nunca había visto.  
Una joven princesa, que controlaba las burbujas. Otra con habilidades en el fuego. Otra capaz de utilizar la electricidad como arma, una electricidad propia de la naturaleza: los relámpagos. Otra joven utilizaba poderes similares a la luz, una luz que se transformaba en cadena.  
Poderes extraños, chicas que nunca antes había visto, pero presentía conocer. Y detrás de todas ellas, lentamente, noche tras noche, se acercaba a ella la princesa que la había despertado como Sailor Neptune.  
Un día, logró conversar con esa princesa.  
- Sailor Neptune, debes despertar - le decía con suma tranquilidad.  
- Princesa Serenity, ya he despertado.  
- Aun no. Solo estas comenzando a recordar. Es difícil despertar sola.  
- Princesa¿que está ocurriendo, que debo hacer?  
- ¿Lo que ocurre? Estas despertando de un letargo milenario, por eso tus recuerdos son borrosos, no surgen con facilidad. Deberás tener paciencia. En cuanto a lo que debes hacer, tu misma ya lo has descubierto: debes proteger la tierra del silencio.  
- ¿El silencio. Esa joven niña en mis visiones, es la muerte?  
- No. Es la dueña del silencio, de la destrucción absoluta. Una destrucción, en la que ni la propia muerte puede escapa.  
- ¿Mata a la misma muerte?  
- Si. - ¿Y crees que yo pueda detenerla?. No tengo poderes, no tengo confianza... además... no creo que me interese tener esta misión.  
- ¿Porque? - pregunto asustada la joven princesa.  
- ¿Porque debo sacrificarme?. Hay muchas personas mas poderosas que yo, mas fuertes.  
- ¡Pero no elegidas!  
- No me interesa ser elegida... yo solo deseo vivir mi vida.  
- Pero tu misma habías prometido proteger la tierra.  
- Cambie de opinión. Es mucho sacrificio, para nada.  
- ¿Como para nada.  
- ¿La humanidad lo merece? - pregunto fríamente Michiru.  
- ¡Claro! - elevó su voz la joven princesa sin darle un tono molesto a la contestación.  
- ¿Cuales son las cosas por las cuales lo merece? Princesa¿usted sabe como es la naturaleza humana?  
- Claro que lo se, y es por eso que considero, que la humanidad merece ser protegida.  
- ¿Merece ser protegida¿Realmente¿¿merece que se proteja al destructor de bosques, de animales, al asesino del océano, al contaminador del aire, a ese asesino que mata animales sin razón, por banalidades¿¿¿Se debe proteger las perversiones que tiene el humano en su corazón, la corrupción con la cual vive, la ambición desmedida¿¿No ve, princesa, que todos somos egoístas¿¿No ve princesa, que ya no hay sentimientos puros, no hay inocencia?. Todo se vende y se compra, al mejor postor, a la mejor oferta. Princesa¿¿¿no siente el dolor del planeta, de la justicia, de la verdad? Ya no hay realidad, mas que este triste infierno... ¿y esto es lo que debo proteger?  
- Estas equivocada... los niños son una simple causa para proteger este mundo.  
- Hasta que el mismo mundo los corroe. Princesa, todos hemos sido niños. Todos somos corruptos. Todos somos impuros.  
- Hay formas de limpiarse, Neptune.  
- ¿Que cosas merecen la pena?  
- Cuando ves el atardecer, el amanecer, cuando el planeta da un suspiro de naturaleza, cuando el niño descubre su propia rectitud, cuando uno ve en el pobre sus ganas de ayudar en su propia miseria. Se debe proteger la fidelidad de algunos, la inocencia de muchos, y la tristeza que los embarga cuando la injusticia se hace presente. Hay que proteger a los bienintencionados. Neptune, si no los protegemos ahora, no tendrán posibilidad de destruir al injusto y tu descripción del mundo será la certera. ¿Deseas eso?  
- No. ¿Pero como yo, un ser impuro y criado en la banalidad podré hacer eso?. ¿No ve princesa, que mi propio egoísmo me impide aceptar?. No deseo dar mi vida para nada.  
- Si aceptas, no será nada. Será todo.  
- ¿Que?  
- Neptune¿que crees que te falta?  
- ¿Faltarme¿En que sentido?  
- Yo se que sientes vacía tu propia existencia. ¿Que necesitas?  
- No lo se. - Necesitas a quien te ama. - Michiru la vio sorprendida. Recordó esa extraña visión en la playa, y se sonrojó.  
- ¡No¡princesa, no!. No necesito de carne.  
- No, no es eso - sonrió la princesa divertida - necesitas a la única persona que te ha amado como pocos seres lo han hecho con otro.  
- ¿Lo conoces.  
- Claro. Forma parte de tu pasado.  
- ¿Quien es?  
- Sabes, Neptune. Esta persona, en los últimos días del imperio lunar, dio su vida para protegerte, pero lamentablemente todos perecimos. Es una persona muy especial, muy fuerte, pero solo tenia un punto débil: tu. Solo tu puedes despertarle y dormirle para siempre. Solo tu puedes destruirle. ¿Tu le despertarás o le destruirás?  
- Si es quien mas me ama, no veo porque lo destruiría.  
- Quizás no quieras, pero tienes esa capacidad.  
- Si realmente es una personas que me ama, como nunca nadie amó a otro ser, yo le amaré de igual forma, porque.  
- ¡Neptune¿amarías por el solo hecho de que te aman?  
- ¿Hm? - Michiru observó la súbita intervención de la princesa sin comprender la pregunta.  
- No estoy preguntándote si tú, amando, eres amada, sino que sin amar¿amarías a quien te ama?.¿ Es acaso una dolosa forma de agradecer.  
- ¿Dolosa?  
- Neptune. ¿Amarías solo porque te aman¿ aun si esa persona no es tu verdadero amor? - Michiru quedó confundida.  
- No se que responder, princesa. Tal vez tenga que vivir algo así para contestar.  
- Es que así, tu destruirás a esa persona que tanto te ama.  
- Princesa, si el destino ha hecho que dos personas se amen, incluso a través de los milenios, nada impedirá que se vuelvan a amar, y por eso, mi correspondencia, como la de esa persona, serán total.  
- Neptune, las Sailors han revivido, pero eso no implica que sean totalmente las mismas Sailors de este antiguo milenio lunar. - ¿No son acaso reencarnaciones?  
- Si. Pero como todo ser que nace, por mas que sea una encarnación, esta ligado a los hechos que vive diariamente. Las Sailors que han renacido , no son completamente iguales a las de este milenio antiguo. Su condición humana las ha modificado. Esa modificación puede ser grande o no, según su propia voluntad. Es por eso, que a ti, como a las otras Sailors, se les ha dado la opción de elegir. Pueden optar no ser Guerreras, y continuar con su vida. Es por eso que necesitaba hablarte antes de darte la misión. ¿La aceptarás? - ¿Si digo no?  
- Daremos nuestro mayor sacrificio para salvar lo que queremos proteger, sin pedirte compromiso alguno.  
- ¿Si digo no, esa persona de la que me has hablado, igual a aparecerá en mi vida?  
- No lo se. Solo si esa persona lo desea.  
- ¿Si acepto, aparecerá?  
- Neptune, si aceptas, tu tendrás que buscarla por ti misma. Si tu aceptas, y la encuentras, también podrás dañarla. Neptune, sin tu total seguridad en tus decisiones, podrás destruir a esa persona.  
- ¿Porque me repites tanto eso?. Nunca he amado a alguien, y menos me han amado. ¿Acaso no es el mismo destino el que ha provocado eso, debido a que esa persona y yo estamos destinados?  
- No lo se. El destino es muy caprichoso.  
- El destino debe hacerse realidad. Aceptaré.  
- ¿Aceptarás para proteger al mundo o solo para encontrar esta persona.  
- ...- Michiru mantuvo el silencio, no sabia a ciencia cierta porque lo estaba haciendo.  
- Neptune, tu inseguridad en tus resoluciones solo lastimarán. Eso debes tenerlo en cuenta.  
- Lo haré por el mundo. - dijo mintiendo Neptune. La princesa sonrió.  
- Estas mintiendo. Pero no importa, solo espero, que esa persona te muestre cuan maravilloso es el mundo, y que vale cualquier sacrificio por la humanidad.  
Michiru solo la observó. La joven princesa dibujo con su dedo delicado el símbolo del planeta Neptune en la frente de Michiru.  
Michiru despertó súbitamente en su habitación. Se recostó sobre la cama, y por la mística razón del sueño, se dirigió a medianoche, a la playa. Se acercó a la orilla, sintiendo la suave marea tocar sus tobillos. En un momento, se detuvo, y sintió la voz de aquella princesa.  
- Neptune, despierta! La voz lunar se expandió por todo el mar, y llevó como brisa marina, esa orden a los oídos de Michiru, quien vio aparecer ante si, el centro de transformación. El mar se alborotó circularmente frente a ese pequeño objeto. Michiru con lentitud se acerco, abriéndose el océano a sus pies, mostrando su obediencia a la dueña del elemento.  
Tomó el objeto, e inmediatamente se transformó. Finalmente se concretó su visión de guerrera. Esa extraña visión de ella misma, cuando bajo el agua de su piscina, observaba la superficie.  
Sintió deseos de controlar el mar, e invocando sus poderes, paso toda la noche practicando y redescubriendo sus antiguas habilidades.  
Sailor Neptune había despertado, no muy convencida de su misión, pero si extremadamente curiosa por aquella persona.

El sol la despertó. Michiru giró para otro lado, descubriendo el centro de transformación sobre su mesa de luz. Todo había sido tan ensoñador, que le costaba creerlo realidad.  
Se sentó en su lecho, y tomo el centro de transformación. Lo observó delicadamente, viendo cada surco, cada pequeño detalle.  
Esa pequeña cosa le llevaría a su persona especial. Las dudas comenzaron a invadir su mente¿como sería¿Seria amable¿Fuerte, o ¿mas delicado y sentimental¿gustaría de la música como ella¿O preferiría artes mas violentas¿Realmente ese joven prometido la amaría como su princesa la había dicho?. ¿Su aspecto como sería?. ¿Sería alto y esbelto, o de menor estatura y robusto?. Comenzó lentamente a imaginar una forma, y sin darse cuenta, volvió a caer en la ensoñación del día en que había llegado a ese lugar. Otra vez sentía esas caricias, esos besos sobre su piel, y luego ese beso, profundo, amante. Quiso tratar de despejar la nubosidad que habitaba en ese recuerdo.  
Logró abrir los ojos durante el recuerdo de ese beso que la llenaba tanto, y pudo sentir como los labios de ese ser se separaban de los suyos, mirándose mutuamente. Solo pudo ver con nitidez esa belleza en la mirada. Una mirada noble, de un color verde, que le hacia recordar prados donde la brisa veraniega daba frescura a los pastizales. Incluso al salir de la ensoñación, el recuerdo de esa mirada perduraba. Esos ojos quedaron marcados a fuego en su ser.  
Ese era el hombre de su vida, ciertamente. Lo pudo ver en los ojos, en esa noble mirada. Lo sintió con el cuerpo, y lo noto en las caricias delicadas que le daba esa borrosa figura. Lo sintió su alma: esa figura era su destino.

Pasados algunos días en la casa de la ribera, Michiru logró despertarse como Sailor, y descansar de las pavorosas pesadillas que todas las noches la desolaban. Ahora se sentía mas fuerte para poder enfrentar lo que tuviera que afrontar.  
Su entusiasmo había aumentado con cada ensoñación que develaba un nuevo detalle, una nueva sensación de placer, que aquella figura le daba en el mayor anonimato. Un día antes de partir de regreso a su hogar, la princesa Serenity se le apareció en visiones.  
- Neptune - le dijo suavemente - princesa¿que necesita.  
- Vengo por ultima vez a tus visiones.  
- ¿Porque?  
- Ya has despertado, el resto será progresivo, no necesitarás de mi ayuda. Antes de buscar los talismanes para proteger este mundo del silencio, deberás despertar a tu compañera.  
- ¿Como?  
- Es otra Sailor como tu. Es Sailor Uranus.  
- No creí que iba a tener.  
- ¿Compañía?. Claro. Por ti sola sería muy pesado. Ella, como tu, forman parte de las Sailors exteriores, Sailors mas fuertes que mis guardianas personales, puesto que deben soportar los ataques exteriores. Ustedes fueron las primeras en perecer cuando el milenio lunar fue destruido. - ¿Como la despertaré?  
- Solo hállala.  
- Y esa persona.  
- Tu la encontrarás... ya verás.

Finalmente la visión desapareció. Michiru abrió sus ojos, y observó el techo de esa pequeña casa. Debía despertar a una Sailor. ¿Pero quien sería.  
volvió a dormir.

Una vez mas la pesadilla que hacia tiempo no tenia, regresaba a sus sueños, para perturbar sus noches. La ciudad, los truenos, los gritos, la sangre. Todo muerte y destrucción.  
Pero no se hallaba la presencia maligna de la niña muerte.  
Michiru transformada en Neptune caminaba por el lugar. Una extraña luz apareció frente a si, y quedó quieta, observando. La joven rubia de hacia tiempo cayó de rodillas ante ella. Parecía mal herida.  
- pensé que la niña muerte te había matado - dijo Michiru conmovida por el estado de la joven Al sentir la extrañamente cálida voz de una chica, Haruka abrió sus ojos, y aún de rodillas, con su arrogancia, miró fijamente a los ojos de Neptune.  
Neptune vio esa mirada, y quedo paralizada. Vio en ella el vergel de sus ensoñaciones. Era la mirada noble y simple que la besaba, que la acariciaba. Neptune se sorprendió, quedando sin palabras. ¿Acaso esa joven podía ser la persona que la amaría como nunca un ser amo a otro?. ¿Acaso otra muchacha era su destino?. ¿Una mujer.  
- ¿quien eres? - Haruka preguntó Michiru solo la observaba con sorpresa. ¿Acaso esa joven sería la persona que la amaría de esa forma, que le daba el placer y la completitud que experimentaba en sus ensoñaciones?  
Cuando Michiru intentó abrir sus labios para hablar con la joven, vio a la niña muerte tras de la rubia, que nuevamente la degollaba.

Súbitamente se despertó, sudando, agitada. Ya no solo la angustiaba el hecho del silencio, de la muerte de esa rubia, sino que su destino fuera esa muchacha. La misma muchacha que preguntaba quien era ella. La desolaba la idea de que esa joven, era la otra Sailor que su princesa le había comentado. Sintió angustia por creer hallar en las palabras de su princesa la verdad. ¿Si esa muchacha era su destino, y a la vez era Uranus, la misma que había dado su vida por protegerla en el antiguo milenio lunar, sería esta vez la que volvería a morir?. Unió las visiones, y se dio cuenta, que en ellas, la niña muerte solo mataba a esa joven. Michiru creía que todo el misterio en las palabras de su princesa, era ese hecho.  
El amor de su vida, moriría nuevamente, y debido a su culpa, porque la arrastraría en la búsqueda de los talismanes, y a la destrucción de la niña muerte, que seguramente, acabaría con ellas.  
Suspiró, y trató de relajarse. Tal vez se estaba anticipando. Tal vez, esa joven no era su persona especial, pero si, el puente de conexión a ella.  
Busco creer su propia ilusión, consiguiéndolo.  
Se convenció de que esa Sailor, sería quien la llevaría a conocer a su hombre especial. Michiru nunca estuvo atraída por nadie, y menos por damas. Quizás su persona destinada, fuera tan especial, que su comunicación sería a través de Uranus. El destino era caprichoso, su propia princesa lo había dicho.  
Nuevamente, Michiru, dio nuevas connotaciones a todas las palabras de su princesa, de forma tal que se adaptaran a lo que quería creer, a lo que deseaba que fuera.  
Y estaba convencida de ello.  
Debía buscar a esa joven, hallar los talismanes, salvar al mundo del silencio, y pedir a Uranus que le revelara esa persona, su persona especial.

Michiru fue sorprendida por el sol, en medio de sus pensamientos.  
- vaya, ya amaneció. No he podido dormir - susurro sonriente.  
Regresó a su casa ese mismo día, y dio a conocer a su familia que necesitaba de otras cosas para recuperarse totalmente. Su decisión había sido tomada: viajaría por todo el Japón, perfeccionándose en los mejores institutos de artes. Su familia acepto la mera excusa. La verdadera intención era hallar esa joven.  
- ¡vaya, hija, se te ve mucho mejor, realmente el descanso te sentó bien.  
- Si. Madre, mas, siento que aun necesito renovarme más profundamente. Para ello, necesito cambio constante. Viajaré por todo el Japón, perfeccionando mi arte. Creo que será lo mas adecuado para mi. Conocer gente nueva, renovar mi inspiración, enriquecer mi educación... será lo más conveniente.  
La madre sonrió ante la decisión de su hija.  
- absolutamente de acuerdo. Tal vez conociendo gente nueva, halles un buen partido.  
- Si - asintió poco feliz Michiru. Su madre no dejaba de pensar en buscarle prometido.  
- Pero recuerda hija, que debe ser un buen partido, no te juntes con cualquiera.  
- Por supuesto madre - volvió a asentir.  
- Y dime, hija¿cual será el primer lugar al que irás?  
- Osaka. Siento una extraña necesidad de ir allí.  
- Mmm... no es mala opción. Aunque ten cuidado, allí la gente es muy grosera, son muy poco finos.  
- Si madre.  
Michiru estaba cansada de su madre, de sus absurdos consejos y sus prejuicios irrazonables. Estaba decidida a abandonar esa casa para siempre, aun si tuviera que mantener eternamente la excusa de su necesidad de renovación.  
Ella estaba decidida, iría a Osaka.

- ¡NOOO! -un grito en la noche destruyó la tranquilidad.  
- ¡Haruka¡Despierta¿¿¿Que ocurre?  
Ryuunosuke se levantó de su cama, y se dirigió al sillón donde Haruka dormía. La joven hacia días que no pasaba una noche sin pesadillas terribles.  
Haruka despertaba sudando, con escalofríos, sintiendo fiebre, y con la respiración agitada.  
- ¿Ryuuno? - parpadeaba rápidamente, tratando de incorporarse en la realidad.  
- Haruka¿estas bien? Solo es una pesadilla.  
- ¡Mierda¡¡¡Estoy harta de esas pesadillas!  
Ryuunosuke le llevó un vaso con agua fresca, el cual tragó inmediatamente.  
- Haruka, estas segura que no quieres ir a un medico?  
- ¿Que medico cura los sueños? Ryuuno, no me hagas reír - ironizó, secándose con un pañuelo la transpiración en su frente y cuello.  
- creo que deberías ver a un psico.  
- ¡NADA DE ESOS LOCOS¡no me interesa nadie que se pone a mi espalda a escuchar mi infancia.  
- ¡Haruka¿no entiendes que te esta afectando el hecho de haber estado cerca de la muerte?  
- ¡Ryuuno, eres tu quien no entiende, estas pesadillas, nada tienen que ver con la carrera, si así lo fueran, serían mas divertidas, y no serian pesadillas, créeme.  
Haruka terminó de tomar el resto de agua que quedaba en su vaso. Y permaneció pensativa, observando las pequeñas gotas de agua sobre el cristal del mismo.  
- ¿Haruka?  
- ¿Que.  
- ¿Es la misma pesadilla que me habías relatado cuando te desmayaste hace dos semanas, en el consultorio?  
- Si, Ryuuno, pero no es exactamente la misma. Sin embargo todas terminan igual.  
- Tu mueres. ¿No ves.  
- ¡Eres tu quien no entiende! Últimamente apareció una chica en mis sueños. No me dijo quien era. Yo se lo he preguntado cada vez que aparecía. Solo me mira sorprendida.  
Ryuunosuke, no sabia que decirle a su amiga. ¿Acaso la cercanía con la muerte la estaba volviendo loca.  
- estas volviéndote loca, Haruka - suspiro el muchacho. Haruka le golpeó con el puño en el hombro. - ¡oye¿Que te pasa?  
- No me digas loca. ¿Ves? A final de cuentas, no te hubiera dicho nada.  
- no lo tomes así. - se disculpó Ryuunosuke.- pero es difícil de pensar que esa cosa extraña que sueñas sea un presagio¿no te parece.  
- Si. No lo niego.  
- Bueno, Haruka, mejor será distraerse, tal vez el estrés sea el culpable¿no,  
- Si. Puede que tengas razón. Vamos al circuito¡nada de escuela! - sonrió Haruka.  
- ¿Como¡No, no¡Haruka aun eres menor, y debes ir a la escuela.  
- De acuerdo¡pero luego al circuito, eso ni pienses que me lo puedes restringir - dijo con esa voz arrogante y decisiva que caracterizaba a Haruka, esa misma voz que Ryuunosuke no pudo evitar dejar de admirar.  
- Esta bien, ganas- dijo el joven en tono de resignación.  
- ¡Como siempre! - se jactó la muchacha - y ya que esta por amanecer¿porque no desayunamos en al terraza?  
- Mmm...¿lo crees?  
- Por supuesto.  
Ryuunosuke renuncio a sus intenciones de volver a la habitación y continuar durmiendo, y termino preparando el desayuno en la terraza.

- ¡Ten'ou¿Has visto quien estará en la ciudad? - gritó una de sus escandalosas compañeras de colegio.  
- ¿Mmm? - comento con poco interés, no soportaba las banalidades de las niñas de secundaria.  
- ¡La niña prodigio!  
- ¿Y.  
- ¡Ten'ou¡Es un milagro con el violín!  
- ¿Y.  
- ¡Ten'ou! - le dijo irritada la niña - ¿no te emociona?  
- ¡Ah!. Si. Mucho. - ridiculizó a la niña. La joven ofendida se alejó de Haruka sin siquiera despedirse. - vaa¿y a esa que le ha picado?- dijo mofándose la rubia.  
- Es que aun creen que eres un chico, y te estaba insinuando que la acompañaras a escuchar el concierto de esa niña prodigio. - Haruka miró a Kaito, un amigo con el que compartía la pasión por los autos, sin que cayera en el cholulismo del común de la gente.  
- Bueno, mejor, no tengo ganas de escuchar a una aburrida niña.  
- Realmente no la conoces¿eh?  
- ¿Que tanto tiene la chiquilla esa?  
- Pues desde los 6 años se ha mostrado como una maravilla con el violín, es gran artista plástica en todos los sentidos... y bueno... además es un primor de joven... ¿no la has visto siquiera una vez?  
- Pues no... y no se me hace muy distinto de una niña mimada. Debe tener el carácter zopenco de las de aquí... ¿te has dado cuenta lo molestas que son cuando te muestran las estupideces que han comprado.  
- Vamos Haruka. Tu porque no eres como ellas. Tampoco son tan malas. Es que tu y tu constante gruñir no permites a nadie que hable seriamente contigo, ja jaja ja - rió el amigo. Haruka lo miro con enojo.  
- Tampoco tengo ese carácter. ¿Porque dicen todos eso,  
- ¡Ja¡¡claro!. ¡Es muy propio de gente pacífica salir de un auto luego de tres vuelcos y patear en el trasero al culpable del choque! Jajajajaj - Oye, Kaito¡eso fue muy distinto, ese tipo es famoso por los accidentes que ocasiona. Tu no sabes nada.  
- Ja, solo bromeo, Haruka. Ya se como es ese tipo. Nadie lo quiere. Por cierto, esta semana vuelve ¿no.  
- Si. Y si intenta una estupidez de esas, te juro que lo mato de verdad.  
Los dos jóvenes estaban recostados a la sombra de un árbol en el receso del colegio.  
- ah, Haruka, por cierto¿estudiaste la clase?  
- Si¿que te crees que soy, no comprometo a mis amigos.  
El joven Kaito suspiro. Ese día iban a tener que dar un oral entre ambos, y Haruka era conocida por su improvisación de momento, que siempre resultaba exitosa, mas generaba nerviosismo hasta ultimo momento.  
- bueno, entonces, te daré un regalo como recompensa.  
- ¿Ja¿y ahora me dan premio¡¡¡¡Oye, no soy caniche de circo!  
- Jajajaja, no te enojes¡¡¡¡mira lo que tengo!  
El joven Kaito saco una revista alemana de su bolso.  
A Haruka le brillaron los ojos, era el suplemento especial de Ferrari. Ella era fanática de esa revista desde que era muy pequeña, y su amigo no solo la conseguía sino que se la leía, traduciéndole.  
Pasaron todo el intervalo de receso absorbidos por la magia automotor de la revista.

El timbre sonó, dando fin a la clase. Todos comenzaban a retirarse.  
- Haruka ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? - le pregunto Kaito, mientras esperaba que la joven juntara sus cosas.  
- Mmm...¿porque?  
- ¡Alquilé unas películas documentales de Fangio.  
- ¡Noooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡Mierda, tengo entrenamiento de atletismo. Ya sabes que pronto se iniciará el torneo ínter-escolar. - Ahhh, bueno, no importa, las alquilo de vuelta otro día, quiero verte, debes correr como flecha.  
- Ni tanto. ¡Siempre sobrestimándome! - sonrió Haruka en sus inusuales gestos de humildad.  
- ¡Por supuesto, Ten'ou, también nosotras iremos a verte!  
Un grupo de chicas paso a su lado, haciendo ademanes y guiños a la joven. Haruka suspiró desalentada.  
- vamos Haruka, todos nosotros gustaríamos de tener tantas chicas detrás nuestro.  
- es que son pesadas.  
- ¡Tu las incitaste¿¿¿quien fue quien coqueteó con ellas primero? Nada menos que tu. ¡Ahora aguántalas! - Es que son idiotas, no se dan cuenta.  
- Demasiado tarde, Haruka, ven lo que quieren ver.  
- Que triste. - dijo la joven muy seria de golpe. Kaito la miro sorprendido. - vamos, tengo que cambiarme todavía.

Haruka ingresó a la pista de corridas, y empezó a precalentar. Realizó unas cuantas carreras con distintos chicos, y en todas salió victoriosa.  
En el tiempo de descanso, su amigo Kaito se le acerco llevándole una botella de agua.  
- ¡guau! Haruka, eres sorprendente - dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por la frente y el cuello. Haruka le pegó en el brazo.  
- ¿Que te pasa¡a tocar a tu novia! - bromeó - Jajaja, Haruka¿como haces, no transpiras prácticamente, ni te cansas. ¡El resto esta necesitando respiración asistida.  
- Bueno, Kaito, nadie tiene el entrenamiento duro que tengo, tanto aquí como en el taller - se jactó la joven.  
- Tu no cambias, Haruka. Ahora debo irme, nos vemos la semana próxima.  
- ¡Suerte!  
El muchacho la miro divertido, y tomando la botella saludo a Haruka. El tenia que resolver otros pendientes.

Haruka volvió al circuito, y encontró una no muy feliz conocida. Elza Gray, una extranjera de intercambio que hacia ya un año que se había instalado en su escuela. Era una joven de finas maneras, de la alta sociedad. Haruka tenia especial desprecio por esa clase de gente, que pasaban su vida respirando un aire lleno de banalidades, y buscaban desesperados ser una moneda de oro para que el mundo entero los quisiera. Se encargaban de arruinar la vida de sus hijos para evitar rumores malintencionados de los otros, y se frustraban a si mismos por querer ser personas que no eran.  
La morena chica se acercó a Haruka, acompañada de otra joven, que parecía ser de la misma calaña de personas que aborrecía.  
- ¡Haruka¿Como has estado? Me entere de tu accidente, y dime¿te encuentras mejor?  
- Claro. No fue nada.  
- ¡Me dijeron que casi pierdes la vida¡no puedes decir eso!  
- Y quien te haya contado dile que es un exagerado.  
- Bueno, no importa. Dime¿conoces a la niña prodigio?  
- ¿Mm? Me dijeron algo por ahí.  
- ¿Y que opinas?  
- No la conozco, pero debe ser una niña mimada. -dijo Haruka mientras se ataba los cordones de sus zapatos, sin dar importancia alguna al hecho. Elza se sintió un poco incómoda.  
- Bueno, pero debes conocer su maravillosa obra.  
- ¿Maravillosa? No la vi. No pierdo tiempo en ver cuadritos.- dijo despectivamente la joven, mientras se incorporaba del suelo, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.  
- En fin. Te presento a Kaiou Michiru, una amiga mía.  
Elza se corrió de la visión de Haruka, y mostró a la bella joven de cabellos verdes ondulados. Michiru observó a Haruka por primera vez, frente a frente, sin inmediaciones oníricas.  
Haruka palideció por un breve instante. Era la chica de sus pesadillas, y se molesto.  
- mucho gusto Ten'ou Haruka. ¡Es maravilloso el poder que tienes, corres como el viento, y no te cansas.  
- Conozco mi poder.  
- ¿Eso crees? - Haruka la miró con recelo, y visiblemente enojada.  
- ¿Y quien piensas que eres tu para dudar? - Elza noto la grosería de su amiga. Busco una treta para darle un merecido a Haruka.  
- ¡Haruka¡ella es la niña prodigio de la que te quise hablar!  
- ¿Y? - pregunto sin sentir culpa alguna de lo que había dicho antes.  
- Yo solo te quería pedir un favor. - susurró sonriente Michiru.  
- ¿Que quieres? - contestó en mal tono.  
- Me gustaría que posaras para mi, en una pintura que tengo planeada.  
- Lo siento, no me interesa perder el tiempo de esa forma.  
Haruka dio media vuelta, y se fue.  
- ay, Michiru, perdona lo grosera de Haruka, no se que le pasa. Sabes, hace poco tuvo un accidente en las carreras de autos, que casi le cuesta la vida. Supongo que le habrá afectado.  
- No te preocupes. Pero dime¿¿donde queda el circuito?  
Ambas amigas quedaron platicando por un tiempo mas.

Finalmente Osaka. Michiru logró arribar a la tan sugestiva ciudad. El tren la había llevado hasta allí, y al bajar del vagón, sintió una brisa renovadora, una brisa que le presagiaba un gran descubrimiento.  
Pronto se instaló en un departamento de un gran hotel cercano al corazón de la ciudad osakense. Las primeras semanas las ocupó en encontrar nuevos lugares de estudio de artes en la zona, y hallar también una nueva escuela. Le había prometido a su madre no descuidar sus estudios generales.  
Aun en la distancia, aun con el desdén que tenia para con su madre y su actitud frívola, aun así, respondía a cada pedido de su progenitora. En el fondo, Michiru solo buscaba la aprobación de ella. No sabia porque necesitaba ese acuerdo, pero inconscientemente lo requería.

Una tarde de domingo, Michiru no carecía de inspiración suficiente para realizar alguna nueva composición, o comenzar un cuadro nuevo, y le faltaba voluntad para salir de su departamento y visitar la ciudad. Prefirió prender el televisor.  
Cada día se convencía más que el destino la acercaba a su verdadera misión, sin que ella pusiera la menor intención. Allí, frente a esa pequeña pantalla, pudo finalmente ver a la joven rubia de sus visiones. Michiru se sorprendió, y luego la observó en detalle.  
- ¡Haruka Ten'ou¿Que opina de la suspensión dada al conductor Uehara?  
- Se lo merece, eso y muchos castigos mas, los jueces son ciegos, ese piloto ha generado mas accidente entre colegas de lo que la gente común piensa. Esto no debe quedar impune.  
- ¿Piensan realizar acciones legales?  
- Hablaré con mis abogados.  
Michiru solamente prestaba atención a la joven rubia. Esa muchacha era la conexión a su ser especial. Un ser que cada noche la visitaba en sus sueños, permitiéndole solamente ver con nitidez esos ojos verdes tan profundos.  
- Haruka Ten'ou?. Te buscaré!.

En pocos días, logró ubicar a la tan preciada joven. A través de una joven atleta de la alta sociedad europea, había hallado el puente necesario para poder encontrarse cara a cara con la corredora.  
Una tarde en una reunión de sociabilidad, Michiru había encontrado a Elza Gray, quien se hospedaba hacía un año en Osaka, como intercambio intercolegial. Elza Gray era excelente alumna en las ciencias tecnológicas, y había logrado ingresar a la escuela donde la corredora de autos también estudiaba.  
- no lo puedo creer, Michiru. ¿Quieres conocer a esa joven?  
- Claro.  
- Pero¿que pretendes?  
- Simplemente creo que es un modelo excepcional para un cuadro que deseo pintar de hace mucho tiempo, pero ningún modelo me satisfacía. - Michiru había inventado hábilmente esa excusa de momento. Elza Gray apreciaba su arte, y eso lo sabía perfectamente. Elza no podría negarle la inspiración.  
- No lo se, Michiru, no es buena idea, es una joven salvaje.  
- ¿Como? - se sorprendió la peliverde.  
- Si. Es grosera, antipática, y solo gusta de coquetear en el primer momento, luego se aburre, y pierde todo interés. Solo tiene pasión por los autos y la velocidad.  
- Pero se la ve una joven muy noble.  
- ¡No, es muy petulante. ¡No la conoces!. Te recomendaría no conocerla, hazme caso, evitarás situaciones incómodas.  
- Por favor, Elza, solo quiero pedirle que sea mi modelo. - No aceptara.  
- ¿Como puedes saberlo¿Le has preguntado?  
- No, pero la conozco lo suficiente como para saber su actitud.  
- Elza, de todos modos¿me ayudarías?  
- Si aun así, insistes, pues me veo en la obligación de presentártela. El viernes tendremos entrenamiento de atletismo en el colegio, seguramente Haruka asistirá. Allí las presentaré. ¿Estarás allí?  
- ¡Sin duda alguna!

De esa forma había logrado convencer a Elza de presentarle a la joven Haruka. Aun así, Michiru sentía una cierta sorpresa de los comentarios de su amiga. En sus visiones, esa joven en su constante preguntar, mostraba una mirada aterrada por el silencio, pero aun así, pura. Tenia un carácter marcado por la decisión irreversible, rasgo digno de los seres nobles. No podía creer que Elza la catalogara de petulante. Michiru observó el atardecer desde su habitación, terminando sus últimas reflexiones.

EL viernes había llegado finalmente. Michiru se atavió inconscientemente, de una manera muy sugestiva. Tal vez, el hecho de haberse convencido de que esa joven estaba relacionada con su príncipe de los sueños, la indujera a vestir ropas tan bellas. El porte de Michiru era de por si elegante, y muy fresca.  
Ingresó al colegio como normalmente lo hacia, mas se dirigió con rapidez al polideportivo. Allí encontró a su amiga Elza, y para su sorpresa también halló a aquella rubia. Finalmente se encontraría cara a cara en la realidad, y ya no a través de sueños. Inconscientemente, Michiru observaba maravillada a la joven. Notaba su estado atlético, que hasta cierto grado, resultaba extraordinario. Pudo ver como un joven le alcanzaba una botella de agua. Hablaron un momento, y se despidieron. Fue en ese momento que Elza la halló sumida en sus pensamientos.  
- mm¡como la miras, Michiru! - comentó Elza mientras trataba de acaparar el aire a grandes bocanadas, con la respiración sumamente cortada.  
- Solo observo deleitándome del excelente modelo que podría ser - Michiru sonrió segura de si misma. Sabia perfectamente que nadie sospecharía su interés por Haruka más que como el modelo que reclamaba.  
- Yo te insisto una vez mas, Michiru, no te acerques. Es desagradable.  
- Vamos, preséntamela - le sonrió y tomándola del brazo hizo que avanzara a su frente, para seguirla hasta donde se hallaba la joven corredora.

Elza se noto muy molesta e incómoda. Se podía apreciar que entre Haruka y ella lo único que existía era rivalidad, una rivalidad en la cual siempre Haruka era la ganadora.  
Elza se acercó amigablemente a Haruka e inició la conversación a su pesar.  
- ¡Haruka¿Como has estado¿Me entere de tu accidente, y dime, te encuentras mejor?  
- Claro. No fue nada.  
Elza le había comentado a Michiru del accidente que tuvo y de como milagrosamente su estado no presentaba gravedad alguna. Ese había sido un detalle mas que le indicaba a Michiru que esa extraña y peculiar joven era mas que un ser humano cualquiera.  
- ¡Me dijeron que casi pierdes la vida¡no puedes decir eso! - Elza trato de relajar la situación.  
- Y quien te haya contado dile que es un exagerado.  
- Bueno, no importa. Dime¿conoces a la niña prodigio?  
- ¿Mm? Me dijeron algo por ahí.  
- ¿Y que opinas?  
- No la conozco, pero debe ser una niña mimada. - Michiru pudo apreciar el cuerpo y rostro de la joven que hablaba tan groseramente de ella, cuando se inclino para atar sus zapatos. Michiru comprendió que esa característica que su amiga Elza tildaba de petulante, era solo una forma de protegerse. Haruka se protegía de las personas extrañas. Por eso, a Michiru no le molesto en lo mas mínimo las groserías que había dicho la rubia.  
- Bueno, pero debes conocer su maravillosa obra.  
- ¿Maravillosa? No la vi. No pierdo tiempo en ver cuadritos.- Finalmente la joven se incorporó y clavo la mirada en Elza, la muchacha se vio claramente nerviosa, y prefirió dar paso a Michiru.  
- En fin. Te presento a Kaiou Michiru, una amiga mía.  
Elza se corrió dando paso a Michiru, quien no dudo en fijar su vista en los ojos de Haruka. Allí estaban esos ojos verdes, puros, nobles, indignados por la injusticia, dolidos por el silencio aterrador. Michiru notó como Haruka se había puesto levemente pálida. La joven peliverde observó que Haruka la había reconocido de sus encuentros oníricos. Finalmente cara a cara. Michiru le sonrió con satisfacción.  
- Mucho gusto Ten'ou Haruka. ¡Es maravilloso el poder que tienes, corres como el viento, y no te cansas. - le dijo manteniendo la sonrisa - Conozco mi poder.  
- ¿Eso crees? - Haruka se había puesto incómoda, y eso solo divirtió mas a Michiru.  
- ¿Y quien piensas que eres tu para dudar? - Michiru observó con un poco mas de seriedad a la rubia, sin desvanecer la sonrisa del encuentro. Haruka solamente atacaba por miedo, por defensa constante. Era un ser solitario que solo se encerraba en su mundo, en su propia soledad, y no permitía que nadie osara ingresar. Esa era la verdadera causa de esas actitudes tan agresivas, que aun así, eran parte de su carácter. Michiru se alegro de haber podido ver mas allá de lo que había hecho Elza. Sumida en sus propias reflexiones, escuchó a su amiga defenderla.  
- ¡Haruka¡ella es la niña prodigio de la que te quise hablar!  
- ¿Y? - la joven Kaiou notando la gran tensión del ambiente, expreso sin mas rodeos, la causa 'excusa' de haber querido encontrar a esa rubia guerrera.  
- Yo solo te quería pedir un favor. - susurró sonriente Michiru.  
- ¿Que quieres? - Me gustaría que posaras para mi, en una pintura que tengo planeada.  
- Lo siento, no me interesa perder el tiempo de esa forma.  
Haruka dio media vuelta, y se fue. Michiru la observó con un poco de sorpresa. Creyó que tal vez, el hecho de haberla reconocido de sus visiones, hiciera que la joven aceptara, para poder platicar sobre esos sueños extraños. Sin embargo, Haruka había dado un vuelco imprevisto. Michiru volvió a sonreír, pensando que esa joven era como la brisa de verano, impredecible, que de un momento a otro, de la refrescante sensación, trae ahogo y mayor calor, para acabar en una tormenta impetuosa. - ay, Michiru, perdona lo grosera de Haruka, no se que le pasa. Sabes, hace poco tuvo un accidente en las carreras de autos, que casi le cuesta la vida. Supongo que le habrá afectado.  
- No te preocupes. Pero dime¿¿donde queda el circuito?  
Michiru había tenido una gran idea. Finalmente había hallado esa mirada, y se había convencido de que ella era el ser que la conectaría con su otra mitad, con el joven de sus sueños, aquel que la besaba, que la acariciaba de esa forma tan completa.  
Aquel joven que extrañamente, tenia sus mismos ojos, su mismo mirar... acaso eso¿significaba algo distinto de lo que pensaba?. Dejo esas reflexiones para mas adelante. Ahora que había encontrado a la joven, realizaría todas las tretas necesarias, para acorralarla, y poder hablar a solas.

Finalmente el domingo había llegado. Haruka se había preparado durante toda la semana, para lograr vencer al estafador Uehara.  
- bien muchachos, mucha suerte, y cuídense en el circuito - el viejo Itaru le decía a sus dos pilotos preferidos, mientras terminaba de corroborar el cable del micrófono en cada uno de ellos.  
- Itaru¿es necesario estas cosas¡realmente me molesta mucho que estén ustedes parloteando, y yo tengo que escuchar sus cuchicherías! - dijo molesta Haruka, mientras se dejaba colocar el micrófono.  
- ¡Haruka, estas en el equipo o estas fuera¡elige!- le dijo el viejo con cierta sonrisa reprimida. La joven siempre tenia los berrinches de infante.  
Ryuunosuke se acercó a su compañera y se dieron las manos, haciendo su seña de costumbre con apretones combinados.  
- suerte, Haruka, no hagas locuras.  
- Tu tampoco. - le sonrió antes de ponerse el casco.  
Ambos ingresaron a sus respectivos autos y los manejaron hasta la alineación de partida.

Ajenos a todo ello, Michiru observaba, desde las gradas, con curiosidad el ámbito del circuito. Nunca en su vida había estado en lugar similar. Pudo notar como la gente se excitaba ante la presencia de dos autos, y solo gracias a las frases de apoyo de las personas, pudo determinar que esos dos autos eran del grupo de Haruka, donde uno de ellos era esa misteriosa joven de ojos verdes que tanto la había fascinado sin darse cuenta.  
Observó el lugar de donde habían salido esos dos autos, y se dirigió exclusivamente allí.

En el circuito, los motores ya rugían ansiosos por la señal de inicio. Haruka observaba por su espejo retrovisor al par de autos tras de sí.  
- no te preocupes Haruka - le dijo su compañero por el micrófono - Uehara está en la fila 10, como parte de su infracción.  
- Ese estúpido debe tener poder, con semejante desastre que hizo, y las vidas de colegas que ha destruido, debería ser eliminado de todo evento deportivo. Es un desgraciado... - comentaba indignada - Ya no podemos hacer nada, Haruka. Paciencia, y cuidado. - comento el muchacho, y se escuchó su risa.  
- ¿De que te ríes, tonto? - le comento molesta.  
- Que fácil de irritar eres... deberías tener un descanso, Haruka.  
- ¡Nunca!. Ya te dije, Ryuuno, las únicas vacaciones que me tomaría serian del colegio insoportable, pero de esto¡nunca!  
- No estaría mal descansar, Haruka, después de todo, ya esta casi finalizado el torneo. Este es solo la prueba para el torneo que se iniciará dentro de dos meses.  
- Pero Ryuuno¡siempre hay que entrenar!  
- Por una semana de descanso no te volverás vaca¡Haruka!  
- ¡Idiota! - le comento malhumorada.  
- Oigan, ustedes dos, dejen de parlotear, y presten atención, ya se va a dar la señal.  
La voz del viejo Itaru recorrió el auricular de ambos.  
Los jóvenes se prepararon, fijando sus miradas en el semáforo rojo, que de un instante a otro se puso verde.  
La largada se concretó, y las llantas comenzaron a cantar sus canciones estridentes acompañada de los motores.  
Haruka y Ryuunosuke lucharon mutuamente por el primer puesto. Esta vez Haruka notó que su amigo estaba mas relajado. El hecho de que Uehara fuese el ultimo le aliviaba. Sin embargo, poco les duro esa tranquilidad, pues ya aparecía nuevamente la bandera amarilla, y el coche de la paz, normalizando la dinámica de la carrera - ¡mierda¿¡Y ahora que hizo? - dijo indignada Haruka. La voz del viejo Itaru le respondió:  
- choque en cadena... empujo al que tenia a su frente con la trompa del auto, y como fue dentro de una chicana, no doblo y arrolló a los autos que estaban delante, que habían seguido el camino de la curva cerrada.  
- ¡Que hijo de puta¡Mierda¡¡¡Hay que bajarle los dientes de un puñetazo a ese! . - grito asqueada la joven.  
- Haruka, tranquilízate, y concéntrate, ya el auto normalizador va a salir.  
La voz de Ryuunosuke volvió a ser tensa como en la primer carrera. Haruka se agotó del ritmo rígido de la competencia, y colocó la quinta, acelerando con todo, inclusive en las chicanas, no bajaba mucho su velocidad, y empezó a disminuir su tiempo de vuelta. Los relatores se sorprendieron ante la actitud de la joven. En poco tiempo, alcanzaría de vuelta a Ryuunosuke, pero con un giro a su favor.  
Poco faltaba para tener una vuelta a su favor, cuando se encontró con el primer rezagado: Uehara.  
Rápidamente, noto como el piloto le barría la pista, imposibilitándole el avance. Lo hacia con una destreza que no parecía barrida expresa, sino, acompañamiento del circuito. Haruka comenzaba a perder su paciencia, y en una chicana cerrada, avanzó a Uehara por afuera, ya que este le barría todos los accesos. La joven piloto notó que al percatarse de su intención de avance, el piloto intento realizar la misma treta que había hecho con Ryuunosuke cuando le dejo fuera de carrera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aceleró arriesgando perder el control del auto al salir de la chicana, pero su capacidad innata, logró vencer a Uehara, avanzando ferozmente por entre el resto de los autos rezagados, que se abrían paso, conociendo su condición de atrasados.  
Uehara colapso en ira, y comenzó a acelerar de igual forma maniática, provocando la salida de pista de muchos autos, y en menos de cinco vueltas, Uehara había alcanzado el 5 lugar, mientras Haruka se mantenía disputando juguetonamente con Ryuunosuke el primer lugar físico del circuito, ya no el de la carrera, pues ella ya ganaba por una vuelta.  
- ¡estas loca, Haruka! - le dijo su compañero al verla tras de sí.  
- ¡No, Ryuuno, tu eres lento!  
Cuando faltaban tres vueltas para finalizar, la cantidad de autos presentes en el circuito era 7. Rápidamente, Haruka y Ryuunosuke vieron que tras de si se acercaba maniobrando a una peligrosa velocidad, Uehara, y tras de si, los restantes autos desesperado por lograr un puesto de repechaje para acumular puntaje que les favorezca en el inicio de la siguiente temporada.  
Uehara ya no controlaba su propio auto, e intentó adelantarse a Haruka y Ryuunosuke. Haruka mantuvo la velocidad que tenia, mientras que Ryuunosuke disminuyó al encontrarse próximo de una curva cerrada, Uehara imitó a Haruka, e inclusive aumentó la velocidad. El resto de los autos comenzaron a unirse al trío de la punta, y los siete autos terminaron peligrosamente muy cerca unos de otros. Uehara intentó adelantar a Haruka en la chicana, y lo único que logró es un colapso de su auto con el de Haruka, ambos coches frenaron, dejándose llevar por la inercia, mientras que Ryuunosuke y los cuatro autos restantes, imposibilitados de frenar, terminaron colapsando en el choque. La carrera fue suspendida inmediatamente.  
Cuando la masa informe de autos se detuvo los pilotos comenzaron a bajar apresuradamente, el impacto había roto los contenedores de combustible, y era demasiado peligroso.  
Los bomberos llegaron inmediatamente, apagando el inicio de explosiones que comenzaba a producirse.  
Haruka, se sentó en el suelo, sosteniéndose la costilla derecha.  
Ryuunosuke la observó sorprendido.  
- ¿Haruka estás lastimada?  
- Creo que la costilla... terminó por fracturarse... rayos... me cuesta respirar, Ryuuno - dijo de forma entrecortada, mientras miraba con profundo odio a Uehara, que luego de echarle un vistazo de indiferencia a la joven en el suelo, se decidió retirar a su taller. Haruka no soporto esa petulancia.  
- ¡Tu, imbécil¡¡¡Esto es todo tu culpa, Uehara, te estoy hablando!  
El piloto aludido se detuvo y la miró con asco. El resto de los pilotos observaron absortos el hecho. Para todos, Haruka representaba un ser de admiración y de muy alta talla para la competencia, siendo respetada a fuerza de sus propios meritos, pero Uehara, solo era temido, porque sus tretas sucias eran conocidas por todos, e imposibles de capturarlas con evidencia para eliminarlo del mundo deportivo.  
- ¿te refieres a mi, niña?  
- ¡Niña tu abuela¡¡¡Hijo de puta¡¡¡¡Mira como has dejado a todos los pilotos¡¡Muchos de ellos trabajan toda la semana, para poder soportar su propio auto, a falta de esponsors, y tu imbécil, destruiste no solo sus autos, y todo sus esfuerzos, sino que encima echaste a perder la carrera¡¡¡sin contar que casi nos matas a todos¿¿¿Que clase de piloto eres¡¡¡Eres un sucio bastardo! - Haruka insultaba desde el suelo, sentada, tratando de ser tranquilizada por Ryuunosuke, hablando con cierto dolor en su rostro, por la herida recibida.  
- No me debes insultar, soy mayor que tu, y se mas de la vida que tu, niña montaraz... deberías ir a hacer las cosas que te son competentes, como cuidar de un esposo, para eso solo sirven. Las mujeres viven temiendo todo... niña, esto es una carrera, no te creas que competir es que los autos te abran paso... eres muy ingenua... y si, tenias que ser mujer...todas son iguales: miedosas, histéricas, y estúpidas.  
Haruka escucho con sorpresa semejante declaración, e inmediatamente vino a su mente, su familia, con esa actitud borreguil que sus padres intentaban inculcarle y que ella renegaba a ultranza. Se levanto de súbito, y tan rápidamente, como si no tuviera herida alguna, logró alcanzar a Uehara, y le propinó un puñetazo en la boca, que lo hizo tumbarse en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de indignación.  
- ¡tu no eres mejor que yo, ni que nadie¡¡maldito asqueroso, asesino! Lacra como tu debe estar pudriéndose en la cárcel.  
el escándalo había llegado hasta las pantallas del circuito.  
Haruka no pudo sostenerse mas, y cayó nuevamente al suelo, sintiendo con mayor intensificación su dolor, por el movimiento brusco. Uehara estaba a punto de atacar en defensa de su apócrifo honor, cuando seguridad del estadio lo detuvo, tratando de tranquilizarlo, mientras la ambulancia se llevaba a Haruka.

Michiru que se había acercado al taller, pudo presenciar desde muy cerca el lugar del accidente en las ultimas vueltas de la carrera. Pudo ver esa discusión de Haruka con ese ser que podía sentir lleno de malignidad. Michiru observó a la rubia en detalle, y se sorprendió, que su indignación no era debida a su pérdida en la carrera, sino en la injusticia cometida con sus colegas de menores recursos, con el público, con todo lo que representaba el espectáculo y el arte de la competencia, todo menos su propio estado. Michiru comprendió la naturaleza de Haruka en ese momento. Era en definitiva la Sailor buscada. Su sentido de justicia era indiscutible.  
Vio que la joven era llevada a una ambulancia, a pesar de los gruñidos que realizaba para no tener que ir.  
Michiru considero que esa joven en definitiva, era excepcional, toda una personalidad extravagante.  
Sin mas rodeos, se dirigió al lugar que desde un principio tenia intenciones de llegar: el taller del equipo de Haruka. Una vez normalizada la situación, encontró a los hombres que deberían ser el grupo de mecánicos de la joven, y el piloto que la acompañaba siempre en sus carreras. Se detuvo en el frente del taller, observando sorprendida el estado de los dos autos, principalmente el de Haruka, cuyo golpe doblo en la mitad el coche, simulando una L despareja.  
- señorita¿la puedo ayudar en algo, disculpe el desorden, me imagino que habrá visto los inconvenientes - comento el piloto aun en su traje, sin casco, que se había acercado disimuladamente a la muchacha.  
- ¿Ah, disculpe mi intromisión. ¿Como se encuentra su compañera?  
- ¿La conoce? - pregunto sorprendido - Hace tres días nos presento una amiga en común.  
- ¿amiga en común? - Ryuunosuke comenzó a reír suavemente, sin parecer grosero. Michiru se sorprendió - discúlpeme señorita pero realmente es extraño que diga una cosa así de Haruka, con lo gruñona que es... - entonces Michiru sonrió asintiendo.  
- Bueno, si. No es una persona con un carácter de los mas agradables, pero dígame¿esta ella bien?  
- Si. Su testarudez no solo endureció su cabeza. - sonrió el joven - Por el estado del auto, no estaría tan segura...- afirmo mirando el coche - No se preocupe, ella es dura, solo se habrá resentido la costilla, que no estaba del todo sana desde su último accidente.  
- Hm, ya entiendo. Sabe, me acerque a este lugar para darle unas invitaciones a usted y su compañera para asistir a un crucero dentro de dos días. Creo que no seria una mala opción para que descansara tanto ella como usted del estrés que genera este mundo competitivo. Por favor, prométame que va ir con ella... - le rogó cortésmente - Yo le doy MI palabra, mas la de ella... este tipo de fiestas son las que aborrece.  
- Por favor. Yo estaré allí.  
- Veré que puedo hacer, señorita?  
- ¡Kaiou, disculpe mi descortesía - miro su reloj - y excúseme, tengo otros asuntos pendientes, pero por favor, vayan.  
- Pero¿porque desea que vayamos?  
- Deseo hablar con ustedes. Gracias por su tiempo.

La joven se despidió de Ryuunosuke. El joven se quedó maravillado con la belleza y la delicadeza de esa muchacha. Y su intriga surgió cuando recapacitó lo que le había comentado. ¿Haruka y ella se habían conocido¡Y él nunca se entero!.Ryuunosuke decidió ir a su asa y asearse, para visitar a su compañera en el hospital, que de seguro, estaría enfurecida por los chequeos médicos, cosa que le daba tedio extremo, y no podía soportarlo.

- ¡basta, estoy bien¡¡¡ya no me revise mas¡¡Solo es un golpe! - decía entusiasta Haruka a los médicos.  
- Señorita, debe cuidarse, nada de carreras.  
Ryuunosuke logro entrar al consultorio pudiendo escuchar las ultimas palabra del medico.  
Ryuunosuke: y bien, doctor, finalmente ¿la costilla se rompió?  
Medico: felizmente no. Es solo una contusión importante en la zona intercostal, pero no afecto el hueso, sin embargo, la fisura está, y esto empeorará el dolor de tales daños.  
Ryuunosuke¿¿¿deberá reposar en cama? -pregunto suavemente al medico Haruka¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡NUNCA! - elevó la voz. El medico la miró, negando con su cabeza en símbolo de rendición.  
Medico: no es necesario, pero nada de movimientos bruscos.  
Ryuunosuke¿¿¿podría ir a un crucero y relajarse?  
Medico¡por supuesto!  
Haruka¿¿¿crucero¿ Que te pasa? - miro con intriga a su compañero.  
Ryuunosuke despidió al medico, llevando consigo a Haruka a su casa, para comer algo, y hacerla descansar.

Haruka se arrojó al sillón que tanto cariño le tenia producto de tantos meses y hasta años dormidos en él.  
- oye, Ryuuno¡ahora explícate!  
- ¿Mmm¿Sobre que?  
- ¡Que es eso del crucero¿¿¿Que te pasa¿¿¿Le estabas mintiendo al medico o que?  
- No, me dieron dos invitaciones para un crucero. El martes hay que ir. Durará una semana¡serian unas vacaciones muy oportunas.  
- ¡Ni pienses que iré.  
- ¡Pero Haruka, lo prometí!  
- ¿A quien?  
- ¡A tu amiga!  
- ¿Que amiga?  
- ¡Eso mismo digo yo¡picarona¡no me habías dicho que conocías a una chica tan delicada y bonita, se me hace extraño que se te acercara sin que la espantaras! - rió el muchacho - ¿De que estas hablando¡No conozco a nadie!  
- ...mmm... como era su apellido... a si¡Kaiou!  
- ¿Kaiou te dio las invitaciones?  
- Si. Me dijo que le interesaría mucho hablar con nosotros.  
Haruka se pudo seria por un momento. Era innegable que tanto esa joven como ella sabían de sus visiones mutuas, y que en ese primer encuentro se habían reconocido a la perfección. Haruka, tenia cierto rechazo a esa joven. Quizás un temor escondido. Quizás por relacionarla con el silencio aterrador de sus visiones.  
La peliverde solo quería hablar con ella. Tal vez, finalmente, le diría quien era, luego de tantas visiones de haberle preguntado sin obtener una respuesta ...pero, a Haruka ¿le interesaba realmente?. Si en definitiva, ya sabia quien era esa joven delicada, de finos modales, y prodigiosas habilidades artísticas.  
- ¿quería hablar contigo? - pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos - No, no lo creo. Seguramente solo quiera hablar contigo. - Haruka lo miro intrigada. - ¡no me mires así! -sonrió Ryuunosuke.  
- ¿Que te hace sospechar eso.  
- Lo sospecho... tu Haruka nunca entiendes nada de ciertas cosas...

La rubia lo miró con mayor curiosidad. Por alguna razón, sabia que si preguntaba ahondando en el tema, solo se irritaría con las tonterías que podría llegar a decir su compañero. Por esa vez, prefirió el silencio.  
- creo que iré... después de todo, no vendrían mal unas vacaciones¿no? - comento con tono de indiferencia. Ryuunosuke, que ya tenia la comida lista, la miró con socarronería y acotó:  
- claro. Si¡como no.  
Y Haruka solamente acepto el plato. Ambos comieron frente al televisor, que estaba dando las noticias del día.

Martes. El día de partida al crucero.  
Haruka había pasado a buscar a su amigo a su casa. Ella estaba preparada con una pequeña maleta, y sin preocupación de olvidar nada. Sus ropas eran muy informales, que marcaban su característico desenfado.  
- Haruka¿que tal? Como me veo - preguntó Ryuunosuke ante una ya aburrida Haruka que intentaba mirar el televisor, mientras esperaba a su amigo que dejara de pasar frente a ella preguntándole su opinión ante cada cambio de ropa.  
- Aaaaarrrggghhh, ya deja eso, este esta bien, vamos.  
- Haruka¡tu nunca te pones decente! Usas esa ropa tan.  
- ¡No te metas con mi ropa! Y mejor que vengas o me voy sin ti - amenazó al rubia mientras se levantaba del sillón en dirección a la salida. Ryuunosuke la detuvo, e inmediatamente le dio una maleta, yendo a buscar otras dos mas. - ¿Tres maletas¿No será mucho? Ryuuno, es una semana en un crucero¡no vamos de safari por un mes! - ironizó Haruka.  
- Tu porque no te importa, pero es mi oportunidad de respirar nuevos aires... - y le guiñó el ojo - tu sabes.  
- Claro, llevas carnada para atrapar pececitas. Igual sigo pensando que te excedes.

Cargó las maletas en su auto y se dirigieron al puerto. Allí un imponente barco decorado exquisitamente les dio la bienvenida. Los dos amigos lo abordaron, y se separaron en búsqueda de sus camarotes.  
Esa misma noche se haría una fiesta de inicio del viaje.  
Ryuunosuke no desperdicio mucho tiempo en su cuarto, y salió tan pronto acomodó sus ropas y artículos personales para comenzar con sus relaciones sociales dentro del barco. Sin embargo Haruka, simplemente se arrojó a la cama, y desprevenidamente, quedo dormida.

Haruka estaba en la misma ciudad caótica de todas sus visiones, con los sentimientos encontrados, con el terror extendido por todo el ambiente. Y la Sailor de la muerte, con su hoz, lista para decapitarla.  
Volvía a aparecer ante sus ojos, esa otra joven, la joven Kaiou en ropas no conocidas, que la observaba.  
Haruka no podía dejar de fijar sus ojos en los de la peliverde. Se sentía perdida.  
- ¿quien eres?  
Volvía a preguntar, sabiendo que al poco tiempo, la hoz de la niña muerte la destrozaría.  
- tienes que ayudar al planeta.  
Haruka se sorprendió. Por vez primera la joven le dirigía la palabra. Su voz, suave y juguetona, rozó delicadamente sus oídos, sumiéndola en un estado de ensoñación letárgico. Haruka creyó que era demasiado para una sola visión, y pronto la hoz de la niña muerte la decapitaría, como siempre, como en cada sueño, de cada noche. Sin embargo, por mas que esperaba, esa hoz no caía sobre su cuello. Haruka estaba extrañada por las modificaciones que estaba teniendo sus visiones. Desde un eco lejano pudo distinguir el sonido de un triste violín.  
Una melodía bella y sincera lentamente la alejaba de esa sensación previa a su propia muerte en esas pesadillas diarias. Con quietud, despertaba rodeada de una melodía que la acunaba.  
La primera vez en mucho tiempo que despertaba tranquila de un sueño, sin agitarse, sin sudar, sin fiebre.  
Vio el reloj en su camarote, que indicaba el ya pasado comienzo del evento.  
Se vistió rápidamente, con un smoking blanco, y sin mas arreglos que una mano por su cabello, salió a ver el dueño de melodía tan bella que le había permitido un despertar tan agradable.  
Subió hasta la sala principal, encontrándose con ella.

Desde la esquina mas recóndita del lugar, observó con cierta maravilla la melodía que creaba esa extraña joven, esa muchacha que le estaba comenzando a generar una sensación de deja vú, de reconocimiento.  
Sin embargo, el dolor y el espanto del silencio le aterraba.  
Michiru, que continuaba interpretando su obra desde el pequeño escenario puesto en el centro del salón, no necesito de sus ojos para sentir la presencia de la rubia. Notó que por la misma extraña razón que el destino la guiaba a la corredora apasionada, ella misma comenzaba a desarrollar un extraño sentido de captación sobre aquella rubia.  
Michiru abrios sus ojos, y no necesitó indagar en lo mas mínimo. Su mirada se abrió paso en la multitud y se clavo en los ojos de Haruka.  
Haruka quedó levemente sorprendida de situación tan extraña. No pudo mantener mas la mirada de la joven, y decidió retirarse del lugar, por donde había venido.

Decidida a regresar a su camarote, se distrajo con una pinturas dispuestas en las escaleras del lugar. Una por sobre el resto le llamo la atención. Ésta mostraba la desolada ciudad, los edificios caídos, destruidos, el mar agitado, los vientos iracundos, los rayos descargando su furia sobre esa ciudad que gritaba en el sordo lamento de su propia muerte. Una pintura que captó en una imagen el terror del silencio.  
- ¿te gusta, verdad? - una suave y bella voz la desconcertó. Haruka abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, y se giró hasta donde estaba la dueña de voz tan sensual.  
- ¿Como es posible que niña como tu, criada entre pétalos, pueda tener la imaginación de semejante terror? - preguntó, volviéndose a contemplar el dibujo.  
- Tu sabes que eso no es imaginación. - le dijo seriamente. La rubia la miró de soslayo. Hasta que reunió el valor suficiente y mirándola desde arriba, posición elevada debido a los escalones superiores en los que se hallaba respecto de Michiru, le dijo:  
- ¿Quien eres¿Y que quieres? - Michiru sonrió.  
- Soy como tu, debes despertar. Tenemos que proteger al planeta de ese silencio.  
- ¿Como te atreves a afirmar que eres como yo¿Acaso me conoces?  
- ¡Por supuesto! - Já, no me hagas reír - ironizó la joven rubia. - ¿de donde rayos me conoces?  
- De toda la vida. - Michiru no dejaba su sonrisa, feliz de sentir las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. Una felicidad de reencuentro, de completitud. Ya no sintió las banalidades de su vida, por ese instante, sintió, con la presencia de Haruka, un sentido diferente de la vida. Inexplicablemente, sensaciones extrañas la invadían una y otra vez, mas sin temor, con profunda gratitud.  
- ¿Te has vuelto loca¡Tienes un problema serio, niña! - dijo Haruka pasando por el lado de Michiru con absoluta indiferencia.  
- ¡Haruka, tienes que despertar, tienes que ayudarme a proteger el mundo. no seas testaruda, y percibe lo que te está rodeando. ¿Porque no quieres ver¿Acaso quieres que el mundo sea destruido?  
- Eso, a mi, no me interesa. - dijo sin voltear, iniciando su ida con un paso que nunca termino de dar.  
- ¡Como puedes decir eso?. ¡Este mundo es el lugar donde vives¿¡Acaso no sientes lo aterrador del silencio¡Haruka¡Tus sueños eran el futuro¿deseas eso? - Haruka giró para enfrentar a Michiru, con un rostro frío.  
- Lo se. Y no me interesa. Nadie pensará en mi vida. Solo quiero vivirla con tranquilidad, a mi forma, con mi estilo. No quiero obligaciones que yo no decidí. Nunca mas en la vida, nadie ni nada, me exigirá realizar cosas que no deseo. - dijo tajantemente, retirándose, dejando en la soledad a Michiru.  
Michiru observo esa figura descender mas allá de donde podía seguirla con la mirada. Esa joven, deseaba libertad, y tenia la valentía de luchar contra lo que fuera necesario, con tal de conservarla. Haruka, mas que nadie en el mundo, deseaba ser libre. Michiru llevó sus manos a su pecho, y finalmente entendió lo importante de luchar. Se autoengaño sugestionándose de que su principal deseo era salvar el mundo, pero cuando esa muchacha la rechazó como compañera de guerra, descubrió que todas las ilusiones creadas de hallar su ser especial a través de esa joven, se despedazaban, y evidenciaban, que su único real deseo era encontrar a su prometido. Descubrió, que aun a través de su propio engaño, su principal deseo no era proteger el mundo, porque en el fondo, las almas de los humanos son egoístas, y todos desean su propia felicidad. Michiru no era la excepción.  
Sin embargo, aceptando esta realidad que se presentaba, decidió abandonar su sueño de hallar ese joven de ojos tan profundos, y liberar a la joven de esa responsabilidad, responsabilidad que no deseaba, porque anhelaba su propia felicidad. ¿Quien era Michiru para coartar ese sueño¿quien era ella para obligar a la joven a ser lo que no deseaba ser?... Michiru derramo una lágrima sin expresión. Comprendió que Haruka era todo lo que ella nunca pudo ser, que tal vez, deseaba. Haruka luchó por su propio ser, por su propio sueño. Comprendió gran parte del carácter de la joven rubia, solo por el desmenuzamiento de sus palabras, que hacia pocos instantes había pronunciado.  
Haruka deseaba ser feliz, y Michiru, que nunca tuvo valor para ello, no obligaría a que un ser tan libre como la rubia, terminara enjaulado en su propia celda de agua, en una cárcel, que no le correspondía.  
Michiru no regresó a la fiesta, su ánimo estaba hecho añicos. Se dirigió a su recámara, tan distraídamente, que chocó contra un joven, quien con toda intención se había detenido en medio de su camino.  
- ¿señorita Kaiou¿Como esta? La estaba buscando, ha tocado maravillosamen... ¿que ocurre? - preguntó Ryuunosuke al ver que Michiru se secaba una lágrima.  
- No, no es nada, no se preocupe.  
- ¿Habló con Haruka? - Michiru se sorprendió. - mm... si, por esa cara que tiene, es seguro.  
- ¿Como sabe?  
- Conozco mucho a Haruka, y se que es muy agresiva... pero sin intención. A veces puede llegar a lastimar sin desearlo. No se que le habrá dicho a usted, o que paso entre ustedes, pero señorita, créame, que Haruka no es mala.  
- Lo se - sonrió tristemente.  
- ¿Desea que la ayude en algo¿quiere que le diga o convenza de alguna cosa? - preguntó preocupado Ryuunosuke.  
- No, no se preocupe. - dijo sonriendo con mas entusiasmo.  
- Pero sepa que para lo que desee cuente conmigo.  
- Claro. Gracias. discúlpeme, pero necesito descansar - se excusó Michiru, pasando al lado de Ryuunosuke.  
- ¿Señorita Kaiou? - dijo en voz baja, culminante - Haruka no es mala, créame.  
- Una persona con amigos tan nobles como usted, de seguro nunca podría ser malvada. - sonrió con agradecimiento, e ingresó a su recamara.  
Ryuunosuke parpadeó un poco sorprendido por el halago recibido tan furtivamente, y se sonrojó.  
- ¡rayos¡Haruka! - dijo para sí mismo.

Michiru había decidido investigar a los nuevos enemigos. Intentó descubrir hechos extraños en diversos lugares del Japón. Toda indagación la llevaba a concluir que la mayoría de los sucesos se centraban en Tokyo. Tokyo estaba realmente lejos de Osaka. Sabia perfectamente que el abandonar Osaka significaba eliminar absolutamente todo deseo de realización personal. Michiru estaba decidida a abandonar todo, por proteger el mundo en el cual esa joven corredora, deseaba ser libre. Halló entre sus engaños y mentiras idealizada, una nueva razón para luchar con absoluta fuerza y sinceridad. Moriría, solo, para dejarle a la rubia un mundo en el cual ser libre. Solo para protegerla, y cuidar a su persona especial, indirectamente conectada a esa joven.

- Bien, muchachos, ingresen a sus autos para ver como los sienten - dijo el viejo Itaru, mientras Haruka y Ryuunosuke ingresaban a sus ya arreglados autos.  
- Vaya, Itaru¡equipo¡¡son magos! - dijo muy contenta Haruka - ¡está impecable!. ¡Ya no soporto la ansiedad de probarlo!  
- ¡Pues hazlo Haruka, tu también Ryuunosuke, salgan a la pista y den unas vueltas.  
Haruka, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, no dudo, e inmediatamente salió disparada del taller.  
Ambos compañeros disputaron una pequeña carrera amistosa, probando las nuevas maquinas que montaban.  
Otros colegas, comenzaron a salir a la pista a participar de la carrera. Todos eran los que habían sido obligados a colapsar en el choque que Haruka y Uehara habían sido protagonistas.  
Pronto, la joven muchacha y su amigo regresaron al taller.  
- ¿y¿Que les ha parecido los arreglos?  
- ¡Espectaculares! - comentó Haruka mientras descendía del coche. - ¿me has preparado lo que te pedí, Itaru? - Claro, Haruka - ante la respuesta Haruka sonrió como un niño consentido ante el capricho otorgado. Inmediatamente salió del taller y se dirigió a la parte trasera del mismo.  
- ¿Mn¿Y que le paso? - se preguntó Ryuunosuke, mientras miraba a Itaru. - ¿que te ha pedido?  
- Un nuevo auto.  
- ¿Eh¿Que¿No le alcanza con el que tenemos?  
- No, Ryuunosuke, no un auto Ferrari. Un auto de turismo carretera.  
- ¿Que?  
- A partir de esta semana, ingresó al torneo de TC nacional japonés.  
- ¡Vaya, no descansa¡aun con una costilla no muy curada no puede con su genio!- sonrió resignado Ryuunosuke.  
- ¡Ya la conoces! - acotó sonriente Itaru.  
- Has visto Itaru¿como los demás pilotos ya han podido restablecer sus autos?. Creí que la carencia de esponsors les podría afectar el campeonato.  
- Y claro que lo hubiera hecho.  
- ¿Mn¿Y entonces, de donde sacaron el dinero para restaurar sus autos¡¡¡no me digas que Uehara fue sancionado! - sonrió el joven - No, querido, nada de eso. Pregúntale a la rubia que está ahora mismo corriendo en la pista con un Toyota.  
- ¿Haruka¿que tiene que ver con eso?  
- Mmmm... no se si deba.  
- Oye, somos un equipo, nada de secretos.  
- Pues... ella ayudó a todos en algunos gastos.  
- ¿Que?  
- Yo también le dije que era una locura, pero ella es testaruda. Todo lo que había ganado en el torneo lo repartió entre los equipos afectados. Me dijo muy maduramente, que le seria imposible participar con todos ellos, si las condiciones de los autos eran tan desparejas. Eso no era justo para el ganador, fuera o no ella. Un ganador entre coches hojalatas no era un verdadero ganador.

Ryuunosuke miró al viejo pensativo. Y dejo posar su vista en el circuito.  
- si. Una contestación típica de Haruka.  
el viejo observó el circuito al igual que el piloto. Ambos se sumieron en el silencio. Estaban recordando el primer día de Haruka, aquel día que apareció de la nada, y cómo a través de sus propios meritos, logró abrirse entre la oposición para surgir como lo había hecho. En el fondo, se sentían orgullosos y felices de conocer una personalidad tan peculiar como la de ella.

El primer día del turismo carretera nacional japonés había llegado.  
Haruka estaba visiblemente emocionada. Ryuunosuke asistió a la carrera desde las gradas. La joven estaba en el taller de reparaciones, insistiéndole a Itaru a que revisara unos últimos detalles del motor.  
- vamos Haruka, tranquilízate¿acaso nerviosa?  
- ¿Yo¡Nunca¡este es mi elemento, no lo olvides Itaru! - dijo con su soberbia tan perdonable.  
- ¿Y entonces? Te ves extraña.  
- Nada de eso...- trato de parecer convincente, mas Haruka realmente no se sentía completamente segura, como era su costumbre. Una sensación de cambio la perseguía desde la mañana. Una impresión de que algo se estaba acercando, relacionado con el silencio aterrador, relacionado con un antes y un después.

Los preparativos para la carrera ya casi finalizaban. Itaru, sabiendo el buen desempeño del auto, prefirió acompañar a Ryuunosuke en las gradas, y poder disfrutar de una carrera poco común en el país.

Haruka que estaba en el taller, sintió una inquietante presencia.  
Cuando logró divisar la figura que ingresaba al taller, descubrió que era un colega de pista, tal vez, con ganas de darse suerte mutuamente. Pero cuando se acercó un poco más, el hombre frente a si se transformó en un monstruo. Haruka sorprendida, quedó inmóvil. Frente a ella, súbitamente, una fuerte luz se desplegó, enseñándole un pequeño bastón de forma extraña. Sintió un fuerte impulso de tomarlo. Lentamente extendió su mano.  
- ALTO! - gritó una conocida voz. Haruka se detuvo inmediatamente, y el pequeño bastón cayó al suelo, rodando hasta alejarse de los pies de Haruka.  
- Si lo sujetas, nunca mas volverás a tu vida normal. Nunca mas podrás ser libre como eres. - Michiru le dijo a la rubia, sacando su propio centro de transformación, y mostrándole el verdadero significado de tal elemento.  
Cruzaron un par de miradas. Haruka observó como esa joven se transformaba en la muchacha que en sus visiones la miraba en silencio. El monstruo no espero mas e intento atacar a la joven piloto. Neptune se interpuso entre el ataque y Haruka, recibiéndolo en su lugar. Atacó al monstruo, mas no con todo su poder desplegado por pedido de la rubia.  
El monstruo no se sometía, y enfurecido, arrojo todo su poder sobre las jóvenes. Neptune nuevamente se interpuso, recibiendo el impacto en completitud.  
Haruka la tomó entre sus brazos, y la observó.  
- ¿pero que te pasa¿Estas loca¿Que haces?  
- Solo cuidar lo que deseo proteger.- Haruka sintió extrañas las palabras de la joven. No la comprendía, mas se sorprendió. - ¿Que?  
- Tu deseas ser libre, no deseas entregar tu vida a este sacrificio. No tomes ese centro. Una vez sujeto, no podrás regresar a atrás. Haruka observó dolida el estado de la joven entre sus brazos. Miró al monstruo que nuevamente comenzaba un contraataque, y sin dudarlo, corrió hasta donde estaba el centro y lo sujetó. Sintió como la fuerza de la furia, del huracán, del lado salvaje de su ser, comenzaba a despertar, arremolinarse y sacudiendo su interior.  
Rápidamente, con la velocidad del viento, se transformó en algo que no sabia con exactitud, pero a la vez, con extraña familiaridad, y sin perder tiempo, desplegó su poder, atacando al monstruo, quien cayó, transformándose nuevamente en un ser humano.  
Michiru la observó.. su mirada estaba cubierta de tristeza. Uranus se acercó nuevamente, y la tomó en sus brazos. Michiru cerró sus ojos, un poco dolida por lo que no pudo evitar, otro poco por una extraña sensación que la rodeaba ante esos brazos.  
- Michiru¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupada la joven Uranus.  
- Soy Neptune. - le dijo suavemente, mientras volvió a abrir sus ojos, tristes.  
- ¿Que ocurre¿porque me miras así.  
- Yo no pude impedir lo que vine a evitar... - suspiró resignada.  
- ¿Que?  
- Tu me dijiste que no deseabas participar de esta guerra. Tu deseas ser libre. Yo quise proteger tu sueño... - Michiru intentó levantarse, mas no pudo, su cuerpo le dolía. Haruka noto la sinceridad en la joven, y se sorprendió. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que un ser como ella, nacido de la banalidad, pudiera tener tal sinceridad, tal preocupación, y principalmente, que se hubiera interesado en resguardarla de caer en una obligación no querida. Haruka le sonrió tiernamente. Por primera vez, le mostró su sonrisa, directamente a los ojos. Michiru se ahogó en esa verde mirada, sintiendo la seguridad que le transmitía ese amable rostro que veía por primera vez.  
- No te preocupes. Sin mundo, no hay libertad para gozar. Ven, vamos a sanar esas heridas.

La carrera pronto empezaría. Itaru y Ryuunosuke comenzaban a preocuparse pues el coche de Haruka aun no se alineaba.  
- ¿será que le dio pánico escénico? - sonrió traviesamente Ryuunosuke.  
- Por supuesto. Justo a ella. - le contestó con ironía.  
En ese momento el auto de Haruka hacía presencia en el circuito.  
La largada fue avasallante. Muchos autos quedaron fuera desde el inicio. Haruka rápidamente tomo el primer puesto, y lo mantuvo por toda la carrera.  
Fue rotundo su éxito.  
Cuando regresó a su taller, allí estaba Itaru y Ryuunosuke esperándola.  
- excelente carrera - le dijo su amigo, mientras le ayudaba a sacar el casco.  
- Naaaa... muy fácil... a estos autos les falta velocidad, ciertamente.  
- Já, Haruka, solo tu puedes decir una cosa así...- sonrió el viejo Itaru.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, mientras Haruka terminaba de dar las ultimas indicaciones de las mejoras posible de su auto al equipo.  
Una vez finalizada las tareas, los jóvenes amigos se despidieron del grupo, y se fueron a sus casas. Ryuunosuke acompañó en auto a Haruka.  
- oye, Haruka¡vamos a festejar tu rotundo éxito esta noche¿quieres? Vamos todo el equipo a una fiesta. - Haruka miró de soslayo a su amigo con una leve preocupación.  
- Ahmm... no, mejor no, ve tu Ryuuno... - ¿Mn¿¿¿Y debido a qué no quieres venir¡No se te ve muy cansada!  
- Pero lo estoy - dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.  
- ¡Haruuuuuuka!... ¡no mientas a tu hermano! - presionó el joven.  
- ¡No te miento! - dijo molesta.  
- ¡Lo estas haciendo! - respondió juguetonamente.  
- ¡Que no, que no!  
- Vamos, desembucha¿cual es el misterio?  
- No hay.  
- ¡Basta Haruka, tres años juntos me sirvieron un poco mas que para saber tu nombre¿sabes?  
- Bueno, bueno, bueno... ganas, de acuerdo, tengo que salir.  
- ¿A donde?  
- ¿Que te importa? - le dijo ya molesta del interrogatorio.  
- Vamos... a mi no me haces esto Haruka... ¡vamos, yo siempre te confío todo... ¿no confías en mi?  
- Claro Ryuuno... pero... - A donde, vamos¡habla!  
- Visito a una amiga.  
- ¡Ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ...- Ryuunosuke dio un descanso de silencio a Haruka quien se veía algo consternada. El joven Ryuunosuke sabia que ella no gustaba de que la gente confundiera sus asuntos. Mas Ryuunosuke, pensando un poco, logró descubrir el secreto de Haruka y rió abiertamente.  
- ¿De que te ríes¿Que es tan gracioso?  
- ¡No lo puedo creer¡¡¡Mi queridita Haruka! jajajajjajaja - ¿Que te pasa?  
- Va a tener su primer cita¿¿¿verdad¿¿¿¿Y no le pensabas contar a tu hermano Ryuuno?  
- Oyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - frenó el auto de golpe, haciendo que Ryuunosuke se golpeara contra el tablero. Antes de incorporarse, aceleró el auto, y volvió al ritmo normal.  
- Quieres matarnos¿¿¿Haruka¡¡conduce con decencia!... como puedo ver... ¡acerté! - dijo pícaramente, mientras Haruka no podía ocultar el encendido de sus mejillas.  
- Nada de eso, Ryuuno. Es algo mucho mas serio - dijo con preocupación.  
- ¡No¡No lo puedo creer¿¡Te piensas casar y no me has presentado a nadie? - continuo jugueteando. Haruka lo miró con enojo y sorpresa de que su amigo pensara tal cosa.  
- Ryuuno¿que te pasa¿Enloqueciste?. - volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera - es algo muy serio - comento con su rostro absolutamente grave. Ryuunosuke comprendió que ya no era mas una broma.  
- ¿Que sucede?  
- ¿Recuerdas las visiones?...pues... eran el futuro, Ryuuno. No creas que enloquecí, pero conocí a la persona de mis visiones, y necesito hablar con ella, para que me explique... esto es muy serio Ryuuno, aunque no llegues a comprenderlo.  
Ryuunosuke la miro con sorpresa. No era un joven adepto a los misticismos de las cosas, y consideraba de igual forma a su amiga. Se sorprendió de que Haruka cayera en una trampa de alguna gitana.  
- seguramente no me crees, Ryuuno¿verdad? - Ryuunosuke tomo su tiempo en contestar. Ellos siempre fueron sinceros el uno con el otro.  
- Pues, en verdad, no lo creo, Haruka. ¿te dejaste engañar por una especie de gitana?  
- No, Ryuuno - sonrió Haruka.

La joven siguió conduciendo en silencio hasta la playa. Allí detuvo el auto. Ryuunosuke la observó intrigado.  
- ven, baja. Quiero que lo creas con tus propios ojos.

Haruka lo llevó hasta el centro de la playa. Tomo su centro y se transformó. El joven maravillado, la observó sin creerlo.  
Haruka, sabiendo de la admiración que estaba consiguiendo de su amigo, desplegó un ataque hacia el mar.  
Su bola de poder dividió el mar en dos partes, haciendo temblar el suelo.  
Ryuunosuke la miro mas incrédulo que nunca. Tragó saliva, y se sentó en medio de la playa. Haruka volvió a su forma normal, y lo acompañó.  
- ¿Ryuuno, me crees ahora.  
- Vaya, Haruka. es difícil, pero... ¿puedes contarme?. - Ryuunosuke trataba de asimilar las cosas.  
- Las visiones son situaciones de un futuro que se acerca. El silencio destruirá este mundo, si no encontramos unos elementos especiales. - ¿Encontramos¿Quien mas esta en esto?  
- Sailor Neptune.  
- ¿Quien es?  
- Es la persona con la que esta noche debo hablar.  
- Desde cuando eres.  
- ¿Sailor Uranus?  
- Si.  
- Desde esta mañana.  
- ¿Eh? - Ryuunosuke no pudo comprender los hechos. Le resultaba extraño que un cambio tan radical en la vida de su amiga, no la hubiera perturbado en lo mas mínimo. - Haruka¿es verdad?. ¿Hace pocas horas eras un ser común, y ahora tienes que salvar al mundo¿no crees que lo tomas muy tranquila? - Haruka se sorprendió y rió con suavidad.  
- Ryuuno, es algo mas allá de la comprensión. Poco a poco me percato que siempre ha sido así. Es extraño. Pero siento como si toda mi vida hubiera pasado ya hace mucho tiempo. Considero esto como una segunda oportunidad para algo que no tengo muy en claro.  
- ¿Dices reencarnación?  
- ¿Reencarnación¡vaya, no lo había pensado. Si, se siente como eso.

Ryuunosuke y Haruka se mantuvieron en silencio, dándose mutuamente un tiempo de asimilación. El sonido de la marea calmaba sus corazones, y les daba la relajación necesaria para pensar. Ryuunosuke finalmente había comprendido todo. En el fondo siempre notó que Haruka había nacido para cosas grandiosas. Cosas como lo que le había confesado. Se sintió halagado, de que su amiga le confiara algo tan sagrado. Sonrió, divirtiéndose con otros pensamientos, hasta que rió en voz alta.  
- ¿Y ahora de que te ríes? - le preguntó intrigada.  
- No lo puedo creer.  
- Yo tampoco... te lo aseguro.  
- No, no, no eso.  
- ¿Que?  
- ¡Vas a salvar el mundo en minifalda¡Quien lo hubiera creído¡¡Tu!jà!

Haruka se sonrojó, para luego pegarle en la cabeza a su amigo.  
- ¡eres un idiota¡hay cosas mas serias!

Ryuunosuke sonrió levemente.  
- No te preocupes Haruka, todo saldrá bien y siempre confía en mi. - Ryuunosuke le sonrió. - es mejor apurarnos, sino llegarás tarde a tu encuentro.

Haruka se levantó y ambos regresaron al auto para continuar con su camino. Cuando Haruka dejo a su compañero en su casa, no pudo dejar de sentir un profundo agradecimiento. El joven desde el primer momento en que se habían conocido, le había dado todo. Era realmente como un hermano.  
- Ryuuno... gracias .- le dijo con cierta vergüenza.  
- Já, no te preocupes, que tengas suerte con la señorita Kaiou.

El muchacho ya había ingresado al edificio, dejando a Haruka absolutamente desconcertada. ¿Como era posible que ese joven lograra percibir que la persona con la que se encontraría era la joven de cabellos mar.  
Haruka sonrió y negó en silencio con la cabeza. Su amigo Ryuuno era muy sensible, y comprendía con facilidad las palabras no pronunciadas. Quizás por eso eran tan afines. Ninguno necesitaba hablar mucho para que el otro lo entendiera.  
Haruka suspiró y aceleró. Debía dirigirse al hotel donde Michiru se hospedaba. Aquella tarde, Michiru le había dado a Haruka la dirección de su departamento, para hablar a solas sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Antes de despedirse, y permitirle a Haruka participar en su carrera, la joven muchacha le había dado un papel con su dirección, negándole a la rubia el deseo de acompañarla, pues su estado era delicado.  
- no te preocupes por mi. Esta noche nos veremos en mi departamento. Ahora ve a la carrera... o perderás. - le había dicho con una tierna sonrisa.  
Eso había desconcertado a la rubia. El estado de la joven demandaba ayuda, mas ella lo rechazaba, solo para no comprometer a la corredora.

Haruka rápidamente llego al edificio. Tocó el timbre y sin necesidad de hablar con la inquilina, la puerta le fue abierta. Subió hasta el departamento, el cual se abrió permitiéndole su ingreso antes de que pudiera llamar a la portezuela.  
Haruka sintió nervios y una tensión que nunca antes había experimentado. Sin embargo, no la acobardó e ingresó.  
Michiru la recibió con una gran sonrisa. Haruka la observó sorprendida. - ¡estas bellísima! - dijo sin darse cuenta, mientras observaba el entablado vestido negro que la joven violinista estaba usando. Cuando Haruka noto su fallo se sonrojó avergonzada. Las sensaciones de su cuerpo la estaban confundiendo.  
- Gracias . - Michiru sonrió divertida. - ven, pasa, cenaremos, mientras hablamos.  
- Bien.- Haruka ingreso en el comedor, y se sentó en el lugar indicado, tensa, mientras esperaba la comida. Michiru ingresó con una gran bandeja.  
- Hice tu especial... - dijo la peliverde, sorprendiéndose junto con Haruka. Ninguna de las dos sabia con exactitud los gustos de la otra, sin embargo esa sensación de deja vu que hacia tiempo experimentaba Michiru la llevo a decir tal frase sin noción de la presencia de la joven.  
- ---- - Haruka no dijo nada, solamente observó intrigada la bandeja, esperando ver lo que aquélla chica dijo distraídamente. Michiru notó la situación de examen en la que se hallaba, por lo que prefirió liberar la tensión.  
- Bueno, en realidad no se si lo sea... - sonrió, destapando la fuente con mucha variedad de ensaladas. Haruka frunció el cejo, y luego la miro.  
- Te lo dijo Ryuuno¿no?.- Michiru quedo mas sorprendida.  
- ¿Acaso esto es tu plato preferido?. - Haruka la miro con mayor extrañeza, y hecho a reír. Michiru mantuvo su intriga, sin poder evitar el contagio de la risa marcando una sonrisa en su rostro.  
- ¡Parecemos dos idiotas! - dijo Haruka.  
Michiru la observó, sin dejar de sonreír. Ambas se sentían cada vez mejor en presencia de la otra. Comenzaron a comer, mientras la charla se diluía en temas generales, hasta que el tema principal emergió de las profundidades.  
- ¿porqué? - preguntó Haruka, mientras dejaba su plato vacío.  
- ¿Que cosa?  
- ¿Porqué me buscaste?  
- Yo no te busqué, me hicieron buscarte. - contesto Michiru sonriente. - yo no fui quien te eligió, ya eras elegida... lentamente tendrás la memoria.  
- Yo no recuerdo nada de nada. La primera vez que te vi fue en las visiones. ¿Tu me veías?  
- Si. Y veía tu decapitación.  
- ¿Que significa eso¿Acaso moriré en esta misión? - preguntó seriamente. Michiru bajo sus ojos. Ella en el fondo creía en tal posibilidad. Tal vez era esa la causa por la cual deseaba evitar que la joven rubia tomara su centro.  
- No lo se. Espero que no.  
- Tu no me contestabas...¿porqué?  
- ¿Mn? - Michiru fijó su vista en los ojos verdes de Haruka.  
- En esas visiones, yo te preguntaba, tu solo mantuviste siempre el silencio. Mantenías ese silencio aterrador.  
- Yo simplemente no podía emitir palabra alguna... - ¿Porqué?  
- Tu... tus ojos... - Michiru volvió a bajar su rostro, recordando sus ensoñaciones sensuales.  
- ¿Que tienen? -pregunto extrañada Haruka.  
- Es mejor que no lo sepas - sonrió pícaramente la violinista.  
- ¡Rayos, Michiru, quiero saber porque en mis visiones yo era decapitada por una niña, tu me mirabas sin contestar ninguna de mis preguntas, y me mirabas de esa forma¿porque esa niña no te atacaba a ti?  
- Luego lo hacía. -mintió Michiru, tratando de dar un poco de seguridad a la joven rubia.  
- ¿Que significa? - elevó su voz algo cansada de tanto juego de preguntas.  
- Significa que el silencio de la destrucción nos puede alcanzar. Debemos proteger a este mundo de ese aterrador silencio. Aun sacrificándonos... - pareció decir Neptune, no muy convencida.  
- De todas formas, eso no contesta el porque me mirabas de esa forma. - replicó molesta Haruka.  
Michiru se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo los platos, sumiendo el ambiente en un silencio tranquilizante. Haruka solo quedó observando los cuadros del lugar, colgados. Las estatuillas finamente realizadas que adornaban el salón, en penumbras, con luces tenues.  
Luego de un rato largo, Michiru regreso de la cocina con unas tazas de café, e invitó a su compañera a sentarse en el sillón.  
- perdona. - dijo suavemente Haruka recapacitando de sus malos modos.  
- No, no te preocupes. Te entiendo. - sonrió la joven para tranquilizarla.  
- Que haremos ahora. Ya me has dicho que debemos proteger el mundo de esa niña matándola, hallando los talismanes, que se encuentran en los corazones puros. ¿Donde los podremos encontrar.  
- Durante todas mis pesquisas, solo puedo apuntar para un lugar: Tokyo. Allí los hechos son mayores, mas relevantes, y probablemente allí encontraremos los talismanes. Pero, no se si estas tan segura... tu sabes que los talismanes solo sobrevivirán cuando el cuerpo de la persona que los mantiene sea destruido.  
- Entiendo perfectamente. Será lo que deba ser.

Tomaron sus cafés lentamente, en el silencio, reflexionando en su soledad.  
- Haruka... lo lamento - contesto con tristeza Michiru. La joven la observó sorprendida, y le sonrió.  
- Ya te dije, si no hay mundo, no tiene sentido la libertad. Sin mundo no hay vida. Salvemos esto, aun destruyendo unas almas humanas... es poco el precio para salvar la humanidad.  
- ¿Tan convencida estas del sacrificio?  
- ¿Acaso tu no? - le pregunto intrigada.  
- Yo en realidad, nunca quise aceptar este sacrificio. Yo no quería dar mi vida por el mundo. Es mucho el valor. - ¿Que dices¿Una vida por el mundo?  
- Pero para mi, mi vida, es mi mundo. Sin mi vida, no puedo sentir este mundo... para mi, este sacrificio lo único que significa es la destrucción del mundo... de mi mundo... - Y ¿porque aceptaste?  
- Hubo algo a cambio... prometieron darme vida.  
- ¿Que?  
- Me dieron la posibilidad de hallar a aquella persona que en el pasado me amo como nunca ser alguno amó a otro. Ese ser dio su vida por mi, para proteger mi mundo, en aquella oportunidad, pero lamentablemente pereció, y todas morimos en ese momento. No pudimos proteger nuestro mundo. Y perdí a esa persona especial. Convirtiéndome en Sailor Neptune, se me dio la posibilidad de hallar a esa persona, la cual me daría el sentido de proteger este mundo... mi princesa me lo prometió. Esa persona sería especial para mi, y me daría vida...Una persona cuyos ojos verdes me ha perturbado todas las noches.  
Haruka levantó una ceja, incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando.  
- ¿que? - dijo algo sonrojada - ja ja ja - sonrió Michiru al darse cuenta de su fallo - yo se que a través de ti la encontraré... - Haruka suspiró aliviada.  
- Mmm... ¿ojos verdes? No conozco a nadie, pero se de un joven que esta muy conectado conmigo: Ryuuno.  
- ¿Ah, tu compañero de carreras¿cierto?  
- Si. Ya lo conoces.. ¿no es el tu persona especial?  
- No. Lo puedo sentir.  
- Pues vaya, que pena... el sufre mucho de amor.  
- ¿Y tu? - preguntó fijando sus ojos en ella.  
- ¿Yo que? - dijo algo sonrojada.  
- ¿Tu no sufres por amor, de ahora en mas seremos buenas amigas, es mejor conocernos¿no te parece?  
- Vaaa. Son estupideces.  
- ¿El amor te parece una estupidez? - dijo sorprendida.  
- No creo que dos personas pasen el resto de sus vidas amándose sin caer en el aburrimiento, sin que resulte molesto la presencia del otro. Dos personas que se ven siempre, no se aman, se han acostumbrado, y solo sacian sus necesidades con el otro. Es así, porque el humano es animal, y como tal, responde a la naturaleza.  
- ¿Realmente crees en eso? - preguntó muy sorprendida Michiru.  
- Por supuesto. La amistad puede existir, pero el amor no. No hay mas que ilusión en creer en ese sentimiento de amor eterno, de necesidad mutua... yo no lo creo... por eso me parece muy infantil que creas esas historias de vidas pasadas... créeme, si ese tal 'ser especial' esta vivo hoy día, debe haber conquistado muchas jóvenes ya, sin el menor remordimiento, sin la menor noción de esa promesa hecha. No creo en esas palabras.  
- Hablas con crueldad. ¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado?  
- ¿Y tu, tu piensas en hadas. ¿Crees que el amor es como en las películas, Michiru, no creas en tonterías. Estamos aquí, en este mundo realista, donde no existe mas que la carne. No creas en esos cuentos.  
- No son historias de cuento. Yo se que hallaré esa persona.  
- Veremos cuanto te dura.  
- ¡Yo no le engañaré nunca!  
- Peor para ti. Ese tipo, sea quien sea, lo hará, y ¡tu serás la idiota!  
- ¡Oye! - Michiru estaba enfadada por la actitud agresiva de la rubia. El tema la había alterado.- acaso no tienes ejemplos de amor.  
- ¿De amor eterno¿De amor verdadero, mis padres: dos farsantes, actores para el espectador de la opinión ajena, Ryuuno: usado por toda mujer, tristemente ilusionado, Kaito: engañado con lo que el creía el amor de su vida, Itaru: casado, y tristemente acostumbrado, tengo miles de ejemplos, que me muestran que esa tonta idea del amor eterno es solo un cuento. No puedo entender que lo creas, eso muestra que eres una niña nacida de entre las rosas. Aun no te has topado con el mundo.  
Michiru la miró con enojo silencioso. Haruka estaba muy agresiva, y sus palabras le demostraban cada vez mas la irreal posibilidad de que esta joven violenta estuviera conectada a su ser especial. Dejaron que el silencio se apoderara del lugar, trayendo su calma, para darle lugar a Michiru a sus palabras:  
- Tu puedes no creer y veo que eso no te hace infeliz. Si yo no llego a creer, no tendré nada en lo que sostenerme. ¿Entiendes?. Si pierdo esa ilusión, ya nada me atará a este mundo, a esta misión. Mi vida es muy vacía. Tu tienes razón.  
Michiru bajó su vista a sus manos, abriéndolas. Haruka la observó con remordimiento.  
- Lo único que hago es crear ilusiones artísticas, llenas de vacío. No hay gran esencia de mí en ellas, pero la gente no lo nota. La gente que gusta de mi arte, son esas personas banales, superficiales, que solo ven en mis cuadros, la buena combinación de colores y no el verdadero fondo. Nadie puede ver a través de mi arte, porque está vacío. Si no tengo esa ilusión, Haruka, ya no tendré absolutamente nada.  
- ¿y ese era el mundo por el cual no querías aceptar la misión¿Ese es el mundo por el cual preferías no arriesgarte? - le dijo sin que su voz fuera cruda, aunque sus palabras eran muy fuertes. Michiru la miró, rogando piedad.  
- No se lo que quería. No se lo que quiero. - dijo suavemente mientras levaba sus manos a su rostro, para refregar su cara, buscando aclarar la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. Haruka le estaba atacando con interrogantes que nunca quiso preguntarse seriamente. Prefería huir de los planteamientos creando ilusiones. Sin darse cuenta, se sintió abrazada, recorriéndole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Haruka la había envuelto, para darle mas fuerza.  
- Michiru, el mundo es más que estúpidos cuentos de hadas. - le dijo mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de la joven. Inclusive Haruka no se explicaba el porqué de su reacción, pero ninguna de las dos se separó. La sensación que las cubrió les era agradable, y se mantuvieron así, con el silencio amparándolas.

Una mañana de sábado se iniciaba con tranquilidad. Los hombres en el taller, terminaban de dar los últimos toques a los autos de los campeones del pasado torneo.  
Haruka y Ryuunosuke terminaban de calzar sus zapatos y de cerrar sus vestimentas de carrera, mientras charlaban amenamente.  
- ¿que¿¿¿Piensas ir a Tokyo? - gritó Ryuunosuke ante la noticia.  
- Si, Ryuuno¡¡no hagas escándalo.  
- ¡Pero Haruka¿Que hará el equipo sin ti?  
- ¡Lo que siempre hace, y ha hecho antes de que me conocieran¿O que¿Acaso lo único que hacían antes de que llegara era esperarme? - sonrió torcido, con su arrogancia típica. Ryuunosuke la miró divertido y negó con su cabeza en silencio.  
- ¿Cuando te irás?  
- Tal vez la semana que viene.  
- ¿Es por lo de la misión, no?  
- Si. Eso está antes que muchas de estas cosas.  
- ¿Estás segura¿Haruka, siempre has hecho lo que has querido, y esta idea de ser una elegida, con el deber que tienes que cumplir, no es demasiado sacrificio?  
- Ryuuno, no tengo opción. Si es la única forma de proteger este mundo, lo haré - sonrió con cierta tristeza, afirmando la duda que había embargado a Ryuunosuke.  
- ¿Por que¿Por qué lo harás sin estar convencida?  
- ¡Convencida estoy!. Pero nadie gusta de sacrificar sus propios sueños por misión alguna, pero creo que es lo correcto. - suspiró, terminando de atar el cordón del último zapato.  
- Siempre quieres hacer lo que es correcto, Haruka, pero ¿que tan segura estás de que lo sea?. - Haruka lo miro con deleite, sabia que Ryuunosuke le ayudaba a replantear sus propias acciones, pero esta vez, no quería pensar, por temor a descubrir el error.  
- Ryuuno¡siempre estoy del lado correcto! - le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa, que buscaba ocultar la desazón.  
- ¿Será? - suspiró Ryuunosuke, reconociendo el bloqueo de la joven.

El viejo Itaru comenzó a llamarles gritando sus nombres. Los jóvenes sabían que ya era hora de comenzar a prepararse para salir. Se levantaron de sus asientos, y antes de marchar, Ryuunosuke detuvo a la joven y le dio un abrazo, susurrándole al oído:  
- Haruka, siempre estaré aquí, para ayudarte, no lo olvides.  
Haruka retribuyó el abrazó brevemente, y salieron del lugar.  
La carrera demostró una vez mas el gran equipo que formaban Haruka y Ryuunosuke. Uehara no pudo realizar ninguna maniobra en esa carrera, producto de las serias sanciones recibidas hasta el momento.  
La victoria de ambos fue celebrada a la noche, con el equipo de mecánicos.  
Todos brindaban esperando la llegada de Haruka a la fiesta. Sin embargo ella no llegaba.

Michiru le había llamado para felicitarla por la nueva victoria obtenida en la carrera, y le había pedido que se encontraran en la playa al atardecer. Unos asuntos pendientes debían ser tratados.  
Haruka iba en su auto, a gran velocidad, bordeando la playa, hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Allí encontró a la mística joven, mirando el mar, con tranquilidad, con una serenidad que le era contagiada a la misma Haruka. Su propia naturaleza salvaje se aplacaba ante la visión de la joven.  
- Finalmente llegas - la voz de Michiru se enredó con el sonido del mar, llegando a sus oídos.  
- ¿Y bien?  
- Debemos partir.  
- ¿Que? Pero ¿no era la próxima semana?  
- Alteraciones serias se dan muy velozmente. Poderes oscuros están rodeando al planeta, lo siento en el mar, en su llanto. ¿No lo sientes?  
Haruka miró el mar, y aguzando sus sentidos cerró sus ojos, siendo envuelta por la brisa marina, que le traducía el mensaje del mar a su propio elemento. Michiru tenia razón, y Haruka recién en ese momento, había percibido el aroma de muerte en el planeta.  
Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio a la joven Michiru observándola, con duda. Pestañeó nerviosa.  
- ¿que ocurre?  
- No estas segura de esto¿verdad?  
Haruka suspiró, y la vio con consternación. En el fondo no estaba tan segura del futuro, de su vida, y de los cambios ocurridos. Pero las profundidades de su alma, buscadora de retos, de riesgos que la inunden de adrenalina, sabía que debía seguir adelante. El mundo en el cual vivía era un mundo para ser protegido. De ello no dudaba.  
Se acercó a Michiru, cruzándose de brazos, y la miró fijamente, con dominación. La joven nadadora se inhibió ante la mirada, y sonrojándose, bajó su vista.  
- ¿mn¿que ocurre? - preguntó Haruka con sonrisa socarrona. - Nada. Solo encárgate de prestar atención a personas nuevas... y avísame - dijo algo nerviosa Michiru, iniciando pasos que buscaban alejarse del lugar, abandonar la tensa situación.  
- ¡Ah, claro¡tu persona especial - dijo con ironía.  
- Mañana nos vemos en la estación - ¿Estación¿No iremos con mi auto?  
- No. Vayamos en tren.  
- Pero...¿y mi auto?  
- Déjalo, en Tokyo te regalaré el auto que prefieras... hasta tanto... nos vemos en la estación.

Finalizó Michiru, alejándose a paso mas rápido, dejando a Haruka en la playa, desconcertada. Ella buscaba enojarla.  
Miró el mar, la tranquilidad, el bienestar que hacia instantes había sentido, se desvanecieron. volvió a tener una leve sensación de tristeza, de pena por la jaula en la que lentamente se iba metiendo a propia voluntad.  
- ¡ahhh!... ¡ojalá valga la pena! - dijo en voz alta, y se retiró a su auto, para ir al festejo por la victoria del equipo.

-¡oyee¡¡¡Haruka¿¿¿Que ha pasado¿¿¿ llegas tarde¡Ya casi nos estábamos por ir! - dijo Hiroshi con leves signos de ebriedad - ¡si claro!. ¡Y tu ibas a ser el primero en partir! - ironizó, mientras saludaba a los demás muchachos.  
Todos comieron y festejaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada. A pesar del ambiente festivo, Ryuunosuke podía ver la tristeza de su amiga. Una tristeza que no había visto nunca. Finalmente Haruka pidió la atención del grupo.  
- bueno, muchachos, tengo algo que decirle .  
- ¡se nos casa la muchacha ! - bromeó Itaru, acompañado de la risa del grupo - ¡naaaa¡¡Itaru¡¡¡Cállate! - dijo molesta. - solo quería decirles, que siempre les agradeceré la oportunidad que me dieron todos. En especial tu, Ryuuno. Si no me hubieras dado la mano en ese momento, yo no sabría donde estaría hoy día. Gracias a todos.  
- ¿te vas a morir? - preguntó Hiroshi algo confundido por el alcohol.  
- No. - sonrió la joven, al ver que todos habían tomado con seriedad la inusual actitud de la muchacha. - me voy a Tokyo. - ¿Que? - gritó todo el grupo, menos Ryuunosuke.  
- Tengo planes allí, y cosa que hacer.  
- ¿Cosas¿¿¿Que cosas? Haruka¡queremos una explicación! - pregunto con tristeza el viejo Itaru. La muchacha se vio en un problema, de la cual Ryuunosuke nuevamente le ayudaba a salir.  
- Haruka ha ingresado a una escuela muy prestigiosa de Tokyo. Cuando salga de ella, irá a la Universidad Imperial de Tokyo. Yo le convencí de ello. Una joven con sus capacidades debe prepararse. Y como todos la queremos, también le deseamos lo mejor¿verdad? - sonrió el muchacho con tristeza. El grupo no preguntó mas, sumiendo todo el lugar en el profundo silencio.  
- Pero... ¿regresarás, Haruka? - pregunto con temor el viejo Itaru.  
- Por supuesto - sonrió la joven - regresaré, porque seguiré entrenándome allí, tal vez participe en otro tipo de carreras¡pero no eliminaré esto de mi vida¡por que es mi vida! - sonrió buscando alentar al grupo - y ¡ustedes par de vagos, van a seguir aquí, luchando contra ese Uehara, quiero escuchar que siguen siendo los mejores, ya se que sin mi les costará - acotó arrogantemente. El grupo sonrió redescubriendo a la ya conocida Haruka.  
Las ultimas horas de la noche se pasaron entre bebidas, bromas y deseos de suerte. Una despedida discreta y con la gente que apreciaba.

7.30 de la mañana, y Haruka recién pisaba el andén. Allí divisó a su nueva compañera, sentada en un banco, leyendo. Ninguna necesitó de mucha inspección, para saber con exactitud donde estaba la otra. Inconscientemente lo sabían.  
Haruka se acercó a la joven, y se sentó a su lado.  
- ¿y bien¿A que hora sale? - dijo Haruka, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, inclinándose para adelante, mirando el andén que estaba a su frente, cruzando las vías. En ningún momento fijo la vista en la de Michiru.  
- 8.15.  
- ¡mn!. ¡Vaya, vine muy temprano - acotó, subiendo su vista al cielo.  
- Lo lamento - susurró Michiru cerrando su libro.  
- ¡Ya te dije que dejaras de decir eso! - dijo sin enojo.  
- No creí que persona con tu naturaleza se aferrara a esto. - acotó Michiru, fijando su vista en las vías.  
- Mn. No es retención alguna... mi vida empezó aquí.  
- ¿Naciste en Osaka?  
- No. En Fukuoka.  
- .  
- pero aquí comencé a vivir. Mi libertad nació aquí. La gente que quiero proteger está aquí. Mi vida, mis sueños, mi ilusión a futuro.

El tren de la vía opuesta pasó, irrumpiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la situación.  
- Puedes arrepentirte, Haruka. Realmente me siento muy mal de obligarte a esto.  
- Ya esta decidido. Lo elegí... tal vez te suene raro, pero es una cadena que elegí ponerme. Viviré con ello, o moriré por ello. - sonrió con amargura - lo mas probable es que muera. Me da pena¿sabes?. Siempre creí que podría correr mas veloz que la muerte, para que no me atrapara. Pero ahora me doy cuenta, que en la meta, en la llegada de mi carrera, está esperándome. Me entristece, porque me gustaría tanto compartir tantas cosas con mi gente. Pero si no lo hago, tal vez este mundo desaparezca, y con él, esa gente. Tal vez me pasa por arrogante - pasó su mano por su cabello, con desenfado - siempre creí estar delante de la muerte, de la esclavitud... solo ilusiones.

Michiru la miró, observando el triste perfil de la rubia, asombrada de sus palabras.  
- Yo no permitiré que te suceda nada malo, Haruka. Daré mi vida si es necesario. Es lo menos que podría hacer por ser quien te arrastró a esto.  
- ¡Já¿siempre estarás diciendo eso? - dijo, sin abandonar la inspección minuciosa que realizaba al andén opuesto, totalmente carente de interés.  
- Haruka¿aceptaste esto solo por tu gente?  
- Así es. Por ellos, y por los que son como ellos, en otros lugares.  
- Te envidio. - Haruka la miró por primera vez, curiosa ante la respuesta.  
- ¿Por?  
- Tienes todo lo que deseas. Y por eso, lucharás con absoluta convicción. No por una ilusión estúpida. -sonrió triste.  
Haruka inspeccionó el rostro de su compañera. Notó que las palabras del otro día habían afectado sus creencias. Sintió un poco de culpa, e intentó remediarlo.  
- Perdona lo dicho. Las ilusiones no son estúpidas, menos cuando dan sentido a la vida. - le dijo, bajando su mirada al suelo. Michiru sonrió, descubría a cada instante la nobleza de la joven, su sencillez, y su simple bondad. - Solo avísame cuando lo encuentres - le comentó guiñándole un ojo al ver que la rubia la volvía a mirar a los ojos. Ambas sonrieron. Una extraña y secreta forma de disculpa, que las dos jóvenes comprendieron sin explicación alguna.  
- Ahí viene - dijo sonriendo Haruka, mientras tomaba las maletas de Michiru como las suyas, esquivando todo intento de ayuda por parte de la violinista, quien se rindió ante la amabilidad de la joven.

Ingresaron al pequeño sector del tren, donde cómodos asientos y tranquilidad les esperaban.  
Haruka intentaba buscar un lugar donde colocar las maletas y que no molestaran a los asientos próximos.  
- ¿que haces? - pregunto Michiru al ver a la rubia en su intrigante búsqueda de espacio.  
- Pues, no puedo dejar las maletas por aquí. Cuando ingrese otro pasajero.  
- No, no importa, déjalas así. Reservé este sector para nosotras solas. No vendrá nadie mas.

Haruka la miro sorprendida. Michiru le sonrió por su actitud, y acotó en forma picaresca:  
- vamos a necesitar hablar a solas sobre muchas cosas... tenemos que conocernos mas¿no lo crees? - dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
Haruka por primera vez se sentía algo intimidada por la actitud de esa joven, cambiante, sofisticada, suave, y a la vez, muy sagaz.

Ambas sentadas una frente a la otra, miraban el paisaje correr velozmente por la ventana. Michiru tomaba un té.  
- bien, Haruka. Dime¿porque fuiste a Osaka, me dijiste que habías nacido en Fukuoka¿verdad?  
- Si - le dijo con poca convicción. Sabia que lo que se avecinaba no era agradable, el interrogatorio de su pasado.  
- Pues bien¿porque fuiste a Osaka?  
- Me fugue de mi casa.  
- ¡Ah¿en serio¡Fabuloso! - dijo sin perder su sonrisa. Haruka apartó su vista del paisaje para fijarla en Michiru, con curiosidad.  
- ¿Te parece fabuloso?  
- Pues si. Es una rebeldía interesante. Decidir por uno mismo, arriesgarse al vacío... - .  
Haruka la miro un momento mas sin comentar nada, y regreso su mirar al bello paisaje en pleno día.  
- ¿porque te fugaste?  
- Es una larga historia... - dijo Haruka, tratando de neutralizar la curiosidad de la joven - Vamos, no creo que tengamos otra cosa mas interesante que hacer... ¿o si tenemos? - dijo con un tono sensual.  
Haruka volvió a fijar su vista en la de Michiru, quien le sonreía tan fascinada. Haruka le sonrió por la traviesa actitud, y prefirió rendirse al interrogatorio.  
- Mi madre y mi padre son como los tuyos. Me querían transformar en una joven pulcra y comprometerme con el mejor postor... actitudes tradicionalistas si las hay. Mi madre me obligaba a ser su muñeca, y me canse de ello. Solo quería libertad. Y preferí fugarme. Por suerte en Osaka Ryuuno me dio una mano, y me ayudo. Si no hubiera sido por el, quien sabe que hubiera sido de mi.  
- ¿Ryuunosuke¿Y porque te ayudo¿Te conocía de antes?  
- Claro que no. El tenia una hermana que murió cuando era pequeño. Siempre se sintió culpable de ello, y creo que yo soy su redención... un buen joven. Sinceramente si el tipo que tu dices que te amo como nunca ser alguno lo hizo con otro, te puedo asegurar que es él. El protege lo que ama¡tanto, al punto de dar su vida. - Ja ja ja. No, tu amigo no creo que sea el indicado. No me dio esa impresión.  
- ¿Acaso tu te guías por impresiones solamente¡Ah! Perdón, lo olvidaba, eres de las altas clases, todos son iguales- dijo algo irónica.  
- ¡No malinterpretes, Haruka! - se defendió con tranquilidad - mis visiones no son superficiales.  
- Ajá. Yo no puedo creer que con semejante criterio te hayas acercado a mi. ¿Que impresión te di yo? -preguntó con socarronería, pasándose una mano por el cabello. - Michiru pensó un momento divertida.  
- Una impactante impresión. Tus ojos me recordaron las visiones eróticas que suelo tener - sonrió inocente.  
Haruka bajo la vista, sonrojada, y prefirió continuar viendo el paisaje. Michiru se rió abiertamente. Haruka buscaba ser imponente, pero ella siempre podía ganarle.  
El silencio se instalo nuevamente.  
- Cuando lleguemos a Tokyo¿que debemos hacer primero? - pregunto Haruka sin apartar la vista de la ventana.  
- Nos instalaremos cerca del instituto Mugen, donde parece que hay una fuerte energía dentro. Es probable que la relación sea directa. Para averiguar, la segunda maniobra a realizar, es ingresar a ese instituto... tu también Haruka.  
- ¿Yo también?  
- Será mejor. Yo te prepararé en poco tiempo. Podrás ingresar sin problema alguno.  
- ¡No, no quiero ingresar a un instituto de idiotas, no lo haré.  
- ¿Será que no te sientes capaz? - pregunto Michiru simulando ingenuidad, sabiendo que era su ultima alternativa para poder convencer a la joven rubia.  
- ¡No¡no es eso!  
- Entonces tienes miedo... ¿verdad?  
- ¡NO¡¡¡No de un grupo de idiotas! No quiero.  
- Tienes temor de que fracases¿verdad? No quieres el colegio porque es muy exigente y sabes que es mucho para ti¿no? - Haruka la miro con enojo - ¡No¡vas a ver que ingresaré¡te apuesto 5000 yenes!  
- ¡Acepto! - dijo Michiru guiñándole un ojo.

Finalmente Michiru le había ganado a Haruka. Sintió una extraña sensación, pues toda esa situación entre ellas dos a solas, hablando de esa forma, les figuraba muy familiar. Discernió que le era muy fácil conocer a Haruka.  
- ¡Y no creas que no me di cuenta de tu treta¡te conozco! - susurró Haruka mirando por la ventana.  
Michiru la observó y sonrió. Definitivamente, ambas se conocían, desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Tokyo. centro de la ciudad, cercano al instituto Mugen. Michiru ya había conseguido un piso completo de un edificio cercano al colegio donde asistirían. También se había encargado de enseñar y preparar a Haruka en todo lo necesario para que pudiesen ingresar al centro de estudios. A pesar del desagrado que le la joven rubia profería a las materias, dio su mayor empeño en no hacer vanos los esfuerzos de la violinista, y en poco tiempo, adquirió conocimiento basto que le permitió ingresar al instituto junto con su compañera.  
La vida en la ciudad había mostrado sus peculiaridades. Haruka y Michiru no veían grandes disturbios productos de la amenaza del silencio aterrador.  
En poco tiempo, Haruka logro ingresar a un grupo de carreras de motos local, en el cual ganaba con rotundo éxito. La joven, cuyo nombre ya era conocido por todo el Japón, no tardó en extenderse en esa nueva disciplina veloz.  
Para aumentar la eficiencia de las búsquedas, Michiru y Haruka pasaron a vivir en el mismo lugar.

Era una tarde apacible, como solía transcurrir en pleno centro de Tokyo: una tarde de domingo. Haruka estaba en la terraza, observando el atardecer, la costumbre que estando en Osaka o en Tokyo, no podía modificar. Amaba el cambio del color del cielo, su evolución hasta apagarse con tal calidez.  
Michiru también estaba en la terraza, disfrutando de su piscina personal.  
Nadando en las profundidades, rodeada de su elemento, en lo mas silencioso de ese mundo donde ella era la dueña, notaba, a veces, la carencia de algo.  
Hacia tiempo que había encontrado a Haruka, y juntas, ya llevaban un largo período buscando los talismanes, sin información nueva aparente.  
Neptune, que ya había recobrado absoluta memoria de su vida con Uranus en el pasado, no pudo nunca eliminar la turbiedad de sus ensoñaciones, donde esos misteriosos ojos verdes la envolvían en el mas absoluto vergel pacifico.  
Uranus había recobrado un poco de su memoria, principalmente su memoria como guerrera en el periodo lunar, pero no recordaba la relación con Neptune en detalle.  
Michiru, reflexionaba sobre sus memorias débiles, que tan lentamente parecían emerger en su mente, mientras nadaba en el silencio acuífero.  
Advirtió un vacío, principalmente por sentir que tal vez, Haruka no era la persona indicada, a pesar que las memorias del milenio de plata parecían indicar todo lo contrario. No había porque dudar.  
Michiru emergió de su elemento, respirando con tranquilidad.  
Se acercó al borde de la piscina, y observó la figura pensativa de Haruka, apoyada en la balaustrada, contemplando el atardecer.  
En silencio sonrió. Haruka. Ella debía ser ese ser especial que esperaba, que esperó, que le había sido prometido por su princesa. Por la princesa de ambas.  
Aunque las visiones no eran nítidas, cada día que pasaba, reconocía en Haruka al antiguo ser del milenio de plata, se convencía de que no debía haber dudas.  
Sin embargo, nunca profirió palabra alguna. Haruka era muy introvertida, y aun estaba confundida. La violinista sabia a la perfección que la memoria de Haruka despertaba muy lentamente, y que la relación entre ellas de antaño debía perturbarla, más si esos recuerdos no eran diáfanos como los de ella. Aún así, Haruka mantenía el silencio absoluto.  
Un ser muy individual, lejano, que busca estar en los cielos, y que a Michiru le era difícil de alcanzar. Sin embargo, la entendía y la comprendía. No deseaba dar un paso mas allá de lo que la joven rubia le permitiese.  
Michiru hacia tiempo había descubierto sus sentimientos por ella. Mas Haruka aun se hallaba soñolienta.  
- ¿Porque miras el atardecer tan reflexiva? - pregunto, tratando de alejar sus dudas.  
Haruka no contesto inmediatamente. Sonrió para si misma, y cerró los ojos al sentir la brisa en su rostro.  
- me da tranquilidad, me da paz. Permite pensar sin prisa.  
- ¿Sin prisa¿¡Tu¡Jà!. - sonrió Michiru.  
Haruka se dio vuelta y la miró fijamente, apoyando sus codos sobre la balaustrada. Observó el cabello mojado de Michiru sobre sus hombros. Sus codos apoyados sobre el borde de la piscina, con el cuerpo aun en el agua.  
La mirada intensa de Haruka perturbó a la joven Michiru, quien hacia ya tiempo se incomodaba con esas miradas, con el acercamiento de la joven rubia.  
- ¿que te ocurre Michiru? - dijo Haruka observándola penetrantemente.  
- ¡Nada!. Solo te preguntaba por curiosidad... - acotó como en un susurro.  
- No me refería a eso - Michiru la observó un instante, y se sumergió en el agua.  
Haruka sonrió.  
En el fondo Haruka sentía una extraña atracción por la joven. A pesar de que sus primeros recuerdos con Neptune la habían turbado, ahora comenzaba a comprender la reacción de sus sentidos.  
La piel se le erizaba ante la presencia de la joven violinista, su respiración se alteraba levemente cuando la distancia entre ambas era pequeña, su corazón latía con velocidad al sentir el vago perfume de Michiru... sus sentidos se descontrolaban cuando la joven violinista estaba cerca.  
Tomó la toalla que estaba sobre la silla, y se acercó a la piscina, sentándose en el borde, cerca de las escaleras, para cuando su amiga decidiera salir.  
Tan profunda e inconscientemente se conocían. Al instante, Michiru emergió ante las escaleras, observando a Haruka, quien sonriendo, la rodeo con la toalla.  
- Michiru¿que te ocurre, hace tiempo estás extraña. - acoto nuevamente Haruka, mientras frotaba suavemente la toalla sobre la piel de la nadadora.  
La joven violinista la miró, a los ojos, sintiendo la redención ante esa mirada, la misma de sus ensueños.  
- Por favor... no vueles tan alto. No me dejes sola.  
Expresó con pena y bajó su mirada inmediatamente.  
Haruka tomó el mentón de la joven, y lo elevó. Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron, llenas, tensas, brillantes. Cada una sentía la respiración de la otra, tan cerca de los labios.  
Ambas se dejaron llevar por el impulso que hacía tiempo sus recuerdos les incitaban, y que reprimían constantemente. Ambas se besaron.  
Haruka sintió una sensación extraña. El beso se profundizó, abrazándose mutuamente, para estar más cerca de lo que la carne les permitía. Haruka abrió levemente sus labios, permitiendo el ingreso de la sedienta lengua de su amiga, que la saboreaba con exquisitez.  
Las lenguas danzaron su primer baile amatorio.  
El aire se hizo necesario, y lentamente se separaron, abandonando una la boca de la otra. La joven corredora descubrió que aún finalizado el beso, una sensación de agua marina rozando sobre sus labios no desaparecía.  
Sonrió divertida de tal sensación. Acarició la mejilla de Michiru.  
Las palabras no eran necesarias. La violinista solo podía observar atónita, la actitud de su amiga.  
- no volaré mas de lo que tu no puedas alcanzar. - dijo besándola nuevamente.  
Michiru ya no tuvo resistencia, ya no se preocupó. Sintió las ansias de dominio de su amiga, sintió la decisión de Haruka, lo sintió en la piel, en su boca, en su respiración.  
El deseo, la necesidad, el descubrimiento.  
Michiru la detuvo un solo momento, abrazándola con ternura.  
Haruka comprendió. Tal vez aun su decisión no era total.  
- perdona Michiru... - dijo apenada.  
Michiru detuvo sus palabras colocándole un dedo sobre la boca, le sonrió, y tomándola de una mano, la dirigió a la alcoba.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Haruka tomó conciencia de sus actos. Y el temor la detuvo, sumiéndola en una vorágine de sensaciones.  
Michiru notó la tensión de su amiga, tanto, como la suya. Ambas estaban muy nerviosas.  
- ¡relájate Haruka! - le dijo Michiru, invitándola a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Haruka aceptó suspirando.  
- Yo... lo siento... yo... no se que hago.  
Michiru comenzó a abrir los dos botones de la camisa de su amiga, despejando el cuello, al cual comenzó a saborear. Haruka cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en la sensación de agua marina tocando su piel tan sugestivamente. Michiru continuó abriendo más la camisa de la joven, y acariciando con sus manos la piel aún inexplorada de la muchacha.  
Haruka acepto las caricias, disfrutando de ellas. Sin pensar, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar las torneadas piernas de Michiru, despacio, acercándose a la zona sensible.  
Michiru comenzaba a suspirar, y gemir cortantemente.  
La rubia tomó a Michiru de la cintura y giró sobre ella, haciendo que la joven quedara debajo de su cuerpo. Haruka titubeó.  
- ¿que sucede? - dijo Michiru aun sumida en las sensaciones - yo... no.  
- ¿no que? - preguntó más alerta. Creyó que tal vez Haruka se estaba arrepintiendo.  
- No... se...como ... - dijo sonrojándose por completo.  
Michiru comprendió al instante y relajó a su amiga.  
- no te preocupes. Es mi primera vez también. - sonrió seductoramente.  
Haruka se tensionó, ya no pudiendo respirar con facilidad. Michiru notó esa rigidez muscular. Sabia que seria mejor para ambas si se relajaban.  
Por eso, tiernamente, comenzó a acariciar a Haruka, sacándole la camisa.  
Con lentitud la tumbó boca a bajo sobre la cama, y se posicionó sobre ella, proporcionándole masajes en los hombros.  
- ¡Haruka¡Esto no es obligación¡Mira lo tensa que estas¡ni aun cuando realizaste el ingreso a Mugen estabas así! - comentó chistosamente. Haruka sonrió, y le permitió relajarse más.  
Tan pronto como sintió el cuerpo de su amiga relajarse, reanudó los besos y caricias por toda su piel. Admiraba, y deseaba desde hacia tiempo, ese cuerpo, ese ser, esa alma. Deseaba que fuera suya, que fuera solo para ella.  
Lentamente ambas comenzaron el erótico baile del deseo, sus cuerpos juntos, besándose sin detenerse, envueltos en el deseo, en el amor, entre gemidos y suspiros, embriagadas de pasión.  
Haruka eliminó el traje de baño de su compañera. Podía sentir ese esbelto cuerpo sobre ella, su suave piel, el aroma marino, y las sensaciones similares a las olas que le proporcionaba. Necesitaba mas de ella. Ambas necesitaban mas una de la otra.  
Haruka logró ponerse sobre Michiru, y besándole el cuello, comenzó a penetrarla con un dedo, lentamente.  
Michiru gimió, ante el contacto, que se distendía, lento, otorgándole un gran deleite.  
Haruka percibió su propia excitación al escuchar los dulces gemidos de deseo de su amada.  
El éxtasis iba a llegar, permitiéndole a Haruka introducir un dedo más. Sintió una resistencia, pero no se detuvo. Penetró imprimiendo una leve fuerza, ante lo cual cedió.  
Michiru gritó suavemente, sin perder el ardor del momento, llevada por la proximidad del orgasmo, sintiendo a Haruka besarla en toda su piel, en su cuello, en sus labios. La abrazaba con locura, dejando leves marcas rojas sobre la espalda maciza de la joven. El deseo, la lujuria, el pasado, los recuerdos, todo se confundía en el gemido de ambas, en el calor de sus cuerpos, en el anhelo de ellas. Mareadas de su propia confusión, de su propia pasión, se movimentaban ingresando a la fogosidad.  
Sus caderas se meneaban mas rápido, permitiéndole a Haruka ingresar mas profundamente, ya vencida la resistencia.  
- Haruka!ah,ah!... te amo.  
Susurró a los oídos de su joven amante, mientras sentía como esa corredora la poseía, la hacía suya, ya sin recodo, sin inhibición alguna.  
Resintiendo su propio placer, Michiru eliminó el sostén de Haruka, y comenzó a acariciar de manera sugestiva sus senos firmes, que se erigían mostrando el placer dado.  
Haruka aumentaba las intrusiones en Michiru, quien gemía alto, descontrolada. Buscando que su amiga compartiera esas sensaciones, escabulló su mano por dentro de la ropa interior de Haruka, y comenzó a invadirla, al mismo ritmo con el que ella era poseída.  
Haruka se sumía en el enamoramiento, y ambas suspiraban cortantemente, gemían, se besaban, en busca del alivio ante esa dulce agonía, buscaban las respuestas a sus preguntas, querían encontrar a su ser especial en la otra. Los movimientos de los cuerpos se aceleraban, apresurando sus destinos, sus pensamientos, llevándoles a la locura. Una fuerte onda de goce las invadió en simultáneo, ahogando el grito mudo de cada una en un beso profundo, lleno de necesidad, de expectativas que surgían con el fin del orgasmo.  
Finalmente el éxtasis las alcanzó, rindiéndose una a la otra.  
Haruka se acomodó al lado de Michiru, e intentó abrazarla, cuando vio su mano llena de sangre.  
- ¡Michiru! - gritó nerviosa.  
Michiru saliendo lentamente del letargo, la miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos.  
- ¿que deseas? - le dijo sensualmente, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Haruka se quedó atónita, envuelta en ese brillo nunca antes visto en su compañera.  
Saliendo del ensueño, le mostró su mano, con pena.  
- ¿te lastimé? Yo.. no era mi intención... yo... - Michiru le sonrió divertida, y le mostró su propia mano, manchada levemente de sangre.  
Haruka se sonrojó algo confundida.  
La joven violinista se incorporó un poco, y sacó de su mesa de luz, un pañuelo, con el cual limpió su mano, y la de su amiga.  
La abrazó tiernamente, ante lo cual Haruka no puso resistencia.  
- ¿sabes Haruka?... ya encontré a mi ser especial.  
Dijo Michiru, aniñándose en el cuerpo de Haruka, quien la abrazaba.  
Ambas quedaron dormidas, con una bella sensación de bienestar nunca antes sentido. Finalmente se había completado el destino: Uranus y Neptune se amarían incluso luego de la muerte, aun cuando sus recuerdos no fueran tan claros, tan nítidos.  
A partir de ese día, ninguna de las dos dormiría sola.

Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Haruka. Se estiró levemente, para no despertar a su amante, que dormía sobre su pecho.  
Miró el cielo a través de la ventana, reflexiva.  
Ya hacia seis meses que había llegado con Michiru a Tokyo, y cuatro desde aquella noche donde se conocieron íntimamente.  
Observó a Michiru aun dormida, y sonrió. No podía creer que hubiera caído en lo que nunca había admitido: el amor.  
Sentía amor por Michiru, y lo experimentaba retribuido. Reparaba que era tan real su amor, y que lo abalaban siglos de antigüedad, que nada era lo necesariamente poderoso como para separarlas. Eso creyó.  
De repente, sintió el movimiento de Michiru sobre su pecho.  
- Michiru, despierta... ya es de día. - le dijo suavemente, mientras corría los mechones de cabello del rostro de la violinista, aun soñolienta.  
- Mmm...¿que hora es?  
- Las 7.00. ¿muy temprano para desayunar?  
- Si. - susurró mientras extendió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka, y la besó con ternura.  
Haruka apreciaba el despertar todos los días con su amante, una al lado de la otra. Poco a poco, Haruka comenzó a tener recuerdos mas nítidos de su pasado, de su amor por Neptune, de sus promesas. Casi todos los recuerdos afloraron, a excepción del ultimo día vivido en el milenio de plata. No recordó nunca haberse sacrificado por proteger a Michiru, aunque no lo dudaba, pues su pasión, su devoción por la violinista aumentaba con el tiempo.  
Nunca había confiado en alguien como lo estaba haciendo con ella. Haruka sabia que Michiru nunca le defraudaría. Lo sabia.  
- ¿en que piensas? - le preguntó mientras acariciaba el esternón y el cuello de Haruka.  
- En como cambian las cosas... - sonrió.  
- ¿Piensas aún en tu elección¿En Osaka? - preguntó seria - No, en eso no... ya no tiene sentido. Hay cosas que solo yo puedo hacer, y eso es mas importante que cualquier deseo en el pasado.  
- ¿Ya no deseas ser una gran piloto de formula uno? - preguntó intrigada - Ya no, Michiru. Hay cosas que solo yo debo hacer, para proteger a mi gente. Sea el costo que sea...además, si estas conmigo, no me importará. - le besó en la frente.

Michiru la miró con brillo en los ojos. La nobleza de Haruka, su amor, su fidelidad, sus promesas, todo había sido exactamente preservado como en el antiguo milenio.  
- Haruka¡yo te protegeré! - se aniño más en el cuerpo de la rubia.  
- ¡No! - separó a Michiru de si, y la miro fijo a sus ojos. - prométeme que pase lo que pase, antes que nada, protegeremos este mundo, y si una cae en una trampa, la otra la dejará a su suerte, y continuará hasta finalizar la misión. ¡Prométemelo.  
- ¡Pero Haruka¡Eso es cruel! Yo no te dejaría.  
- ¡Prométemelo! Es el mundo. ¿Si no fuera por este mundo, nos habríamos reencontrado?  
Michiru la miró en silencio. Reconoció una deuda para con este mundo.  
- aceptaré, pero creo que no cumpliré. ¡Yo no puedo dejarte¡Ya no! - suspiró con dolor, dejándose abrazar.  
El resto de la mañana la pasaron en silencio.

A partir del año de vivir en Tokyo lograron ubicar la presencia de otras Sailors Scouts, que defendían la posesión de los corazones puros. Esa actitud la creyeron peligrosa.  
El primer encuentro entre las Sailors inner y las outer, se produjo sin mas relación que una advertencia por parte de Uranus a las otras Sailor, de alejarse de sus objetivo, basados principalmente en su misión de obtener los talismanes y la muerte del silencio aterrador.

Pronto se mostraron ante las Sailor scouts como guerreras, y en poco tiempo, como aliadas. Sus identidades ya eran conocidas por ambos grupos.  
A pesar de sus búsquedas, no podían hallar los talismanes.  
Sin embargo, ese día iba a ser diferente.  
Michiru estaba recostada sobre una reposera, al lado de su piscina personal, escuchando concentrada, el sonido del mar en la caracola que apoyaba en su oído.  
Haruka se acercó hasta ella, perdida en la contemplación de la joven violinista, en un panorama tan sereno, tan admirable, tan bello, y a la vez tan lejano. Sintió una sensación de distancia entre esa joven sirena y ella misma.  
Apoyó las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla, y mirando fijamente a Michiru le dijo suavemente:  
- Por favor... no dejes volar tus sentimientos. No me dejes sola.  
Michiru le sonríe con agrado, con satisfacción, con ternura. Haruka era tan noble, tan inocente, tan débil.  
- Esta mañana tuve un sueño y aún después de despertar, tuve la sensación de seguir dormida. - dijo Michiru, que se sentó sobre la reposera.  
- Lo sé.  
- Entonces¿te has dado cuenta?  
- Claro que si, siempre despierto a tu lado. - le comento con una sonrisa.  
Michiru retribuyó el gesto, besándole la frente. La sensación que había tenido a la mañana al despertar, le era tan extraña, que no había notado la presencia de su amante a su lado.  
- Y no sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que hoy aparecerá el Talismán.- dijo Haruka, yendo a sentarse a la ventana mas próxima, a mirar el lluvioso día.  
Michiru se dirigió a la piscina, y se arrojó. Buscaba tener la sensación de tranquilidad que solo su elemento, en las profundidades, le otorgaba, mas ya no era lo mismo. La angustia hacia nido en su alma. Un presagio en sus sueños la alertó.  
El enemigo se comunicó con ellas, y les mando por fax el mapa de la ubicación de las personas poseedoras de los talismanes.  
- ¿Será verdad que conoce al poseedor del Talismán¿No será un engaño? - dijo Michiru con temor a su presagio nocturno.  
- No. Creo que nos está diciendo la verdad. Es terrible.  
Haruka se concentró en ver sus manos. Las observaba con un dejo de tristeza e impotencia. Su renuncia a sus sueños, cambiados por la elección de una obligación, de un deber. Sabia que ese deber acarrearía la vida de unas personas, tal vez dos, tal vez más. Sabia que sus manos se mancharían, y cargaría con el peso de la muerte de seres inocentes y puros como los poseedores de tales talismanes, mas sabia que era la única opción para poder salvar el mundo, su gente, a Michiru.  
Haruka levantó la vista, y se encontró con ella, que la observaba con dulzura.  
- Michiru... Dime¿en qué piensas?  
- Tus manos... me encantan. Creo que tienen muchísima fuerza.  
Jugaron por un instante sensualmente con sus manos. Finalmente Michiru entrelaza sus manos con la de la corredora, y la mira fijamente a los ojos.  
- ¿sucede algo? Estas extraña, Michiru.  
- Solo que te amo.  
Michiru se acercó al rostro de la joven y la besó, casi rozando sus labios, separándolos, y volviendo a acercarse, coqueta, dulce y tiernamente, hasta que saboreo sin inhibición la boca de su amiga, dejándose abrazar, escuchando ambas el triste sonido de la lluvia en el exterior.

Frente a la catedral, el lugar de reunión, Neptune y Uranus se detuvieron, e inconscientemente, dijeron sus ultimas palabras.  
- Haruka, no importa lo que pase. Debemos recordar que el Talismán debe, por fin, acabar en nuestras manos. Puede que llegue a ser necesario que tú y yo nos separemos y actuemos por nuestra cuenta. - dijo con decisión tomando la mano de su amiga - Espero que eso no ocurra.  
- Yo también. - susurró con tristeza, dejando escapar la mano que tanto admiraba.  
- asegúrame que si una de las dos cae, la otra seguirá para obtener los corazones puros, para conseguir los talismanes, y finalmente poner fin a esta amenaza.  
- Ya te he dicho hace tiempo, Haruka, que solo te lo prometo con palabras.  
- Michiru! - dijo en voz alta, mirándola fijamente. - no creas que es mas fácil para mí, pero es la misión. La misión vale mas que nuestras vidas, que nuestra felicidad, que nuestros deseos. Porque la misión es la humanidad. Hay que salvarla, cueste lo que cueste.  
- Acepto. - susurró Michiru, bajando su mirada, para dirigirla a la entrada de la catedral. Ya debían ingresar.

Una vez dentro, fueron atacadas por demonios inferiores, que superaron con facilidad, permitiéndoles ingresar hasta la capilla central del edificio.  
Allí encontraron a su enemigo. Eudial. Luego de un enfrentamiento leve, eudial rompió el silencio.  
- guerreros¿saben donde están los talismanes?  
- ¿Acaso tu no eras quien lo sabia? - preguntó molesta Uranus.  
- Claro que lo se.  
- Di, entonces¡donde están sus poseedores! - ordenó Neptune.  
- - El Talismán se encuentra dentro del corazón de tu compañera- dijo a Uranus con una sonrisa torcida - ¿Neptune es la poseedora del Talismán¡¡No puede ser!  
- Claro que lo es. Es más¡tu misma tienes el otro talismán! - Uranus se rió socarronamente.  
- El Talismán tiene que estar encerrado en un corazón puro. Es imposible que yo posea el Talismán.

El enfrentamiento se reinició, y eudial atacó a Neptune, atrapándola en una red de vegetales. Aprovechando la desesperación de Uranus, apuntó con su arma a la joven, sin embargo, Neptune, ciega ante la posibilidad de perder a Uranus, se desató, y rápidamente se interpuso entre el ataque y su amiga, siendo ella la receptora del arma mortal.  
- ¡No lo hagas¡Neptune, NO LO HAGAS¡¡Neptune! - grito desesperada - Haruka.  
Neptune cayó sin vida sobre el suelo, flotando sobre el cadáver el primer talismán. El Aqua Mirror.  
Uranus explotó en furia, y atacó sanguinariamente a Eudial, destrozando a su enemigo.  
Usagi apareció, agitada, buscando ser de utilidad, pero para cuando llegó, solo pudo divisar el cuerpo sin vida de Michiru, y Haruka sentada a su lado, acariciando el cabello de su amiga, con la tristeza de su espíritu ensombrecido.  
- ¡Uranus¿Que...paso?  
- ya no importa. Odango¿me prometes algo?  
- ¿Que?  
- Prométeme que buscarás el tercer talismán. ¿Lo harás?  
- ¿Que?  
- Prométemelo, por favor.  
- Uranus. Yo.  
En ese instante, Haruka saca el arma que tenia detrás de sí, para dispararse a su propio pecho, logrando surgir el segundo talismán, el sable mágico - Sé que no es justo, Michiru. Tú debiste quedarte en tu propio mundo .- dijo apesadumbrada, con un hilo de voz. Mirando a Usagi, en susurro, le repitió una vez mas - No te olvides de encontrar el otro Talismán, por favor.

Y Uranus pereció, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, y su pupila desapareció.  
Sin embargo, Sailor Pluto estuvo presente en la escena, y viendo la pureza de sus aliadas, manifestó el tercer talismán, que junto a los dos presentes, generaron el santo grial que fue otorgado a la princesa Lunar. Los corazones puros fueron separados de los talismanes y regresados a los cuerpos de las Sailors.  
Uranus y Neptune regresaron a la vida, y al notar el hecho se miraron con tranquilidad, con alivio.  
- no fue necesario ningún sacrificio. - dijo Neptune satisfecha.  
Finalmente hallaron los talismanes, primer objetivo de su misión, y con ellos, hallaron a una nueva Sailor. Sailor Pluto, la Sailor del tiempo, guardiana de los portales temporales.  
Pocos días de paz se mantuvieron luego de la aparición del Santo Grial y el enfrentamiento con la niña muerte no tardó.  
Las Sailor Scouts no podían enfrentarse a la mujer, personificación de la destrucción, que se hallaba oculta en el cuerpo de Hotaru.  
Por mas que atacaran en conjunto, con los talismanes, ya no había salida. El cabello de la joven se expandió por todo el lugar, atacando a las Sailors, cayendo en la asfixia.  
Sin embargo, Sailor Moon, logró vencer, llevándose a la misma destrucción a un plano diferente de la realidad, para regresar con la parte inocente y pura de la misma.  
Las Sailors se sorprendieron, ante la visión de Sailor Moon, con el bebe en sus manos.  
Haruka y Michiru, junto con Setsuna, aceptaron criar a la joven.  
Las tres se establecieron en el hotel donde Michiru vivía con Haruka. Hotaru creció muy rápidamente. Los tiempos de paz se avecinaban, dándoles a Haruka y Michiru mucho tiempo disponible para pensar en ellas.

Una tarde, en la terraza, mientras Haruka contemplaba el atardecer, Michiru la acompañó como solía hacerlo siempre, sujeta del brazo de Haruka, en silencio, pensando y reflexionando ambas, sin prisa.  
- ¿sabes Haruka, estoy feliz de que el destino no haya sido tan malo después de todo.  
- Si. Yo también. - sonrió con duda - ¿Mn?. no te escucho muy convencida. ¿Porque.  
- Olvídalo. - le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.  
- Vamos, Haruka. No me ocultes cosas. - dijo divertida.  
- Solo que me hace dudar mucho la visión.  
- ¿Visión¿Estas teniendo visiones?  
- No. Ahora no. La que tuve del silencio aterrador.  
- Pero Haruka, eso ya pasó, Hotaru está bien, y el silencio fue vencido.  
- ¿Será? - preguntó cerrando los ojos. - cuando aún no te conocía, aparecía tras de mí, la niña muerte con la hoz. Ella me decapitaba, pero no sucedió. - suspiró.  
- Claro que no, vencimos el presagio.  
- ¡No, no vencimos nada, porque nunca se presentó esa niña!. Michiru tu también haz tenido la misma visión. Allí no aparecían ni Odango, ni las otras, tampoco estaba Setsuna, ni siquiera Hotaru. ¡Era una niña con una hoz que me decapitaba!. ¡ una niña cuyo rostro estaba velado!  
Michiru notó la tensión de Haruka, y buscó tranquilizarla, rodeándole la cintura, acurrucándose en su pecho. Haruka no tenia reacción.  
- vamos Haruka. Eso ya pasó. No pienses mas en esa terrible imagen.  
- Michiru¡desearía saber que es lo que significa!  
- Yo creo que su significado ya caducó. No pienses en alucinaciones del pasado. Ahora tenemos un futuro. ¿Verdad? - le dijo mirándola con una gran sonrisa - Claro.  
- Sabes, yo creo que lo mejor sería salir de Tokyo. ¿regresamos a Osaka, vamos a visitar a tu amigo Ryuunosuke. ¡El pobre siempre nos llama! - sonrió alegre, al notar que Haruka esbozaba una sonrisa de absoluta convicción ante la idea.  
- ¡Por supuesto!  
- Cuando Hotaru crezca un poco mas, tal vez un par de meses.  
- ¡De acuerdo!... ¡Te amo!. - le susurró mientras fortalecía el abrazo y le besaba con ternura, con agradecimiento eterno.

Los meses pasaron y Hotaru ya había alcanzado el cuerpo de la joven de 12 años que era desde antes de ser la destrucción personificada.  
Tal y como habían acordado, Haruka y Michiru se despidieron de las otras Sailors avisándoles de su salida de Tokyo.  
Haruka, con su convertible amarillo, el auto que Michiru le había regalado al llegar a Tokyo, acompañada de la violinista, se dirigieron a Osaka, a vivir en su antiguo departamento.  
Al llegar, Haruka respiró amenamente. Allí había encontrado todo lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Las carreras, la libertad, Michiru. Todo sintetizado en su prefectura adoptada: Osaka.  
Llevó las maletas de Michiru y las suyas a su departamento. Se establecieron rápidamente, y descansaron del gran viaje. Al día siguiente, Haruka salió ansiosa con Michiru al antiguo taller de mecánica de su equipo de carreras.  
- ja ja jaja, vaya Haruka¡pareces una niña! - reía Michiru al ver como Haruka la llevaba a rastras, de la mano, para apresurar su caminata por la pista de entrenamiento hasta el taller.  
- ¡Hiroshi¡¡¡Idiota¡¡¡El cable ese no va allí, tiene que rodear al radiador! - grito el viejo Itaru, cuyos comentarios ya eran oídos desde fuera.  
- Siempre refunfuñando ¿no? - bromeó Haruka feliz al reencontrarse con sus compañeros. El viejo se dio vuelta rápidamente al identificar la conocida voz, y con los ojos muy abiertos, sonriente, fue hasta donde estaba la joven rubia y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.  
- ¡Haruka¡¡¡No sabes la alegría de verte!  
Haruka apretaba el abrazo, contenta de hallarse nuevamente entre su gente.  
Desde el fondo del taller, sacándose el casco, apareció Ryuunosuke, que al ver a la joven, corrió y la abrazó con igual sinceridad.  
Se miraron fraternalmente, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ryuunosuke entonces se percató de la presencia de Michiru.  
- Uy¡señorita Kaiou! Disculpe que no la haya saludado.  
- ¡Ay, no hay porque tratarnos con tal formalismo, ya te lo he dicho por teléfono! - sonrió - ¡Vaya¡Finalmente convenciste a Haruka de venir a visitar¡Al fin la sueltas un poco! - dijo juguetón.  
- No, no¡si no soy yo precisamente la que no suelta! - sonrió divertida.  
- ¡Michiru! - gritó sonrojada Haruka.  
- ¡Vaya, vaya¡¡Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado de mi hermanita¡¡Toda una pasional! - Ciertamente - afirmo Michiru, tomando como compañero de bromas al joven piloto.  
- Vaya ,yo te conozco, pero el equipo¡no!. ¡Ey¡¡Equipo, aquí les presento a Michiru Kaiou una excelente violinista!  
- ¡No lo puedo creer¿Y por violines nuestra Haruka partió? - dijo el viejo Itaru, contribuyendo a la broma donde el blanco era la joven rubia.  
- ¡Oigan¡¡Todos ustedes¡¡basta!  
El equipo y Michiru rieron en simultáneo. El regreso sorpresivo de Haruka había alegrado la noche que se aproximaba, y a modo de fiesta de bienvenida, acordaron reunirse en el bar de las proximidades del circuito. Asistieron todos, y comenzaron una amena velada.  
Michiru¡vaya¡Cuanto hombre! - dijo juguetonamente.  
Haruka¿Te interesan? - le susurró la joven piloto.  
Michiru¿Celosa?  
Haruka: No. Solo pregunto.  
Michiru¡Celosa!. -afirmó, mientras la tomaba del brazo.  
Ryuunosuke¡Yo aun no puedo creerlo Haruka! - dijo Ryuunosuke al ver a la pareja, y el inútil esfuerzo de Haruka de simular simple amistad con Michiru.  
Haruka¿Que? Ryuunosuke¡que ella te haya conquistado!  
Haruka¡cállate, no digas estupideces! - dijo sonrojada, y molesta de que sus sentimientos se expusieran así.  
Michiru¿entonces no me quieres? - preguntó simulando tristeza, iniciando con su nuevo compañero de bromas, una jugarreta a la inocente Haruka.  
Haruka¡no, no es eso... ¡basta! - gritó, molesta, provocando la risa de todos los del grupo. - ya que tan chistoso estás, dime Ryuuno¿que ha pasado de tu vida?  
Ryuunosuke: y... ¡nada nuevo, realmente!. ¡Las mujeres no fueron hechas para mi!. Mas que atraerlas¡las espanto! - bromeó, haciendo reír al grupo .  
Haruka¡ni tanto!. ¡Oye, Hiroshi¡Tu que te enteras de todo¿cuantas niñas ya se ha apuntado el Ryuuno?  
Hiroshi: ja ja ja¡como unas 15, creo!  
Haruka¡vaya¡¡Mira nada mas!  
Ryuunosuke¡dice estupideces! - negó con la cabeza, sonriente.  
Michiru: a propósito Ryuunosuke¿como están las carreras?  
Ryuunosuke¿te interesan¿Desde cuando? Nuca me hubiera imaginado que una dama delicada como tu tuviera interés en algo tan... diferente.  
Michiru¡las cosa cambian! - sonrió, para luego mirar tiernamente a Haruka, quien levantó la ceja y miró hacia otro lado, levemente sonrojada. Regresó a su interlocutor, y prosiguió - lo que mas me preocupa es ese piloto que cuando dejamos Osaka ocasionaba muchos problemas... ¡no recuerdo el apellido!  
Haruka¿Uehara, si¿que ocurre con el tipo?  
Ryuunosuke: naaa, se accidentó de vuelta, en una oportunidad que quiso hacer la misma jugada que con mi maestro, pero tuve que atacarlo primero, y lo hice estrellar contra una pared. Haruka¡¡¡Ryuuno¿¿¿Hiciste eso¿¿Realmente?  
Ryuuunsuke: me apena, pero no tuve alternativa¡ese miserable me iba a matar!  
Haruka¡¡pero bien hecho¿Y que le paso?  
Ryuunosuke: se resintió la columna, como no estaba en la mejor de sus condiciones... y supuestamente debe volver a realizar rehabilitación por un año y medio. Ya hace tiempo de ello. ¡Por suerte, las carreras volvieron a ser las mismas de antes!  
Itaru: si no fuera por la suspensión de dos meses que Ryuunosuke tuvo que pagar por haberse hecho la estrella! Ja ja ja Michiru¡pero que peligro ese piloto!. ¿No pueden suspenderlo?  
Haruka¡ya te conte Michiru, tiene una gran capacidad de generar choques sin que parezcan inducidos.  
Itaru¡pero a ver¡Haruka¡Además de tu 'nueva' amiga, que otras cosas has hecho en Tokyo¡aquí ha llegado la noticia de tu espectáculo en motos!  
Haruka: naaa, no es nada, si con una ferrari se va a 400 con una moto, no llego a la mitad, y realmente¡son mas fáciles de maniobrar.  
Itaru: tu y tu inconciencia, nunca cambias¿eh? Ja ja ja ja El grupo continuo con la velada, charlando cruzadamente, interrogando sobre los nuevos rumbos tomados por Haruka y su amiga. Ya ingresada la medianoche, el grupo de mecánicos comenzó a despedirse, alegando levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Así, quedaron solos Ryuunosuke Haruka y Michiru.  
Ryuunosuke: bien, ahora que estamos solos, dime... ¿como les ha ido con eso?  
Michiru¿eso? - la joven miró intrigada a su compañera.  
Haruka: pues que está resuelto.  
Michiru¿de que están hablando?  
Ryuunosuke¡de la misión de Haruka de salvar el mundo en minifaldas!- rio sincero, ante el golpe en la cabeza que recibió de la rubia Haruka¡no digas estupideces¡Ryuuno!  
Michiru¿que? Acaso le has dicho...- inquirió a su amiga.  
Haruka: si. Y mucho antes de salir a Tokyo. Ryuunosuke: no te preocupes, Michiru. ¡Yo no hablo!. - poniéndose serio - ¿realmente lograron detener el mal?  
Haruka: por supuesto. Gracias a ella. - dijo mirando a Michiru a los ojos.  
Ryuunosuke¿mm¿Y que has hecho Michiru?  
Michiru: nada. ¡Es que a Haruka le fascina adorarme! - sonrió divertida. Ryuunosuke rió por la personalidad tan extrovertida de la joven que no dejaba de poner en aprietos a su amiga.  
Haruka¡bueno¡ya corrió suficiente alcohol por hoy!. Me voy a pagar la cuenta, y nos vamos¡gente! - dijo, mientras se levantaba, y se dirigió al mostrador. Ryuunosuke aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar seriamente con Michiru.  
Ryuunosuke: bien, Michiru, finalmente podemos hablar cara a cara.  
Michiru¿si? - miró intrigada al joven, al ver cuan serio se había puesto.  
Ryuunosuke: tu sabes que Haruka es como mi hermana.  
Michiru: lo se.  
Ryuunosuke: y te puedo asegurar, que nunca la vi tan tranquila y relajada como ahora. Se la ve feliz, mas... Michiru: habla con confianza. ¡Dime.  
Ryuunosuke: tu no serás capaz de traicionarla¿verdad?  
Michiru: pero ¿como puedes decirme eso? Yo amo a Haruka mas que a mi vida. Yo di mi vida para protegerla en el enfrentamiento contra el mal. No puedes dudar de mi de esa forma.  
Ryuunosuke: mira, Michiru. Conozco a las mujeres, y se como su corazón es grande, y su espíritu aventurero.  
Michiru¡oye¿Que insinúas¡Te recuerdo que la fidelidad no es propiedad masculina precisamente¿A dónde quieres llegar? - dijo algo molesta.  
Ryuunosuke: por favor, Michiru, no te enojes. Yo solo deseo que mi hermanita sea feliz, que no le pase lo que a mi ni una sola vez. Ella nunca se relacionó con persona alguna de la forma en que se conectó contigo. Si por algún fatal destino tu le llegas a fallar, siento que no lo soportará, y temo por eso. Haruka es leal hasta en la traición, cuando ha pactado con alguien. Contigo ya lo ha hecho, y de una forma que me asusta. Tengo miedo por ustedes. - dijo triste, apoyando su mano sobre la de Michiru. Michiru sonrió, al descubrir las intenciones del muchacho.  
Michiru: creeme, yo no la dañaré. Ella es mi persona especial, la que amo como nunca ser alguno amo a otro. - susurró recordando esa propiedad, que su princesa le había comentado, caracterizando a Haruka.  
Ryuunosuke¡por favor! Te lo ruego. - le sonrió agradecido.  
Haruka¡ey¿De que están hablando¿De mi a mis espaldas?- bromeó al regresar a la mesa.  
Ryuunosuke: no. Solo busco consejo de una mujer.  
Haruka: ah, tu y esa costumbre... tanto consejo no te resulta¿cierto?  
Ryuunosuke rió, junto con Michiru.

Pasaron los meses, y Haruka volvió al equipo de formula uno junto con Uehara, ahora acompañada en las gradas por Michiru. El éxito de la pareja Takeda-Ten'ou en las carreras era rotundo, y ya tenían ganado el torneo anual a mitad de año. Todo parecía transcurrir con calma.  
Sin embargo, una noche, mientras Haruka y Michiru estaban en su departamento, la joven violinista sintió que el espejo la llamaba. Lo invocó, tomándolo en sus manos, y mirando dentro de su mistico reflejo. Sensaciones extrañas la embargaron. Le pidió a Haruka que le acompañara a la playa, para poder sentir con mejor sensibilidad el mensaje que el espejo le comunicaba.

En la playa, Michiru retomó su espejo en sus manos, y corroboró que algo ocurriría. El propio mar se lo decía.  
- siento como el mar trae el aroma de un ser maligno. Lo trae la ola.  
- Probablemente esta vez, la ola sea mas grande que las anteriores¿no?  
- Me pregunto cuando se terminará esta guerra por la justicia. ¿No te sientes cansada, Haruka?  
- Si esto es lo que debo hacer para proteger lo que amo, no me importa. No me importará siempre que esté contigo.  
Michiru la miró con una dulce sonrisa, y la abrazó, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de la extraña brisa marina.

Una mañana, muy temprano, el teléfono del departamento de Haruka sonó molestamente.  
Haruka, envuelta y envolviendo el cuerpo de Michiru, lentamente se movió para liberarse, y poder tomar el teléfono. Sin embargo, la joven violinista también se había despertado.  
La corredora acercó el tubo a su oído, mirando con sueño, el encandilante mirar de su amante, tan soñolienta como ella.  
- mmm... ¿si?... - dijo sin entusiasmo.  
- ¿Haruka¿Eres tu?  
- ¿Odango?... ¿cariño, no sabes la hora que es?  
- Lo se, y lo siento.  
- Me extraña que estés despierta a esta hora¡con lo dormilona que eres!  
- ¡Oye¡¡¡Haruka!  
- Ja ja ja ja - rieron las amantes, dejando escuchar sus risas a la interlocutora.  
- ¡Basta!. ¡Te llamo porque necesitamos de la presencia de ambas en la ciudad, de vuelta.  
- ¿Que ocurre odango?  
- Queee... se siente por todos lados el llamado de una princesa, pero no sabemos identificar si es bueno o malo. No lo entendemos.  
- ¿Princesa¿No será que te llaman?  
- No. No es a mi. - Bueno... de todos modos Michiru tenía que regresar para dar un concierto de violín con unos tipos.  
- ¡Oye¡Haruka¡No seas grosera¡Son tres jóvenes talentosos! - corrigió la peliverde, acariciando el cuello de su amiga.  
- ¿Entonces las veremos pronto por aquí? - pregunto la voz por el teléfono - Quédate tranquila odango. Ahí estaremos.

Y colgó el teléfono.  
- ¿y que ocurre, Haruka?  
- Odango dice que hay una sensación de llamado a una princesa por todos lados. ¿Tu lo sientes?  
- No. Realmente no. Pero la sensación del mar y la brisa no son buenas. Eso lo sabes bien.  
- Si. Pero si estamos juntas, no me preocupa mucho las sensaciones.  
- Ja ja ja - rio suavemente, aceptando la mirada inquisidora de su amante, ante la cual se explicó, mirandola fijamente, hundiéndose en los ojos verdes de ella - ¿sabes, Haruka? Gracias a ti, me has dado sentido.  
- ¿Mmm¡¿Que dices! divagas - dijo sonrojada, tratando de evadir esa penetrante mirada.  
- Te digo la verdad.

Por un instante fugaz Haruka fue golpeada por una terrible sensación de silencio. Como aquel silencio aterrador del cual habían escapado ambas, o al menos eso creía. Miró con seriedad a Michiru sintiéndose muy confundida.  
La violinista se asusto por la actitud de su amiga, y le tocó la mejilla, con suavidad.  
- ¿que ocurre¿Sentiste algo?  
- No. Nada.  
Michiru lentamente comenzó a besar el cuello de Haruka, y acariciar su cintura con suavidad, con lentitud, incitando la progresiva invasión de las sensaciones en el cuerpo de ambas. Colocó un muslo entre las piernas de la rubia, y presionaba con él la zona sensible.  
Haruka ingresaba despacio al mundo en el que Michiru la llevaba y traía a su antojo. En ese instante se olvidó del silencio aterrador que había sentido, y se dejó llevar, arrastrándose en el mar de pasiones de su amante, que ola tras ola, rompía en su piel, dejándola deleitada y ahogada en suspiros y gemidos.  
Sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo, Haruka comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Michiru lentamente. Procedió con su cintura, la zona mas delicada de su amante, la que mas apreciaba, recorriéndola, rodeándola, rozándola apenas, dando escalofríos a su compañera. Luego siguió con su espalda, delicada y esbelta. Acercó el cuerpo de Michiru al suyo, lo besó con pasión, con deleite, cada pedazo de piel, cada gemido robado por sus labios de los de su amante.  
Rodó sujetando a su querida, para dejarla debajo, y así recorrer con su boca las zonas mas sensibles del cuerpo de la violinista.  
Comenzó con el ya tan besado cuello, bajando hasta sus senos, que masajeó circularmente uno, mientras que el otro era besado, con pasión, sintiendo como los botones rosados se erigían en tono de placer, y las piernas de Michiru rodeaban su cadera, en busca de mas placer, dado que su muslo empujaba la zona sensible de la violinista. Prosiguió hasta llegar al ombligo, y jugar en él, mientras comenzaba a introducir un dedo en Michiru.  
La experiencia de los años juntas no desgastaba las relaciones, y a pesar de todo el tiempo, aun ambas se adoraban, se deleitaban y gozaban en dar placer a la otra. De esa forma, Haruka comenzó a invadirla, lenta y progresivamente, mientras se elevaba en el cuerpo de su amante gimiente, para alcanzar sus labios, su cuello, y ahogarla en sensaciones.  
Michiru abrazaba a Haruka con placer, con decisión no deseando alejarse de ella nunca. Sabiendo que solo su placer estaba presente, deslizó su mano por dentro de ambos cuerpos y se inmiscuyó en el interior de Haruka. La joven corredora se tensó, como siempre lo hacía. Michiru la besaba, para lentamente comenzar a danzar en unísono ritmo, ambas, entre gemidos, entre suspiros y dulces palabras de amor.  
A pesar del tiempo compartido, Michiru sonreía al descubrir la vergüenza que atacaba a la corredora en esos momentos de intimidad. Se tensaba al ser penetrada como si fuera siempre su primera vez, sintiendo su placer progresivo, hasta estar ambas hundidas en lo mas profundo de la inconciencia.  
El ritmo aumentó, y las estocadas se profundizaban, sus bocas se besaban en loca agonía, y cuando el éxtasis las invadió, sus gritos ahogados fueron unidos en un profundo beso, abrazándose, sujetándose como si fuera una la unica posibilidad de supervivencia de la otra. Finalmente la satisfacción anidó en sus cansados cuerpos, y se abrazaron mutuamente, recostándose una sobre la otra.  
- ¡eres maravillosa, Haruka!... te amo - susurró la violinista al oído de la rubia, quien la miró con ojos profundos, y le besó la frente, respuesta suficiente para Michiru.  
- Aun es temprano... durmamos un poco mas...

Y regresaron al mundo de sus sueños, enlazadas.

- ¡eeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy¡¡¡Par de dormilonas¡Despierten! - gritó Ryuunosuke.  
Haruka y Michiru que estaban dormidas abrazadas, desnudas y agotadas por el amor, despertaron inmediatamente sumidas en la confusión.  
Michiru al percatarse de Ryuunosuke sujetó las sabanas, y cubrió a ambas con rapidez, evitando cualquier visión indebida. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, Haruka estaba roja mitad por la vergüenza, y mitad por la furia.  
- ¡hijo de puta¡¡¡Sal de mi habitación¡¡¡Quien mierda te dio el permiso de ingresar a mi cuarto!  
- Uuy,. ¡perdón¡Pero ni que fuera secreto!  
- ¡Takeda¡¡¡Vete o te romperé la cara!  
- Uy, michiru¿que pasó¿¿¿No hubo buena guerra?  
Michiru quedó sorprendida y atónita por la intrusión del corredor, mas viendo que el joven solo gustaba de enojar a Haruka, y ella que no dejaba desperdiciar oportunidad, continuó con la broma.  
- si, si que la hubo. ¡Por eso nos quedamos dormidas!  
- ¡MICHIRU! - gritó Haruka, que lanzó la sábana a la cabeza de Ryuunosuke, y revolcándolo por el piso lo echó de la habitación.  
- ¡Haruka¡¡¡Pobre chico!  
- ¡Naaaa, que se mete en donde no le llaman!  
- Bueno, Haruka, mira la hora que es, creo que en el fondo está bien que nos haya levantado... acaso no tenían una prueba.  
- Aahhh! Cierto, lo había olvidado.  
Rápidamente se cambiaron y al salir de su habitación Ryuunosuke ya les había preparado el desayuno.  
- ¡vaya¡Que gentil Ryuunosuke! - sonrió Michiru al sentarse a la mesa.  
- No es nada. ¡Es solo que no quiero que Haruka llegue tarde a la prueba, es un auto prototipo, y no quiero perdérmelo por nada del mundo.  
- ¡Pero tampoco para molestar así.  
- ¡Bueno Haruka, tu nunca me has dicho que dormían juntas!  
- ¡Imbécil.  
- Ja ja ja.  
- Bueno, Ryuunosuke, creo que será mejor que te detengas porque realmente Haruka no esta en su mejor día ... - sonrió Michiru, buscando la forma de amenizar la media mañana.

Al llegar a la pista, Itaru le presentó a los dos pilotos un nuevo prototipo de auto. Se caracterizaba por una asombrosa velocidad debido a la liviandad de ciertos elementos con los que estaba construido. Debía ser puesto a prueba por pilotos expertos, y que mejor que Haruka y Ryuunosuke para ello.  
Cada uno tuvo una oportunidad de probarlo y dar sus criticas y halagos a la maquina.  
Haruka ¡es bellísima esta preciosura! - dijo al descender del auto.  
Itaru¿Y¿Que te parece¿Algún comentario adicional?  
Haruka: pues, si, es muy liviano, adquiere mayor velocidad en menos tiempo y realiza menos esfuerzo al mantenerse en una velocidad alta, pero me parece que tiene un poco de inestabilidad. Será mejor que coloquen un alero más grande.  
Ryuunosuke: si, es cierto, y en cuanto a la seguridad, creo que no es muy completo.  
Itaru: si. Eso es verdad, porque se quitaron muchos elementos de seguridad en cuanto a hierros para hacerlo más liviano. Haruka: pero es seguro?  
Itaru: si para piloto como ustedes!. - sonrió el viejo - para cualquier otro novato seria un peligro el uso de un auto tan poco seguro como este.  
Ryuunosuke¿estas seguro que a pesar de no ser novatos, esto andará? Si llegamos a tener un accidente¿no nos matará? - pregunto preocupado el joven piloto. Haruka le sonrió socarronamente. El joven siempre era muy miedoso con el peligro. A pesar de lo que el equipo había pensado la primera vez que vieron a la joven Haruka ingresar al taller, descubrieron que el que más temía y evitaba el riesgo era Ryuunosuke mientras que Haruka se exponía mas veces sin necesidad alguna.  
Haruka: yo creo que es optimo: tiene el airbag, el cinturón, la configuración es adecuada para salvar las piernas en caso de choque frontal.  
Ryuunosuke¿en caso de choque lateral?  
Itaru: es casi imposible que expertos como ustedes choquen del costado del volante. Por lo general buscan que el auto gire y golpee el costado del acompañante, lo cual aleja el golpe de sus cuerpos. He visto muchas grabaciones de ustedes y no he visto que hicieran la maniobra contraria ni una sola vez.  
Haruka: ya somos automáticos en salvar el pellejo - sonrió Haruka. Sin embargo Ryuunosuke no quedó muy satisfecho.  
Ryuunosuke: no creo que sea conveniente.  
Haruka¡¡que aguafiestas¡¡Mas velocidad¡¡Mas libertad¡¡Mas cerca del viento! - insistió la piloto, convenciendo de mala manera al muchacho.  
Ryuunosuke: no lo se... Haruka¡vamos miedoso! - puso la mano en la espalda del joven.  
Ryuunosuke: no es miedo, es precaución. ¡Seremos expertos pero la desgracia no nos es inmune!  
Haruka¿acaso has visto mucha telenovela¿Que te pasa Ryuuno¡Nunca te has puesto así ante una novedad como esta!  
Ryuunosuke: no lo se. Simplemente no tengo buenas sensaciones para con el auto.  
Haruka lo miró en silencio y aceptó la opinión de su amigo, ya que disiparla de su mente sería trabajo inútil.  
Probaron el auto un par de veces mas y lo dejaron en el taller, donde el equipo de mecánicos lo acondicionarían, para ponerlo a disposición del piloto que lo aceptara ese domingo.  
Itaru: bien, trabajaremos en los detalles... y me imagino que Haruka conducirá el vehículo¿cierto?  
Ryuunosuke observó a la rubia con curiosidad, no sabiendo cual de las dos respuestas sería de su agrado: si saber que ella conduciría un auto tan peligroso o él. Haruka: pues será Ryuuno, yo no podré.  
Itaru¿porqué? - pregunto con tristeza, creyendo tener a su piloto para siempre una vez instalada con su pareja en Osaka.  
Haruka: Tokyo me llama de vuelta... no deseo, pero debo.  
Itaru¿que es lo que te ata tanto en Tokyo? - preguntó molesto - ¿si acaso no tienes contigo a la joven esa?  
Haruka: no, no es eso.  
Itaru¿entonces?  
Ryuunosuke: Itaru, no hagas preguntas indiscretas, Haruka debe estudiar, y tu sabes mejor que nadie que la universidad de Tokyo es la mejor. Allí estudiaste ingeniería¿o me equivoco? - dijo, desviando el tema, salvando a Haruka del interrogatorio.  
Itaru: pues, si.  
Ryuunosuke¿¿no deseas lo mejor para Haruka?  
Itaru: pues si.  
Ryuunosuke: yo también me apeno con su ida, mas sabiendo que ella había regresado con claras intenciones de quedarse... pero el estudio es lo primero¿no? - dijo mirando en complicidad a Haruka Haruka¿eh?... claro, claro... - le agradeció con una sonrisa.  
Itaru: Haruka, yo no deseo que te vayas, no solo por que se te extrañará. Sino... porque... hay algo que me dice que no regresarás igual.  
Haruka¿que? - dijo algo sorprendida ante la seriedad del viejo.  
Ryuunosuke¡no digas estupideces, Itaru, que ¡te has vuelto visionario¡No hagas sentir mal a la pobre Haruka! - sonrió.  
Itaru: no es eso. Siento que cosas terribles pasarán si se va.  
Ryuunosuke se acercó al viejo y le palmeó con fuerza, alejando esa nefasta idea de su mente cansada, más Haruka quedó profundamente sorprendida. Nunca hubiera esperado de un viejo como Itaru, hombre racional, técnico, muy realista, dejar aflorar palabras que evidenciaban una sensibilidad fuera de la racionalidad técnica de la cual era maestro. De golpe, la sensación del silencio aterrador golpeó de súbito a Haruka, para alejarse con igual velocidad ante la voz de Ryuunosuke.  
- ¡oye Haruka¡No le hagas caso¿Cuando te vas? - dijo el joven piloto al ver que Itaru se alejo y los dejo solos - esta noche.  
- ¿con Michiru?  
- Claro.  
- ¡Pues hay que hacer despedida! - sonrió con malicia - Naaa, nada de eso... es solo por un corto tiempo.  
- ¿No te despedirás del grupo?  
- ¡Regreso, Ryuuno! No te preocupes.  
- Es otra misión de esas¿no?  
- Si.  
- ¿Es el silencio?  
- ¿Como sabes?  
Haruka se sorprendió de la sensibilidad que una vez más poseía su amigo.  
- Haruka, en un principio, cuando padeciste esas visiones del silencio, tu rostro y tu espíritu se perturbaban de manera tal que me era obvio ver el terror en tu mirada. Ahora estás así... ¿acaso el silencio no se había acabado?  
- Ryuuno - le sonrió - ¡como me conoces.  
- Soy tu hermano¿¡no lo recuerdas.  
Haruka lo miró con sinceridad, y con gran afecto. El joven con su presencia daba paz a su espíritu y la tranquilizaba. En ese mirar, sintió de golpe la sensación de conocer a Ryuunosuke del milenio de plata. Parpadeó descreída. Más ningún recuerdo afloró.  
- ¿Haruka¿Ocurre algo?  
- Naa... solo que tengo la sensación de que ya te conocí antes.  
- ¡Já¿¿¿¡¡Como Michiru¡¡¡No gracias¡Prefiero pasar!  
- ¡Oyeee!  
- Pero no cambies de tema... ¿acaso el silencio continua?  
- No lo se, Ryuuno. Debemos regresar para saberlo.  
- Bien. No haremos fiesta... solo déjame ir a tu casa antes de que partan...por favor.  
- ¡De acuerdo! Haruka le sonrió resignándose a la terquedad de su amigo.

20.00hs.  
el timbre sonó. Ryuunosuke ingresó al departamento, viendo en el salón tres maletas. Sentadas en el sofá, Michiru y Haruka, esperándolo.  
Haruka: bien. Aquí estamos.  
Ryuunosuke¡tu siempre tan amena a los sentimentalismos! - ironizó el joven Haruka¡y tu tan propenso a ellos! - se mofó Michiru: no hemos comido. ¿Quieres que senemos los tres juntos?  
Ryuunosuke: no, no es necesario. Solamente quería despedirlas, y pedirles que se cuiden.  
Haruka¡¡¡aaaayyy! No hables así que me vas a hacer llorar - bromeó la joven, recibiendo en la cara un álbum de fotos que Ryuunosuke le arrojo. -¡oyeee! - gritó molesta, mientras tocaba su nariz que había recibido el mayor golpe.  
Ryuunosuke¡deja de molestar¡eso es un regalo que quería hacerles!. No me dieron mucho tiempo para prepararlo.  
Michiru¿fotos de?  
Ryuunosuke: de Haruka, de pequeña, cuando la encontré, o mejor dicho, nos encontró, y de nuestras carreras.  
Haruka¡oh¡¡¡No puede ser¡¡¡Tienes esta foto! - dijo molesta, mientras miraba el álbum.  
Michiru: iré a preparar unos cafés.  
Ryuunosuke: te acompaño.  
Haruka no se percató de que la habían dejado sola, recordando los recuerdos petrificados en esas fotos, de tantos eventos en tan poco tiempo, tantos que su mente no alcanzaba a descubrirlos todos, pero que allí estaban, en ese album.  
Mientras tanto, Michiru se dirigió junto con Ryuunosuke a la cocina, donde comenzaron a preparar café espumante.  
Michiru¿que ocurre? dime realmente¿que es lo que te preocupa?  
Ryuunosuke: tu. Haruka. El futuro.  
Michiru¿yo¿Porque? - sonrió Ryuunosuke: tu eres la felicidad de Haruka, y ella es la que me importa.  
Michiru: no, no empieces con eso por favor. ¡No se porque desconfías tanto de mi¡Yo no soy una persona de abandonar lo que amo, créeme!  
Ryuunosuke: no es eso. Es tu duda. Siento que el regreso a Tokyo solo dañará a Haruka. Tengo miedo por ella. Hoy a la mañana, incluso el viejo del taller sintió esa sensación. Michiru¿sensación?  
Ryuunosuke: presentimientos. ¿Tu no lo sientes?  
Michiru: tanto Haruka como yo sentimos que algo maligno se avecina, pero es el mundo el que está en peligro.  
Ryuunosuke: para cada uno de nosotros, nuestro mundo es este pequeño ir y venir de personas.  
Michiru: ja ja, hablas como Haruka. - sonrió con delicadeza.  
Ryuunosuke: Michiru. Por lo que mas desees, cuídala. Tengo sensaciones horribles.  
Michiru: ya te dije que no soy persona que abandona lo que ama.  
Ryuunosuke: y yo te repito, que lo que tu tienes es una gran duda Michiru¿duda¿De que?  
Ryuunosuke: no lo se. Eso deberías saberlo tu. Si ni siquiera puedes determinar donde es que dudas, es mayor mi angustia.  
Michiru: tendré dudas por el futuro, por mi vida, pero de algo que tengo plena seguridad es de que Haruka es mi vida.  
Ryuunosuke¿lo es?  
Michiru: no me puedes creer¿verdad.  
Ryuunosuke: me cuesta. Siento que la vas a destruir, aun amándola, siento que la dañarás.  
Michiru: daré mi vida por ella de ser necesario, y tal vez allí la dañare... pero.. no por otra cosa.  
Ryuunosuke: eso espero. No siento mi futuro, y me apena creer que Haruka sufra.  
Haruka¡¡oigaaaannn¡¡¡Que rayos están parloteando en la cocina¡¡¡Traigan el café rápido que no me quiero ir cuando amanezca!- gritó Haruka desde el sofa, sumida en las fotos.  
Michiru solo observó sorprendida las ultimas palabras del joven muchacho, y sintió miedo, al evocar la conversación con su princesa. Sentía extraño esos comentarios, mas no tuvo tiempo para preguntar y continuar con la conversación. El joven y ella llevaron el café al salón, y allí permanecieron los tres hablando amenamente, durante un par de horas, hasta que la despedida se hizo inevitable, y las jóvenes muchachas debieron abandonar el departamento.  
Ryuunosuke las despidió desde la acera, observando como el auto amarillo de su amiga se alejaba por las carretera, teniendo una vaga sensación de que sería la ultima vez que las vería. Sintió angustia, mas no supo porqué, ni como evitar esa sensación. Simplemente caminó por las calles de la ciudad, con la luna iluminándolo tristemente.

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Cuando te des cuenta de lo que verdaderamente es valioso para ti, será tarde, porque te rodeas de ilusiones, te mientes a ti mismo buscando mejorar la realidad. Así, solo hallarás la irremediable tragedia.

El FIN DEL FINAL

Michiru ingresó al escenario junto con los Three Lights. La ovación del lugar fue estrepitosa. La música comenzó a sonar, el mágico violín de Michiru otorgaba a las ya tan conocidas canciones del trío musical, un toque clásico y más melancólico de lo acostumbrado. Súbitamente Michiru comprendió que en la música se hallaba el mensaje del pedido, esa sensación por la cual su princesa había llamado a Osaka para avisarles y pedirles que regresaran a Tokyo. Finalizado el espectáculo, Michiru se retiró a su camerino, donde esperaba a su amante, para que le diera su opinión, que sabia con absoluta convicción que carecía de objetividad alguna, sin embargo, apreciaba la presencia de Haruka en todas sus acciones.  
De repente la puerta golpeó tres veces, y dejó que ingresara la persona que creyó que debía ser, más solo fue Seiya, el joven vocalista del grupo con que había tocado. Le sonrió.  
- Ah, Seiya, gracias por venir. A sido un gran gusto tocar y compartir un escenario juntos. Resultó ser una experiencia muy interesante. - comentó la violinista.  
- Te confieso que soy un gran admirador tuyo. - le dijo con mayores intenciones de descubrir si ella era la princesa que buscaban o no.  
- ¿Un admirador? . Pues yo no veo que te agrade la música clásica. Está bien, muchas gracias, pero no se lo vayas a decir a los demás admiradores porque no sabemos que podrá pasar. - dijo divertida y sonriente.  
- Eres muy interesante.  
- Y yo me pregunto qué tipo de persona eres tú. - Seiya la observó penetrantemente, la perspicacia de la joven le resultó ambigua. Michiru rompió el enlace entre sus miradas.  
- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber más sobre ti. - comentó el joven, y Michiru sonrió con picardía.  
- ¿Lo dices en serio? -Michiru se levantó de su asiento y recogiendo su cabello dio su espalda a Seiya, mostrándole el cierre del vestido. - Entonces¿puedes ayudarme a cambiarme de ropa? - Seiya se echó a reír, sugestionado por la proposición extraña de la joven, pero no pudo moverse más de lo que hubiera querido, ya que de un instante para otro, una voz ingresó al camerino.  
- ¡Voy a entrar, Michiru! La puerta se abrió permitiendo ingresar a Haruka que iba acompañada de Usagi, y ante la visión de la situación se tensó súbitamente mirando con frialdad a Seiya.  
Usagi¡Hola, Michiru¡Oh, pero si es Seiya.  
Seiya¡Hola, bombón! Ah, vas acompañada de un chico muy guapo.  
Usagi¡Qué grosero! Para tu información, Haruka.  
Michiru: Es la persona que más quiero en este mundo.  
Seiya: Ah¿pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Michiru? Me llamo Seiya Kou, mucho gusto - el joven muchacho extendió su mano ante Haruka quien con muy poco agrado le retribuyó en igual gesto, presentándose.  
Haruka: Yo soy Haruka Ten'ou, mucho gusto. - la muchacha fulminó con su mirada al cantante.  
Seiya ¡Qué forma de saludar! - dijo susurrante el muchacho a Usagi.  
Haruka¡Sal de aquí.! - la corredora ya no podía contenerse, y su amabilidad habitual se esfumó ante el joven. La extraña mirada de éste para con su Michiru no era algo que pudiera soportar.  
Seiya: Bueno, te felicito. Eres excepcional, Michiru. Nos vemos luego, Bombón. ¡Bye.  
El joven muchacho se retiró del camerino, ante lo cual Haruka reprendió tiernamente a Michiru.  
Haruka: Es mejor que no dejes entrar a ese sujeto a tu camerino.  
Michiru ¿Estás celosa?- rió sin contenerse, con delicadeza Usagi: Haruka, discúlpalo¿sí? A veces es muy grosero con la gente, pero es una buena persona. Por favor, perdónalo.  
Michiru: A Haruka no le agradan los desconocidos, por cierto ¿vas a dejarle solo? Anda, acompáñalo. - le dijo a Usagi en una interesante maniobra para estar a solas.  
Usagi: Bueno, nos vemos después.  
Michiru dejó que Usagi abandonara el camerino para fijar su mirada en la de Haruka, quien con cierta culpabilidad, comenzó un intento de disculpas.  
- Michiru, yo sólo quería... - pero Michiru no le dejó continuar sellándole los labios con un dedo delicado.  
- Anda, ayúdame¿sí? - le dijo mostrándole la cremallera del vestido.  
- Con mucho gusto. Haruka ayudó con placer a su amiga a cambiar su ropa, deleitándose con su esbelto cuerpo, un cuerpo nunca antes tocado mas que por ella, un cuerpo nunca antes visto por nadie como ella lo veía diariamente, un cuerpo sacro. Haruka se había quedado concentrada observando el bello tesoro que era su amante.  
- ¿Haruka¿Me escuchaste?  
- ¿Eh¿Que?  
- ¿En que estabas pensando¡Pervertida! - dijo con un tono serio simulado, ante lo cual Haruka quedó avergonzada, permitiéndole reír amenamente.  
- No, Michiru... yo.  
- ¡Tonta¿no ves que bromeo?. ¿Pero lo que te había dicho era si te has dado cuenta de las canciones?  
- ¿De que?  
- De que estos tres jóvenes buscan a alguien, y mandan el mensaje a través de su música.  
- ¿Crees que sean el enemigo?  
- No. No lo creo. ¡Sería una pena! - sonrió al ver el rostro de Haruka, quién se puso seria de súbito y alzó una ceja, molesta por el comentario.  
- ¿Pena?. Acaso.  
- ¿Estás celosa?  
- ¡No!. Solo que no me gustan tipos tan osados como esos. Es eso solo.  
- ¡Ah!. Celos. - afirmo Michiru, mientras terminaba de acomodarse la nueva ropa, dándole un collar a la joven corredora para que se lo abrochara alrededor del fino cuello.

Diversos monstruos comenzaron a aparecer en la ciudad, provocando que las Sailor scouts comenzaran a tener una intensa vigilia.  
Las luchas se intensificaron y a pesar de que sus poderes aumentaron, sabían que no sería suficiente. El silencio aterrador volvía al alma de Haruka, como avisándole de un presagio aún inconcluso.  
En poco tiempo, descubrieron las verdaderas intenciones de los Three Lights y de sus personalidades verdaderas: las Sailors Star Lights. Sailors cometas, que cayeron a la tierra en busca de su princesa, aún no hallada. Todas sentían la fuerte presencia de un nuevo ser, de un ser que había despertado y que con gran malignidad se hacia fuerte día tras día.

Haruka y Michiru, en el descapotable amarillo, se hallaban transitando por la ciudad, en camino a la playa, a pasar juntas un momento de soledad, de conexión con la naturaleza propia de cada una: el mar y la brisa marina, ambos elementos tan mutuamente relacionados como ellas.  
Sin embargo, el radiador del auto se averió en medio del camino, por lo que Haruka, al ver que se encontraban en la cercanías de la casa de su princesa, propuso ir a visitarla.  
- ¿y Michiru¿Vamos? Así no nos aburriremos. - sonrió, y le abrió la puerta del auto, gentilmente.  
- No lo se. Yo mientras este contigo no me aburro - susurró pícaramente.  
Caminaron un par de calles adentro, hasta alcanzar el lugar. Tocaron el timbre y fueron atendidas por una muy sonriente Usagi.  
- ¡Haruka¡Michiru¡Que casualidad que vinieron¡Entren! - les invitó dando ingreso a su hogar a las visitas, sin embargo la sonrisa de Haruka se desvaneció al pasar a la cocina donde Seiya se hallaba tomando un te.  
- ¡Vaya¡eres tu! - dijo con desdén - ¡Pues mira quien ha llegado¿Y que les trae por aquí?  
- Se nos averió el auto, y pensamos pasar a visitar - comentó Michiru sonriente de la interesante situación de fastidio a la que sometería a su amante, junto con los tres jóvenes.  
Usagi ofreció a los visitantes a pasar al salón, donde estarían mas cómodos y pidiéndole ayuda a Michiru, se fueron a la cocina a preparar te.  
Taiki¿y bien Haruka¡Como están las carreras! - dijo en busca de una amena conversación.  
Haruka: bien. Por cierto... ¿hoy no hay carrera de formula 1 en Osaka?  
Seiya¿que cosa¿Esos autitos de papel?  
Haruka¡¡¡Papel¡Como te atreves¡Ve tu a conducir ante tal velocidad¡¡¡Que te crees!  
Seiya: no creo que vayan rápido... ¿más rápido que una Ferrari?  
Taiki¡Seiya¡Son Ferrari, y suelen llegar a los 400 km/h. ¡No es precisamente lento!  
Seiya¿en serio¡No lo creo!  
Haruka: claro que no lo crees, mentes diminutas como la tuya no reconocen números de mas de dos dígitos - ironizó molesta, y tomando una revista que se hallaba sobre la mesa, se dispuso a leer. Antes de que Seiya buscara contestarle a la joven con ira, aparecieron Michiru y Usagi con el te en las bandejas, ofreciéndole a cada uno una taza.  
Michiru¡les dejo un momento solos y ya se siente el rechinar de dientes! - sonrió la joven. Haruka la observó con la ceja levantada y luego, miró a su princesa Haruka¿Odango¿Te molestaría mucho si prendes la tele y pones la carrera que está por comenzar?  
Usagi: no, claro que no. Solo déjalo en volumen bajo.  
Haruka: de acuerdo. - se incorporó lo suficiente para tomar el control y ponerlo en el canal correspondiente.  
Ante la pantalla, apareció la pista de Osaka. Su pista. Ya hacía casi un año que no estaba en Osaka, con su amigo, con su equipo de mecánicos. La nostalgia le rodeó. Entonces, sintió como la mano de Michiru, sentada en el sofá, se posaba discretamente sobre el hombro de la corredora, quien se hallaba en el suelo arrodillada, perdida en la pantalla.  
Usagi¿pasa algo? - pregunto al ver la reacción de las dos chicas.  
Michiru: es que a Haruka le trae recuerdos amenos esa pista. Fue su primera pista, y es una maestra en ella. - sonrió. Seiya observó descreído a Haruka.  
Seiya¡bueno¡ A lo que hemos venido¡Odango¿Dime, que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?  
Usagi: es que... siento un mal presagio. - comentó con rostro grave. Michiru atendió la advertencia. - siento que Mamoru me ha abandonado. Ya son más de 87 cartas que le he mandado, y a ninguna me ha respondido... y.  
Yaten: pues será un rufián. - comentó fríamente.  
Usagi¡no¡¡no quiero creerlo! - gritó al borde de las lagrimas. El grito llamó la atención a Haruka que dejo de mirar la TV e ingresó a la charla, a pesar de que la carrera estaba a punto de comenzar.  
Haruka¡no digas esas estupideces, Mamoru es un buen hombre, no como algunos picaros que ante ausencias aprovechan oportunidades indebidas - dijo mirando con fuego a Seiya. El aludido mantuvo su mirada. La joven Michiru sintió la tensión del momento, y antes de sorber su te, comento de forma ocasional:  
Michiru: es que a Haruka no le gustan los chicos atractivos... - sonrió con los ojos cerrados.  
Haruka¡oye¡No bromees! - corrigió, tensándose de súbito - Usagi no tiene un buen día - trato de excusarse, y cambiando el tema de la conversación miró a su princesa - princesa, no debes tener temor, el joven Mamoru es un gran hombre, digno y noble. ¿Acaso Setsuna no vino del futuro, sabiendo que ustedes dos serían grandes gobernantes del reino moderno? - Haruka había buscado la forma de mantener con esperanzas a la jovencita.  
Usagi: puede que tengas razón... pero... ayer llamé a la universidad en USA, y.  
Michiru¿pasó algo malo?  
Usagi¡dice que nunca ha llegado! El silencio se hizo en el lugar. Michiru sintió el dolor de su princesa, sabia lo que representaba la perdida de un ser al que se amaba por sobre la carne. súbitamente un imagen apareció ante sus ojos, la figura de una semilla estelar azul y cálidamente terrenal, emerger de la oscuridad. La estampa vino a su mente, y desapareció con fugacidad.  
Michiru: princesa, no se lamente. Creo que al joven lo tomó el enemigo.  
Usagi¿que dices?  
Michiru: si el enemigo le ha quitado su semilla estelar, el joven príncipe esta cautivo, indefenso. Solo cuando lleguemos al verdadero rostro del enemigo, podremos descubrir lo que sucede.  
Usagi quedó callada con sus lágrimas contenidas.  
Haruka: princesa, no llore. El joven nunca le abandonaría a menos que él estuviera inconsciente. Lo que plantea Michiru puede ser verdad, y créeme, que te ayudaremos. No te dejaremos sola.  
Usagi sonrió, recobrando su confianza.  
Usagi: si. Mamoru nunca me lastimaría... ¡lo salvaremos.  
Seiya¡por supuesto, y nosotros te ayudaremos también.  
Haruka lo vio con una ceja levantada.  
Michiru¡NOOO¡¡¡Haruka¡¡Mira! - gritó súbitamente Michiru. Haruka giró ante el grito de la violinista quien apuntaba al televisor.  
Haruka¿¿¿¿QUEEE¡¡¡¡Sube el volumen!  
Seiya desconcertado lo elevó.  
" esto es inaudito! Hoy era la décima vez que el equipo Takeda utilizaba este auto prototipo. Se sabia que carecía de ciertas pautas de seguridad, pero se aseguraba que la experiencia del piloto era impecable, y que nunca tendría un accidente de tal magnitud.  
Así es Sen, el joven Takeda Ryuunosuke ha tenido un grave accidente. En la chicana principal, parece que un toque extraño con el ya tan mal afamado Uehara ha provocado que colapsara contra la pared de concreto justo del lado del volante. No sabemos nada de su estado. Pero en cuanto sepamos le avisaremos. Mientras tanto, vayamos a una pausa y regresaremos con mayor información"  
Haruka¡¡¡hijo de puta de Uehara¡¡¡Ahora si lo voy a matar! Si dañó a Ryuuno, lo voy a atropellar con mi propio auto, miserable bastardo .  
Michiru: Haruka tranquilízate, tal vez solo sean fracturas, como siempre.  
Haruka¡¡¡Michiru¡¡¡Ese maldito auto prototipo carecía de seguridad.  
Usagi¿que ocurre¿Que pasa?  
Michiru: Ryuunosuke es el hermano de Haruka, fue él quien la ha criado en su infancia, y es un gran joven... - Michiru no terminó de explicar pues vio a Haruka levantarse apresuradamente. - ¿Haruka, a donde vas?  
Haruka: regreso a Osaka, voy a matar a ese hijo de puta¡estoy cansada de sus asquerosas tretas, si no quedó discapacitado aquella vez¡ahora lo haré.  
Michiru se sorprendió, y despidiéndose de todos rápidamente, corrió tras de ella.  
Seiya y los demás quedaron expectantes, y desorientados.  
Taiki¿Haruka tiene un hermano¡Pero ella no tiene acento de Osaka!... es extraño.  
Seiya: todo su mundo es muy extraño.  
Usagi: no es bueno. - Seiya la miro cuestionándola - no es bueno que esto esté ocurriendo. El mal está atacando lo mas preciado de nuestro alrededor... Yaten¿tu crees? Yo creo que lo mas preciado de Haruka no es precisamente ese joven.  
Usagi: no la conocen. Haruka suele ser fría, pero esta vez está descontrolada. Ese joven es mucho... yo.  
" lamentablemente espectadores, hemos presenciado un hecho fatal, el joven Takeda Ryuunosuke ha fallecido. La ambulancia intentó hacer todo lo posible pero no fue suficiente. El programa será suspendido, por respeto al gran piloto. Un minuto de silencio para el gran corredor del Japón"  
El silencio se hizo presente en el salón. Los cuatro quedaron mudos ante la noticia.  
Seiya¿crees que podremos alcanzarles y decirles?  
Usagi: no. déjalas.

Michiru: Haruka por favor, mas cordura, no ves que estamos en Tokyo.  
Haruka¡¡¡¡no me importa, si algo le llega a ocurrir a Ryuuno no me lo perdonaré, porque fui yo quien aceptó ese auto, y ese miserable de Uehara ¡lo mataré! - una lagrima cayó de su ojos, ante lo cual Michiru se sorprendió. Nunca había visto llorar a su amante.  
Ambas se dirigieron a la estación de tren, con boleto urgente a Osaka.  
Llegaron en cuatro horas, y al bajar del vagón notaron que el paisaje estaba mas turbio que de costumbre, rodeándoles un mórbido halo. El cielo estaba nublado y la brisa que corría por la calle resultaba ser sofocante. El atardecer acompañaba el ambiente misterioso tiñendo de diversos grises violáceos las nubes que oscurecían la ciudad. Michiru a su lado, entrelazaba su brazo con el de ella, buscando en el silencio, a través del roce, una forma de presencia reconfortante para el espíritu tan apenado de Haruka. Michiru sabía que sería un golpe muy duro para su amante, si sucedía lo peor. El mismo Ryuunosuke le había advertido muchas veces: 'cuando Haruka pierda algo preciado, no lo soportará'. Michiru temía por la reacción de su amante y amiga.  
Inmediatamente al pisar el suelo de Osaka, se dirigieron a la pista. Haruka sabia que probablemente el viejo Itaru aún estaría allí, mas cuando llegaron, el taller estaba cerrado. Fue un terrible presagio para la joven. Se dirigieron a la ciudad, buscando un teléfono, para llamar a la casa de un par de mecánicos, pero ninguno atendía.  
Haruka comenzó a ingresar en la desesperación.  
- ¡Michiru, que voy a hacer¡¡¡Necesito saber de Ryuuno¡¡¡No me voy a perdonar si le paso algo! No, no. Ryuuno no.  
- ¡Haruka tranquila! - abrazó con amor a su amante, que nuevamente comenzó a llorar sin contención. - tal vez esté bien, quizás está en su casa, y todos están cuidándole... ¿vamos a su casa?  
Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron allí. Mientras se acercaban al departamento, notaron gran cantidad de autos estacionados en el lugar, un par de cámaras y periodistas, con rostro apesadumbrado, simulando indiferencia.  
- Michiru que rayos...esto no me gusta.  
- Vamos Haruka.  
Las dos jóvenes ingresaron al edificio y al dirigirse al departamento de Ryuunosuke, vieron la cantidad de flores y gente llorando en los alrededores. Era inevitable. Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka, e ingresaron juntas al salón del apartamento de Ryuunosuke. Todos los del equipo de mecánica, incluso el viejo Itaru estaban allí reunidos, tristes, algunos sollozando. Se sorprendieron de ver a Haruka, mas no con felicidad.  
Itaru se acercó a la joven rubia, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos por un momento, la abrazó con mucha fuerza.  
- como hubiera deseado volver a verte en mejores circunstancias, Haruka.  
- Itaru¿donde esta Ryuuno¿Esta bien? - preguntó inocente, buscando la ultima esperanza. Michiru no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, ante la imperiosa destrucción que se le avecinaba a su amante, y que se rehusaba a ver.  
- ¿No viste la carrera?  
- Si, pero... vine cuanto antes.  
- Haruka... en el final del salón.  
Haruka camino con temor por el recinto, y lo vio allí. El joven Ryuunosuke riéndose, en blanco y negro, con la típica banda negra rodeando el retrato. Debajo de la foto, el gran cajón.  
Michiru la siguió detrás, sabiendo el desmoronamiento que en el interior de Haruka se produciría en cualquier momento.  
La corredora no pudo creer en el cajón, no pudo creer que su amigo, su hermano se viera reducido a la nada. Cayó de rodillas. Su hermano, el que le dio una oportunidad cuando no tenia nada ni nadie se hallaba reducido con su vitalidad, a ese triste y oscuro féretro. Èl, que merecía los mas grandes tesoros del mundo, que merecía el amor de una dama que lo amase como debía, que no le engañaran como todas lo hacían. Èl, el gran corredor, su maestro y amigo, perdido en la oscuridad de la muerte, en la soledad de ese frío ataúd.  
- ¿porque¡¡¡Maldita sea¡¡¡¡Ryuuno, imbécil¡¡¡Eres una basura¡¡¡¿¿¿Porque te has muerto! - grito descontrolada, golpeando el suelo.  
Michiru en silencio la abrazó sentándose al lado de la rubia, arrodillada, acompañando en sentimiento a su amante, rodeándole con sus brazos, para recordarle que no estaba sola.  
- ¿porque debió morir¡¡¡Maldita sea¡¡El era parte de mi gente¡¡Mi gente¡¡La gente que amo, que nunca quise lastimar, que nunca quise perder, gente que adoro... ¡Michiru! - susurró con congoja en el abrazo consolador de su amante. La violinista la estrechaba con ternura, y con consternación, amparándola inútilmente de tal sentimiento de desasosiego. Después de tanto tiempo, Michiru había tenido una gran afinidad con el joven, como todo el mundo tenía para con él, y ya no solo el hecho la entristeció pro su amante, sino también por el joven, tan lleno de vida, pero aun así, tan perdido.  
En el salón, no solo los del equipo de Haruka se hallaban, sino también los otros pilotos, y sus equipos. Todos apreciaban a Takeda y Ten'ou. Ambos eran buenos competidores, y amables personas. Sin embargo el destino siempre irónico y funesto, se burlaba de cada uno de ellos. Cuando Haruka se recompuso un poco, y se logró estabilizar, el grupo de técnicos se acercaron a ella, y trataron de darle agua, y confort con leves palabras en susurros.  
La noche transcurrió en el mas silencioso luto, emanando angustia a toda persona que se acercara al lugar, y la sensación de que el silencio aterrador comenzaba a expandirse en el mundo, amordazando lentamente a cada uno de los seres mas vivos y de mayor espíritu que había, fue evidente.

Haruka: Uehara lo va a pagar... ¡lo va pagar! - dijo con odio, ante Michiru y el grupo de técnicos.  
Itaru¡hija, tranquila. No hagas locuras, haremos todo a través de abogados. el será su ultima víctima.  
Haruka: de que me sirve eso... si ya no regresará... - acotó con odio en sus ojos, con rencor. Todo el equipo se comenzó a preocupar de la actitud extraña de su amiga, inclusive Michiru que creyó desconocerla Michiru: vamos Haruka, será mejor ir a descansar.  
Hiroshi: si. Es mejor. Mañana iremos a visitarles, para ver como esta. - le dijo con voz baja.

La violinista logró sacar de allí a Haruka, y dirigirla a su antiguo departamento a pocas calles del edificio de Ryuunosuke.  
Preparó el baño, y se bañaron juntas, en silencio, con la tristeza en sus rostros, y una vez secas, con su pijamas, se dirigieron a la cama.  
Michiru arropó a Haruka, abrazándola con compasión, ante lo cual la rubia se dejo llevar, nunca podía evitar el estado de paz en el que la joven violinista le sumía, inclusive, en las mas pavorosas situaciones.  
El silencio parecía que se había instalado, sin embargo, ambas estaban despiertas. Sabían que aún necesitaban algo más.  
- ¿Michiru¿Estas despierta? -susurró con temor.  
- Si, Haruka - ¿Te molesto, si hablo?  
- ¡Claro que no, dime, alíviate!.- le besó en la frente, y acarició su cabeza lentamente, mientras esperaba la voz de su amiga emerger, sabiendo cuan difícil era para ella mostrar sus sentimientos.  
- ¿Estas segura de que al morir se vive?  
- ¿Eh?  
- ¿Si el morir es solo pasar a otra vida, o solo nos resta el olvido?  
- ¡Haruka¡No pienses esas tonterías!  
- ¡No son tonterías¡Michiru, Ryuuno murió!  
- Lo se. Pero.  
- ¿Pero que...?. ¿estás tan segura de que nosotras hemos vivido en épocas antiguas¿Estas tan segura de que somos reencarnaciones?  
- ¿Dudas acaso, de nuestro amor?  
- ¡No del amor, pero si del recuerdo de ese amor!. ¿Acaso no es posible que seamos sugestionadas por Odango, por nuestras propias ilusiones y deseos de vivir mas allá de la carne?  
- Morir... es donde hayas paz. Morir es el gran descanso merecido para todo ser de este mundo.  
- ¡Morir es descanso cuando te has cansado, pero Ryuuno no estaba cansado de la vida. El amaba vivir.  
- ¿Estas segura?  
- ¿Que?  
- Tu siempre me has contado que a pesar de su apariencia alegre, se escondía un ser melancólico, triste, eternamente culpado por la muerte de su hermana... ¿verdad?. ¿Tu crees que eso no es cansancio? Vivía buscando amor sin encontrarlo, vivió triste, solo envuelto en recuerdos... ¿crees que así se desea vivir?  
- Michiru...yo se que el deseaba vivir... - Michiru la envolvió con fuerza, dejando que la joven hallara confort en sus brazos, sin querer contradecirla.  
- Pero ya vivirá... allí donde no recordamos.  
- ¿Allí¿Acaso Michiru, crees que haya algún lugar para los muertos?  
- ¿Tu no lo crees?  
- Ya no.  
- ¿Pero y nuestros recuerdos?  
- ¡Nuestras sugestiones!. Tal vez vivimos buscando tan desesperadamente la paz de nuestra alma luego de la vida, de lo que desconocemos, que preferimos comprarnos mentiras e ilusiones... porque incluso el paraíso es una bella ilusión sin sentido.  
- ¿El paraíso¿¡Como una ilusión sin sentido? - pregunto intrigada.  
- Si dos personas se aman, pero una se separa, por algún motivo, y halla un amor mayor en otro ser¡el paraíso de ambas personas es imposible que coincida!  
- ¿Que dices? Estas divagando Haruka... - dijo algo molesta por no comprender.  
- Cada uno tendrá en su propio paraíso a su ser amado. Pero si el ser que uno ama, ya no lo ama a uno, lo único que le resta en su paraíso es el espejismo, la ilusión de ese individuo, porque sabe que ese ente tiene su otro paraíso, donde comparte la dicha con otro al que verdaderamente ama. ¿Lo entiendes?. La quimera de un paraíso donde se halla la felicidad es embuste, porque mi felicidad está restringida a la felicidad de los que me hacen feliz, y si ellos son felices sin mi¿donde estará mi felicidad? Solo es una fábula de mi felicidad. Nunca será felicidad.  
- Haruka... es mejor que descanses... ese tipo de cosas no es bueno que las pienses, en este estado... mejor vamos a dormir¿quieres? - le dijo, cubriéndola con la sabana, y acurrucándose en ella. El silencio se había instalado, cuando Haruka volvió a romperlo.  
- Michiru.  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Tu no me dejarás, verdad¿yo perteneceré a tu paraíso? - Michiru la abrazó con mucha mas fuerza. Notó en la quebrada voz contenida de su amiga, la inocencia rota, el dolor de la gran perdida, y el temor a un efecto dominó a su alrededor. Se condolió de ella, esta era la primera vez que sufría por una gran perdida, un gran dolor. Y también era la suya, pues nunca sintió arraigo alguno a alguien o algo como para sufrir de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo con la rubia. Sentía el desgarramiento de la corredora como propio, y no pudo evitar una furtiva lagrima.  
- Claro que no, Haruka. Yo te amo, y te amaré siempre. No te dejaré, porque eres importante para mi, eres el ser que me dio vida, y tu dolor es mi dolor... no estas sola, Haruka, ni lo estarás...todo tu ser es mi único paraíso Y finalmente el sueño sorprendió a ambas en la madrugada, abrazadas, dándose fuerza mutuamente, con dolor, con tristeza, con soledad compartida.

Habían asistido a la cremación del cuerpo, y a las misas budistas del momento. Rezaron oraciones santas para que el karma de su amigo se aminorara, y pudiese llegar al nirvana.  
Los días pasaron, y en menos de una semana, Haruka regresó a la pista de entrenamiento, a pesar de los intentos fallidos de Michiru de hacerle evitar esos encuentros duros, de manera tan reciente.  
Haruka estaba preocupada por el futuro del equipo Takeda-Ten'ou, equipo que carecía de ambos.  
Ese mismo día debían regresar a Tokyo, ya que la situación empeoraba día tras día.  
Haruka, acompañada por su amante, ingresó al taller abierto, y pudo ver sus dos autos, el que ella solía conducir y el de su amigo. Lo miró con nostalgia, en silencio hasta que apareció el viejo Itaru.  
Itaru: si¡Haruka, se lo extraña y ¡no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente.  
Haruka: es duro saber que no regresará.  
Itaru: pero no te culpes... Haruka¿como no hacerlo? Ese auto lo debí manejar yo.  
Itaru: el auto estaba en mejores condiciones que en las anteriores carreras en las que participó con el mismo. Hasta había dicho que ya había hallado el gusto por el vehículo. La fatalidad se hizo presente, solo eso.  
Haruka¡fatalidad una mierda¡la fatalidad es Uehara!  
La joven salió del taller y comenzó a caminar hacia el taller mecánico del sucio piloto, acompañada con Michiru, que buscaba de alguna forma evitar que Haruka realizara una locura.  
Michiru¡Haruka por favor¡¡Detente¿Que vas a hacer?  
Haruka¡¡lo que debí hace mucho tiempo¡¡Si lo hubiera hecho antes, Ryuuno estaría aquí con nosotros!... ¡hijo de puta Uehara!  
Michiru buscaba retrasarla, sujetándola del brazo, pero no pudo con el empecinamiento de la joven y decidió acompañarla en calidad de testigo.  
Al llegar al taller, pudo ver a un par de mecánicos que con asombro miraron a la joven para luego dirigir su vista a un costado, donde salía Uehara de los vestuarios.  
Uehara: haz el auto bien rápido! No tengo ganas de perder! - gritó a su equipo, hasta que dando un par de pasos mas, pudo ver a la joven rubia parada ante la puerta del taller, con odio en su mirada. Uehara la miró con desprecio e intentó dar la vuelta, hasta que una mano le hizo caer al suelo, tras tomarle por el hombro, y colocando una barrida.  
Uehara¿que te pasa estupida?  
Haruka¿que te pasa a ti¡Hijo de puta¿Estas feliz ahora¡Has matado al que te faltaba!  
Uehara¡estas loca¡Como toda mujer¿acaso tienes la regla?  
Haruka furiosa le comenzó a golpear el rostro con los puños y unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaron por sus ojos. Michiru busco desesperadamente controlar a su compañera, hasta que la seguridad del circuito se hizo presente y separó a ambos. A pesar de que Uehara gritaba que fuera suspendida, nadie en el circuito vilipendió la actitud de la joven corredora. No solo la seguridad y los otros pilotos compartían el desprecio por el piloto, sino que también los miles de espectadores de las carreras difamaban a Uehara ante su presencia en los circuitos. Este hecho no mancharía en lo absoluto la imagen de Haruka ante sus fans.  
Sin embargo la seguridad debió separarla y llevarla hasta el taller de su equipo, quedando advertida de que ante cualquier otro encuentro, el equipo Takeda quedaría excluido.  
Itaru¡hay¡Niña¡Como vas a hacer semejante cosa! Acuérdate que nosotros ya hemos iniciado un juicio contra Uehara. Esta muy comprometido.  
Haruka: lo que sea Itaru, pero el juicio no revive muertos.  
Itaru¡matarlo tampoco¡Así que tranquilízate.  
Michiru acompañó a Haruka a un sector dentro del taller de descanso y le dio un vaso de agua. Se sentaron una al lado de la otra. La violinista tenia en sus manos las de Haruka, las que admiraba y veía con fascinación, ahora manchadas de sangre y lastimadas, con un poco de hinchazón debido a los golpes. En silencio se quedaron juntas, hasta que la rubia habló como pensando en voz alta.  
- Michiru, sin ti estaría absolutamente perdida.  
La joven aludida sonrió con ternura y enlazó sus dedos con los de la corredora, y permanecieron en quietud un rato más hasta que Itaru apareció de vuelta, una vez finalizada la inspección de los autos.  
Itaru¿y Haruka¿Que van a hacer¿se quedarán?  
Michiru: no. No podemos. En Tokyo.  
Itaru¡esta bien!. Si Ryuunosuke nunca tuvo problema por eso, yo no los tendré, el sabía porque no refunfuñaba con ustedes... ¿así que no te quedas?  
Haruka: lo lamento.  
Itaru: no te preocupes... pero dime... ¡que vamos a hacer con el equipo!  
Haruka¿Ryuuno no estuvo preparando a un par de amateurs?  
Itaru¡si llegan a doblar la chicana del circuito se estrellan contra el muro¡No tienen nivel.  
Haruka: yo ya no puedo hacer nada... ¿cuando nos vamos? - le preguntó a la peliverde.  
Michiru: mañana.  
Haruka¿mañana? - volviendo a mirar a Itaru- ¡en un día! No puedo preparar a nadie... ¿te lo puedo dejar en tus manos Itaru? Hasta que regrese.  
Itaru¿y cuando será?  
Haruka: no lo se, cuando los problemas en Tokyo finalicen.  
Itaru: bueno. Haré lo que pueda. Pero ya no hay pilotos prodigios como eran ustedes dos...cuanto antes regreses al circuito, mejor.  
Haruka: lo se.  
Haruka se despidió del viejo, dando saludos al equipo. Y regresaron a Tokyo rápidamente, en tren. Usagi hacía un par de días que les había avisado que ciertos acontecimientos estaban saliendo de sus capacidades.  
Haruka sintió como lentamente el silencio aterrador y el rostro de una niña no muy nítido se aparecían ante si, la sumían en la nada, y la niña le cortaba la cabeza... a esa sensación, lentamente se le unió un extraño dolor en el pecho.  
- algo sucederá - dijo la rubia, mirando el paisaje que se veía fuera del vagón.  
- Lo que sea, no importa, si estoy contigo... - tomo su mano entre las suyas y la beso con amor. Haruka la observó con seriedad, con duda, con temor. Sus visiones nunca mostraron otra alternativa que la de su propia cabeza cayendo en el silencio aterrador.

Apenas llegaron a Tokyo el espejo de Michiru les mostró el origen del conflicto. Era la Televisora Vía Láctea. Allí residía el poder maligno que acechaba al mundo.  
Esa misma noche, Michiru preparó una bella cena, en la terraza del edificio. Quería que fuera una velada inolvidable, pues presentía que no había un futuro para ellas.  
Se atavió con un bello vestido púrpua, que se adhería sensualmente a sus curvas. Haruka había salido un momento a meditar con la velocidad, en su auto, por la playa de Tokyo. Michiru sabia perfectamente que ambas conocían la significación de ese presentimiento vil que las rodeaba. Haruka necesitaba un momento de serenidad y soledad para pensar, para tomar valor. Siempre lo necesitaba. La joven violinista, mientras tanto, tomó su violín e interpretó maravillosamente obras propias, nostálgicas, melancólicas. Necesitaba aliviar su dolor. Su concentración había sido tal que no se percató que hacía más de una hora Haruka había ingresado y se había quedado embelesada, admirando la figura y la elegancia de su amante.  
Al finalizar la pieza, sintió un suave aplauso provenir de su espalda. Al girar la vio, vio a su Haruka, triste, buscando una sonrisa en su raído espíritu.  
- Gracias - le dijo sensualmente, colocando el violín en su estuche.  
- ¡Tocas tan bien!. Eres tan habilidosa, tan perfecta - se acercó y la estrechó. Ambas mantuvieron muy fuerte el enlace. Michiru sabía por lo que pasaba Haruka, la entendía y la comprendía más que a sus propios sentimientos.  
- Haruka... ¿despediste a Usagi?  
- ¿Que?...¿porqué debería hacerlo? - preguntó escondiendo su comprensión.  
- Nosotras somos las únicas que podemos proteger este planeta. Haruka¿de verdad no vas a despedirte de esa niña? - Esas palabras me hicieron pensar que tal vez nunca más la veremos.  
- A lo mejor sucede eso.  
- No importa. Porque tú siempre estarás a mi lado¿verdad?  
- Así es - Desearía que el tiempo se detuviera ahora... Para siempre... Desearía tanto evitar lo que vendrá.  
- Haruka... - comentó emocionada, sujetándola con mas fuerza.  
- ¿Por que nuestra fuerza no es suficiente como para no temerle?. ¿Porque no somos poderosas al punto de destruir todo si lo deseamos?. ¿Porque no tenemos ni siquiera, el poder de proteger lo que amamos.  
- Lo se... Haruka... lo se.  
Esa noche la pasaron juntas, muy cerca una de la otra, en quietud. Buscando mitigar la desolación que las atrapaba, la fatal sensación de que el silencio les alcanzaba lentamente.

El día había llegado. Se dirigieron temprano a la televisora, donde pudieron hacer un trato con Sailor Galaxia, y sacrificándose ambas, entregaron al ser maligno sus semillas estelares, y se sometieron a sus encargues.  
Galaxia les obligó a matar a Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn. El plan era optimo, hasta que llegaron las Sailor inners y las Star Lights.  
Las Sailors inner no salían de su asombro al ver la traición de sus dos amigas.  
Fue un enfrentamiento duro. Ante la presencia de galaxia, las dos Sailor outers buscaban mostrar su fidelidad a la gran antigua guerrera, atacando sin dar respiro a las restantes sailors Scout. Cuando ambas consideraron adecuado el momento,dispararon sus ataques mas letales contra galaxia. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la estrategia había sido correcta, no habían tenido en cuenta el poder de Sailor Galaxia.  
Ante semejante treta, la antigua Sailor no tuvo piedad y les arrebató los brazaletes que las mantenían con vida sin tener las semillas estelares.  
Ambas cayeron al suelo, desprovistas de toda posible fuerza, resignadas a su derrota a su fracaso, al triste fin que les aguardaba.  
- Será nuestro fin. - dijo Neptune, yaciente sobre el suelo - No tenemos alas para volar por los hermosos cielos. Lo único que nos queda son estas manos manchadas de sangre.  
- Sí... ya lo sé.  
- Y también nos queda aceptar nuestra muerte, nada más.  
- Contigo podré resistir lo que sea, no importa que seamos víctimas del infierno.  
- ¿El infierno? Tú no mereces eso.  
- No estoy arrepentida.  
- Michiru... hubiera deseado otro final para ambas.  
- Tal vez hubiese sido peor... déjalo...solo quiero sentirte... - buscaron desesperadamente entrelazar sus manos.  
- ¿Tienes miedo Michiru?  
- Ya no importa... solo deseo sentirte... veo una luz.  
- Yo siento tu calor.  
Ambas morfologías se desvanecían por el agotamiento en el que se veían sumidos. Sus cuerpos finalmente desaparecieron.  
Sailor Moon sin embargo, carente de guerreras que la socorriesen, luchó cuerpo a cuerpo con Sailor galaxia, decidida a morir si era necesario por salvar al planeta.

- ¿donde estoy?  
- Ya no importa.  
- ¿Quien habla¿Haruka?  
- No.  
- ¿Quien eres? - Michiru despertó en un ambiente que le parecía acogedor. Simulaba la profundidad del mar, y sus cabellos se movían como olas, teniendo el mismo efecto como si estuviese bajo el agua. Intentó moverse utilizando sus piernas y le fue imposible, entonces comenzó a nadar, logrando de esa forma un avance hacia un mar oscuro.  
- ¿Quien eres? - volvió a preguntar - ¡Haruka¿¡Donde estas.  
- Ya no la llames.  
- ¿Quien eres¿Que has hecho de Haruka?  
- Ella tiene su propia condena.  
- ¿Que condena¿Acaso fue al infierno?  
- ¿Infierno? El infierno de ella eres tu.  
- ¿Que¡No lograrás meter ideas extrañas en mi mente¿Quien eres?  
- Aun no ves nítidamente al joven de ojos verdes de tus ensoñaciones. Aun amando a ese ser quimérico eres capaz de estar con Haruka. ¿No te parece eso una traición?  
- ¿Como sabes de mis ensoñaciones¿Quien eres?  
- ¡Tu eres el infierno de Haruka!. Tu amas a alguien que no es ella. La estas destruyendo... la destruirás.  
- ¡No!

- ¡despierta! - la voz de una niña la despertó. Haruka observo a su alrededor sin poder ver nada. Grandes cantidades de niebla o nubes le obstruían la visión. Podía sentir un viento pútrido a su alrededor.  
- ¿Quien eres?  
- Tu salvación.  
- ¿Que? Muéstrate y hablaremos... ¿donde esta Michiru?  
- ¡Aléjate de ella!  
- ¡Michiru¿¿¿Donde estas?- gritó hacia la nada -  
- No esta aquí.  
- ¿Donde esta¡Que has hecho de ella!  
- No lo se. Ella esta en otro lugar. Ella esta en su propio paraíso.  
- ¿Que?  
- Alejada de ti ella es mas feliz.  
- ¡No digas estupideces¡Que mierda quieres¿Acaso tu eres la niña de mis premoniciones¿La niña que me quiere cortar la cabeza? Pues bien, ven aquí, cobarde, y ¡al menos mátame dejándote ver!- gritó altiva - Ya sola vendrás a mi... cuando ella te mate. Ya vendrás a mi, pidiendo por descanso, para que te cure el dolor.  
Haruka no entendió las palabras, sin embargo, de súbito sintió una agradable sensación.

Sailor Moon había logrado finalmente vencer a galaxia y purificarla. De esa forma, las semillas estelares, libres, regresaron a sus cuerpos etéreos que se materializaron ante la nueva guerrera.  
Haruka y Michiru se buscaron entre todos los presentes y se observaron con tranquilidad, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

Todas las Sailor scouts fueron a despedir a las Sailors Star Lights quienes regresaban a su país natal, con su princesa. Todo había finalizado.  
Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka se hallaban en la playa, en plena noche estrellada, apoyadas sobre su descapotable.  
Michiru: Setsuna... nosotras... - susurró en tono de disculpa Setsuna: no se preocupen. Yo sabía que no me dañarían sin una buena razón... no hay rencor. - Michiru le sonrió satisfecha. Las cuatros observaron el cielo bellamente estrellado, hasta que vieron cuatro estrellas fugaces.  
Hotaru¡Miren, son estrellas fugaces!  
Setsuna¿Y qué deseo pediste?  
Hotaru¡es un secreto¿Y tú, Setsuna, qué pediste?  
Setsuna¡Es un secreto!  
Hotaru¡Qué mala!  
Michiru: Regresan a su planeta.  
Haruka: Sí, ya no serán más estrellas fugaces porque se han convertido en una hermosa estrella que brillará en el infinito - pronuncio sus palabras sin dejar de ahogarse en los calmos ojos de Michiru.  
Michiru: Tienes razón. - le sonrió Hotaru: Oigan¿y cuál fue su deseo? - preguntó la joven a la pareja.  
Michiru: No tenemos por qué pedir deseos, porque este es el momento más feliz de nuestras vidas¿verdad, Haruka?  
Haruka: Sí.  
Hotaru: están felices porque todo acabó bien¿verdad?  
Haruka: por supuesto. Finalmente esto termino, como tu deseaste durante tanto tiempo Michiru - la miró profundamente.  
Michiru: si. Es fantástico. ¡No parece verdad! - sonrió perdida en la mirada de su amiga, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven.  
Setsuna¿que harán de ahora en mas?  
Michiru: seguir con el violín hasta alcanzar mi sueño.  
Haruka: si, es cierto, podemos retomar todos nuestros anhelos, de vuelta. Volveré al circuito con la mayor energía que nunca se haya visto, y haré que Ryuunosuke se sienta orgulloso.  
Michiru le sonríe a su rubia predilecta, y luego mira a Setsuna.  
Michiru¿tu que harás?  
Setsuna: seguiré con mis estudios, y además¡alguien tiene que cuidar a la pequeña! - sonrió poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Hotaru.  
Hotaru¡ya estoy grande!  
Setsuna: claro¡pero aun necesitas a alguien que te regañe.  
Las cuatros sonrieron, y continuaron observando el cielo. La paz y la tranquilidad finalmente habían llegado.

Pasaron un par de meses. Todas las jóvenes ingresaron a la universidad.  
Ami comenzó la carrera de medicina, con excelentes notas, ya siendo la joven enunciada nacionalmente como el prodigio intelectual del Japón. Makoto se recibió de chef profesional y comenzó a trabajar en diversos restaurantes. Rei inicio la carrera de relaciones publicas y turismo, pues su gran anhelo era recorrer el mundo, el mismo mundo que había protegido tanto tiempo.  
Minako se transformó en una famosa deportista en el volley. Setsuna continuo con sus estudios científicos, siempre recluida en la soledad de los laboratorios, mejorando su sociabilidad con Hotaru, quien ya había retomado sus estudios. Michiru ingresó al prestigios Instituto de Musicología de Tokyo, lo que impidió a Haruka moverse a Osaka. Michiru había hablado mucho con ella.  
- Haruka, no quiero interponerme en tu camino. Deberías regresar a Osaka, y continuar con tu entrenamiento.  
- Allí no hay nada que sea mas importante que lo que tengo aquí. - le había contestado una vez la corredora cuando Michiru buscaba de alguna forma convencerla para que continuara con sus sueños.  
- ¡Haruka, yo te estoy hablando en serio - Yo también.  
Michiru negaba con la cabeza, en silencio, no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban.  
- de acuerdo, pero prométeme que si te llegan a llamar, o te proponen una buena oferta, no la dejarás desaprovechar por mi... ¿me lo prometes?  
- De acuerdo. - le había dicho la corredora, con una sonrisa juguetona

Los días pasaban. Haruka había logrado ingresar en un grupo de atletismo, y continuaba con su equipo en las carreras de motos.  
La existencia transcurría amenamente, con lentitud para cada una de las Sailors que sentía por vez primera, descansar de esa constante lucha contra el mal, y podían tener su tiempo para disfrutar de sus vidas.  
Una mañana inesperada, Michiru corroboró el correo, como lo hacía habitualmente, mas esta vez una extraña carta llamo su atención.  
- ¡Haruka¡¡Mira! - había comentado con efusividad mientras ingresaba de vuelta a la cama, donde aun la joven rubia estaba soñolienta.  
- ¿Ehmmmm¿ Que ? - preguntó bostezando.  
- ¡Mira¡Lee! - le dijo, abrazándola, y colocando el papel frente a su rostro.  
- Ay, Michiru estoy dormida, no leo nada... dime que dice.  
- Es una invitación a la boda de Usagi y Mamoru.  
- Mmmmmm.  
- ¡Oye¿No te emociona?  
- Mucho... - dijo bostezando y acurrucándose en el cuerpo de su amante. La joven violinista la miró resignada. Haruka no era una chica cualquiera.  
- ¿No te alegras?  
- Claro..mmmm.  
- ¡Ah, en el correo te llegó una revista en alemán... ¿Ferrari¿Puede ser? - comento como si fuera irrelevante - ¿QUE¡¡¡Ohh! - se levantó en un santiamén de la cama, y se dirigió al salón, donde estaban todas las cartas desparramadas sobre la mesa. Indagó en el cúmulo sin descubrir tal revista. Regresó a la habitación con actitud frustrada - ¡Michiru¡No esta esa revista¿Donde la dejaste?  
- Mmmm... por ahí... - dijo Michiru acurrucándose en las mantas, simulando sueño.  
- ¡Ah¡Es eso! Revancha¿no¡Ahora verás!  
Haruka ingresó a la cama, y besó con pasión a su amiga.

Sábado por la tarde. Era el día esperado por todas las amigas de Usagi. El día de su casamiento con el apuesto Mamoru. El destino de su amor se concretaba al final.  
Todas las jóvenes asistieron a la boda en la iglesia. Michiru estaba vestida con un delicado táier azul oscuro, igual color del traje de Haruka.  
Durante toda la ceremonia Haruka notó la melancolía de Michiru, una tristeza inusual. La joven violinista a pesar de buscar ocultar la amargura de su espíritu, no podía ocultarse ante la mirada de Haruka, que ya la conocía en todas sus formas.  
Todo recuperó su colorido y alegría cuando los presentes fueron a la fiesta que se haría en el templo de Rei. Allí la comida, el alcohol y los bailes eran abundantes, y suficientes para que las penas que aquejasen a cualquiera fueran eliminadas.  
La velada pasó amena, y los novios se retiraron temprano de la fiesta para iniciar su viaje de luna de miel.  
Todos los presentes lentamente iban abandonando la fiesta, hasta que nadie quedó, salvo Rei quien terminaba de realizar las ultimas predicciones en el fuego, junto con rezos de bienaventuranza para cada uno de sus conocidos. En medio de la meditación, la gran hoguera, medio de comunicación entre el mundo de los mortales y de las premoniciones, se apagó súbitamente, sin dejar siquiera cenizas. Rei abrió sus ojos descreída del hecho. Buscaba en las llamas el futuro de sus dos amigas: Haruka y Michiru...

Haruka y Michiru regresaron a su departamento. Michiru estaba algo mareada por el alcohol, por lo que le permitió a Haruka desvestirla, y ponerle el pijama, aceptando los juegos que ésta le hacia. - vamos Michiru, pasa el brazo por aquí.  
- ¡ah! Perdona Haruka... ¡estoy muy mareada! - busco simular con una sonrisa - Has bebido como nunca te vi... ¿que rayos te pasa Michiru? - le preguntó son seriedad, mientras abotonaba el pijama de Michiru, con sumo cuidado.  
- Nada, nada, olvídalo.  
Haruka no insistió y colocó a Michiru en la cama, tapándola con las mantas. Fue al baño y cambio sus ropas por el pijama. Al acercarse al lecho, Michiru, a pesar de su estado, aún no dormía. Le pareció muy extraño.  
La joven rubia ingresó en la cama, apagando su velador. La luz de la luna iluminó tenuemente la habitación, favoreciendo a un tétrico ambiente nocturno. Cuando se ubicó cómodamente, y se dispuso a dormir, comenzó a sentir caricias sugerentes en su espalda. Se dio vuelta y observó a Michiru en la penumbra de la alcoba. Tenia unas lagrimas mal contenidas.  
- ¿Michiru¿Que ocurre?  
- Nada.  
- ¡Vamos Michiru¿Que pasa¡Estas llorando! - puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su amiga, secando esas lágrimas tímidas.  
- Es... que... yo quisiera casarme.  
- ¿Que? - la miró contrariada, incrédula de la superficialidad que decía su amante.  
- Desearía casarme contigo, mostrarle al mundo que no eres mi amiga, sino mi amante, mi vida... incluso a mi madre... nadie, a excepción de nuestras amigas, lo sabe. E incluso ellas solo sospechan.  
- ¡Uufff! - Haruka se mofó. El alcohol había puesto nostálgica a su amiga.  
- ¿Tu no lo deseas?  
- ¡No lo veo imprescindible!. Si yo te amo, no necesito mostrárselo a nadie. Solo a ti.  
- No lo deseas mostrar porque es vergüenza¿verdad?  
- Michiru¿que estás diciendo? Si quieres hablamos mañana... cuando estés sobria.  
- Cuando este sobria no podré hablar.  
- ¡Aaayy! - suspiró resignada - no es vergüenza, es falta de necesidad. No veo porque es tan importante que todos se enteren.  
- Luego del casamiento viene el bebé, fruto del amor.  
Haruka levantó una ceja con gran sospecha. No podía creer lo que decía su compañera. Decidió darle un beso profundo, y desearle unas buenas noches. La rodeó con sus brazos durante toda noche. Esas palabras perturbaron a la corredora. Michiru era muy conciente de la situación que ellas vivían, y aún el casamiento no les daría posibilidad de un bebé. Comenzó a inquietarse. ¿Acaso Michiru deseaba un hijo¿Acaso Haruka comenzaba a interponerse en la felicidad de su amante¿Acaso ese fugaz comentario podría destruir los años de amor, de consuelo, de mutuo apoyo que llevaban?. Su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de dudas, de incertidumbres, hasta que el cansancio la sumió en el mundo de los sueños. Otro día hablarían con mayor seriedad.

Michiru era la gran alumna destacada del instituto de musicología. Su arte imperaba en la vanguardia del momento. Vivía rodeada de fans y admiradores que no dejaban de alegar su belleza y habilidades. Ella había cambiado completamente. Su arte, empezó a ser admirado con suma devoción, debido a que en él, ya no plasmaba ilusiones absurdas, deseos inconclusos, anhelos vacíos como el arte en su antigua vida, sino que sus creaciones tenían pasión, salvajismo, vida. Ya no tenía mas ese vacío que durante tantos años la aquejó. Ya no se turbaba frente a un papel en blanco o un bloque cuadrado, porque siempre tenía algo para expresar, para demostrar, para sentir. Ella tenia a Haruka.  
Un día recibió la llamada de su madre, con la que hacia mucho tiempo no hablaba. Le había felicitado por la gran fama y prestigio que comenzaba a tener con su arte y música. Mas siempre surgía el cuestionamiento del 'buen partido.  
La madre seguía insistiéndole que debía casarse pronto, y mostrarle al mundo como se realizaba con el mayor de los éxitos, el sueño de la joven familia prodigio. La madre siempre había soñado que el hombre de la vida de su hija debía ser un profesional importante, muy racional, de extrema delicadeza y protocolo impecable. Pero no por eso carente de gallardía. Debía ser todo un francés. Sin embargo, a pesar de los intentos de la prensa por hallarle una pareja, nunca encontraron persona que la frecuentara más de dos veces a no ser que fuera su amiga, la cual, vivía en el mismo edificio que la joven prodigio. Sabían que se trataba de la famosísima Haruka Ten'ou que ahora se destacaba en atletismo y en motocross extreme. La prensa nunca descubrió que ambas no solo compartían el mismo edificio sino sus vidas. Ese secreto sumía a Michiru en la tristeza. Siempre debía guardarlo y dar excusa tontas a los que preguntaban. Debía, otra vez, soportar los incansables cotejos de los jóvenes músicos que la rodeaban. Sabia que, al menos, siempre podía compartir todo con Haruka. Además del cansador acoso por su vida sentimental tenia otro problema que le aquejaba: Michiru continuaba pensando que estaba perjudicando el éxito de Haruka como corredora por su estadía en Tokyo. Mas ella no podía renunciar al instituto de musicología. Era una dicotomía extrema. Nunca hubiera pensado que sus pasiones la tuvieran tan dividida. El violín, sus sueños, sus artes por un lado, y por el otro, Haruka, los sueños de ella, y sus realizaciones.  
Michiru sabia que no podía retener a Haruka por siempre. No quería que la joven rubia se frustrara por su culpa. Ella había dado su vida tantas veces como Neptune, y ahora le era imposible elegir entre Haruka y su vida. La vida banal lentamente le afectaba y ello le provocaba un terror vertiginoso.

Una tarde de domingo, mientras Haruka miraba por la televisión el circuito de formula uno nacional, junto con Michiru, el timbre sonó inesperadamente. El servicio del edificio anunció tras la puerta, con voz alta, la llegada de correo.  
Michiru tomó las cartas, y pudo ver un misterioso sobre amarillo, escrito en dos idiomas.  
- Haruka.  
- ¡Espera espera¡¡¡Quiero ver como Ishida corre la chicana!.. - Haruka hacia tiempo que seguía a su equipo de Osaka por televisión, dándole todos los consejos necesarios a Itaru por teléfono. Los nuevos amateurs hacían un buen trabajo, pero no ganaban con facilidad.  
- No lo se, Haruka¡es un sobre que está escrito en alemán y en japonés!  
- ¿Alemán? - preguntó sin dejar de ver la pantalla - ¡ábrelo y léelo Michiru! - la joven accedió al pedido, y comenzó a leerlo con cierto pavor. - ¿y? Michiru¿pasa algo malo?  
- Haru... Haruka... te dan pase para ir a Alemania... a participar del equipo... Ferrari... con el alemán multicampeon... de formula... uno... te envían el pasaje... tu viaje es... el mes próximo... - dijo entrecortada, no creyendo lo que leía.  
Haruka dejó de observar la pantalla y dirigió la mirada atónita a Michiru.  
- ¿que dice que?  
- Lo que oíste... Shumaaheru te quiere en su equipo.  
El silencio se hizo en la habitación, solo el sonido del televisor se escuchaba. Haruka se levantó con rapidez y tomando con suavidad los papeles de la mano de Michiru los leyó... su mirada se iluminó de súbito y abrazó con efusividad a Michiru.  
- ¡no lo puedo creer¡¡¡Iré a Alemania¡¡¡Con el mayor de los corredores¡¡¡Rayos es un sueño hecho realidad! - sonreía y gritaba feliz. Michiru no reaccionó de igual forma, por un momento sintió felicidad de que finalmente la gran oportunidad se presentara a Haruka, mas tenia miedo. Iban a separarse. Al percatarse del silencio de su compañera, Haruka se separó del abrazo y la miró a los ojos. Notó la preocupación que la atacaba. - ¿Michiru que ocurre¿No estás feliz?  
- Claro que lo estoy... pero... no quiero dejarte... me iré contigo.  
- ¡No¡Te lo prohíbo¡No quiero estorbarte en tu sueño!. El mejor instituto de musicología es este¡no te puedo obligar a dejar tus sueños!  
- Pero Haruka... no quiero dejarte.  
- ¡Nadie esta diciendo que nos dejaremos¡Michiru! Solo nos separaremos por un tiempo.  
- Yo... no lo se... - Michiru comenzó a dudar sobre toda su relación. Su preocupación se plasmó en su rostro. Haruka no podía verla en ese estado.  
- De acuerdo, Michiru, no sufras, no iré a ningún lado... - determinó convencida, dispuesta a abandonar su vida si de ello dependía la sonrisa de su amiga.  
- ¡NO!. ¡No por mi culpa! Ya bastante te he obligado a permanecer aquí, en Tokyo... ¡no quiero que pierdas esta gran oportunidad en la vida, Haruka! Debes hacerlo.. .  
- Pero no quiero verte así, perturbada.  
- No te preocupes... es solo que fue muy sorpresivo.. porque no lo celebramos con una gran cena... ¿quieres?  
Haruka le sonrió en forma de aceptación. Sin embargo, durante ese mes que trataron de pasar lo mas cerca posible una de la otra, Haruka notó la tristeza que sumía a Michiru, a pesar de que ella negara tal hecho, y obligara a la joven a ir a toda costa a Alemania. El tiempo de separación era indefinido, pero ya habían acordado que ante las vacaciones en el instituto de Michiru, ella viajaría a verla.

El ultimo día había llegado. Michiru no había podido dormir en toda la noche, solo pudo observar a su amante reposar serenamente, a su lado, mientras la abrazaba. Sintió una leve tristeza de pensar que a partir de ese día dormiría sola. El estar lejos de Haruka la sumergía en muchas dudas. Principalmente el miedo a perderla.  
- ¿Michiru en que piensas? - la sorprendió Haruka, quien fijó esos verdes ojos que tanto amaba en su rostro, y le interrumpió el pensamiento.  
- Tengo miedo de perderte... - dijo débil, sin necesidad de ocultar nada.  
- Ya no puedo perderme, porque tu tienes todo mi ser... Michiru, yo te amo como no puedes imaginar a nadie amar.  
Súbitamente Michiru sintió un gran escalofrío. Esa frase la retornó a varios años antes, cuando en su ensoñación, la joven princesa le había dicho eso mismo aludiendo a su ser especial.  
Su reacción fue ceñirla con fuerza, buscando retenerla de alguna forma. Haruka advirtió la pena en la actitud de Michiru. Nunca la había visto tan débil.  
- Michiru, tranquilízate, yo te escribiré siempre que pueda... tu escríbeme¿quieres? Eso te hará sentir mejor¿verdad?  
- Si. Puede ser...

Ambas se levantaron de la cama, y prepararon las cosas de la joven corredora para su partida que sería esa misma tarde.  
La llegada al aeropuerto fue muy tensa. Michiru buscaba hallar la compostura, pero le costaba. Todos pudieron notar la gran congoja que la entristecía. Las otras Sailors Scouts fueron a despedir a la amiga, y desearle la mejor de las suertes en su carrera profesional que estaba tallando.  
Todas abrazaron a Haruka con sonrisas. Pero la ultima en abrazarla, Michiru, no pudo evitar hacerlo con lagrimas, rodeándola con desesperación. - bueno, Michiru. No me voy a morir, es solo por un tiempo... vamos, no me hagas sentir mal... que si quieres me quedo.. ¡no tengo problema!  
- No. No. No quiero que te quedes por mi, pero tampoco quiero que te vayas.  
Haruka le sonrió, tocándole la mejilla.

El grupo vio como la joven rubia abordaba el avión a través de la manga, para luego desaparecer de sus vistas. En poco tiempo el avión inicio la marcha y despegó. Las jóvenes invitaron a Michiru a que pasara el resto de la noche en un bar con ellas, festejando el éxito de la amiga, pero se disculpó, y prefirió regresar a su departamento, excusando mucha tarea para practicar.  
Las jóvenes supieron que lo único que deseaba la violinista era la soledad. No pudieron creer lo fuertemente unidas que estaban al punto de que no pudiera asimilarlo.

Esa noche, Michiru no comió, y se arrojó en la cama, esperando que el sueño la alejara de las incertidumbre que a partir de ese día se irían amplificando.  
Sintió la zozobra de dormir sola, como hacia ya tantos años que no lo hacía. Siempre tenia a Haruka a su lado, abrazándola, tocando su cadera, su brazo, su pierna, para demostrarle que siempre estaba ahí... y ahora... solo hallaba el lugar vacío...

Los días de Michiru en Tokyo lentamente se transformaron en el mismo tipo de vida del que quería escapar en su casa natal. Asistía a fiestas banales, se rodeaba con personas que solo hablaban de superficialidades, individuos muy protocolares, carentes de vida, muy preocupados por las apariencias. Pero a diferencia de antes, ya no podía tener la excusa que utilizaba con los inocentes jóvenes que se le acercaban cuando estaba con su madre. La gente era mas madura, y no podría creer las excusas que antes solía poner. La vida sentimental de la prodigiosa violinista era un tema recurrente, y preguntado asiduamente. Michiru apenas lograba evadir la cuestión.

Una mañana, al despertarse, sintió el servicio del edificio golpear su puerta anunciando correo. Inmediatamente se levanto y fue a ver las cartas. Allí, entre un montón de invitaciones, de carta de fans y demás, se hallaba una simple carta blanca con una desprolija letra.  
Era de Haruka.  
Inmediatamente corrió a la cama, y la leyó, buscando hallar el aroma de su amante en las sabanas.

-  
Querida Michiru:  
Espero que te encuentres bien. No sabes la falta que me haces, y a pesar de mis anhelos de verte lo antes posible, me es difícil, pues aquí el gran Shumaaheru me esta enseñando muchísimas cosas. A partir del nuevo torneo que se inicia dentro de dos meses, podrás verme en las carreras. Ya prácticamente formo parte de su equipo. Estoy muy feliz, aunque te tenga tan lejos. Realmente tu presencia me hace falta. Todas las noches me perturba el dormir sola, pero tus fotos, tu aroma en mis ropas, todo, me trae tus recuerdos y me es posible soñarte. Espero poder tener tiempo libre lo más rápido posible para poder regresar a Japón. Te necesito.  
Sin embargo, mi tiempo es cada vez menor. Todos los días tengo entrenamiento desde muy temprano en la mañanas hasta muy tarde en la noche. Shuumaheru quiere que aprenda alemán, pues odia a los traductores. De esta forma el poco tiempo que me queda, lo debo utilizar en el aprendizaje del idioma. Llego a mi apartamento con gran cansancio. No encuentro tiempo para escribirte. Por eso, no te preocupes si cada vez me cuesta más hacerlo. Estoy muy agotada, y aun no pasa ni 6 meses.  
Amor. Cuídate, y recuerda que te amo.  
Haruka ---------------

Michiru olió el papel que vagamente tenia el aroma de su amante. Estaba feliz que Haruka siempre la recordara, pero se apenaba que ahora, lo único que las mantenía conectadas, el medio epistolar, fuera cada vez mas difícil de conservar. Michiru carecía de tiempo suficiente para escribir todos los días. Los estudios en el instituto se intensificaban cada vez mas. Las cosas eran difíciles, realmente.  
En poco tiempo, volvió a tener las mismas ensoñaciones de antaño. Los mismos sueños que solo dejaban nítido el verde mirar, y el resto era muy vago, muy borroso para ser distinguido. Las ensoñaciones solo le permitían sentir las caricias, los besos, la pasión con que era amada por ese ser, joven, fornido. Recordó súbitamente que antes de conocer a la corredora, creyó que ese individuo estaba relacionado con Haruka, pero nunca creyó que fuera ella. El sentimiento a lo largo del tiempo, comenzó a hacer nido en el corazón de Michiru, y la cotidianeidad hizo que se tornara en amor. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a amar a Haruka antes, incluso, de su propia conciencia como Neptune. Así Michiru había encontrado a esa persona en Haruka, sin embargo, a pesar de la revelación, las ensoñaciones nunca se debelaron, nunca se hicieron nítidas. Ya no le preocupaba como antes, solamente se preguntaba con desdén, porqué las ensoñaciones se empecinaban en no revelarse, en no mostrarse en su plenitud.  
Sin pensar, se ahondó en los sueños profundamente, teniendo aferrado a su pecho la carta de Haruka. La soledad le asustaba. Ella era un ser que no podía estar sola.

Una noche como tantas otras fue la protagonista de un pequeño concierto de violín para los presentes en la fiesta. Todo el mundo se deleitó de sus habilidades y de su cuerpo. Para aquel evento usó un vestido negro, con encajes en mangas, cuello y bordes de la falda. Parecía un luto extendido desde ya hacia mucho tiempo, que la gente no podía determinar su causa. De un día para otro, hacía meses atrás, la joven Michiru dejó de vestirse en alegres colores y pasó a utilizar ropas oscuras. Todo el mundo suponía un luto desconocido, a pesar de que la muchacha se empecinaba en negar.  
Al finalizar el concierto, la joven se insertó en las conversaciones banales de los grupos que se formaban.  
Un gran salón, inmerso en un perpetuo murmullo, con sonidos de copas, de música clásica funcional, con gente ocupando todo lugar posible, cuchicheando, mostrando sus posesiones, sus conocimientos, su estatus social era el lugar elegido para el desarrollo del evento. Michiru anhelaba que algo la alejara de ese mundo, que con lentitud la iba carcomiendo nuevamente.  
- ¿y usted que opina señorita Kaiou?  
- ¿Eh? Me disculpe, señora Borgné, no estaba prestando atención, disculpe mi descortesía.  
- Ja, linda, no te preocupes. Yo decía que la hija de la señora Taira está saliendo con un joven motociclista, muy desalineado. Eso no puede prosperar. Yo me infartaría si mi hija se relacionara con semejante lacra. - Michiru la escuchó, sin asombro. Sabia perfectamente la mentalidad de las clases que se decían superiores.  
- No lo se, señora Brogné, pero créame que si esa joven es feliz, no creo porque se debería hablar mal de la relación. Permiso, debo excusarme. - sonrió en forma de despedida, alejándose de aquel grupo de mujeres que no sabían otra cosa que criticar las actitudes juveniles de todos los presentes.  
Prefirió salir a la terraza del salón, donde se podía observan una bella luna creciente. Suspiró con tristeza. La única persona que le obligaba a salir de semejantes lugares era Haruka. Recordó su presencia, siempre una brisa renovadora en su exisitir, y se entristeció profundamente. Pensaba en cualquier momento dejar sus estudios e ir a su encuentro en Alemania. Ya no podía resistir mas su ausencia.  
- ¿señorita Kaiou¿Le molesto si interrumpo sus pensamientos?  
Un voz masculina interrumpió su meditación. Giró para observar al dueño de voz tan seductora. Era un joven apuesto, de cabellos negros, alto, con una tez levemente morena, y unos penetrantes ojos verdes.  
Michiru quedó paralizada. Eran ésos, y no los de Haruka, los ojos de sus ensoñaciones.  
El joven se sorprendió ante el silencio de la muchacha.  
- ¿se siente bien?  
- Si. Si. Solo... que tuve una vaga sensación de haberlo visto antes.  
- ¿Usted también? - sonrió el joven, encandilando a Michiru con tal sonrisa.  
Michiru cerró sus ojos, y giró para apoyarse contra la balaustrada. Un gran peso se hizo sobre sus espaldas. El joven ahí presente era su ser especial. El ser que durante tanto tiempo había buscado, y que erróneamente había creído encontrar en Haruka. Sintió un gran escalofrío. Destino caprichoso que la hacía cómplice de una perversa encrucijada. ¿Que pasaría con Haruka.  
Suspiró para aliviar su pena, y decidió dejar de pensar en esas tonterías. El amor por Haruka era mas antiguo que sus propios cuerpos, y los recuerdos del milenio de plata demostraban con certeza el hecho... pero.. ¿y si Haruka tenía razón y todo aquello eran solo sugestiones¿si todo en lo que creía era solo mentira, una dulce quimera para sentirse completa, feliz¿si se dejó llevar por la necesidad de tener a su ser amado, y confundió a Haruka con éste¿si ahora ella se confundía, en busca de lo que Haruka no podría darle? Haruka. Determinó no pensar. No era necesario tal bombardeo de dudas.  
Se dejaría llevar solo por la intrigante mirada del joven, sin especular en nada. Solamente dejarse llevar.  
- estoy bien, es que me sorprendió su respuesta.  
- Pues la verdad. Tengo la vaga idea de haberla visto en otro lado.  
- Ja. Ja . pues, es muy probable que lo haya sido en revistas o en conciertos.  
- Ciertamente.- sonrió complacido. - disculpe mi descortesía, no me he presentado, soy Kitajima Saburou.  
- ¡Vaya! Usted es el famosísimo pianista¿verdad? También es un excelente cantante. He escuchado mucho sobre usted y su obra. Es muy buena.  
- Oh, por favor, no me sobrestime, el prodigio aquí es usted. - le sonrió con aire ameno.  
- ¿Que le parece la fiesta?  
- Terriblemente aburrida... - comentó con desdén. Michiru lo observó sorprendida. Nadie de alta clase social se atrevería a decir tal cosa. El joven al percatarse de su actitud le volvió a sonreír - discúlpeme¿fui grosero?  
- Es solo que no es común que alguien diga la verdad en estos lugares - sonrió con complicidad.  
- ¡Ciertamente!. Aquí la gente solo gusta de mostrarse como diamante. Buscan habilidades que no tienen, y premios nunca ganados. Es a veces algo molesto. - Todos siempre dispuestos a opinar de lo ajeno.  
- Exacto, sin saber a fondo las situaciones reales.

El resto de la velada la pasaron hablando de sus puntos comunes, que eran la mayoría de sus gustos. Michiru quedó sorprendida de que un joven tan noble y habilidoso pudiese estar metido entre tanta hipocresía.  
Antes de abandonar la fiesta, Michiru le dio una tarjeta con la dirección de su departamento. Deseaba poder platicar mas con el joven, el único ser entre todos los allí presentes, que parecía ser un humano. Por ello, le dio una cordial invitación a futuro, de ir a su departamento, para continuar con aquella plática y tal vez, tocar algunas piezas de música acompañada con el piano y la voz del joven.

No se hizo esperar mucho, y la siguiente semana, el joven se presentó en el departamento de Michiru.  
La joven ataviada con un largo vestido negro, le agradeció la visita y le invitó a ingresar a su departamento. Entre diversas charlas de pintura, música y arte, el joven se percató del piano que había en la sala.  
- vaya, bello piano.  
- Gracias. es un antigüedad del año 1832. Esta tan bien conservado que tiene el mismo sonido que en su época original - ¡No lo puedo creer¿¡puedo tocarlo?  
- Seria un honor - sonrió. El joven se levanto de la mesa donde estaban tomando el te y se dirigió al antiguo piano de cola. Interpretó un par de músicas con las cuales Michiru quedó extasiada. Al finalizarlas, observó el bello y relajado rostro de Michiru, que aun mantenía sus ojos sellados, tal vez, esperando el inicio de una nueva melodía. La joven, expectante, los abrió, y se encontró con el verde profundo del joven. Experimentó como esa mirada la penetraba, la indagaba por todo oscuro rincón de su ser, buscaba desesperadamente develar todos los secretos que ella tenia en su interior.  
Algo inquieta por la contemplación, bajó su vista. El muchacho, reconociendo su grosería miró en los alrededores.  
- señorita Kaiou... ¿donde esta?  
- ¿Que? - preguntó desconcertada, fijando nuevamente sus ojos en el muchacho.  
- Todo este departamento está dispuesto en tamaño para dos. El sillón, las sillas, como están acomodadas, incluso en el piano, hay dos taburetes. Usted no esta sola¿verdad?. Es por eso que rechaza a todos los jóvenes que buscan su amor como suicidas.  
- No crea.  
- No me mienta, señorita Kaiou. No sea como esa gente que nos rodea. Yo creo en usted, porque es diferente al resto de las personas impasibles. Usted tiene pasión en su interior, no es solo una cáscara de belleza. - Michiru lo escucho sorprendida. Las palabras del joven le obligaban a una extraña confianza entre ambos. Sentía que el joven era inescrutable, y en cambio, podía conocerla a la perfección.  
- De acuerdo... es verdad.  
- ¿Donde está?  
- Se fue.  
- ¿Como pudo ser alguno abandonar a señorita tan prodigiosa, bella y amable como usted?  
- No. No me abandono. Tuvo que marcharse porque tiene que buscar sus propios sueños. Le pedí que lo hiciera. No quería ser un impedimento en sus afanes.  
- Créame que le tengo absoluta envidia al joven que posee su corazón. - Michiru desdibujo su sonrisa y se puso seria, observando al muchacho. - ojalá pudiera yo encontrar a un ser como usted, que aún a pesar de la distancia, le es fiel, hasta el punto de hacer luto por su simple ausencia.  
- ¿Luto? - Michiru miro sus ropas. Aunque todo el mundo había notado el cambio en sus vestimentas, ella no lo había advertido hasta ese momento. Fue en ese preciso instante que reconoció que desde la ida de Haruka, solo utilizaba colores oscuros. Solo el ánimo que ella podía tener con Haruka era el que le permitía utilizar colores alegres.  
- Me gustaría tanto saber quien es el afortunado de tener su corazón. Pero es extraño. Nunca nadie supo de este amor que usted tiene¿como puede ser posible? Nunca se le ha visto con hombre alguno mas de una vez.  
- Déjelo así, es mejor...- intento alejar la idea de joven, porque era muy perspicaz. En cualquier instante podría descubrir a ese ser.  
- Solo se la ha visto un par de veces con la famosa Haruka Ten'ou... - susurró como si de un comentario al margen se tratara. Sin embargo, con habilidad, observó el rostro de Michiru que se tensó casi imperceptiblemente. Pero él, como todo artista, tenia una gran sensibilidad para reconocer las emociones de las personas, con lo cual semejante gesto milimétrico fue indicio suficiente para confirmarle lo que tanto deseaba averiguar. - y solo hace unos 5 meses que dejó Japón, invitada por el grupo alemán de Formula uno¿verdad? Que extraña casualidad que sea el mismo tiempo en que usted, señorita Kaiou, comenzó a vestir en oscuros. ¿Verdadera casualidad?  
- Ahhhhh - suspiró resignada. Apoyó su codo suavemente sobre la mesa, descansando su mentón en la mano. - De acuerdo. usted es muy sagaz... solo le ruego algo: no expanda la información. Mi carrera y mi familia pueden destruirse como las de Haruka Ten'ou.  
- No se preocupe, señorita Kaiou. En mi puede confiar¡soy un amigo! - sonrió - aunque me cuesta creerlo.  
- ¿Que ame a una mujer?  
- No. Que sea Haruka Ten'ou. - Michiru se sorprendió. ¿Sería posible que una relación entre él y Haruka existiera? . Su corazón golpeó fuerte. - Por favor, explíqueme. ¿Acaso conoce a Haruka¿Como sabe tanto de ella?  
- Ella como yo somos de Fukuoka. Ella fue mi compañera en clases de piano hasta que desapareció misteriosamente de Fukuoka, a los 12 años. ¡He pasado mucho tiempo de mi infancia sufriéndola! - sonrió con nostalgia, haciéndole sonreír a Michiru, quien se imaginaba la cantidad de locuras y problemas que su amante podría haberle ocasionado al joven.  
- Le dio muchos dolores de cabeza¿verdad?  
- Si. Pero no puedo negar que me ayudó a ver claro.  
- ¿Como es eso?  
- Ella me mostró con que gente nos rodeábamos, y como lo esencial del humano se perdía en conversaciones mundanas, en modismo y educación protocolar inútil. Que lo que mas importaba era la nobleza de las almas. Ella veía mucho mas allá de las cosas, a pesar de su corta edad.  
- ¿La ha vuelto a ver?  
- No. Realmente no. Solo me he interesado por sus incursiones en los diversos campos de la velocidad. Ella siempre deseaba ser como el viento, rápida, liviana, fugaz. - Si. Así es ella.  
- Ja ja ja de todas formas, no puedo salir de mi asombro. La rudeza que caracteriza a Haruka no creo que la haya perdido en todo este tiempo que no la he visto. - Ciertamente no. ¡Al contrario!. - sonrió amena, finalmente creyó encontrar en el joven un amigo en quien confiar.

La tarde paso entre risas y recuerdos de Haruka que le eran desconocidos. Encontró en el joven la relación que lo unía con su amante, que había sospechado desde un principio y que a pesar de la amabilidad del joven, le había inquietado.  
En medio de la platica ambos acordaron dejar los formalismos, sentían que tenían demasiados puntos en común como para tratarse tan fríamente.  
La noche comenzó a caer con lentitud, y el joven Saburou se disculpó ante Michiru, alegando tener otros pendientes, por lo que decidió dejar el departamento de la joven. Michiru, habiendo pasado tan alegre e interesante tarde le propuso una segunda invitación a su departamento para cuando el joven dispusiera de tiempo suficiente. El muchacho aceptó con felicidad.

Esa misma noche, Michiru no pudo dormir.  
La sumían los mas profundos y espantosos pensamientos.  
Sintió por un instante que todo los presagios malignos se unificaban para torturarla. Recordó de súbito las antiguas palabras de su princesa:  
"Neptune, tu inseguridad en tus resoluciones solo lastimarán. Eso debes tenerlo en cuenta"  
"Neptune, sin tu total seguridad en tus decisiones, podrás destruir a esa persona"  
"El destino es muy caprichoso"  
¿Acaso esas palabras eran para Sailor Uranus¿Acaso la princesa sabia que Uranus se enamoraría de ella, y que ella la destruiría finalmente? Pero.. ¿si Sailor Uranus no resultaba ser aquel individuo onírico, entonces significaba que esa persona especial podría ser destruida por su indecisión, por su incapacidad de encaminarse por el camino correcto, dejando libre a Haruka?. ¿Acaso eso era el verdadero significado de las palabras de su princesa?  
El destino era caprichoso, y tal vez, su amor verdadero era ese joven, el mismo joven de aquellos ojos verdes profundo en sus ensoñaciones. Michiru no podía creer en sus dudas. Amó por mas de cuatro años a Haruka al punto de dar su vida por ella, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar de su pasión.  
Recordó las extrañas palabras que escuchó en aquel lugar cuando Sailor Galaxia las destruyó:  
"El infierno de ella eres tu"  
"¡Tu eres el infierno de Haruka!. Tu amas a alguien que no es ella. La estas destruyendo... la destruirás"  
"Aun no ves nítidamente al joven de ojos verdes de tus ensoñaciones. Aun amando a ese ser quimérico eres capaz de estar con Haruka. ¿No te parece eso una traición"  
Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. No podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando una partida tan pérfida y maquiavélica. Sintió tambalear sus sentimientos por Haruka, sintió extrañas sensaciones para con ese nuevo joven. Sintió miedo, vergüenza, temor, culpa. Sintió la sensación de estar traicionando sin saber que hacer para evitarlo. La desolación la rodeo, y con tal angustia durmió.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar cada vez mas rápidos. Michiru no podía dejar de ver al joven Saburou y éste, se fascinaba de estar cerca de ella. La joven lentamente comenzó a plantearle las dudas de sus sentimientos respecto de Haruka. La corredora hacia meses que no escribía. Su ausencia, tan solo epistolar, hacía bambolear sus sentimientos por ella.  
Una noche, en la cual Michiru había invitado a Saburou a cenar juntos, no pudo controlarse, y echó a llorar.  
Michiru no entendía sus propios sentimientos, como su madurez se despedazaba y sentía ser una niña débil, buscando aún algo que no sabia con exactitud lo que era.  
Ella temía por el rechazo de Haruka, por la traición que le sometía, por el abandono al que se sentía recluida. La corredora ya no le escribía. Sentía con desolación que era probable que le engañara con otras chicas en Alemania. Todas sus dudas fueron desahogadas en los brazos de Saburou, quien solo buscaba tranquilizarla, acariciando su sedoso cabello.  
- Michiru, tranquilízate. Si Haruka te ha olvidado¿porque insistes en no olvidarla?  
- Me siento culpable de dudar de nuestros sentimientos.  
- Y acaso¿desde cuando dudas? - preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.  
- No me dañes tu también... - le susurró, haciendo que el joven callara.  
Michiru necesitaba consuelo, y el muchacho estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Desde el momento que la vio experimentó el amor. Él se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, e incluso cuando ella le hubiera contado sus secretos mas profundos, no podía detener su corazón, que ya solo latía por es violinista melancólica. Ahora esa bella mujer, lloraba en sus brazos, apretando con sus manos la tela de su camisa, con impotencia, con dolor. Sufría con ella, por ver su confusión. Deseaba ayudarle, devolverle el brillo en los ojos que hacía tanto tiempo había perdido. Ansiaba proporcionarle nuevas metas para continuar su vida, nuevos planes, una existencia que a Haruka le hubiera sido imposible de dar. Saburou no pudo escuchar por más tiempo el sollozar de la violinista, y con suma delicadeza se separó de ella, para acariciarle la mejilla, luego el mentón, y acercarse a sus labios, hasta que finalmente el joven la besó.  
Michiru se sorprendió ante el sabor dulce del beso. Experimentó una extraña sensación de recuerdo, como si ese contacto ya hubiera sido dado, y creyó que era la materialización de su ensoñación. Sintió pasión y ternura, y entre lágrimas de dolor, profundizó el beso, dándole ingreso a su interior a la pasional lengua del joven.  
Saburou no podía controlar mas sus instintos, y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones del vestido en la espalda de Michiru. Ella intento detenerlo, pero el joven comenzó a acariciar sus hombros y besar su cuello de una manea sensual, nunca antes sentida. Notó la experiencia en los movimientos del joven, y sin embargo, no pudo detenerse. El joven la rodeo con sus brazos, y cargándola hasta la habitación, la apoyó entre las mantas.  
Aun hundida en las sensaciones, Michiru intentaba detener lo que se avecinaba, pero su cuerpo no podía esperar más por esas caricias, por esos besos que recorrían su piel, con esa sensación de fugacidad que solo en sus ensoñaciones podía hallar. Sintió por segunda vez, que ese mortal era la verdadera persona de sus sueños. Lo creía con mayor convicción a cada beso que le daba, a medida que la desvestía furtivamente, a través de cada suspiro que le hacía escapar.  
Solo regresó un instante en si, al sentir la penetración en su interior. Gritó, contenida por un gran beso. Sus piernas, enlazadas a la cadera del joven, pedían mas elixir. La confusión, sus dudas y el inminente orgasmo se mezclaron en esa batalla, que advertía, llegaba a su fin a cada nueva estocada que la irrumpía mas y mas. Nunca había estado con un hombre. Saburou era su primer hombre, su primera vez. A pesar de que difusas imágenes de Haruka le confundieran los instintos, no pudo evitar sentir que él era el indicado, que él era el ser que le amaría como nunca alguien amo a otro ser. Sintió la decisión culminar en su interior, llegando por fin al delirio, sujetándose a su amante. El joven se recostó a su costado, y le acarició tiernamente.  
- ¿como te encuentras, bella princesa?  
- Maravillosa - suspiró, mirándolo con ternura, buscando no dejar lucir sus dudas.

Lentamente los meses pasaron sin que Michiru los notara. Ahora se había transformado en amante y amiga del joven Saburou Kitajima. A pesar de que sabia que no duraría indefinidamente, y que debía hablar con Haruka sobre ello, había concluido que era el mejor camino para ambas.  
Michiru necesitaba de una vida ejemplar. Deseaba casarse y tener hijos, formar una familia que lamentablemente con Haruka nunca podría hacer realidad. Sin embargo sentía el dolor de dejar a su amiga. Ella tenia absolutamente todos los secretos de su vida, de su época de guerreras, su pasado en común. Sintió un dejo de traición. Sin embargo, ante cada sensación de culpa que surgía, buscaba la forma de afirmar en lo que deseaba, y se engañaba creyendo que la mejor forma de vida para amabas, era la separación.  
Después de todo, Haruka no había sido la joven de sus ensueños. Se lamentó no haberse dado cuenta antes, no haberse detenido a tiempo y haber reprimido ese extraño deseo hacia la joven corredora, pues ahora, seria mucho mas difícil.  
Sin embargo, tenia completa noción de que si no la dejaba ahora, el engaño solo haría mas daño a ambas, y en definitiva haría sufrir a su ser especial. Porque eso era lo que había dicho su princesa. Si no tenia una actitud decisiva frente a estos problemas, el ser que la amaba como nunca alguien amó a otro, podría ser destruido, y ella estaba convencida de que no quería ver destruido a Saburou.  
Era la mejor forma para amabas. Haruka finalmente seria libre, y podría hacer de su vida lo que deseara, sin necesidad de dar explicaciones a nadie. Y Michiru lograría configurar el prospecto de ser la prodigiosa niña con una extraordinaria familia. Finalmente el anhelo de su madre se haría realidad, a la vez que ella se tornaría absolutamente feliz. Buscaba creer en sus ilusiones, y las aceptaba como realidad.

Ya hacía casi un año que Haruka había partido, y seis meses desde el día en que Saburou y Michiru se conocieron.  
Era una fecha para festejar.  
Michiru había invitado a cenar a Saburou a su apartamento. El joven había llegado, llevando consigo un ramo de rosas blancas. Se las dio a su amante quien sonriente las colocó en un jarrón justo en el centro de la mesa que estaba dispuesta para la cena.  
El joven abrazó por detrás a Michiru, quien no terminaba de colocar las rosas en el jarrón.  
Lentamente comenzó a besarle y morderle el cuello, de la forma única en que le gustaba a Michiru. ¿tal vez como Haruka¿tal vez no? No deseaba pensar en ello.  
Lentamente, entre caricias y besos, no pudieron contener su irrefrenable pasión y antes de cenar siquiera, se dirigieron a la alcoba. Allí se desvistieron en la penumbra que ofrecía la ventana, fundiéndose uno en el otro.  
Cada vez que Michiru hacia el amor con el joven, no podía dejar de pensar en Haruka, y en la tristeza que le embargaba el hecho de pensar en el día en que debería decirle la verdad. Sentía pena y culpa, sentimientos que se esfumaban ante cada nueva penetración lenta. Ella se sujetaba a la espalda fornida de Saburou, buscando sostén, buscando algo que no sabia con exactitud que era. Lo abrazaba con fuerza, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas torneadas, permitiendo el ingreso absoluto a su ser mas profundo... gemía y jadeaba, no podía controlar sus impulsos, sus deseos, y la gran mezcla de sentimientos que la asediaban... sin embargo, ella seguía allí, admirando como era poseída, inmersa en esa ilusión que creía su realidad.

Haruka estaba extremadamente cansada. Desde el mismo momento en que había llegado a Alemania, el gran corredor milticampeon no esperó un solo instante para comenzar a explotar las potencialidades de Haruka. Desde la mañana hasta la noche le instruía y le sometía a fuertes entrenamientos tanto físicos como en el circuito con las Ferrari. Le obligó también a asistir a un curso acelerado de alemán, porque el campeón no deseaba tener un traductor que lentificaba las enseñanzas.  
Así Haruka solo vivía para dormir, levantarse, entrenar, y al final de la noche, cuando su cuerpo gritaba por descanso, ir a clases intensivas de alemán para japoneses. Era todo un régimen militar antiguo. Apenas tenia tiempo para escribir una simple carta a su amada. Sentía fuertemente la ausencia de Michiru.  
Muchas veces se despertaba en la noche, y buscaba con frustración el cuerpo de su amada a su costado.  
Tenia miedo que la distancia, y sus pocas cartas sumieran a Michiru en un temor injustificado. Muchas veces intento llamar por teléfono, pero nunca atendía. Sabia que Michiru no estaba en mejor situación, y que el instituto le demandaba mucho tiempo. El único tiempo que tenían para ellas, era la noche, que la pasaban abrazadas, contándose los problemas del día, dándose apoyo y amor. Haruka sonreía ante esos caseros recuerdos. Muchas veces rescataba de su cajón en la mesa de luz, el álbum de fotos que le había dado Ryuunosuke esa ultima noche que se habían visto en Osaka.  
Allí estaban todas sus memorias. Desde los primeros días en que había ingresado al grupo Takeda como amateur, hasta que se transformo en el par de Ryuunosuke. El álbum terminaba con el último torneo en el que había participado, pero sin embargo, Haruka había continuado con aquel álbum, llenándolo con fotos de Michiru, con ella, con Setsuna y Hotaru. Todos los recuerdos plasmados en pequeños recuadros de acetona, ordenados, expuestos así.  
Eran su tesoro. Lo que había quedado de Ryuunosuke, y Michiru. Ella era su tesoro.  
Nunca en su vida había tenido apego a nada. Su única meta era ser tan veloz como el viento, porque deseaba libertad, deseaba sentirse como un ave planeando independiente en el cielo. Pero nunca había notado la soledad que esa libertad demandaba. Sentía la desolación, el silencio, y la soledad en medio de su libertad. Fue allí cuando comprendió que su deseo había sido incorrecto. Por suerte, había aparecido Michiru en su vida, para atarla a sí, y de esa forma, ser mas libre como nunca nadie pudo serlo antes.  
Michiru era su liberad, su tesoro, y lo que protegería con su propia vida si fuera necesario.  
La violinista había llegado a su vida para destruirle la estúpida idea de que el amor eterno no existía. Ellas dos eran la materialización de tal sentimiento. Michiru había sido su gran amiga, su gran amante, la única que le enseñó como sentir, como ser mujer, como amar a alguien. Descubrió gracias a ella, todos los detalles y sensaciones que podía experimentar su cuerpo, y su alma.

Ya era un año de sometimiento absurdo a un régimen militar que no quería aceptar. Las pocas veces que había fallado en el circuito de Mónaco había sido fuertemente reprendida. Aquel día había elegido a Michiru, una vez más.  
- ¡Haruka! No puede ser que chicana tan simple te hubiese provocado un desequilibrio. Estas fuera por una nimiedad. ¿Acaso que clase de profesional eres¡Pareces amateur! - le gritó el campeón una vez finalizada la carrera. Haruka estaba agotada de haber pasado todo el año de reprimenda en reprimenda, dadas por un absurdo obsesivo competidor de carreras. Sin desearlo, descubrió en ese alemán un extraño parecido a Uehara, y le repugnó.  
- ¿Sabes, que¡Si quieres vete a poner la chicana en lo de tu abuela¡¡déja de romperme los ovarios¡Me tienes harta, tú y tu séquito de idiotas¿Sabes qué¡Puedes meterte el casco y la invitación a tu equipo en donde mejor te quepan, me largo¡Y no firmaré ningún contrato!  
La joven rubia arrojó el casco al suelo, cerca de los pies del campeón, y se retiró. El alemán la observó atónito. Por suerte, la firma del contrato se iba a hacer luego de un año de entrenamiento y una pseudo práctica. Si hubiera firmado antes el contrato, hubiera estado absolutamente imposibilitada de negar nada.  
Decidió regresar a su Japón natal, a Tokyo. Necesitaba retornar al único lugar al que pertenecía, su único hogar en el mundo: los brazos de Michiru.  
Prefirió llegar de incógnito, sin avisarle a la violinista, para sorprenderla. Haruka creyó que Michiru tendría tantos anhelos de estar a su lado, como ella, y pensó que nada sería mejor que la sorpresa de adentrarse en su apartamento, y de incógnito aparecer en su cama, rodeándole la cintura, abrazarle, besarle.  
Se convenció que sería una excelente sorpresa para su amante.  
Rápidamente obtuvo el pasaje y regreso a Japón, sin embargo, por esos caprichos del destino, el avión tuvo un retraso de un día. Nerviosa y ansiosa, Haruka llegó finalmente a Japón. Sin planes de descansar, comenzó a caminar por las calles de Tokyo, esas mismas calles que le acercaban a su gran amor. La ansiedad y el deseo se mezclaban. Deseaba ver a Michiru, ver cuanto había cambiado, o cuanto había quedado inmutable. Deseo de verla, besarle, sentir su presencia, su aroma, su ser.  
Tomo un taxi, del cual se bajó antes de llegar al edificio de su amante. Camino la distancia que la separaba de tal construcción, no sin antes comprar a su paso un ramo de flores, rosas blancas, y unos dulces de chocolate. Quería agasajarla, luego de la sorpresa que le iba a entregar.  
Ingresó al edificio. Todo estaba como lo recordaba. Sintió nostalgia de las cosas que había dejado allí, pero se repuso, asegurando que recuperaría todo el tiempo perdido.  
Tomó las llaves de la puerta principal, llaves que nunca había dejado de llevar consigo, como si tuviera un inconsciente temor de perder su tesoro, que alguien lo robara, lo lastimara, y las utilizó con la cerradura que daba paso a su riqueza.  
Ingresó sin hacer ruido. Se extrañó que a esas horas, aún muy temprano en la noche, Michiru ya se hubiera ido a dormir.  
Entró, viendo todo ordenado y en penumbra. Entre esa poca luz de la luna que dejaba ingresar la ventana pudo ver la mesa dispuesta para dos. Se sorprendió. ¿Acaso Michiru había sentido su presencia?. Sonrió. Allí en medio de esa mesa, había un gran jarrón con rosas blancas.  
Haruka tuvo la certeza de que Michiru la esperaba.  
- ah! Ah! Así!...ah! ha! Ha! Ha! Haaa!mmmm...te amo! Más! Si, si.  
escuchó sonidos que provenían de la habitación.  
Haruka se paralizó, por un instante quiso que fuera una pesadilla, un sueño una ensoñación. ¿Sus oídos habían escuchado lo que ella creyó escuchar.  
Lentamente, se dirigió al cuarto, la misma habitación que durante tantos años habían pasado juntas, tristezas, desolaciones, incertidumbres y tiernos momentos. Abrió muy despacio la puerta que estaba entornada.  
Tragó con dificultad.  
Allí mismo sintió que toda la sangre de su ser se congeló con la frialdad del humano. Sintió que el puñal de la traición atravesaba su corazón, deteniéndolo.  
Allí, en esa misma cama, Michiru, gimiente, llena de placer estaba abrazaba a un hombre. Rodeaba con sus piernas la cadera de éste, y acompañaba el movimiento, favoreciendo la penetración.  
Gemía y suspiraba, sintiendo el placer que ese hombre le entregaba.  
Haruka no pudo más que quedarse viendo tal imagen, con sus ojos abiertos, atónita.  
Dejó caer el ramo y los bombones que llevaba en la mano. El golpe de los mismos contra el suelo, puso en alerta a los amantes.  
Los jóvenes inmediatamente se separaron, cubriéndose con las mantas.  
Michiru se sentó en el lecho, y solo quedó observando a Haruka con asombro, en silencio.  
Un silencio largo, litigioso, torturante.  
Michiru notó ante la presencia de Haruka, como sus sentimientos por ella aun no se habían aplacado lo suficiente. Deseo abrazarla, pero... la situación ya no era la misma.  
Haruka se atrevió a romper el silencio.  
- michi... Michiru... porque?... - dijo con voz quebrada La violinista no pudo sino mirar al suelo. Buscó en su caos emocional, alguna respuesta que fuera válida. Pero no podía decir nada.  
- Ella se ha dado cuenta que se ha confundido contigo. Cree que será mejor para las dos, así. - buscó ayudar Saburou, quien se encontró en una situación difícil.  
- ¿Confundido¿Conmigo? - observó a Michiru quien repelía su mirada. - Michiru, mírame, por favor... dime que es una broma... ¿confusión¿Conmigo? Pero... Michiru, yo soy tu persona especial... ¿no? - el quiebre en la voz de Haruka era más evidente a cada palabra dicha, buscaba con desesperación contener sus lagrimas. La traición le era por extremo penosa.  
- Confundió a su ser especial... lo siento... - susurró Saburou - ¡CALLATE! - le gritó.- ¡MICHIRU¡MIERDA¡¡HABLA¡QUE ES ESTO!  
- Basta Haruka...detente... - pidió con clemencia.  
- ¿Que me detenga¿Estás con un hombre en nuestra cama y me pides que me detenga¿Acaso esto era lo que te impedía escribirme? - miró con odio, con rencor, cerrando con fuerza sus manos, conteniendo el llanto - ¡Basta Haruka! - susurró sin fuerza - ¿O sea que era este hombre¿Ya no me amas?  
- Tu, tu has sido quien dejo de escribir, seguramente habrás estado con muchas chicas, divirtiéndote.  
- ¿QUE¿¿¿Como te atreves a decirme eso¡¡¡Nunca vi a alguien¡¡Acaso no tienes idea de como vivía¡Entrenaba todo el día, estudiaba alemán, me preparaba físicamente! No tenia tiempo... además ¿como te atreves a desconfiar me mi¿tu Michiru que eres mi mundo¡Si tu eres la única!  
- No es excusa.  
- ¿Y esto¿Esto es excusa de tal ausencia¿Michiru, donde están tus palabras?  
- Basta Haruka¡basta!  
- ¡No, no me detengo nada¡Que rayos pasó¿Acaso te gusta lo él tiene?  
- ¡VETE! - le gritó Michiru como nunca antes le había hecho.  
Haruka la miró con desconcierto. Su amor la estaba echando.  
Dio media vuelta, y se fue por donde había venido, cerrando la puerta del apartamento con tal fuerza que destruyó las bisagras. Decidió sacar el coche descapotable amarillo del garaje del edificio y merodear por la ciudad buscando aclarar su mente.  
Michiru quedó sentada en la cama, mirando la nada.  
- amor, por favor, no te pongas así...- abrazó con cariño a su doliente violinista - Saburou... yo... no se que es lo que estoy haciendo.  
- amor, tu me amas a mi. Es lo correcto. - Michiru lo miró en silencio, indagando el significado oculto de sus palabras. ¿Tendría razon¿era correcto amarle a él y no a Haruka¿Correcto para quien.  
Salió de la cama y buscó sus ropas por el apartamento. Iba a ir tras Haruka para hablar, sabia donde podía hallarla.  
Perseguida por la mirada inquisidora de Saburou, Michiru tomo sus ropas y bolso y se despidió de él. El joven observó como su amante cerraba la puerta destruiría. Tuvo un fuerte temor, de que ya no regresaría. Ya no como la que conocía.

Haruka se encontraba en la playa mas cercana a la ciudad. Estaba apoyada en su auto, mirando el mar.  
No podía creer como su vida había dado un vuelto tan grande. No podía sencillamente entender la traición de Michiru. En su mente la atacaban miles de frases que emanaron de la boca de esa joven que con tantas ansias había besado.  
- "sucede algo? Estas extraña, Michiru.  
- Solo que te amo"  
"sabes, Haruka? Gracias a ti, me has dado sentido"  
"Claro que no, haruka. Yo te amo, y te amaré siempre"  
"No te dejaré, porque eres importante para mi, eres el ser que me dio vida"  
"todo tu ser es mi único paraíso"  
"no importa, si estoy contigo"  
"No tenemos por qué pedir deseos, porque este es el momento más feliz de nuestras vidas¿verdad, Haruka"  
"Desearía casarme contigo, mostrarle al mundo que no eres mi amiga, sino mi amante, mi vida... incluso a mi madre"  
"Tus manos... me encantan. Creo que tienen muchísima fuerza"  
Haruka observó sus manos. Y no pudo contener las lagrimas. Todo el pasado vivido, todos sus recuerdos, todo el amor que se habían dado, y todas las palabras dichas... ¿a dónde habían ido a parar?  
- maldita seas Michiru¡porque me dañas así! - dijo en voz alta, creyéndose sola.  
- lo lamento, Haruka. Créeme, lo lamento tanto.  
Haruka giró hacia donde estaba la voz. Era ella, Michiru, que tenía una gran tristeza en los ojos.  
- ¿a que has venido?.¿a decirme lo feliz que estás? - dijo con rencor, secándose las lagrimas.  
- Tenemos que hablar.  
- ¿Para¿Para terminar? Yo creo que están demás las palabras... habiendo visto.  
- Espera, Haruka. Solo déjame explicarte.  
- ¿Explicar qué¿Que ya estabas aburrida de mi¿ Que estabas sola y el buen hombre te acogió¿Que ya no soportabas estar con una mujer? Es eso¿verdad¡Prefieres un hombre¿¡Solo por el sexo? - No. Haruka. No es por eso. Es por mi ensoñación.  
- ¿Que¿Tu ensoñación¿Sigues creyendo eso?  
- No es creencia, es verdad. - Michiru fijo su mirada en el mar, buscando parecer lo mas convencida posible. - yo siempre creí que tu ibas a ser quien me conectara con mi ser especial. ¿Lo recuerdas¿Recuerdas cuando apenas nos conocimos?  
- Si. Como olvidarlo. - dijo amargamente.  
- Siempre estuve convencida de que el hombre de mi felicidad, de mis ensoñaciones seria un joven muy conectado contigo. Ese hombre daría todo por mi, sería mi dicha, mi paraíso terrenal. El tiempo pasó, y me confundí contigo. Lo lamento, te he enredado en algo muy doloroso. Hace poco me encontré con Saburou kitajima.  
- ¿Con él¡No, no lo puedo creer! Él acaso es.  
- Si. Lo es. Me deje engañar por mis sentimientos desesperados de encontrar a alguien especial en mi vida. Me confundí, y tu caíste en esa trampa.  
- Pero Michiru... ¿nuestro pasado? Tú, mas que yo, crees en nuestra vida pasada.  
- Lo se. Puede que haya existido una buena relación entre nosotras.  
- ¡Michiru¿Dices 'buena relación' a besos, caricias y amor?  
- No. Pero.  
- ¿Entonces Saburou es el hombre de tu ensueño, aquel de ojos verdes que tanto me habías dicho.  
- Si. - Haruka miró el mar, en silencio. Deseaba aclarar su mente.  
- ¿El presagio se hizo nítido finalmente.  
- Yo se que es así.  
- ¿Que¿Ni siquiera aun se ha hecho nítido? - regresó su vista al rostro de Michiru.  
- Haruka.. pero tengo certeza de.  
- ¿De que¿De que ese imbécil es tu amor eterno? Michiru¡te engañas¡Estas desesperada por sueños estúpidos de adolescente¡Y para esos sueños necesitas a un hombre, no a un ser que te ama!  
- ¡Haruka no seas dura!  
- ¿Dura¡Michiru tu me estas cambiando por un imbécil que puede llenar tu vientre¡ un estúpido al cual puedes besar frente a todos sin temor¡ un idiota que abusa de tu necesidad de soñar¿Eso es todo lo que deseas? Todo lo que hemos pasado, la soledad, el temor al silencio, el dolor de nuestra existencia de guerreras... todo¿acaso no sirve de nada¿Todo eso es nada¿Cuantas veces tu me prometiste que me amarías a mi?  
- Haruka.  
- ¿Cuantas veces me prometiste amor eterno, cuantas veces nos desconsolamos creyendo perdernos en nuestras misiones, cuantas veces creímos morir y dejar de ver a la otra¿Cuantas veces rogaste que esa lucha por la justicia se acabara para vivir felices¿¿Todas tus palabras¿¿Todo lo que me dijiste¿¿Todo lo que me prometiste¿¿YO NO SOY ENTONCES TU PARAÍSO? - gritó llorando. Michiru la observó llena de culpa, de dolor, de haber traicionado la inocencia de su amiga.  
- Haruka... las cosas cambian.  
- ¡No¡No cambian! No cambian si tu no quieres, si tu te empecinas en conservarlas. Si luchas por mantenerlas... tu me abandonaste Michiru.  
- No hagas esto mas difícil.  
- ¡Basta¿Difícil para ti? Para ti que esta noche tendrás con quien dormir, con quien desahogarte, con quien hacer tu vida... tu no tienes idea de lo que me has hecho Michiru... me has destrozado... yo no puedo vivir sin ti... ya no lo podré hacer nunca mas... - Haruka fijó su rostro compungido hacia el mar, tomando su cabeza en sus manos, buscando despejarse.  
- Porfavor, Haruka.. desearía que me perdonaras.  
Haruka invocó su talismán. Michiru la observó con tristeza. Creyo que le amenazaría con la espada, con impotencia. Pero Haruka simplemente la desenvainó y se la entregó.  
- la única forma que tienes de aliviarme es matándome.  
- ¡Haruka! - dijo horrorizada.  
- Córtame la cabeza... ahora entiendo el presagio de la niña muerte... ahora entiendo aquellas voces extrañas cuando galaxia nos ataco.  
- ¡Haruka! No lo haré, yo no quiero matarte.  
- Tu eres mi niña muerte.  
Haruka la miró con dolor, con angustia. Aun con los ojos abiertos pudo tener aquella pesadilla una vez más. Y logró ver que esa niña con la gran hoz era su amante. El rostro de su amante, que con indiferencia, cortaba su cabeza.  
- ¡basta Haruka¡No digas eso! Yo te... - rompió en llanto, llevando sus manos al rostro, ocultándolo.  
Haruka bajó el sable, y lo envainó, haciéndole desaparecer con otra invocación. Vio a su amante tan perdida y dolida como ella. Parecía que sus labios se habían movido una vez mas para decirle lo que tanto gustaba de escuchar... pero enmudecieron antes de terminar. Aun si lo hubiera dicho, Haruka estaba convencida que solo seria una ilusión mas, una de las tantas que ya habían tenido.  
- Vete Michiru. Olvida todo. Olvida nuestro pasado, nuestras luchas. Olvida nuestro amor... olvida las palabras prometidas, porque¿ves, se las lleva el viento, y las hunde en el mar, en sus profundidades, condenadas al olvido. Vete Michiru. Y se feliz en tu propio paraíso.  
Comentó con serena voz, derramando lagrimas que se desgarraban sobre el suelo. Michiru la observó atónita. Notó la desolación en que se sumió Haruka. Una tristeza que nunca antes había alcanzado ala corredora. Advirtió un gran dolor en el pecho. Nunca creyó que podría perderla de esta forma, que podrían alejarse por el fin del amor. Nunca siquiera, esa idea había cruzado por su imaginación. Y ahora... el destino caprichoso les lastimaba de tal forma.  
Haruka comenzó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad, dejando su convertible con Michiru. La joven violinista no dijo nada. Supo en el silencio de la noche que el regalo era devuelto. El mar quedó calmo, y la brisa se detuvo. El silencio fue aterrador. Un silencio que destruye a la misma muerte. Michiru solo echó a llorar.

Tan pronto llegó a la ciudad, se dirigió al tren que cambiaba su vida. Ese tren que en cada viaje que realizó le deparaba un rumbo diferente, una nueva prueba.  
Lo tomó dirigiéndose a Osaka. Lo único que le quedaba era el equipo de formula uno. Lo único que podría salvarla de ese silencio que la atormentaría para el resto de su vida. Ella sabia muy bien que a partir de ese momento, su vida no sería la misma, y solo la soledad, la tristeza y la desolación ocuparían su espíritu.  
Al llegar a Osaka, sintió una gran desorientación. Deseaba descansar, dormir, sumirse en alguna situación que le permitiera olvidar, al menos, por un tiempo el triste destino que le esperaba. Tuvo intenciones de ir a su apartamento, pero sabia que allí mas que olvidar, no dejaría de recordar todos los momentos vividos con Michiru. El taller no estaría abierto, y lo único que le quedó como opción fue el bar. Se dirigió al lugar, convencida de querer olvidar sus penas.  
Se sentó en la barra, y comenzó a pedir alcohol. Era mediodía, pero no le importaba. Sumida en los recuerdos sonreía vagamente, pensando en las palabras de Michiru, en su aroma, en la forma en que la besaba y la amaba cada noche. En lo importante que se había transformado esa joven en su vida. Sabia que nunca nadie amaría a Michiru como ella lo hacía. Desde todos los puntos, con todo su cuerpo, con toda su mente y alma. Ella nunca estuvo confundida. Siempre la amó y siempre la amaría, a pesar de los años, de la muerte, y de la traición.  
- Maldita sea... - dijo en voz alta, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados, apoyados sobre la barra.  
- ¿Haruka? - una voz ya muy conocida le preguntó con angustia.  
- ¿Mmm? - movió su cabeza lo suficiente, como para espejar su mirada y ver al viejo Itaru a su lado.  
- ¡Por dios¡Hija¿¿Que te ocurre?  
- Mmm... nada... mmm... ¡solo que soy una estúpida!  
- ¿Que sucede Haruka¡Estás ebria!  
- ¡Que soy una imbécil, por seguir tan fiel en la traición! - Estas divagando... ven, te llevaré a tu apartamento - ¡NO! - gritó aferrándose a la botella de alcohol que tenia sobre la mesa - no iré allí.  
- ¿Donde esta Michiru?  
- Esa maldita... - dijo cerrando con fuerza sus manos, conteniendo las lagrimas - ¡Oh! No... Haruka ¿no me digas que has peleado con ella?  
- ¿Peleado? Ojala... me traiciono.  
- ¿Que ocurrió?  
- Yo estaba en Alemania. Me volví. La necesitaba, porque la amo. Llegué de incógnito y la encontré en nuestra cama... con un hombre... - echó a llorar sin consuelo.  
El viejo Itaru negó con la cabeza, abrazando a la joven muchacha. Finalmente la inquietud que hacia tanto tiempo el fallecido Ryuunosuke le había comentado, se hacia realidad. Recordó las palabras del joven.  
- Itaru, por favor, te encargo a Haruka.  
- ¿Que dices¿Acaso tienes complejo de muerte¡Mira que soy yo quien está mas cerca! - sonrió el viejo - Ja ja ja, claro. pero siempre es mejor prevenir. ¿No lo crees?  
- Y porqué tanto temor por Haruka. Ella es feliz.  
- No lo se. Siento que Michiru la lastimara sin querer.  
- ¡Creo que tu lo que tienes es el complejo de hermano!  
- ¡Oye!  
Finalmente las palabras del joven Takeda se perpetuaban. Itaru era un hombre de experiencia, pero no tenia la sensibilidad de Ryuunosuke.  
Mantuvo abrazada a Haruka, hasta que la joven se calmó.  
La llevo a su casa, donde su esposa la cambio de ropas y le dieron descanso en la habitación de invitados.

Corría por el vacío, por la oscuridad sumida en un silencio atroz. Un silencio tan profundo que ni el sonido de su pasos acelerados era posible escuchar.  
Haruka corría, buscaba huir, hasta que cayó en un pozo sin fin.  
Algo la había sujetado.  
Era Michiru, que en un abrazo protector le evito la caída, y la posó suavemente sobre el suelo.  
Haruka la observó embelesada. La belleza de Michiru no tenía limites. Sin embargo, intentó acariciar la mejilla de ésta, pero su imagen desaparición. Grito desesperada el nombre de su amante, y solo pudo hallar el silencio que ahogaba su voz.  
Cayó en ese suelo, de rodillas, cansada de correr y de gritar sin que nada cambiara ese universo desolado, oscuro y aterrador. Fue allí que se apareció ante si, Michiru, como Sailor Neptune. Tan bella como siempre.  
- ¡Neptune! - susurró con amargura. La figura la miraba con ternura, con amor, como esos ojos que solamente Michiru tenia para ella.  
- ¡Idiota! - gritó una voz a su espalda. Giró con velocidad, y encontró a la niña muerte. Una vez más, la niña que había resultado ser una mujer bella, exquisita, y cuyo rostro era el de la propia Michiru.  
Haruka la observó, dejando caer lagrimas contenidas. Vio como esa joven tenia una gran hoz que la elevaba. Cerró sus ojos, y esperó.  
El sonido del acero cortando el aire le desgarro.  
Sintió nuevamente la fría sensación de su cuello cortado. El viento había muerto.

Haruka resucitó sudando, con lagrimas en sus ojos, como hacia tiempo no despertaba. Miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación desconocida. Un gran dolor de cabeza atacó sus pensamientos. Se levanto con lentitud para no intensificar el dolor, y se vistió con unas ropas que allí habían.  
Salió del cuarto, y se dirigió a algún cuarto donde hubiera alguien. Ingresó a la cocina, donde Itaru y su esposa estaban desayunando.  
- ¡hija¡Por fin despierta¡Me has asustado al encontrarte en ese estado!  
- Itaru. Perdona... yo... - dijo con seriedad, llevando una mano a su cabeza - No tienes que disculparte. Vamos, ven siéntanle, y cuéntame que pasa.  
- Ya nada importa - dijo con indiferencia, sentándose en la silla.  
- Esa frase no es típica en ti.  
- Ahora lo será, porque es mi verdad... ya nada importa.  
- Mira, no se lo que habrá sucedido entre tu y Michiru, pero no debes desanimarte. Las peleas son típicas.  
- Ella me abandonó. No desea que regrese a su vida. No es una pelea menor. Es el fin. - dijo apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa.  
- Hija... entonces, no tienes que ponerte así.. es bueno que hagas un luto, pero siempre vas a poder encontrar a alguien mas.  
- Ya no importa. Nunca habrá alguien mas para mi, porque ella era todo.  
- Haruka, recapacita. El dolor es duro, pero el tiempo lo alivia. Ya veras.  
Haruka quedó en silencio, aceptando la taza de café que la esposa de Itaru le entregaba. Desayunaron sin mas intercambio de palabras.  
- Itaru.  
- ¿Si?  
- Deseo regresar al equipo.  
- Haruka... ¿tu no sabias?  
- ¿Que? - dijo algo temerosa, presintiendo que mas inesperables sorpresas la condenarían al mayor fondo posible que pudiese un humano llegar - Los amateurs no lograron grandes éxitos. Los esponsor comenzaron a irse, y el equipo de mecánicos se quedó solo. Todos necesitábamos trabajar y nos hemos separado. Algunos se fueron del país, otros nos hemos cambiado de taller.  
- O sea que ya no existe ni el equipo... - cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Se mantuvo en silencio. Su interior entró en crisis. La usencia de Ryuunosuke para darle paz y tranquilidad, la separación y traición de Michiru, y ahora la disolución del equipo, lo único que creía podía darle un poco de la vida de la cual carecía completamente. Su panorama era desolador. Volvió a mirar a Itaru.  
- Necesito correr aunque sea una sola vez mas... - Haruka... ¡no hables así!. Das temor.  
- Itaru¿puedes conseguirme un lugar en algún taller? Deseo conducir una vez mas.  
- Veré que hago. Ven el domingo al circuito. Estoy en el grupo de Ken'ichi.  
- De acuerdo.  
- Ahora me tengo que ir. Haruka, siéntate como en casa.  
- Esta bien. Mas regresaré a mi departamento.

El viejo dejó su hogar no sin antes saludar a su esposa.  
Haruka miró a la vieja pareja.  
- discúlpeme¿pero cuantos años llevan casados?  
- Ja ja ja como 40. Son muchos.  
- ¿Como hicieron para superar las crisis?  
- El amor lo puede todo.  
- Que bello. ¿Sabe? Me hubiera gustado tanto haber vivido 40 años al lado de mi amor.  
Haruka sonrió triste, y se despidió de la mujer, agradeciéndole la hospitalidad.  
Regresó a su departamento, y se sumergió hasta el domingo en recuerdos, alcohol y ese álbum de fotos que Ryuunosuke le había dado, donde reflejaba el feliz pasado que había vivido, con su amigo, con Michiru, con su incertidumbre, con su ignorancia absoluta del futuro.

Los días ya no pasaban a igual velocidad. Desde esa ultima vez que había visto a Haruka, en la playa, Michiru había comenzado a tener un terrible presentimiento. Su temores afloraron en forma de vorágine, y todas las palabras, todos sus pensamientos se mezclaban, provocándole noches eternas de insomnio y tortura.  
Saburou la había comprendido, y a pesar de dormir con ella siempre, buscaba contenerla y abrazarla, para que se sintiera acompañada. Sin embargo, Michiru sentía la soledad mas que nunca. A pesar de que su nuevo amante dormía rodeándola, siempre dejando que la piel de ambos se contactara, podía notar que ese gesto, tan propio de Haruka, ya no tenía la misma esencia. La desolación la embargaba y las penas de la incertidumbre corroían su espíritu.

Los días pasaron y el domingo había llegado. Sintió que ese domingo no sería como cualquier otro día. Despertó con gran angustia, abrazada por Saburou. Por un instante tuvo nostalgia de Haruka, de su aroma, de su ser simple y noble que todos los domingos salía feliz de la alcoba para ver la carreras de formula uno de Osaka. Sintió deseos de prender el TV y ver que acontecía en Osaka, pero¿tenía sentido hacerlo?  
Miró a su costado, a ese hombre dormido. Noto que la ternura que le despertaba Haruka cuando la observaba dormida, sin que nunca se diera cuenta, no podía compararse con el sentimiento de tristeza que le daba al ver a ese hombre a su lado. Aun así estaba convencida que la confusión había hecho estragos en sus sentimientos, y lentamente se recuperaría para poder amar al ser que mas le amaba sobre la faz de la tierra.  
Decidió levantarse.  
El día transcurrió tranquilo, con mas silencio de lo acostumbrado. Saburou le había invitado a tomar unos tragos en algún bar abierto cuando la tarde comenzó a ponerse.  
Caminando por las calles, no pudo dejar de notar el atardecer, con sus colores tristemente dispuestos a esperar el eclipse de esa noche. Tampoco pudo evitar el recuerdo de Haruka, mirando el crepúsculo sobre la balaustrada, en la terraza. La costumbre que lentamente se había hecho propia, gracias a la corredora. Era el momento del día en que Haruka pensaba 'sin prisa'. Pensar sin prisa, sin necesidad de convencerse de todo. - ¿Michiru¿Que ocurre¿En que piensas? - preguntó Saburou al notar a su amante tan ida.  
- Nada. olvídalo. Vamos al bar.

Gran parte de la noche la pasaron en el bar, tomando tragos fuertes que marearon a Michiru.  
Cuando el ambiente no disponía de mas diversión, la joven pareja regreso al departamento. No prendieron luz alguna, y se dirigieron directamente a la cama, pues el alcohol , confundiendo su mentes, había encendido sus cuerpos.  
Saburou comenzó a besar el cuello de Michiru, acariciarle con pasión, con deleite. Desde aquella vez en que Haruka la había sorprendido no habían vuelto a pasar una noche de amor. Michiru sintió mas que nunca una gran incomodidad. Deseaba alejarse de todos los recuerdos que afloraba de Haruka a cada beso, cada caricia, a cada sensación que le parecía una brisa suave que le refrescaba.  
Comenzaron a desvestirse, sin prisa. El deseo lentamente llenaba sus cuerpos, los exponía a la debilidad, al control del otro.  
Michiru comenzó a gemir, al sentir como era poseída nuevamente. Se mareaba en sus propios susurros, en sus gemidos, en sus jadeos de placer. Lentamente, viviendo la experiencia, la ensoñación de hacia tanto tiempo se le presentó una vez mas. El mismo hombre que la penetraba en la carne, en aquella ensoñación le besaba el cuello, le acariciaba la cadera, la cintura, provocándole escalofríos. Rodeó a Saburou con sus piernas, al igual que a la persona de aquella ensoñación. Sintió mas profunda la pasión, sintió con deleite la aproximación del clímax. Sonreía satisfecha de experimentar esa situación, donde al fin la carne y el recuerdo se unían. Era evidente que Saburou era la persona.  
Sentía el placer cada vez mas cerca, sus gemidos pasaron a pequeños gritos de goce que nombraban a su amante.  
Abrió los ojos en la ensoñación, y pudo ver aquellos ojos verdes, tan bellos, misteriosos, puros, nobles. Eran bellos los ojos, pero mayor belleza tenia la mirada. El eclipse en medio de la noche oscureció todo el ambiente, sumiéndolos en la mayor penumbra posible. El orgasmo ya formaba parte del ritual, cuando súbitamente, la ensoñación dejó de ser una nube borrosa y se mostró en su plenitud, con lujo de detalles.  
Era una habitación de palacio, lujosa, en algún castillo que creía ser el suyo durante el milenio lunar. Podía ver por la ventana el castillo de Uranus, iluminado tenuemente por las lunas.  
La habitación estaba en penumbra. Una caricia prodigiosa, llena de amor, de ternura, de pasión noble, le arrebató la conciencia, y la obligo a dejar de percibir por la ventana para ver esos ojos verdes profundos.  
Allí estaba, desnuda ella, desnuda aquella persona, acariciándole, amándole como nunca ser alguno amo a otro. Allí estaba ella: Haruka, sonriéndole.  
- ¡Uranus no me dejes! - dijo en el recuerdo, acariciando con devoción la espalda marcada por el amor.  
- tengo que proteger el imperio, tengo que protegerte. Tu eres todo. Sin ti, ya nada importa. Por eso, debo hacerlo. Te amo Neptune. - le había dicho Uranus, que estaba sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo una la piel de la otra, besando su cuello, besando furtivamente sus labios, sus mejillas. Adorando a su amante.  
- ¿Y si pereces? - susurró en un suspiro - Tu eres mi paraíso. Yo siempre estaré contigo. - Uranus la contempló penetrantemente con una mirada inolvidable. Era la mirada que aún a pesar del dolor, del tiempo, de los milenios, había permanecido en su mente, grabada en su alma. Solo su infinita mirada.

El eclipse pasó, regresando la luz lunar a los amantes del mundo.  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó Michiru, despertando de esa ensoñación, empujando a Saburou, alejándolo de su cuerpo.  
Saburou cayó de la cama, y se incorporó mirándola con asombro.  
Michiru comprendió todo en ese instante.  
Su traición no tenia remedio, su indecisión había destruido al ser que mas le había amado. Un ser que daba su vida por ella. Que la dio en aquélla antigua época lunar.  
El recuerdo de las palabras de su princesa afloró en su mente, tomando todo una verdadera significación.- ¿Quien es?  
- Sabes, Neptune. Esta persona, en los últimos días del imperio lunar, dio su vida para protegerte, pero lamentablemente todos perecimos. Es una persona muy especial, muy fuerte, pero solo tenia un punto débil: tu. Solo tu puedes despertarle y dormirle para siempre. Solo tu puedes destruirle. ¿Tu le despertarás o le destruirás"  
Era Haruka, la descripción de tales cualidades evidenciaban a Haruka, el ser que finalmente había destruido. Recordaba, comenzando a llorar, sujetando las sabanas a su alrededor, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, deshonrado, sucio, traicionero.- Si realmente es una personas que me ama, como nunca nadie amó a otro ser, yo le amaré de igual forma, porque.  
- ¡Neptune¿amarías por el solo hecho de que te aman?  
- ¿Hm?  
- ¿No estoy preguntándote si tú, amando, eres amada, sino que sin amar, amarías a quien te ama?. ¿Es acaso una dolosa forma de agradecer.  
- ¿Dolosa?  
- Neptune. ¿Amarías solo porque te aman¿aun si esa persona no es tu verdadero amor"  
Su llanto no tuvo consuelo, y desgarró el silencio de la noche. Creando ilusiones de que ese hombre, que se hallaba delante suyo, desconcertado, era el ser que amaba de forma única, pretendió amarlo por el solo hecho de creer que era amada. Lo amo, mas que a Haruka, su verdadero amor, o al menos, de tal forma se engañó que creyó amarlo mas que a ella. Amo por el solo hecho de que la amaban, dejando de lado su decisión de amor. Su indecisión había matado al destino. "  
- No se que responder, princesa. Tal vez tenga que vivir algo así para contestar.  
- Es que así, tú destruirás a esa persona que tanto te ama. Neptune, si aceptas, tu tendrás que buscarla por ti misma. Si tu aceptas, y la encuentras, también podrás dañarla. Neptune, sin tu total seguridad en tus decisiones, podrás destruir a esa persona.  
- ¿Porque me repites tanto eso?. Nunca he amado a alguien, y menos me han amado. ¿Acaso no es el mismo destino el que ha provocado eso, debido a que esa persona y yo estamos destinados?  
- No lo se. El destino es muy caprichoso. - finalmente Michiru comprendió la significación de aquellas palabras - Neptune, tu inseguridad en tus resoluciones solo lastimarán. Eso debes tenerlo en cuenta.  
- Lo haré por el mundo. - Estas mintiendo. Pero no importa, solo espero, que esa persona te muestre cuan maravilloso es el mundo, y que vale cualquier sacrificio por la humanidad."

Recordó cada palabra dicha por su princesa. Y notó que era demasiado tarde para enmiendas. Había destruido todo. El destino, caprichoso, le había engañado, y ella, sin ser firme en su decisión, temió y desconfió de Haruka. Lo único que hizo fue destruir todo a su paso. Ella era la verdadera niña muerte de Haruka.

Rápidamente tomó su ropa, se vistió y se dirigió a máxima velocidad a Osaka, en el convertible amarillo. Rogaba para que el destino no se transformara en mayor tragedia de lo que ya era.

El domingo había llegado. Haruka despertó con gran dolor de cabeza, producto de la resaca de varios días, que transcurrían solo con alcohol. Había dejado de comer, y no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar.  
El timbre sonó.  
Lentamente se incorporó de la cama, y salió del apartamento. Itaru, asustado por el estado deplorable de Haruka abrió sus ojos.  
- ¡Haruka, no ha descansado nada¡Mira como estás! Tienes ojeras, y estas muy pálida.  
- olvídalo, Itaru. No importa.  
- Hija, creo que es mejor que descanses, vendré otro día.  
- ¡No¿No me has conseguido lo que te pedí?  
- ¡Pero mira como estas? No puedes correr en ese estado.  
- Si que puedo.  
Haruka sonrió con una tétrica mueca que inquietó mas a Itaru. Cerró la puerta del apartamento, y tomándolo del brazo lo llevó hasta la calle. Itaru se vio obligado a llevarla.  
Los equipos a los cuales Itaru les propuso el ingreso de Haruka a sus filas habían aceptado con sumo agrado la proposición, recordando la calidez de Ryuunosuke y la nobleza de la joven que la respetaban, y de la cual habían recibido una ayuda cuando Uehara había realizado grandes conflictos. Todos concluyeron que el equipo que la aceptaría sería en el que trabajaba Itaru por su afinidad con este.  
Lo miembros de ese grupo se habían ilusionado con tener en su estructura a la tan afamada corredora, pero al verla, no pudieron sino tornarse serios, espantados por el estado de la misma. No era la joven alegre y altiva que habían conocido. Ni su tono de voz poseía la arrogancia de antaño. Sin embargo, aceptaron su participación de todos modos.  
Se cambió, sintiendo agrado por el roce de su piel con aquella dura tela que formaba parte de los uniformes de pilotos. El equipo le había ofrecido un auto común pero ella lo había negado, pidiendo expresamente que fuera el auto prototipo. El ultimo auto que había usado Ryuunosuke Takeda.  
El grupo de mecánicos aceptó, sabían el conflicto que podía estar pasando Haruka por la muerte de su amigo, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Todos, excepto Itaru, suponían que el gran desequilibrio por el cual estaba pasando Haruka era producto de la ausencia de aquel joven, casi hermano de la gran corredora.  
La carrera se inicio tranquilamente. Sin embargo, como era costumbre, Haruka comenzó a recibir recaudos de su equipo a través del micrófono.  
- ¡Haruka¡Ten cuidado¡Es otra vez Uehara! Ya sacó de la pista a tres autos. - Já. ¡Será la ultima vez que ese miserable saque un auto de la pista! - amenazó con voz ronca. Itaru, que estaba del otro lado del micrófono notó el tono de amenaza en la voz de la joven, y entro en pánico.  
- ¡Haruka¡No hagas locuras¡Quédate tranquila¡No hagas locuras¡¡¡Mantente calma! - le gritaba con ansiedad, con temor,  
- Já, Itaru. Tranquilízate tu. Yo estoy muy calma. ¡Ya nada importa!. - susurró tenuemente. Fue en ese momento que la carrera se detuvo.  
Haruka había chocado terriblemente a Uehara y ambos coches se estrellaron contra la pared. Ambos coches quedaron destruidos y humeantes, colapsados contra el concreto.  
El equipo de Itaru quedó en silencio. Todo el estadio, inclusive los locutores, se sumieron en el mayor mutismo. Nadie podía creer lo que había hecho Haruka.  
De repente, un coche comenzó a hacer explosiones. El grupo de bomberos corrió al lugar e intentó controlar el fuego, sacando rápidamente a Haruka del vehículo. Sin embargo una segunda explosión hizo retroceder a los bomberos en busca de refugio, y el coche de Uehara explotó en muchos pedazos, sin siquiera haberles dado tiempo de socorrerlo.  
Rápidamente Haruka fue llevada en ambulancia hacia el hospital mas cercano.  
Todos los espectadores quedaron asombrados y descreídos.  
Itaru en silencio, cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. No podía creer cómo Haruka estaba perdida. Realmente las palabras de Ryuunosuke habían sido sabias. Haruka sin Michiru estaba absolutamente extraviada.

Itaru se dirigió al hospital. Los médicos, que hicieron varios exámenes clínicos, placas radiográficas de torax, columna y cráneo la consideraron una chica afortunada. Solo traumatismos leves en sus piernas.  
- bien señorita Ten'ou, ha tenido suerte. Semejante choque no le ha ocasionado lesión severa. Ha tenido suerte.  
- Mmm... - comentó desilusionada, en silencio. Ella hubiera preferido haber muerto en el choque, para aliviar su existencia.  
El viejo Itaru llegó al hospital, en el mismo momento en que daban de alta a Haruka. Itaru le intentó ayudar a caminar, pues sus piernas estaban muy golpeadas.  
- ¡Haruka! Hija! Mira lo que estás haciendo de tu vida.  
- No me importa. Créeme. - dijo con suma tristeza.  
El viejo ayudó a la corredora a ingresar al auto. Itaru entró en el mismo, del lado del volante, y la miró fijo. Sentía impotencia de no poder ayudar a la joven, sintió temor por las ideas que podían atravesar en su mente.  
- Haruka¿porque hablas como si la vida se hubiera terminado?  
- Porque así es.  
- Haruka. Me asustas.  
- No lo hagas. ¿Sabes? Has sido un buen amigo. Tu ayuda nos ha sido tan útil a Ryuuno y a mi. Solo te quiero dar las gracias.  
- ¡Basta de hablar de esa forma¡Haruka¡Vas a mi casa!  
- No. Itaru, por favor... quiero paz en mi espíritu. Déjame en la soledad de mi departamento. Mañana te juro que seré otra persona.  
- Haruka.  
- Por favor. - dijo con melancolía, mirando a los ojos del viejo.  
- No lo se. Haruka. Tengo miedo por ti.  
- Gracias. Eres como un padre...siempre preocupándote... Itaru la miró con impotencia, y con cierto temor, pero se mantuvo en silencio y arrancó el coche. La llevó a su casa. Inexplicablemente Haruka descendió del auto sola, negando toda ayuda ofrecida, y se acercó a la ventanilla del coche, del lado del volante, y le puso una mano al hombro de Itaru.  
- Itaru¡muchas gracias!  
El viejo sintió un gran escalofrío, como si la muerte le hubiera tocado. La miro en silencio, le sonrió y arrancó el coche, dejándola sola. Él no podía hacer nada para aliviarla. Nadie podría ayudarle, porque estaba perdida en su propio infierno.  
Haruka ingresó a su apartamento y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Se arrojó sobre la cama, y dejando extendida las piernas para que no le dolieran, sacó el álbum de fotos. Deseo ver a Michiru, la cual estaba mas bella en cada foto que miraba. La contemplaba con nostalgia, con dolor, deseando que el destino nunca le hubiera propuesto el viaje a Alemania. Sintió que todo era su culpa, su ausencia debilitó los sentimientos de Michiru y la confianza que le tenia. Sintió su mundo desvanecerse y sumirse en el terror mas absoluto, en el silencio mas desgarrador.  
La noche ya se había instaurado. El viento movía levemente los árboles, tornando el silencio nocturno en un susurro sublime.  
Haruka tomó un papel y escribió con gran tristeza lo que deseaba que quedara grabado en la eternidad. Mas sabía ciertamente que el papel era tan efímero como su propia vida. Escribió con amargo dolor las pocas palabras que surgían producto de lo que su mente recordaba, de los momentos en que había sido tan feliz, los instantes en los cuales creyó que alcanzaba el infinito, y en todos ellos estaba Michiru, a su lado, besándole, amándole, conteniéndole. Allí estaba su aroma marino, sus picarescos ojos, su interminable ternura dibujada en la sonrisa que le regalaba. Todo ese paraíso se había esfumado. Y recordó sus propias palabras.  
Aún cuando tras la muerte le estuviera otorgado el paraíso, nunca sería completo, porque en ese edén, solo viviría la imagen de una ilusión de Michiru. Una Michiru que no sería en esencia ella, sino su simple figura, pues Michiru tendría su propio Olimpo. Y un paraíso tan embustero no era otra cosa que un infierno cruel.  
Miró por la ventana la bella noche. El viento se había detenido, mostrando con mayor magnanimidad el inminente eclipse que se avecinaba.  
Colocó el papel en un sobre, con la vaga esperanza de que tal vez, cayera en las manos de Michiru, o tal vez no. No sabia por qué escribía aquello, porqué deseaba que quedara una huella de su amor tan inconmensurable, por qué necesitaba dejar ese frágil documento ente fotos y recuerdos plasmados en papeles. No lo sabia. Solo quería hacerlo.  
Puso el sobre en alguna incierta pagina del álbum, y lo ojeó una vez más. Ryuunosuke, las carreras, el equipo Takeda-Ten'ou, Michiru, Usagi, las chicas del grupo de batalla Scouts... todos los recuerdos afloraron una vez mas en su mente, para luego esfumarse en uno, muy reciente, muy doloroso. Michiru en la cama con ese hombre, tan rebosante de placer, tan excitada y alejada de ella, tan sumida en ese paraíso del cual la excluía.  
Contrajo el rostro de dolor. Recordó las palabras de Michiru en la playa.  
- "Siempre estuve convencida de que el hombre de mi felicidad, de mis ensoñaciones seria un joven muy conectado contigo. Ese hombre daría todo por mi, sería mi dicha, mi paraíso terrenal. El tiempo pasó, y me confundí contigo. Lo lamento, te he enredado en algo muy doloroso. Hace poco me encontré con Saburou kitajima"  
Que palabras tan duras. Michiru en ese instante, le había restregado toda la felicidad que ella creía que recibiría de esa estúpida ilusión del ser que aparecía en las ensoñaciones. Le estaba ilustrando lo feliz que era, sin ella. Con esas palabras, Haruka creyó morir. Michiru estaba en su propia gloria, rodeada de lo que mas amaba: sus ilusiones, y la excluía de su Olimpo. Haruka era eliminada de la felicidad de Michiru. Había sido como agua helada cayendo sobre su espalda.  
No pudo entender la actitud de su amante, ni aun en esa noche de inminente eclipse podía entenderla. Haruka estaba convencida que amaba a Michiru más que nada en el mundo, y más que cualquier mortal hubiera podido amar a otro ser. No podía entender como un hombre la había desplazado. La única explicación de ello era aquel deseo secreto que Michiru le escondía y que solo en la fiesta de casamiento de Usagi le había mostrado. Michiru deseaba ser un mujer normal, con una vida normal, sin secretos, con deseos profundos de un hijo. ¿Acaso por ello podía reemplazarla con un hombre¿Eso le daba derecho?. Pensó con mayor amargura. Sin embargo Haruka solo deseaba ver feliz a Michiru, a pesar de que esa Dicha la destruyera, a pesar de que ella no estuviera dentro de la felicidad de su amante.  
Cerró el álbum de fotos, y lo colocó a un costado de su cama. Miró por la ventada, sentada en su lecho. La luna comenzaba a ocultarse, como no deseando ver lo que una de sus guerreras mas fieles estaba a punto de realizar.  
Haruka invocó al sable mágico, y lo desenvainó con delicadeza. Miró su hoja pulcra, que reflejaba los rayos lunares. Un sable que no se había manchado de sangre nunca. Un sable poderoso, en manos de un ser poderoso, pero con un solo punto débil. Justo ese punto débil había sido atacado.  
El reflejo onírico de los destellos iluminaban como chispas claras la habitación. Recordó a Ryuunosuke y sus palabras.- Haruka, no se puede morir de amor.  
- siento que el día que pierdas algo precioso para ti, no lo soportaras.  
- Haruka, si pierdes tus deseos, no te rindas. Recuerda que aquí hay siempre un amigo"  
Ella suspiró con amargura.  
- ¡idiota!. Si se puede morir de amor... Porque me he rendido, ya nada importa... Ni siquiera estás aquí, con tus imbéciles ocurrencias, ayudándome a salir...- comentó en un susurró, cómplice con el silencio del lugar, soslayadamente, para no espantar la tenue luz de luna que se oscurecía con lentitud.  
Se estiró sobre la cama, y alzó el sable. Colocó su afilada punta en el plexo, allí donde terminaban las costillas, el mismo lugar que tantas veces fue saboreado por su amante, y ubicó sus dos manos sobre la empuñadura. Miró el encantamiento de ese momento, con las últimas irradiaciones lunares reflejandas sobre esa hoja, buscando, tal vez, con desesperación, detener esa insana acción, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
La luna se oscureció, Haruka, sumida en el silencio, en la oscuridad, pudo divisar a su niña muerte, y antes de sentir una última vez más el dolor de la decapitación, Haruka clavó con todas sus fuerzas el sable en su tórax.  
El arma la había atravesado, cortando parte del lecho. No tuvo valor para sacarlo, pues el dolor se apoderó de su alma. Simplemente dejó caer sus manos a los costados del cuerpo.  
Comenzó a llorar, por la impotencia, por Michiru, por las ilusiones compartidas que ambas se habían creído. Sintió un leve hilo de sangre salir de su boca. Pero ya nada importaba. El final estaba cerca, el cese del dolor también. Tal vez pronto se sumiría en un paraíso, en su paraíso lleno de ilusiones.  
Comenzó a sentir el hormigueo en sus pies y manos. Miró por la ventana, con la vista nublada, divisando con dificultad la vuelta de los rayos lunares, ahora reflejados en rubí sobre la espada.  
- Mi paraíso... Michiru... Susurró antes de que la conciencia le fuera arrebatada.  
Su calor comenzó a escapársele, y una fuerte ráfaga atravesó Osaka. Un quejido mudo de su elemento. Un hondo dolor que el ventarrón llevaba por toda la prefectura. El viento había muerto.

11.00 pm. Osaka estaba despertando. Parecía que el sol tardó mas tiempo en salir.  
Michiru, que había conducido toda la noche a alta velocidad, finalmente había llegado a Osaka. Se dirigió con suma rapidez hacia el departamento de Haruka. Ingresó corriendo al edificio, desesperada por ingresar a la vivienda de Haruka. Tocó timbre, pero nadie respondió. Un presentimiento maligno, que le perseguía desde la medianoche, a partir del eclipse, se intensificó.  
Saco de sus bolso un conjunto de llaves que miraba e inspeccionaba con nerviosismo, hasta que encontró la llave adecuada, e ingresó al departamento.  
Parecía todo calmo, como si ya nadie viviera allí. El salón estaba impecable.  
Caminó despacio hacia la habitación, la cual estaba cerrada.  
Golpeó suavemente, sin obtener respuesta alguna y temerosa, la abrió.  
Michiru quedó paralizada. Su bolso cayó al suelo, y se acercó tambaleante, a la cama de Haruka.  
Observó horrorizada la cruel estampa. Haruka se había atravesado el pecho, con su propio sable mágico.  
Michiru intentó tomar el sable, pero éste, al simple contacto de la mano de Neptune, se transformó en polvo, que se esparció por toda la habitación.  
El sable había perdido a su amo. Tragó con dificultad.  
Se sentó a un costado, y tocó la mejilla de Haruka. Buscaba creer que solo estaba dormida, pero la frialdad de la piel le demostró con certeza absoluta, que la joven no reposaba. Michiru comenzó a llorar, arrojándose sobre el pecho de Haruka. La besaba, manchando sus labios con sangre envenenada por el dolor. Sollozaba, gritaba su nombre, la movía, le besaba, pero la corredora no despertaba, ni despertaría.  
Se arrodilló sobre la cama, y colocó sobre su regazo el cuerpo inmóvil de Haruka. Quería darle calor.  
Se sintió al borde de la locura.  
Finalmente había logrado lo que con tanto énfasis su princesa le había advertido. Destruyó el ser que amo de la forma mas pura, mas noble que jamás mortal alguno experimentó. Lloraba, buscando una explicación, buscando una solución. Todos sus errores le pesaron de sobremanera.  
Fue en ese instante que vio al lado del cuerpo, el álbum de fotos. Lo tomó, y lo miró, susurrándole al cuerpo inmóvil.  
- vamos Haruka, vamos a ver el álbum. Mira a Ryuunosuke... siempre gustaba de bromear a tus expensas... mira, aquí fue nuestra primera visita al mar de Tokyo.  
buscaba con ingenua creencia que devolvería de alguna forma la vida al cuerpo que se hallaba allí. Giró un par de paginas mas del álbum y un sobre cayó sobre la cama.  
Lo tomó y lo abrió con dolor.

Yo se que dañaré a muchos. Lo lamento. Pero ya nada me importa. Solo quiero que el dolor cese. Deseo salir de este mundo, donde la bienaventuranza se olvidó de mí. Michiru será feliz con alguien que le pueda dar todo lo que yo no pude ni nunca hubiera podido darle. Deseo que sea dichosa, y que viva en su paraíso. Yo me contentaré con verla en ese edén, radiante. Me duele no ser su felicidad, y ya no lo resisto.  
Seré fiel incluso en la traición, pero no puedo ser de otra forma.  
Lamento toda tristeza que ocasionaré, pero ya no sufriré. Mi muerte ya estaba fijada.  
---

Michiru leyó con dolor. Abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo, gritando por su regreso, aullando que su felicidad era ella y no otra persona, exclamó para que le perdonara su error, pero ya nadie contestaría, pues ya era demasiado tarde.  
Todo había acabado, y lo único que podía hacer Michiru era llorar con amargura, abrazando con impotencia el frío cadáver de la corredora.

Itaru despertó exaltado, con malos sentimientos. La actitud de Haruka la otra noche le había dejado inquieto. Sin desayunar dejó su hogar, yendo directamente a la casa de la muchacha. Se sorprendió al ver el auto convertible amarillo. Tal vez las cosas se hubieran arreglado.  
Subió y encontró la puerta del apartamento abierta. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza, sintiendo la calamidad cerca, desgracia que no quería siquiera imaginar.  
- ¡NOOOO¡¡¡Porqué me dejaste¿¿¿Porque¡¡Perdoname¡¡¡Siempre cometí errores¡¡¡Nooo!  
Los gritos desgarradores provocaron que Itaru ingresará rápidamente, y se dirigiese a la habitación hallándose con la trágica escena. Michiru llorando desconsoladamente, llena de sangre, abrazando el cuerpo de Haruka, frió, y tan teñido como las sabanas.  
- ¿que paso? - gritó asombrado y horrorizado - ¡me dejo¡¡No me espero! - lloraba Michiru.

Rápidamente ambulancias y policías se reunieron en el lugar. Sacaron a Michiru de allí, con suma dificultad, pues no quería abandonar a Haruka.  
Se aferraba al cuerpo, negaba con su cabeza, y gritaba su nombre. Todos los que no conocían personalmente a la pareja, descubrieron finalmente la relación intima que había entre ellas. La desesperación de Michiru mostraba el dolor de la pérdida, una desgracia que nada en el mundo la repararía.  
Michiru fue llevada a la ambulancia que estaba en la puerta del edificio, y luego de darle unos tranquilizantes la policía habló con ella, mas solo podía repetir el nombre de Haruka. Les enseñó la carta, y junto con la corroboración de los peritos, determinaron que no fue sino un suicidio.  
Itaru explicó al resto lo que suponía había ocurrido.  
En menos de tres horas, todo Japón conoció la trágica noticia del suicidio de Haruka.  
Usagi y las demás, no podían creerlo. Cada una, en sus trabajos o actividades había quedado estática.

- Michiru¿quieres venir a mi casa? Ven a descansar.  
- No. - dijo con estoicismo al viejo Itaru.  
- Las cosas que están pasando son muchas y muy complicadas, difíciles de entender en poco tiempo.  
- Yo entiendo todo. Haruka murió por mi culpa.  
El viejo Itaru la miró con pena. No podía negarle el comentario. Haruka estaba cayendo en un gran foso.  
Michiru le pidió que le dejara sola, en el departamento de Haruka, entre sus cosas.  
El viejo sabia que ya nada podía hacer por ellas. Que el destino se cumpliera si así debía hacerse. Siempre creyó que la juventud era una gran época para experimentar, para aprender, pero descubrió en poco tiempo, que muchos jóvenes nacían solo para morir, nacían solo para que el destino se les hiciera carne, y les despedazara antes de que la edad, y el tiempo, los cansara. Eran hijos de la fatalidad. Como Ryuunosuke, como Haruka.  
Abandonó a Michiru.  
Una vez sola, la joven paso todo el día dentro del apartamento, revisando las cosas que allí había. Descubrió las decenas de botellas de alcohol que había, y la cantidad de cosas rotas. Era evidente el estado depresivo en el que se había enterrado Haruka. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Ya sin ganas de seguir indagando mas, decidió abandonar el lugar. Ese departamento en el que tantas maravillas habían pasado, lo cerraba finalmente, con llave, eternamente prohibido al acceso de cualquier persona ajena. Cerraba el capitulo de Osaka, el lugar donde su amante y amiga había nacido libre y muerto condenada .  
Subió a su convertible, o el de Haruka, ya no lo sabía, y se dirigió a la playa. Allí la paz del mar, de la brisa le purificarían.  
Necesitaba una limpieza de su ser. Contempló el atardecer, evocando antiguas épocas de su felicidad, donde ella y Haruka vivían cada día como el último creyendo que en la próxima misión perderían sus vidas. Recordó sus anhelos de que esa guerra por la justicia terminara, para pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Haruka. Lloró amargamente.  
Caminó por la playa observando como el sol se ocultaba tras el mar, como le invitaba a seguirla, a purificarse.  
Pasó una mano por su vientre. Sus sensaciones eran extrañas desde hacía poco tiempo. Sin embargo ya nada le importaba. Comenzó a caminar hacia el mar, adentrándose.  
El océano se aquietó, dándole comodidad a su ingreso, no obstante, la brisa no soplaba. El silencio era abrumador, pero Michiru sabia que una niña muerte debía sucumbir para detener el círculo de muertes.  
Caminó y caminó cada vez más, ingresando en el magnánimo mar, quien le acogía. Antes de sumergir su rostro, pensó, deleitada por la paz del ocaso.  
- ¡que silencio¡que paz!. Hubiera sido un bello ocaso para reflexionar con Haruka, sin prisa... Hubiera sido.  
y desapareció en el mar.

En pocos días las personas se extrañaron de la ausencia de la violinista prodigio. La policía buscó por todo Osaka y Tokyo, pero ya no había rastros de ella. Solo habían hallado su auto en las cercanías del mar.

Todo Japón se conmocionó ante el descubrimiento de esa relación oculta para la gente expectante entre la prodigiosa violinista y la corredora virtuosa. Pero ya nada importaba. Solo desearon que el silencio abrumador, el silencio que todo destruye, incluso la muerte, no las hubiera atrapado.  
Aquella noche, Usagi miró la luna durante la noche entera. La luna había cambiado su luz. Parecía mas tenue, mas triste, como si de un gran dolor padeciera.  
- ¿amor¿Que ocurre? - preguntó Mamoru al ver que su amada no estaba a su lado a medianoche, y se hallaba sentada sobre el borde de la ventana.  
- Pensaba... en Haruka y Michiru.  
- Mm.  
- ¿Porqué la fatalidad destruye lo bello?. Tantas veces escaparon del final y ahora.  
- Tal vez, a veces, no es bueno escapar del final.  
Usagi lo miró, fijando su triste mirada en la de él.  
Comprendió que a veces escapando, solamente se logra una mayor fatalidad. El destino caprichoso siempre desea tener la razón. Burlarse de él solo merece el castigo, de la peor manera, con la mayor crueldad.  
- de todas formas... me hubiera gustado haberles ayudado.  
- Ven aquí, amor. Quédate conmigo. El hado nos olvida a todos.  
Usagi regresó a la cama y durmió con su príncipe, abrazándole, rogando al sino piedad para ella.

Y la vida continuó para el resto de la humanidad, porque la vida, no espera a nadie. La vida olvida a todos, sin remordimientos, sin culpas, sin dolor, enterrándolos en el mas absoluto silencio desgarrador, un silencio en el cual la misma muerte se destruye y desaparece...

-- Owari --

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

NOTAS DE AUTOR:  
Finalmente el segundo fic de mi vida! El fic humildemente prometido para Enero ya está acá! Cocinadito y corregido (pero el sueño siempre engaña, así que puede tener errores!.º) . Hacia mucho tiempo que deseaba escribir algo para esta bella pareja. Como todo, la tragedia siempre está a nuestro alrededor, y la traición es moneda corriente en los asuntos de amor. ¿Porque no hacer que esta pareja, tan perfecta a nuestra vista, sea tan real como nosotros?. Un cambio de roles.  
A ver, supongo que la pregunta

¿porqué tal tragedia, creo, ya fue respondida en mi primer fic. Por si las dudas y en pocas palabras: la tragedia enaltece la relación, la hace mas bella, más terrible, mas insondable. Es alcanzada pero no completada, y de ese vacío, surge la idealización. Nada mas puro que el sentimiento noble destruido por el destino, porque es injusto. Injusto es morirse, e injusto es la tragedia, por ello, como decía Unamuno, no debemos resignarnos sin demostrar con énfasis cuán injusto es. Demostremos que la muerte, que la tragedia del todo, es injusto, y que tal vez, algún día, el destino, el azar o el Dios se apiade de nuestra rebeldía, y nos de una opción mas. Hasta tanto, solo se debe luchar repugnados de injusticia tan cruel.

¿Porqué tan pesimista?  
Es realista. Hay gente que muere de amor, hay gente que no. Hay gente que descubre el error luego de lo irremediable, y hay gente que solamente vive para morir.

¿Porqué Michiru es la traidora?  
Creo que Haruka sería imposible. Haruka es un ser muy noble, que se entregó a Michiru tras mucho tiempo de trabajo por parte de ésta. Haruka es buena, pero lejana. Ama sin que se den cuenta, o al menos lo intenta. Desea libertad por sobre todas las cosas, y Michiru es su única libertad. Es su propio mundo. Se entregó a una única persona. Nunca podría sentir algo similar con otra. En cambio Michiru, podría confundir sus sentimientos con ese ideal de vida perfecta con el que probablemente haya sido criada, y sus necesidades biológicas y femeninas la hubieran hecho tambalear en sus decisiones. Como toda chica femenina, su instinto maternal debe de haberle llamado. Además, como muchas mujeres, gustan de que sus sentimientos sean expuestos a las demás personas. Ella lo deseaba, deseaba mostrar el amor por su Haruka al resto¿por que? No lo se. Ella lo deseaba, pero no se dio cuenta, de que no sirve. Lo que importa verdaderamente es que la amen, aunque sea en ese secreto mal guardado. Confundió la despreocupación del hecho, con la carencia de amor, o tal vez, mezcla de vergüenza. Pero eso, no era mas que su propio pensar. Haruka nunca deliberó algo así. Y es de esta forma, como la tragedia puede comenzar a anidar en el pequeño hueco de duda que un personaje pueda tener. Michiru se vio muy sola y confundida, y ello la llevó a creer en ilusiones, porque la vida es así, creer en ilusiones, convencerse de ciertas cosas, aunque sean mentira, aunque sepas que son mentiras, a veces prefieres vivir feliz, entre quimeras que no son mas que holograma que ocultan un cruel destino.

¿porque un fic de Haruka y Michiru?  
Siempre admiré la bella correspondencia de las dos protagonistas, y creí que podía hacerse realidad una relación así, al punto de que cuando encontré a mi ser especial, me di cuenta, que muchas veces vivimos buscando engañarnos. Por ello este fic esta dedicado a mi persona especial, que aún lastimándome y olvidándome, yo no puedo olvidarla, pues me marco a fuego. Aún hiriendo con traición, yo puedo entenderla... A ti esta dedicado, tan oculta tú, tan oculta yo, como para que no lo percibas. Ojalá el destino se apiade, o el simple azar nos de una oportunidad de encuentro, solo para saber, que es lo verdaderamente importante. Solo pasa ello.

Ya sabes. Comentarios y críticas sin piedad, a mi mail, o a los reviews. Si llegase a tener tiempo podría contestar. Pero espera con paciencia, haré todo lo posible para cumplir a la brevedad. (si mandas un mail, por favor, hazlo con un asunto que me de idea de que se trata del fic, porque como dije antes, si te confundo con una publicidad, no podré leerlo ya que tengo la costumbre de borrarlas sin leer nada!)  
Y nuevamente gracias por leer el intento frustrado de fic mal escrito , gracias por perder tu valioso tiempo en leer esto. Muchas gracias.  
Jinsei No Maboroshi 


End file.
